Blood Lust
by ZacksmexyFair
Summary: Cloud: a young vampire trying to get by in a cruel world while looking for his mate. No one ever knew that the vampires from the movies were actually real, just different from what people make them out to be. Seph/Cloud, Angeal/Zack, other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Lou-pie: so some of ya's wanted a multi-chapter one eh? Well I'm gonna give ya one. And I've wanted to do a vampire one so my first multi-chapter will be a vampire one. I hope you all enjoy and review afterwards to let me know how I'm doing and if I need to continue it. Enjoys.**

**Rating: PG-NC17**

**Pairing: Seph/Cloud, Angeal/Zack, some Zack/Cloud-ish stuff**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter one: Vampires?**

_Vampires? What a joke right? That's what everyone thought when someone brought up the subject, right? 'Vampires aren't real; they're only fairytales to make good movies.' 'Vampires are the Goths that walk around school, wishing they were the undead.' Humans always say that without thinking that there may be vampires out there, watching, waiting to catch their prey and suck their blood. Some thinks vampires are sexy, some think they're gross, and some are just obsessed about them, wishing that they were real._

_What they don't know wouldn't hurt them…_

_xxBLOODXX_

"Hey, Cloud; all done?" Zack asked, coming up beside his best friend, winking at a few passing girls. The girls giggled, waving at him and telling him to call them even though Zack had no idea what their phone numbers were.

People are stupid that way, they either tell others to call them without giving their phone numbers out first, or they do and don't get a call later… Sometimes they do if they're lucky, but most of the time they're not. Not here at GCC, Gentleman Community College. A lot of people aren't lucky at getting laid here, well… because this place only holds gentlemen who 'wouldn't even think of doing such a grotesque thing while still in college.' But there are those odd balls out there.

Take Zack for instance. With his hot, boyish, good looks, he could have even the straightest man falling for him. He's got it all; the sexy, raven black hair that's spiked back with one lonely strand of hair falling over his eyes, those deep blue eyes that just makes you want to look at them all day, lightly tanned skin that's soft to the touch, and the one of a kind charm that came with a sexy grin to add to his ego. The tight muscle shirt and baggy pants only added onto his sexy bod today.

Cloud shrugged slightly, rolling his eyes at the girls' annoying giggles. "Yeah, sure." Cloud, however, was not like his friend.

First off, he was not as outgoing as Zack and hated being in large crowds for other reasons that I will explain later. Second, he was more on the plain side; he wore a plain black sweater with the Zelda logo on it and dark blue skinny jeans with his green all star converse. Sure he had blond spiky hair that seemed to defy gravity and baby blue eyes, but he had pale skin that almost made him look sick and nobody in this college really liked tattoos, piercings, or men wearing make-up. Ok, so he wore a lot of eye liner, a few earrings, and had a few tattoos… so what?

"'Yeah, sure?' Did someone bother you again?" Zack threw an arm around his shoulders and gave his short friend a concerned look. "Do I need to go beat up Yazoo again?"

"No." Cloud rolled his eyeliner incased eyes, not liking how his friend was being over protective. "It was Loz this time and he only teased me, he didn't touch me." He shrugged off his friend's arm and put his hoodie up. "Can we go back to the dorm? I'm getting uncomfortable in these crowds."

At the moment, they were in the much crowded hallways of the college, students getting ready to leave to do whatever they do in their spare time. Cloud had just finished his own night classes and Zack was waiting for him to escort him back; the blond had a knack for getting into trouble when by himself. And Cloud always started to act strange at night around crowds. He always got this twitch to his upper lip and his eyes would sometime twitch as well; it worried Zack most of the times. Sometimes it got real bad when Cloud practically growled at some of the passer byers. He seemed to be doing alright tonight though.

"Sure," Zack agreed, following after his friend like a guard dog.

They made it back to their dorm on GCC's campus, right up to the third floor. Cloud immediately tore off his sweater and set his shoulder bag next to his bed that sat underneath the large viewing window in their one bedroom dorm, complete with a bathroom and closet. Zack took off his shirt and threw it into his hamper, settling down into his bed, getting his laptop out from underneath it. The blond sat on the edge of his bed, breathing deeply as he felt that hunger well up inside him. He wrung his hands together as he watched Zack type on his computer.

"Zack…"

"Hmm?"

"…I need it." It was quiet and breathy, barely heard by Zack when he spoke. But the dark haired raven turned towards his friend anyway with a look of concern.

"Huh?"

"I-I need it… now."

Zack's eyes widened in understanding for the briefest of moments and he couldn't help but smile at Cloud's nervousness and eagerness. "You're hungry?" He shook his head as he sat down his computer on the bed and sat up on the edge of it. He chuckled when Cloud nodded and lowered his head in embarrassment. "Then come over here and take your fill."

Hesitantly, the blond stood up so he could sit beside his taller friend, looking at him with gratefulness in his eyes. Slowly, he leaned towards Zack's neck, opening his mouth to show long canine teeth that were ready to breach the darker skin of his friend. He searched for the jugular vein with his tongue, feeling the delicious pulse racing underneath his tongue. His pupils dilated at the scent coming from his friend, smelling arousal and eagerness as he bit down. Blood spilled into his mouth as he moaned at the rich flavor.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" Zack teased slightly as he hissed in pleasure from his friend's sucking. The blond only nodded, pushing his friend down onto the bed as he kept drinking his friend's precious fluid. Zack loved it when Cloud came to him to feed, because the blond always made it so pleasurable that sometimes Zack thought they were having sex. "How long has it been since you last feed?"

Cloud didn't answer until he had his fill that would make him last for another couple of days; he didn't want to drink too much of his friend's blood. "Two weeks ago."

"Two weeks ago? You can hold out for that long?"

"Yeah, but it's not the smartest idea…" The blond poked out his tongue to clean the blood from Zack's neck, not wanting to waste the precious food. "I'll have to feed again soon if I want to go another week without feeding."

"Then why not drink some more of my blood?" Zack tilted his head to the side, revealing the newly made wounds on his neck that had stopped bleeding. "I wouldn't mind."

Cloud smirked at the huskiness in the raven's voice. "I know you do, but you have work to do, don't you?" He grinned lightly when Zack's eyes widened, looking at his watch before cursing. "Better hurry, don't want to be late again and have Angeal yell at you again, would you? Why does he have his garage open during the night anyway?"

Zack put his shirt back on, his shirt getting caught in his hair from his rushing. With the shirt back over his torso, he grinned down at the blond who was still sitting on his bed. "In that case, I wouldn't mind being late again; Angeal's hot when he's mad." He licked his lips as thought of the last time his boss had yelled at him. He practically came back to the dorm with a hard on, which Cloud took care of with a little blood draining and jerking off. "And he said that he usually has it open all night is because he concentrates better than in the day time." He shrugs.

The baby blue eyed student rolled his eyes as Zack slowed himself down, putting on his shoes as if he wasn't late anymore. "You know, you should just pounce on him and let him fuck you. And don't give me that 'He's my boss' crap anymore. Look at Rufus and Reno, Genesis and… Sephiroth." He suddenly became quiet when he mentioned the name Sephiroth, blushing when it rolled off his tongue.

Cloud had had a crush on this Sephiroth ever since he started college two years ago when he was nineteen. The man that has taken our blond's interest was about a full head taller, at least over six feet tall. Cloud was 5'5" while Sephiroth was at least 6'2" inches tall. The man had long, silver hair that reached the back of his thighs, pale skin that would make any girl jealous, and cat like green eyes. He liked to wear a lot of black and leather, Cloud noticed, and the combination just made the man look damn sexy. But the man wasn't single… he was with some redhead named Genesis.

"Eh? I thought Sephiroth and Genesis broke up about a week ago," Zack said as he gave his friend a knowing look, snapping the blond out of his fantasy. Cloud snapped his head towards his friend with wide eyes, making the older roommate chuckle.

"What? Seriously?"

"Yep! Your pretty boy is now single." The raven haired man gave his friend the thumbs up before pulling on his coat and a scarf. It was the middle of winter in Midgar, even though it doesn't snow there; it still got pretty damn cold. "I gotta go, I over stayed my welcome and I hope it was long enough where Angeal wants to spank me for being a bad boy…" he trailed off as he left, closing the door behind him and leaving behind a very happy, very flustered blond.

xxLUSTxx

_He's single? That can't be right… they've been together before I even started attending this college,_ Cloud mumbled in his head, rolling the thought of Genesis and Sephiroth no longer together in his mind. _It's going to be mighty awkward since Genesis is one of the professors and Sephiroth attends one of his classes every day in the morning. I wonder how they act around each other now. I wonder how long Sephiroth plans to stay single. _The blond rolled over onto his stomach as his thoughts ran wild in his head, wondering how Sephiroth was doing and how did they break up. There was big gap in there that Zack had left out before he left. _I'll ask him tomorrow._

Cloud got up and stripped off his pants and shirt, snuggling down into his black comforter. It was almost eleven and he had his own job to attend to in the morning, which he was not looking forward to like he did every day. But he couldn't let Zack pay for the dorm and for food by himself now could he? Well… he could, but he wasn't that evil… not really. Besides, Zack would only pay his half and get his own food while Cloud would be kicked out and starving. Yeah, Zack could be evil too if he wanted to.

Settled down and ready to go to sleep, Cloud bade Sephiroth good night in his mind before falling asleep. What he was unaware of though, was that Sephiroth heard the little message and was now sitting up in his bed, looking around his dorm to find the source of the voice. His green eyes glowed in the dark as stared hard into every dark corner that his eyes could reach before he laid back down and fell asleep, wondering if it was just his mind playing tricks on him or someone was really in his room.

xxBLOODxx

_When people do think of vampires, they don't get it right. They think that Vampires are the 'undead' and are cold, animalistic, and can only drink blood. Sure, vampires do need to drink blood to survive, but they're not cold, undead, or animalistic… they're just different. And by different, I mean, born different because of what their ancestors have done in the past._

_What? You may ask, but that is for you to find out later…_

xxLUSTxx

Work… the most evil thing in the world if you don't like it. Well, Cloud liked his job; who wouldn't like working in a band shop that sold guitars, drums, basses, cymbals, CDs, and concert videos? Yes, Cloud loved his job… it was his boss and co-worker that he didn't like. His boss, Vincent, was cold, creepy, and just rubbed the blond the wrong way. His co-worker… now there was a character. Kadaj, the high school drop out, was his name and it was his mission to make Cloud his in every way possible.

Kadaj was nice; it's just that he tries too hard and dresses oddly. For one thing, he wears lip gloss, _lip gloss! _He wore pink tanks, skirts some days and short shorts other days. He always walks with a sway in his hips and wears high-heels! Could he be anymore flaming? He gave himself the nick-name Twinkerbell! What the hell is up with that? Hell, he'll even bat his eyelashes, thinking that it'll make him look cute. How he got this kind of job was beyond Cloud.

Walking with a slouch, Cloud made his way behind the counter, sat on a stool, and put on his name tag. He sat his back-pack on the ground next to him and brought out his text books to work on to help pass by some time. Vincent, his boss, was most likely in the back, doing whatever he does every day while Kadaj was nowhere to be seen. That would change though; the flaming fag always knew when Cloud was in. The blond had no idea how, but Kadaj knew when he came in and would always be there a few minutes later.

Speaking of which, here comes the silver haired, green eyed teen now. Yes he was a teenager, at least seventeen; five years younger than Cloud. The blond could see him running past the large glass windows in front of the shop in nothing but a jean jacket, a white mini skirt, black fishnet leggings, and brown ugg boots. A pink scarf was wrapped around his pale neck and that seemed like the only warm thing he was wearing besides the boots. The silver haired teen came in, shivering and sniffling from the cold weather.

"Would it kill ya if you wore actual clothes that covered your whole body?" Cloud asked as the teen started bouncing up and down to warm himself up. He watched as Kadaj took off his coat to show that he was wearing a black belly-button tank. The scarf soon followed showing his usual choke necklace made from a ribbon.

"Cha, this how I dress. It just… shows my inner princess," Kadaj answered as he went to stand by Cloud, snuggling up to his warmer body. They were almost the same height, only Cloud had more meat on his bones and had a bigger body frame. "Why Cloud, I had no idea you cared for my wellbeing."

"I don't; I only care about not being alone with our boss," the blond scoffed, pushing the teen away with one arm, his eyes not moving away from his text book. "There's no way I'm going to work alone with that guy."

"Ah yes, Vincent. He's a major hotty, but such a creeper." Kadaj shivered at the thought of the man and snuggled into Cloud's side again. "Who knows what he'll do to us if he ever catches us alone."

"Heh, yeah. I'm more worried about what he'll do to you more than what he'll do to me."

"Aw, you really do care for my wellbeing!" The silver haired teen wrapped his arms around Cloud's shoulders, resting his head on the blond's shoulder. Cloud did nothing to remove him and Kadaj took it as a good sign to keep himself where he was. "But seriously, that guy is too creepy for words. I wonder if he has a lover."

"Don't know; don't care as long as it doesn't involve me."

Kadaj pursed his lips together and let the blond go, giving Cloud a disapproving look. "You are so heartless sometimes Cloud." He crossed his thin arms over his chest, walking over to one of the ground heaters that shot up a warm breeze into the air to stand over it and warm up. He gave Cloud an angry pout when the blond continued to ignore him. "Y'know Cloud, you should feel honored to have me pursuing you."

"Oh really? And why's that?"

"Because almost everyone wants to be with me, but I'm keeping my virginity for you. That's why you should feel honored because you'll be the one to take my innocence."

With a quirked eyebrow, Cloud looked up from his work. He blinked several times at the green eyed teen, hoping he wasn't being serious. "Kadaj, I'm not going to take away you innocence and I'm never going to have sex with you. Besides it would be illegal anyways since you're still a minor and I'm an adult."

Kadaj eyes widened before he looked away, finding the red guitar on the wall suddenly very interesting. "Oh, right. You say that every time." He let out a disappointed sigh as he sat down on the heater. "Cloud, do you think that I'll ever meet a nice guy who doesn't want me only for my body?"

"Someday, if you dress more appropriately," Cloud answered with a bored voice, writing down notes in one of his many notebooks.

"What's wrong with the way I dress?" Kadaj stood up defensively, glaring at the blond.

"… You look like a skank." It was blunt, but didn't mean to sound mean. Kadaj didn't know that though and made an angry sound, putting his hands on his hips while cocking one to his left side. "No offence."

"A little too late for that."

"All I'm saying is to dress more moderately and not as many men will be hitting on you because they think you put out, as the term is now a days." Cloud sighed, closing his books to give the angered teen his full attention, hoping that customers wouldn't arrive any time soon. There was none in the store at the moment, which Cloud was glad for. "You're going to catch a cold wearing scanty clothes like that and I rather not have someone blame me for you being sick."

The silver haired teen chewed on the corner of his lip and walked towards the blond while he wrapped his arms around his cold body. "So what kind of clothes should I wear?"

"Well, wear actual shirts and pants; skirts don't look good on you anyway. The makeup is fine, just keep away from the eye shadow; I don't think you'll look good in it either unless you want to look like a total girl," Cloud suggested, taking off his dark red and black stripped hoodie and gave it to the cold teen.

Kadaj took the jacket with a grateful smile and slipped it on, taking in the smell of Cloud's cucumber and watermelon body wash. It was still warm from the blond's body heat and it made Kadaj blush from the older man's rare show of kindness. But what really got the small teen to flush was the small grin Cloud gave back as a welcome. It was rare for the man to show any kind of affection to anyone unless it was to Zack and having Cloud smile at him was truth that the older man really did have a heart. Kadaj smiled to himself and snuggled into the hoodie, sitting down on the stool next to Cloud.

The bell on the door knob jingled, signaling someone had entered. The two looked up to see a distraught Zack walking towards them, his head lowered as he sauntered over towards the high counter. He leaned over the counter in front of Cloud, giving a large sigh before looking up with sadness held in his eyes. He didn't say anything at first and the blond could see what he wanted to say through the taller man's eyes. Something had happened with Angeal and it had to be something bad if it caused the raven haired man's uneasiness, especially if he was skipping classes.

"Zack," Cloud said his name, asking him through that to tell him what happened.

The raven gave another sad sigh as he ran his hands through his hair while keeping his elbows on the counter. "Last night, I walked in on Angeal and Genesis…" he stopped, wincing at the words coming out of his mouth. It didn't seem or sound real at first until he actually said it out loud; now it felt overwhelming and it hurt more than it did before. Tears gathered in the corner of his eyes, but did not fall, blurring Zack's vision of the counter he was looking at.

Cloud nodded and stood up, walking around the counter and to his friend to lead him to a secluded corner. "Kadaj, watch the desk for a moment will you?"

"Sure," the teen answered without a thought, giving Zack a sad look.

"Now, tell me everything that happened," Cloud said calmly after sitting the depressed man at the table in the corner of the store used for people to just hang out whenever they wanted to. It was small, meant for small gatherings and usually held Cloud, Zack, and Kadaj whenever the store was empty and Zack had no classes.

"I-it- (sigh), I don't know if I really need to explain it since you probably know what happened," the troubled raven mumbled, looking down at his knees.

"They're only guesses; I want to hear the true story from you."

Zack looked to see Cloud as calm as he could be, knowing he had made the right choice in coming to confide on his friend. The blond was always listening and was always calm when people talked, but people just don't see how great the man was until they actually talked to him which they gladly don't. Others were afraid of the blond because of his emo and gothic looks; it disturbed them and kept away from him. Zack was probably his only friend.

With a huff, Zack began his small tale that had happened last night. "Well, last night, when I arrived at the garage, I was ten minutes late and was expecting to have Angeal chew me out right away. But when I came in and didn't see him anywhere, I decided to go look for him. I started with the storage room to see if he was counting our supplies in case we needed to get more of something. Then I checked the office, and that's where I found them; lip locked and almost to the point where they were going to… fuck…" A small stuttered sigh slipped out and laid his head down on the table. "Genesis saw me first and he smirked at me… as if he was taunting me. Almost as if he was mocking me; like he could tell that I too wanted Angeal."

"Did Angeal ever notice that you were there?"

"No, he was busy… kissing Genesis' neck and pulling off his pants to notice me."

Cloud shook his head, already the little redhead was on the top of his list to kill by draining his blood. "Then what happened?"

"I left to go work on a car and about an hour later, Genesis walks out of the office first with his clothes on awkwardly. He leaves when Angeal comes out and he's surprised that I was there. He asked how long I had been there, I answered for about an hour, and he then asks how come I didn't come find him. I told him I did, but he was a little busy at the moment so I didn't bother him." Zack gave a bitter laugh; the tears that had gathered finally fell in two big droplets, slowly making their way down his cheeks to drip off his jaw. "I wish I could have seen his face, I had my back to him the whole time and didn't dare look back because I just couldn't face him."

"Hey," Cloud whispered, taking the other man's face into his hands so he could lift up his head and look into his eyes. "Hey, there's no need for tears." He wiped the wet trails away with his thumbs, kissing Zack's forehead. "Genesis is just a bastard who's using people and I don't think he and Angeal are together. If they are, then you need to steal him back, give Genesis a taste of his own medicine."

Zack smirked, leaning his forehead against the blond's. "Man, if you were taller and a little more bulky, I would totally go for you." They heard someone clear their throat and looked up to see Kadaj glaring at Zack over by the counter. The two laughed at the teen's obvious jealousy towards the raven.

"I know. Too bad I already have eyes for someone else." The blond gave Zack a small kiss on the lips before moving away to go back to his seat on the stool, ignoring Kadaj's glare. "I'll make you a cake when I get back to the dorm later, k?"

"Sure." Zack waved good-bye and winked at Kadaj, making the short teen flush. "Bye bye."

"See ya."

The raven left just as someone else was coming in. Zack eyed the man as he passed by, quirking an eyebrow that the other guy didn't see. He shook his head and walked down the steps with his hands in his pocket, planning on going back to the dorm.

Kadaj shook his head as he gazed at Cloud, both not knowing that another customer had walked in. "I can't belief that douchbag did that right after the break-up with Sephy. How could Genesis be so cruel to both Zack and Sephiroth?"

"Genesis did what now?" another voice chimed in, interrupting them.

Cloud froze at the voice, turning his head slowly around to come face to face with the man they were just talking about. "S-Sephiroth! Ah, we didn't see you there." He gave an awkward smile, which made Sephiroth give the blond an odd look. Immediately, the blond knew Sephiroth thought of him as a freak.

"Do I know you?"

The blond almost creamed his pants at the other's voice, liking the man being so close to him. Kadaj, however, didn't like how Cloud was gazing at the other man. He glanced between the two, giving off jealousy vibes that were completely ignored.

"Yeah Cloud, how do you know my Aniki?" the silver haired teen asked, crossing his arms as he cocked his head to the side to show his confusion.

_Wait, Aniki? Isn't that Japanese for- _"Older brother? You two are brothers?" Okay, things went from awkward to creepy. The two did look alike with the same color of hair and eyes, but Kadaj was so much different from Sephiroth.

"Yeah," Kadaj answered a little rudely, trying to make the blond look bad in front of his brother. It was working, because the taller man was gazing at the blond as if he was a pest that shouldn't be around his younger brother. "Can't you tell? I mean, you do go to the same school with him."

"Well I'm sorry, you never mentioned you had an older brother and I tend not to get into other people's personal lives unless they wanted me too," Cloud snapped softly, rolling his eyes. He knew Kadaj was doing this on purpose because he could see the envy hidden in the smaller brother's green eyes.

"Wait, you're that one freak at the college that everyone likes talking about. I always wondered who they were talking about because I never saw you in any of my classes. You must attend the night classes, giving you more of a creepy aura," Sephiroth teased, giving the blond a cruel smile. "They rumor was true, you are a freak."

Right then, Cloud felt something break inside him. He clenched his fists and he glared rather harshly at the older brother, surprising the man. "Yeah I know I'm a freak and I'm damn proud of it. Yes, I'm different, but I guess that's better than being a self-centered jock just like the rest of the school is." Cloud shoved his stuff into his bag and threw it over his shoulder as he started to head out the door. Before he reached the door, he turned around to give the two brothers one final glare. "Y'know, I actually felt sorry for you when I heard about you and Genesis. And this freak has a name y'know, his name is Cloud." He slammed the door shut when he left, causing the brothers to flinch.

xxBLOODLUSTxx

Zack jumped when the door to the dorm burst open, clutching his shirt over his heart. He watched in confusion as the door slammed closed again and in walked an angry blond who gladly threw his bag on the bed, sitting on the edge of it to take of his shoes. Cloud cursed when he remembered that he left his jacket with Kadaj, forgetting it in his hurry to get out of there. He didn't even notice the cold until now, he was so angry.

Quirking an eyebrow, Zack watched the blond stand up from his bed and headed towards the kitchen, taking out ingredients to cook something. Usually, the blond only cooked dinner, which it wasn't yet, made something for Zack when he was down, or when he was pissed off and needed something to do to get his mind off of it. This was one of the latter times and this had the older roommate worried. Cloud rummaged around the cabinets, bringing out pots and pans to start something, Zack didn't know yet.

"What happened?" the raven haired man asked gently as he walked over towards the kitchen and leaned against the counter.

"That-that-that guy! I swear! I thought he was different than everyone else, but I was wrong!" Cloud snapped in frustration. Zack didn't even flinch at the blond's anger and let him continue without commenting on anything yet. "So Sephiroth comes in right? Then I find out that he and Kadaj are brothers. Then Kadaj makes me look like an idiot because he's jealous and Sephiroth remembers me as the freak from college. He even said I looked like a freak! And that… that hurt."

Zack gave a small sigh, coming next to Cloud, who now had his hands on the counter and was leaning on them, and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. The blond turned around so he could snuggle against the taller man's chest, wrapping his arms around his waist. Cloud gave a shuttering sigh, trying to keep back his tears. He wasn't used to showing so many emotions in front of people and it embarrassed him, unless it was with Zack. Whenever he needed a shoulder to cry on, Zack was the person to go to.

"Shhhh, I know, I know," the raven whispered, tightening his hold on his friend. "Sephiroth is just a jerk who doesn't deserve you. You deserve so much better." He petted the blond hair, laying his head on the soft locks.

"I probably do," Cloud joked. "But I'm gonna do what I told you to do: I'm gonna steal him and give whoever a taste of their own medicine."

* * *

**Lou-pie: there you have it, the first chapter. I feel kinda odd about this chapter and I hope they next ones will get better. Anyways, review and let me know how I'm doing and if I need to continue. Ideas and comments are welcome. Oh! And before I forget, I am in need of a beta. I just don't know how to get one… soooo yeah.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lou-pie: ah! Only five reviews, how disappointing. But I'll be happy with that I guess. Hopefully I'll receive more later on. I've been watching Junjou Romantica and its inspiring me with a lot of stuff as well as other movies. I love that show, it's so cute and my favorite couple would have to be Nowaki and Hiro-san! Anyways, I hope this chapter is a little more enjoyable.**

**Rating: PG-NC17**

**Pairings: Seph/Cloud, Angeal/Zack, some Zack/Cloud-ish stuff**

**Chapter 2: Source**

**

* * *

**

He knew. He knew something was going to happen tonight, something weird. Well, why not? This morning was interesting enough with running into Sephiroth and having your heart broken, why not make the rest of the day frustrating? But, Cloud didn't know much more he could handle today. He did say he wasn't going to give up on Sephiroth, and he wasn't, but he didn't want to see that hot jock at the moment. His heart was still healing from the man's words and it might break again if he had to see him and have Sephiroth say something hurtful again.

After supper, Zack escorted Cloud to his night classes at six before running off to do whatever he does when his roommate's out. The raven had dropped him off at the entrance, saying he was in a hurry to look presentable tonight for Angeal, or something along those lines. The blond only scoffed and made his way into the building; hoping people would get the hint to leave him alone. He knew they did whenever they practically cleared a path for him; his aura usually had people running away from him.

"Well isn't he a cutie."

"Stop it! Leave me alone!"

"I don't think he likes you very much Nero."

"Oh shut it Weiss."

Another fight was going on, wasn't that uncommon here with all these rich snobs wanting to put people lower them back into their place. Just because some didn't want to have sex with other people because they thought they were gentlemen, didn't mean they didn't want to beat helpless people either. And Weiss and Nero weren't the nicest people around and liked to rape cute or helpless boys, so Cloud didn't want to mess with them. As long as they were entertained with someone else, it wasn't his problem.

"Please let go, or I'll-"

"Or you'll what? Throw a hissy fit?"

"Or I'll sick Sephiroth on you."

This had Cloud stop in his tracks and turn around to find where the fight was being held; one of the voices sounded familiar anyways. Finding the fight, his eyes widen at seeing Kadaj being cornered by three older college students: Nero, Weiss, and some other dude he didn't know. Nero had a hand over Kadaj's chest and one beside the teen's head to keep him from running. All three had sneers on their faces as they peered down at the smaller kid's scared form, arousal glowing in their eyes.

"Crap," Cloud grumbled, walking towards the small teasing trio without having to think twice about it. He growled when the trio started pushing Kadaj towards one another, laughing at how funny they thought it was. No one stopped to help the poor teen or even went to go get a teacher to stop the three men from picking on the poor boy.

Cloud walked up beside Weiss, moving him out of the way when Kadaj was pushed towards the white haired student, catching the trembling teen and moving him aside. The trio sneered angrily at the blond and flanked behind him while Weiss stood in front of him. Kadaj watched with wide eyes, terrified at what the men might do to Cloud. The blond, however, was not and was as calm as he looked.

"What do you want, freak?" Weiss asked with a sneer, standing about a whole head taller than Cloud. "We were kinda busy 'ere with this little cutie." He jerked his head back towards Kadaj, who was staring at Cloud in worry, his arms wrapped around his body.

"I saw that, but he's not available," Cloud replied calmly with a hint of malice in his voice. "Go pick on someone that actually gives a shit." He was about to pass by the white haired man when the leader (obviously) grabbed his shoulder and pushed him back towards his buddies, who grabbed him and held him steady for their leader Weiss. Cloud didn't even try to struggle.

Weiss gave a taunting smile as he walked towards his buddies, cracking his knuckles. "Zack isn't here to save you, is he? Well, I guess I'll have my fun then." He chuckled lowly as he gave Kadaj a wink.

"I never asked Zack to be my protector; he took it upon himself because there's so many shitheads here that love to pick on the weak. And that sickens both me and him." Cloud glared hatefully at the white haired man, beckoning him to come and try to hit him.

Weiss growled, coming at Cloud with his fists raised. He lowered one and punched the blond in the gut, causing the small student to double over as far as he could while still being held in place by the attacker's goons. The next hit met Cloud's jaw, causing it to start swelling immediately. The third was in the stomach and Cloud coughed, some spit dripping out of his open mouth. A smug look was on his assailant as he gave the blond one more punch above the eye just for good measure. Cloud coughed, spitting out a wad of blood that hit the side of one of the goon's shoes. He earned another hit in the stomach for that one.

"Now that the freak's out of the way, we can have our own fun," Weiss announced, coming along beside Kadaj and grabbing his forearm to drag him off somewhere as Nero and the other nameless man dropped him.

Rage filled Cloud as Kadaj struggled in the white haired man's grip and he growled when Weiss smacked the teen across the face. Fueled by his anger, he shot out a leg to hit Nero in the back of knee, making him fall to the ground with a yelp, and did the same with no name. With both on the ground, he sprinted after Weiss, shoving a few people out of his way. Kadaj's pleas only drove Cloud to speed up and jump up to kick the white haired man in the back, making him let go of the terrified teen.

Weiss cursed when he landed on the ground, pain running up and down his back. He jumped up, turned around, and growled when he saw who had kicked him. "That was not smart you little shit." He made a grab for the blond, but Cloud was small and quick enough to move out of the way and thrust a foot up to dig the toe of his boot into his gut before kicking him away completely. Kadaj gasped at the scene and called out for the blond to be careful. The smaller student took the warning and jumped high in the air to avoid Nero and his buddie who made a grab for him, landing behind them after doing a quick back flip over their heads.

Weiss came beside his friends and all three looked like they wanted to kill Cloud. Never before had the blond defend himself or anybody else for that matter, so this was new to the bullies and they wanted to put Cloud back into his place. Cloud usually took the beatings whenever the trio could get their hands on him; but after what they did to Kadaj, Sephiroth's little brother, there was no way they were getting away with that. And Cloud was going to show them that he wasn't some weak little blond that they could pick on all the time, the fights had to stop.

Weiss jerked his head and Nero and no name ran at him with raised fits. Cloud side stepped them gracefully, elbowing Nero in the head and kicking no name's back when they passed by. The two fell to the floor with a small grunt, trying to get up before the blond jumped on them and thumbed their pressure points so to make them pass out on the floor. The two were easy to take out and he did it as non-violent as possible; it was Weiss that he was scared of. The man knew how to fight.

Speaking of which, Weiss was coming at him now, looking pissed. Cloud readied himself and waited for the taller man to make the first punch. But, before Weiss could reach him, three teachers who had heard the commotion pounced on the white haired student, trying to calm him down while keeping a good grip on him. A fourth teacher appeared, a look of confusion on his face as he saw three teachers trying to keep one of the students under control before glancing towards the crowd that had gathered.

"What happened here?" he asked, receiving no answer from the group.

Cloud took it upon himself to answer the older man's question just as Kadaj ran towards him, cuddling into his side as he started to sob quietly into Cloud's jacket. "Weiss and his gang were about to rape a minor," the blond explained bluntly, wrapping an arm around the shaking teen. "I almost got the crap beat out of me by saving him."

The teachers' eyes widen and Weiss gave a snarl, upping his struggles to strangle the blond, yelling, "He's lying, that little prick! I wasn't going to rape him! Whoever said I was?"

"You didn't have to say anything, for you intentions were loud and clear by the way you were dragging him even when he said no," Cloud explained, not removing his eyes away from the angry student. "Kadaj had no intentions on sleeping with you and when Sephiroth, his _older brother_, hears about this…" Cloud gave a small, smug smirk. "I'm glad I'm not you."

"Why you little faggot!"

"Yes, I am a faggot; what else is new?"

Weiss growled through his teeth, death clear in his eyes.

Teacher number four went to help with the other three teachers and all four made their way to the principal's office, while a couple of students helped bring the unconscious Nero and No Name. Kadaj and Cloud watched them leave and the crowd thinned out after the excitement was over. A few stayed behind to see what the blond and teen might do next before leaving when the two made no movement to leave anytime soon. Cloud was waiting for Kadaj to calm down before moving him anywhere else, knowing that the silver haired boy's legs were most likely feeling like jello. The boy was still trembling as Cloud hugged him, laying his head on top of the silver hair and stroking the other's back.

After a few minutes, Cloud helped the teen outside and sat him down on the marble carved fountain of three sirens coming out with water flowing from their outstretched hands that seemed to beckon the students around them to come closer. Cloud gazed at them as he waited for the teen to quiet down his sobbing, thinking about having a smoke to calm his nerves. He hadn't had a thought like that in two years about having a smoke when he could calm himself down by taking in a few deep breaths… usually. But after what Weiss did, there was no way he was going to calm down anytime soon.

"Thank you…"

"Hm?"

Kadaj sniffled, wiping away his tears while his bottom lip trembled. "T-thanks for saving m-me, even a-after all I said to y-you this mourning (sniff)… I acted like an i-idiot and tried to l-look superior in f-front of onii-san." Tears sprang up and he started another weeping session, only not as loud as the first time or as bad.

Cloud decided to sit next to him and wrap an arm around him and pull him close, looking up into the cloudless, dark sky that were filled with stars and a half full moon. He could feel the embarrassment radiating off of the teen and knew that if he didn't say something soon, Kadaj might think that he thought that the boy was acting like an idiot when he really was just easier at showing emotions than the blond. So, to clear the empty and awkward silence, Cloud decided to take this chance and speak to let the teen know all was right in the world for now.

"I know you were jealous and wanted to make me look foolish so Sephiroth would show his bad side to make me look at him as a jerk, when he really was just being protective of his little brother and didn't realize he was being rude. I could tell he was just looking after you and didn't take too kindly to me after he learned I was the freak in school." He paused to let out small breath of air, small spirals of steam coming from his mouth in the cold air. "I don't mind. I was a little angry and depressed at first until I realized what he was doing, so I forgive him and you." He gave a small grin that had Kadaj blushing.

"You do?"

"Yeah."

Kadaj looked down at his hands that were covered by his long sleeves on his lap before it hit him that he was still wearing Cloud's jacket. The blush on his cheeks spread across his cheek bones and up the side of his face. His eyes widened before lidding halfway, snuggling his nose and chin underneath the collar; the scent filled his nostrils and it caused him to calm down and lean his head on Cloud's shoulder.

"Y'know, the main reason why I got jealous was because you showed more emotion to nii-san more than you have shown to me… Do you perhaps like Aniki?" Kadaj asked in embarrassment, tapping his fingers underneath the sleeves. He felt a painful twinge in his heart when he looked up and saw a small blush come across the blond's cheeks as blue eyes widen a little for a brief second before both disappeared. "I see. So… he's your type, eh?"

"Well… I guess. I mean he is pretty like you, but he has a manlier pretty while you have a more feminine pretty… You see I'm-I'm… heh, I'm a bottom like you." Cloud looked away with an odd look on his face, knowing that Kadaj was looking at him in surprise.

"Huh? You're a bottom?" Kadaj's head was no longer leaning on Cloud's shoulder and was now sitting up straight, no longer touching him except for the arm still around his shoulders. A green eye twitched, never having heard of this little information before. "So-so, you want Sephiroth-nii to-to… eh?"

Cloud hung his head and let out a sigh before turning to look at the no longer calm teen. "I don't mean to change the subject or anything, but I've just realized that your family must be Japanese." He gave a nervous laugh when Kadaj looked at him oddly and quirked an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I told you this before. Now answer my damn question."

Biting his bottom lip, Cloud gulped. "Yeah, I do want Sephiroth to… you know, but only when there's more than just lust."

"So you love Aniki?"

"Not quite, just lust because I don't know much of him."

"Aww, I'm jealous of nii-san," Kadaj grumbled, huffing as he wrapped his arms around himself.

"There's no need to be, now come on; I'm walking you home." Cloud stood, helping Kadaj up from the fountain's ledge.

The teen stood and gave Cloud a curious glance. "What about your classes?"

"I'll skip it just this once; I'll explain it tomorrow to my teachers, but right now, you need to get home." His hand met the small of Kadaj's back as he lead the silver haired boy home, having Kadaj instruct him where to go. "What were you doing here anyway?"

"I wanted to apologize for my brother and me; we acted out of line."

"You already did and I've already forgiven you, now forget about it and move on."

Kadaj glanced up at the bigger man in aw, his heart pounding in his chest as a flush traveled across his cheek bones. "Thanks."

"Sure." His hand was removed, only to be replaced with his arm wrapping around the teen's waist in protection when they passed by a couple of weirdoes that were looking at Kadaj like he was jailbait. Kadaj snuggled into his side, a smile appearing on his face as he felt the other's warmth radiating on to him.

xxBLOODxx

After half an hour of walking, Cloud finally dropped off Kadaj and bade him good-night, that he'll see him tomorrow. The blond was surprised to see that Kadaj was living in an expensive duplex on the rich side of town, almost asking if he could have a look inside. But then the teen told him that he, Sephiroth, and two other brothers were living here and they're parents were helping with the payment until Sephiroth finished college and got a high paying job. That was when Cloud learned that Sephiroth was twenty-six years old and had started late on college because he was busy taking care of his brothers while their parents were gone most of the time. Kadaj said he'd rather live with his brothers than his parents anyway.

The brief conversation had Kadaj looking like he had discovered cloud 9 when Cloud left, he was so happy that he got to have an actual conversation with the blond that he forgot to give Cloud's jacket back; it just made him want the blond even more. He practically skipped to his room after he closed the door, going to tell his brothers all about his evening. Cloud, on the other hand, was strutting home, thinking whether he should call a cab.

The night was freezing and Cloud's hoodie wouldn't be able to keep him warm anymore now that the temperature was dropping faster. He decided to walk some more until he could spot a taxi, wanting to watch the dark sky a little longer before he reached home. It was quiet and it was soothing to the blond; no sirens from ambulances, no rough teenagers trying to pick a fight, and no creeps trying to get into his pants. Cloud decided he liked this side of town and would someday like to live here.

_Maybe with that hot Sephiroth,_ Cloud's perverted mind mumbled huskily. He shook his head, trying not to think anymore perverted thoughts about the sexy, silver haired man. He sighed to himself, trying to remember the rout that Kadaj had used to get back to his dorm.

The rout, he remembered, did go through an alleyway, the third one on his right. He walked in, keeping his guard up in case a rapid dog or weirdo decided to attack him. Strange things happen in alleyways, even in the rich part of towns; there was always a freak hiding in places like this and Cloud had to learn that the hard way a couple of years ago. He was mugged by a couple of street urchins who had been following him all the way into an alleyway, taking his money and almost his virginity if Zack hadn't showed up in time. The blond decided to take a couple of classes on how to take care of muggers or rapers.

His guard was up when he entered the alleyway, his eyes constantly moving from side to side; he did the same thing while with Kadaj. He didn't expect though to be suddenly tackled to the ground from behind when he had his guard up. He fell to the ground with an 'oof', whoever had tackled him landing on top of him. He felt warm breath wash over his bared neck and Cloud started to struggle, thrusting his head back to push whoever was on top of him off. His head connected with someone's forehead, successful in getting the guy off of him.

Turning around so that he was now facing his attacker, Cloud's eyes widened when they landed on a long, silver haired man; green eyes staring intently on him, fangs protruding from his mouth as he licked his lips. His eyes were glazed over with hunger and madness as he stared at Cloud, crawling towards the blond with a predatory growl. Cloud scooted back until his back pressed against one of the stone walls of the alley, causing the blond to gulp.

This was not Sephiroth. Well, it was, but he was not in his right mind; he was hungry for blood. Cloud's blood. This was one of the things Cloud hadn't noticed about the man, Sephiroth was a vampire like him and if he had to guess why the silver haired man was acting this way was because he tried to hold out on feeding for as long as he could until it finally took a toll on him. This information about the man being a vampire made the blond feel a little better, but having the man mad with hunger was terrifying.

Cloud right then did something anyone in his situation knew shouldn't have done, he looked away from his predator to glance down the alley. This gave Sephiroth an opening and he took it with a lunge, pouncing on the blond with such speed, his mouth wide open and ready to plunge his teeth into the blond's delicious looking neck. Cloud was about to make a move to his right towards the entrance of the alleyway, but was too late; Sephiroth was already on him with his teeth digging into his veins.

Blood flowed into Sephiroth's awaiting mouth, drinking it greedily to satisfy his hunger. A small crimson river ran down Cloud's neck as he grasped the front of the silver haired man's coat, trembling from the pleasure he was feeling being this close to the man and having him drink his blood. He wasn't so terrified anymore, knowing that Sephiroth had somewhat of a control on his hunger; by this, he means Sephiroth not tearing his neck or the rest of him apart. It felt good, delicious even, almost like he was claiming the blond for his own.

He didn't need to fear about blood loss since he was a vampire; blood regenerates faster in them than in humans, making vampires the perfect prey and couple to each other. Having a faster regenerated blood system, it was one of the reasons why vampires' hearts pump faster than a regular human's heart. If you were to listen to it, it would have sounded like the person had run for a while when really they were just sitting there.

After this episode, it's going to be a lot easier to tell Sephiroth that he too was a vampire.

Cloud gave a small moan, closing his eyes in pleasure, loving the feel of Sephiroth's hands on his shoulders. The smell of his blood wafted in to his nostrils, making him hungry for the silver haired man's. He could go for another day without it, but the pleasure was becoming too much for him to think straight. Leaning forward, Cloud bit down on the other's neck, moaning at the taste of the other; it was bitter like dark chocolate or red wine.

Had Cloud seen Sephiroth's face, he would have seen green eyes widen from the teeth that drove into his vein, sucking in the precious blood from the newly made wound. With a growl, Sephiroth bit down harder, causing another moan and gasp come from the blond.

The two sat there sucking each other's blood for who knows how long. The only reason why they stopped was because of a woman's scream from the entrance of the alley, causing the two to break apart and star at the intruder, blood streaming down their mouths and necks. The woman was young and dressed like a prostitute, most likely looking for man in an alley that would pay enough for the night, but didn't expect this. She stared in horror, her mouth gaping open at the sight of the two men before she suddenly collapsed in a faint.

The two looked from the woman before looking back to each other, eyes widening when their brains started working again. Sephiroth was especially surprised at the sight of Cloud and the small pain coming from his neck. He soon tasted the blond's blood on his on lips and knew what he had done, and soon realized what the blond had done after touching his neck and finding blood on his fingertips. He jumped back as if Cloud was the fucking plague, giving the blue eyed man a look of confusion and disgust.

Cloud was hurt by the look and glanced away, wiping away the blood from his mouth and neck as he stood up. "So, uh… you're a vampire like me; what a surprise." He scratched the back of his head nervously, taking a quick glance over towards Sephiroth to see him standing and walking towards him while wiping away the blood from his own mouth and neck. "I guess I'll go call a cab."

"Wait," the other's deep and husky voice called, a warm hand wrapping around Cloud's forearm. "Did I hurt you? I must have by the bruise forming on your neck where I bit you. Did I hit you too? There's a bruise on your jaw and one above your eye."

The blond shook his head, giving Sephiroth a small smile. "No, I'm fine. Thanks anyway, I must be going."

"Why didn't you stop me?"

"You were hungry and so was I; it's only normal for two vampires to feed on each other." Cloud gave a mental sigh when the other's hold did not let up. "I'm glad I was here when you needed to feed or some passer byer might have been sucked dry by now."

"I guess so," the silver haired man mumbled, letting go of the other to put his hands into his pockets. "Thanks, even though I was being an ass earlier today. I-"

"Was only protecting Kadaj," Cloud finished with a small grin. "I know; Kadaj and I already had a talk about this earlier this evening. He stopped by at the school to apologize for you and him."

"What? He went to school alone?" Sephiroth's tone took on an angry notch, causing Cloud to wince. "Nothing happened right?"

"Well…"

"Right?"

"Actually," the blond started, letting out a small sigh. "Weiss and his gang were picking on him before I came in, they were going… to… do 'stuff' to him. I kicked their asses, before they could do anything though; that's where the bruises on my face came from."

An angry looked came across the older man's eyes, thanking the blond mentally for giving him a name on who he was to beat the shit out of. "Thank you for helping my brother and bringing him home. I knew you must have since you most likely don't live around here, no?" he quickly added, giving Cloud an apologetic look. "I'm sorry about earlier this morning."

"No, no, I already forgot it and forgiven you two; there's no need to apologize anymore." Cloud felt like he was on a high by the way Sephiroth was looking at him with those green eyes, taking a quick glance over his small frame. "So forget about it too."

"Alright, but as long as I can repay you and take you out to dinner tomorrow as an apology."

Cloud blushed, liking how the other's smug look and air of confident around him was fitting. "There's no reason to spend money on me. I already accepted your apology anyways. Thanks all the same though."

"I insist," Sephiroth urged, walking up until he was right in front of Cloud, glancing down into baby blue eyes. "I wouldn't feel right until I apologized to you properly." He gave the shorter male an arrogant smirk when the blush spread.

"O-ok, but as long as you agree that we are now friends." This sentence helped build the blond's confidence and he held his ground when the other gave him an amused gaze, raising an eyebrow. Cloud was making a challenge and he knew Sephiroth would never back down; hence one of the reasons why he said this.

"Oh, aren't you a brave one. I'll accept, but for now on you are now my feeding source. When I need to feed, I will come directly to you and you must make yourself available whenever I call you. I am not a very patient man, understand?"

Feeling a little confident, Cloud scoffed as he met the other's gaze. "Are you commanding me, _general_?"

"No shit. Do we have a deal, _Cloud_?"

Cloud shivered when the other said his name in small husky whisper, loving his name roll off Sephiroth's tongue the way it did. He closed his eyes as he bit his lip to keep in a small moan before opening them to see Sephiroth gazing down at him intently, waiting for an answer. Gulping, the blond smirked and took a step back.

"Whatever you say, general. Here's my cell number." He gave the silver haired man his number before gaining Sephiroth's as well, hoping he wasn't jumping in place from excitement. "What time do you want to go? And where should we meet?"

"I'll pick you up at the dorm at five and bring you back in time for your night classes, sound good?"

"Sure." Cloud gave a full, genuine smile as he watched Sephiroth walk away, waving a hand over his shoulder. When the man was out of sight, the blond gave a small shout and pumped his fist down towards his side in victory. Forgetting about getting a cab, he ran all the way home.

* * *

**Lou-pie: I just had to make Cloud call Sephiroth general, I couldn't help myself. Well I hope you readers enjoyed it, no lemon yet though. Maybe in later chapters if you really want one.**

**Sephiroth: there better be one. And an explicit one at that (takes out sword and points it threatening at me).**

**Cloud: we already do have sex, plenty, while off stage Sephy, there's no need to be a mean jackass about it.**

**Sephiroth: … just want the reviewers to be happy so Lou could continue on with this story and show how passionate we can be while having an audience.**

**Cloud: you have problems!**

**Lou-pie: guys, guys! Please, not now. It all depends on the readers and don't you dare threaten them Sephy (glares).**

**Sephiroth: fuck… fine (sheaths sword).**

**Lou-pie: well, anways, I hoped you enjoyed the second chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lou-pie:… I'm… so happy! Fifteen reviews in all of two chapters, you guys are making my day after a long tiring week! When I woke up the next day and saw all the reviews I had, I just had to start this chapter right away. Thank you so much and I hope you enjoy this chapter too!**

**Rating: PG-NC17**

**Pairings: Seph/Cloud, Angeal/Zack, some Zack/Cloud-is stuffs**

**Chapter 3: It's not a date**

**

* * *

**

"Got to hurry, got to hurry," Cloud mumbled repeatedly to himself, tripping over his pants that he was slipping over his legs. He picked up a shirt from the floor, putting it on the bed before dashing into the bathroom to put on some deodorant after pulling on some socks. The whole time he was running around like a chicken with its head chopped off, Zack sat watching on his bed, eating his freshly made food that Cloud had cooked for him. "Shit!"

"Got your thing stuck in your pants again?" the taller man teased, smiling around a forkful of stir fry.

"No! Just accidentally sprayed some deodorant in my eye," came the grumbled response. He walked out of the small bathroom, his left eye red and teary, which had Zack laughing quietly to himself. Zipping and buttoning up his pants, he sat down on his bed to pull on his shoes, his eye wincing every few seconds.

"Why are you dressing up like that anyway? Did something happen last night or this morning while I was gone?" Zack stood up to put his dishes in the sink, giving Cloud a side glance when the blond ignored him. His eyes widened when he saw two little holes barely hidden by the blond's cover-up on his neck. "What the fuck is that?"

"Huh?" The blond stopped what he was doing to give Zack a confused glance. He didn't expect for Zack to suddenly come up to him and tilt his head to the side to have a closer look at the wounds on his neck. "Uh, Zack?"

"Where did you get these?"

"Get what?" Cloud asked, faking innocence. He knew what Zack meant when he felt his fingers press against the bite marks on his neck, making him hiss from the bruise that was still there. He had already explained about the other bruises on his face and was hoping to keep the one on his neck hidden, but the raven's eyes were too sharp to keep anything hidden from him. He turned his head away and was about to walk away into the bathroom when Zack suddenly cornered him into the counter, hands on either side of him to keep him from escaping.

"Don't play dumb with me; who gave you these?" Zack hissed angrily, not liking how Cloud was keeping a secret from him. Cloud always told him everything and having him keep a tight lid on something was new and it hurt him, thinking that the blond no longer trusted him. He felt bad immediately afterwards when the blond flinched. "Cloud, please talk to me…"

Hearing the pleading in Zack's voice, Cloud sighed and looked up into deep blue eyes that were flooded with worry. "Let's just say I no longer have to worry about telling Sephiroth what I am…"

The shock was clear on the taller man's face after he said this and the blond almost wanted to laugh at how funny he looked. Zack blinked, his right eye twitching before he finally exploded, bewilderment still planted on his face as he started to over react at this little information.

"You mean he's?"

Nod.

"And he?"

Another nod.

"What the fuck!" Zack all but yelled as he started to pace angrily in front of the blood. "I'm gonna get that piece of shit for hurting you. I mean, have you seen that bruise? It's kinda swollen too! If I see him, I'm, gonna-"

"Zack, Zack; it's ok," Cloud soothed, stopping the raven by grabbing his arm and pushing down onto the foot of his bed. "He was hungry. He had been holding out and kinda went insane from hunger and I happen to be there at the time (luckily). And it didn't hurt, it actually felt really good. Plus I got my feed for the next week from him." He gave the man a reassuring smile as he pulled out his shirt from underneath the raven and slipped it on. "And he's taking me out tonight as an apology for what he said yesterday, but only as friends."

His left eye twitched this time as he soaked in the blond's words, trying to put a concept to it. "So let me get this straight: he fed from you, you fed from him, and now he's taking you out to dinner as an apology for what he said to you in the shop yesterday? What I want to know is where you were at the time when he bit you."

"After I dropped off Kadaj, I started walking home and passed through an alleyway where Sephiroth 'pounced' me and started to feed on me," Cloud began. "After that, he told me he was taking me dinner, and I said I would go as long as we become friends, and then he said ok as long as I make myself available whenever he needed to feed." He stopped with a shrug, smiling stupidly like he had discovered the mystery that is women.

Zack stared at Cloud like he was crazy, but knowing why the blond would agree to such a thing. It was hot to have you blood sucked, he'd agree, but this was… an odd way to win somebody's heart. Pretty smart, but odd. "That's fucked up man." He shook his head before giving a small grin. "I must admit though, he sounds more sexy now that I know he's a vampire. You look pretty sexy yourself, dressed like that."

Cloud was wearing black regular jeans that fit his fine ass and hips with blue dragons on the back pockets, a wallet chain with skulls hanging from one of his front belt loops before disappearing in his right back pocket (he had just put it on). His shirt that Zack had been sitting on was dark blue with black vines running up the left side of his torso and stopping behind his left shoulder. It fit him just right, showing off his lean muscles and stopped just above his pants, showing a small strip of skin. Between the pants and shirt, you could see a hint of one of Cloud's tattoo on the right side near his hip.

The raven licked his lips and leaned forward to lick across the teasing hint of skin, causing Cloud to jump back and glare teasingly at Zack, which intern he received a lustful smirk from the taller man. Zack made to pounce him, but Cloud had already moved out of the way and was putting on his dark brown leather (fake, of course) jacket, making the raven fall off the bed and land face first on the ground. Cloud laughed at the taller man's clumsiness and watched him stand up with a groan.

"Oh shut up," Zack groaned, rubbing his sore nose. "I can't help being horny around you." He pounced again and caught him just as Cloud was about to move away, wrapping his arms around the blond's small form. "Tonight, my bed?"

"Only if you're a good boy," Cloud replied slyly as Zack leaned forward to lick a spot of sensitive skin just behind the smaller man's ear. He let out a low moan when the raven started to suck on it. "What about Angeal? What happened last night? You never told me…"

Reluctantly, Zack let go altogether, giving one last lick before taking a step back to lean on the counter (as you can see, the counter isn't that far away from their beds). "When I showed up early last night, he was quite surprised. He apologized again for the other night with him and Genesis and not acting responsible enough to tell the guy no. Anyway, we started working on a car together that needed an oil change and while we were changing it, I told him how I felt about him."

"Really? What did he say?"

"Well… he didn't say anything at first, too shocked to." Zack gave a chuckle as if he was remembering the older man's face, which was a good sign to Cloud. "After a few seconds, he let out a sigh and went back to work. He didn't say anything and I got kinda frustrated, so I snapped at him to answer me. Oh God, what he said next made me want to jump him!" He wrapped his arms around himself and closed his eyes with a huge smile on his face.

"Well?" Cloud urged, wanting Zack to finish his story.

"Oh, yeah, well… he turned back towards me and cornered me against the car, his hands on either side of me. He slowly leans in and whispers in my ear, 'Friday night, have your ass ready for a good pounding.'" Zack gave a dreamy grin when he finished.

Cloud gave him a disbelieving look. "… You're kidding me, right?"

"Actually yes, none of that stuff happened," Zack answered forlornly, dropping his head against his chest.

"So what really happened?"

And just like that, Zack was back to being his happy self and smiling at Cloud. "I made a pass at him: I groped his ass and oh man was it fine!"

The blond gave the other another disbelieving look. "For reals?"

"Hells ya!"

"What happened after that then?"

"After I squeezed his oh so fine ass, I quickly replied that it was an accident and I was trying to reach for the wrench that was next to him, y'know, because we were working on an engine so we were leaning forward. He gave me a face that told me he knew I was lying, but didn't say anything about it." Zack wiggled his eyebrows while Cloud quirked an eyebrow. "His ass was sticking straight out in the air, I couldn't help it!"

Cloud shook his head and gave a small sigh. "You sound like some desperate, horny teenager."

"I know and it's pathetic," Zack agreed just as someone decided it was time to knock on the door. "That must be your boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend," Cloud snapped,_ but oh how I want him to be,_ as he ran over to the bathroom mirror to check his image one more time. Earrings, check. Eyeliner, check. Teeth brushed, check. _Good, got done just before he got here._ He heard the door open and Zack introducing himself to Sephiroth.

"Ah, I thought I'd never see the day that I would get to meet the all mighty Sephiroth in person," the dark haired raven said happily as he motioned for the older man to come in. "Cloud, your date's here!" He mentally chuckled when Sephiroth snapped his head towards Zack as Cloud yelled 'We're just friends!' from the bathroom before coming out with a scowl. Zack only smiled, brushing off his friend's anger.

"Good evening, Sephiroth," Cloud greeted with a smile, running his eyes up and down discreetly the older man's body.

"Good evening, Cloud," Sephiroth replied, also giving the blond a secret once over. "This must be your roommate Zack; Kadaj is always speaking of him as well as you. He told me this afternoon that you were exceptionally happy today, I wonder why that is?" He gave the smaller male a teasing look that made shivers run down Cloud's spine. "You look fashionable this evening."

"Uh, thank you. You do too."

Actually, the silver haired god looked ravishing. His long hair was tied low to the back of his head and was wearing his regular black, leather pants. Only this pair of pants had slits up the side of the legs with thick pieces of ribbons cress-crossing up the slits, showing a long strip of skin from his knees up to his hip. He wore his trademark leather boots that stopped at his knees and his long leather jacket with the collar folded up. Underneath the jacket, Cloud saw that he was wearing a crimson button up shirt with a few buttons undone.

Cloud was about drooling and almost lost himself in a fantasy involving him and the hot man standing in front of him. Zack snapped him back to reality just before Sephiroth noticed by blowing on his ear sensually, causing several reactions. Sephiroth lifted an eyebrow while Cloud smacked Zack in the back of the head with a growl, smiling apologetically to the silver haired man.

"Are you two…" the older man started, not sure if he should finish.

Cloud quickly shook his head quickly, waving his hands in front of him. "No, no, just friends."

"With benefits," Zack quickly added, snickering as he ran out the door just as Cloud picked up a candle and threw it. "Have fun!"

Sephiroth watched with an expression Cloud couldn't identify. With a nervous laugh, Cloud threw on his coat and motioned the older male to lead the way. Nothing was said the whole way out the dorm except for a few girls fawning and giggling at the sight of the most sexually wanted man in school. The silence was nerve wracking and was causing Cloud to become a little edgy. With a small cough, to clear his throat, Cloud took it upon himself to clear the uncomfortable silence.

"So, Sephiroth… I wanted to ask you something that's been on my mind since last night…"

"Yes?"

"Well, what were you doing in an alleyway last night? And I wanted to know why you went kinda stir crazy from not feeding in a while…" Cloud winced at his choice of words while Sephiroth found it amusing. The blond looked up when heard a small scoff.

"It's nothing really. Just haven't had the chance to feed and I just happened to be passing the alleyway when you were," Sephiroth answered a little blandly, pursing his lips together and furrowing his eyebrows.

"Oh I see." That was a lie; Cloud didn't actually understand how Sephiroth didn't have enough time to feed when there were plenty of humans and animals to choose from. But he left it alone at the angry look the man was giving the carpeted ground of the hallway. The silence was back and Cloud wasn't quite sure what to talk about that wouldn't make them both uncomfortable.

This time, Sephiroth took it upon himself to break the silence. "What's your reason for coming to college?"

"Huh?"

"What is it that you wish to become?"

Cloud 'oh'd and gave a small nod before shrugging. "I'm not sure yet. I wasn't sure what I wanted to do with my life, but I came to college anyway to get a business degree. I don't want to spend the rest of my life working at Burger King."

Sephiroth snorted at this, putting a hand over his mouth to hide his twitching lips. "Oh god, I remember working there; god awful place. Finally had to quit after catching my hair on fire so many times." He gave an odd face before adding, "And my boss had some kind of infatuation with me."

"Ewww," Cloud said through a snicker. "The all High and Mighty Sephiroth worked at Burger King, eh?"

"Tell anyone and I'll kill you."

"Don't worry; your secret's safe with me." Cloud gave a smile, thanking him when he held the door open for the blond. Just outside on the sidewalk sat a beautiful black jeep, and Sephiroth was walking right towards it. "You have a car?" He ran up to the sleek car and ran a hand over the hood, almost wanting to hug it.

"Of course, don't you have a car?" Sephiroth gave the smaller man a side glance after they slid into the jeep.

Cloud shook his head. "No offense, but not everyone is richy-richy like you." He immediately bit his lip and mentally smacked himself at his rude words. He didn't know if it was true that the older man was rich or poor, so he should have kept his mouth shut. You see, he has a problem with speaking before thinking when it comes to new people.

The silver haired man scoffed, the left side of his mouth twitching as he turned on his car and left the dorms. "You're right, not everyone is richy-richy; neither am I. I had to save up in order to get this car. Wasn't easy, taking care of my brothers and all."

"Oh," the blond mumbled, looking down at his lap. He was cursing himself every kind of name he could think of, chewing on the corner of his lips so that he was making an odd face. _Dammit, I've already most likely given myself a bad image to this guy._ His chewing moved onto the front of his bottom lip, accidentally taking too much off so that he was tasting blood. He cursed again just as Sephiroth turned on the radio and plugged in his IPod, looking through it before finally picking a song.

Cloud's ears perked up when the song started playing and he stopped chewing on his lips. The song started off slow, almost sounding like a lullaby before guitars and drums started to play. The blond bobbed his head with the music and lip singed along with it discreetly; hoping Sephiroth didn't see his lips moving along. Too bad that Sephiroth had sharp eyes and gave a small scoff before reaching over and turning up the volume.

"So you like Avenge Sevenfold, huh?" he asked, eyeing the blond and smirked when he jumped and blushed. "Nightmare is one of their best songs; too bad their last drummer had to die."

"Yeah…" Cloud felt the awkward air lift a little and couldn't help but feel nervous around the silver haired man. All he could think of was: am I talking too much? Am I not talking enough? Does he think I'm still a freak? Am I acting strangely around him? Other thoughts rambled through his and seemed all meshed together before he finally asked, "Where are we going?" He needed to stop his brain from rambling.

"To Big Mike's Restaurant," Sephiroth replied, sounding like a news reporter as he did, making Cloud laugh. "Just got finished last week and is now open for our hungry needs," he continued with his façade, a small grin on his face as the blond laughed. "I helped build it and everything," he added, stopping his little façade.

"So you're a construction worker?" the blond asked, giving the man his full attention.

"Uhh, kinda. I just help sheetrock, mud, and paint; and then there's the flooring."

The younger man eyes widen a smidge as he thought of a shirtless Sephiroth lifting up a piece of sheetrock for the ceiling, his muscles rippling underneath his skin. He blushed at his perverted thoughts and mentally shook his head, smacking himself for being a dirty boy. He gave an understanding 'oh' to let the older man know that he was listening and not thinking about him in a dirty way. He grinned when Sephiroth looked at him, hoping he wasn't blushing.

"So you work at a band shop?" Sephiroth asked, pulling into a mini parking lot for the newly made restaurant.

Cloud hopped out, slamming his door and waited for the older man to lock his doors. "Yeah. It pays half the rent and for food; Zack pays the other half. I like it enough, just my boss is a creep and… well, there's your brother."

"Something wrong with my brother?"

The blond heard the older brother complexion in Sephiroth's voice and knew he said the wrong thing. "No, no, he's just a little clingy at times. I like him just fine, but I would like it if he would stop trying to get into my pants." Cloud mentally winced, hoping he hadn't said the wrong things again. He held the door open for the taller college student, not liking how he was staring at him. "I only think of him as a friend, nothing more."

"How come you don't want a relationship with him?" Cloud was about to answer when Sephiroth suddenly stooped down and whispered, "Is it because you're a bottom?"

Cloud had never blushed so much in one night than has now. He jumped back quickly, a hand over his ear that Sephiroth had whispered into. He gave the man a curious and worried look, hoping that the taller man hadn't caught on to his attraction towards him. But by the way Sephiroth was looking at him told him he didn't, and that he was expecting Cloud's reaction as an impulse he used to get away from something he didn't like. The blond was thankful for that and gave a small sigh of relief when Sephiroth walked away after a waiter came and showed them to a small two person booth.

The place was small, but nice. It had a homey atmosphere and not a lot of people. The booths had light blue cushions and a small squared table with a wooden top. Plants hung from the ceiling in bowl shaped planters as well as the lights, only the lights were small and hung over every other table. The lights were dimmed to create a relaxing atmosphere and there were candles on every window to give a small scent of home rather than usual restaurant smell. Cloud immediately liked it as he slid in, Sephiroth doing the same across from him. The place didn't have four white walls, but one white wall in the back and the rest were painted a light tannish color.

"It's nice," Cloud complimented, his eyes going from one corner to the other. In the mist of his gazing, he missed the other's small smile. It was gone when the blond looked back before looking down at his watch. "They better be fast at making food, causing I have to be in the classroom in forty minutes."

"I wouldn't have taken you here if I didn't know," Sephiroth replied as a waitress walked up, asking for their orders. The older male ordered a medium pepperoni and cheese pizza for the both of them, asking for a beer as well for them. He missed the horrified gaze the blond gave him since he was looking at the waitress.

When the waitress left, Cloud looked around again, tapping his fingers on the table. What he didn't know was that Sephiroth was watching him closely, watching his different methods to show that he was nervous, happy, or sad; it worked to pin someone down from time to time to gain information or something like that. He watched with his hands linked together over his mouth, noticing that the blond was now biting his lips, another nervous habit.

"Do you enjoy your job?" Sephiroth finally asked after several minutes of gazing at the blond, snapping the blond's attention back to him.

"Huh? Oh, yeah… it's alright. Get to mess around with the equipment sometimes when there's nothing to do, or listen to music. And then there's your brother; he keeps enough entertainment going around for a while by talking about random stuff." Cloud shrugged, smiling at the thought of the hyper teenager as he looked down at the table top just as a beer was placed in front of him and Sephiroth.

Sephiroth took a swig of his and leaned back in his booth, watching the blond eye his drink as if it wasn't beer and was really poison. "What's wrong?"

"Uh, nothing, just haven't touched an alcoholic drink in two years," Cloud replied, hesitantly grabbing the bottle and took a small sip. The drink burned down his throat, causing his eyes to water and cough a little. He glared at the silver haired male when he gave an amused smirk, his green eyes grinning with mischief.

"And why is that?"

"Why is what?"

"Why don't you drink?" Sephiroth took another swig before replacing the beer back onto the table, giving the other male an expected look.

The blond shrugged. "I used to be an… alcoholic in my teenager years and up to about two years ago. Used to smoke too. Tasting beer again is like trying it for the first time again…" he gave a bitter laugh and took another small sip, this time went much smoother. "As you can tell, I was a bit on the wild side."

"I was too at one point before it landed me in rehab." He said it as if it was most normal thing to speak about in an everyday conversation. The older male didn't even look perturbed by it all and took another gulp from his drink. "Certainly learned my lesson." He gave a small smirk, watching the waitress bring over their pizza and two plates.

Cloud thanked her with a smile before taking a slice and sliding it onto his plate. Sephiroth did the same and cursed when the cheese burnt his fingers. The smaller male grinned in amusement and took a bite out of his cheesy pizza, having a hard time believing that The Sephiroth was having pizza and beer with a lowly college student like him. But Sephiroth didn't seem to mind at all and looked like he was having fun talking to Cloud throughout the rest of the meal, asking him questions and answering them, giving a few grins here and there but never a full smile. Cloud made it his mission to make the man smile at least once before the night was over.

When they finished off the whole pizza (on Cloud's part), Sephiroth paid the bill and the two of them quickly left so that Cloud would be in class on time. The older male drove a little too quickly to the school, luckily enough they didn't caught by the police. But when they reached the parking lot, there was no car in the parking lot or person in or around the building. The lights were off in the building and there was a piece of paper tapped to the door. The blond got out after telling the older man to stay put and read what it said on the door. When he came back, he gave the other a large grin.

"What's up?" Sephiroth asked, pulling out of the parking lot since there were, without a doubt, no classes tonight.

"No classes due to the fact that all the professors accidentally got themselves earlier this evening or something like that," the younger male explained, snickering to himself. "Who are they kidding? That's a bunch of bull shit." He couldn't stop laughing of chuckling the whole way to his dorm building. "Hey, you wanna come in and hang out since it's the weekend? Zack won't be there to scare you off…"

Sephiroth seemed to be caught off guard and looked outside his window as if thinking. Cloud was about to say that he didn't have to before the older man finally spoke. "Sure, I guess. Kadaj's going to freak though, thinking that I stole his beloved's innocence."

Cloud choked on his spit. "He said that? Wow, glad he doesn't know that I've already lost several years ago." He laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head as he jumped out and slipped on the frost that had collected around the cement roads and sidewalk. He fell onto his back before quickly jumping back up before Sephiroth noticed what happened, following after the man to the entrance to his dorm building.

The taller man gave a small chuckle after the blond had said that, looking interested. "So who was your first, Zack?"

"Nope, he was my second actually," Cloud began a little nervously. "Actually, my first was a black man named Rude. We dated for a couple of months before I decided that it was time we took it to the next level and you get the rest…" He blushed, remembering his first; it was sloppy and embarrassing, but the end result was so good and pleasurable. He didn't dare ask Sephiroth about his first, afraid of what the man might do to him.

"How big was he?"

Cloud tensed, stopping in front of the stairs that led up to his dorm as well as many others. "What?"

Sephiroth stopped walking when he noticed the other was no long following him and turned towards the blond with a smug grin. "How big was his dick?"

Gazing towards the silver haired male with a look of surprise on his face, he gaped at the man like he had dyed his hair pink. "What? Why do you wanna know about that?"

"Don't know; guess I'm a little competitive…" Sephiroth smirked at the other's reaction, liking how the blush fit the younger man so well. "So tell me, how big was he?"

"Uh, well, umm… about ten or eleven inches I think." All this talking about dicks and how big they were, were starting to get Cloud all hot and bothered and it made the blond want to know how big the silver haired male was. He looked away when he saw a smug smirk come across the other's face, meaning only one thing: he was bigger. By how much, Cloud certainly wanted to know.

Sephiroth said nothing else and began to walk the rest of the way up the stairs. Cloud followed a few feet behind, blushing the whole way and thinking that this conversation really didn't happen; who would even think about that when they're supposed to be a gentleman in this college? It confused the blond by how Sephiroth could look so smug at one point before look a little amused and happy the next. He may not have smiled genuinely to show that he was happy, but Cloud could see it in his eyes and body language. Sephiroth had a good time and Cloud knew that and he was happy to know that it was because of him.

"Oh yeah, how did you know where my dorm was?" the blond asked, quickening his steps so that he was walking beside the silver haired college student. Two of his steps equaled one of Sephiroth's, it was insane and it was starting to hurt his shins trying to walk this fast.

"The dorm manager told me," Sephiroth replied, stopping in front of the other's door that led to his dorm.

"Oh." Cloud reached into his pockets to pull out his key, knowing that Zack must have locked it before leaving for work. He found his key and right when he was about to put it into the lock, he heard a small gasp and a moan. He snickered. "Zack must be jerking off."

"Angeal…" came the raven haired man's breathy groan.

"Yep, he's-"

"Zack," came another voice, all husky and quiet.

Cloud jumped back, blinking at the door several times before he rushed back and put his ear against it. He blushed when all kinds of gasps, moans, and husky groans came through the door. Pulling back, his eyes wide, he turned on his heel and walked away. Sephiroth followed after him in confusion and watched in amusement when the blond suddenly shouted in victory and pumped his fist in the air when he reached the bottom of the stairs.

"What's with all the commotion? Happy that your friend got laid or something?" He gave an arrogant grin when the blond visibly stiffened, finding it entertaining whenever the blond was nervous or caught off guard.

"Wha-No! I mean yes! I mean… I'm happy he finally got together with the person he's wanted for a long time! That's all!" Cloud snapped defensively, causing the other's eyebrow to raise. "At least I don't have to hear him whine about Angeal anymore…"

"Sokka…" Sephiroth sighed, using his native tongue and causing Cloud's head to tilt to the side in confusion. "Where are you going to go in the time being?" He strutted the rest of the way down the stairs and walked up to the blond until he was right in front of him, looking down. "You can come to my place, if you want."

Cloud felt like he could die happy right now when Sephiroth said that, almost like he could float. He nodded, not trusting his voice at the moment. He wanted to melt when the older male gave a small grin before walking back outside to his car, not even waiting to see if Cloud was following him. The blond ran after him, hoping into his car excitedly while trying to look calm.

He just buckled his seat belt when Sephiroth was suddenly leaning over him, his eyes bright with hunger and his lips twisted up to show his large canines. Cloud's eyes widened and he jerked back into the car door, but that didn't stop Sephiroth from leaning over more and tilting the blond's head to the side, taking an experimental lick. Cloud shuddered, closing his eyes when sharp canines pierced through his skin and his precious blood was being drained. It didn't take long for the smaller college student to start to enjoy it and slowly relaxed, his hands wrapping around the silver haired man's arms.

Sephiroth only fed for a few minutes before pulling away and wiping away the blood with a tissue he had hiding in the back seat. Cloud did the same with his neck and cast Sephiroth a funny look, noticing that the man had bit where he had bitten him last night, causing the wounds to reopen. Not that he was unhappy, he was glad Sephiroth chose the same spot, but he was confused as to why he had feed from him again in less than twenty-four hours.

Sephiroth caught the look and gave a question gaze.

"Why'd you feed on me again? You just ate last night," Cloud stated, wincing as his bruise started to flare up. When the man didn't answer, Cloud glanced over to see him grinning smugly.

_Fuck! This is going to be an odd weekend._

_

* * *

_

**Lou-pie: alrighty, I hope you guys enjoyed this and please review, it helps me know that I should keep going. Ideas and questions are welcomed as well. I'm grateful to those who have commented and I'm hoping you will encourage your friends who have read this to review as well. I like to hear what you have to say and you have any concerns, just tell me. Thank you, I love you who review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lou-pie:** **yo! Sorry that this chapter took so long! I had my wisdom teeth taken out on the 1****st**** and then I went to Hawaii on the 8****th - ****15****th****, and I wasn't allowed to bring my laptop with me to Hawaii. But I'm back and tried to type this chapter up quickly without too many mistakes. I did start this chapter a couple of days before I left on vacation, but I was high on pain medication so I had to redo some of this. I hope you enjoy it though.**

**Rating: PG-NC17**

**Pairings: Seph/Cloud, Angeal/Zack, still some Zack/Cloudish stuff**

**Chapter 4: Day of misunderstanding**

**

* * *

**

_Dear God in heaven, my fading soul; I'm so flipping tired!_ Cloud yelled in his mind as he laid his head on the counter, ready to fall asleep on the job. He had spent the whole weekend with Sephiroth and his brothers and hardly any time with Zack because he was with Angeal most of the time. When Zack was home, Cloud wasn't home; when Cloud was home, Zack wasn't home. But they did text each other on how their weekends went when they didn't see each other. And when they did see other, they spoke mostly about how Cloud's (not) date went, even though it was only for a few minutes before Zack was called into work to help out with repainting a car.

The blond had Saturday and Sunday off, so he was able to spend that time with Sephiroth until the long silver haired man was called into work for some heavy duty things with the newbies. Cloud even got to hang out a lot at the silver haired male's home. The younger college student had met the two other brothers, Loz and Yazoo, the night when Sephiroth took him home with him because of some… complications that happened Friday night. The two brothers were odd, like Kadaj, but had their own strangeness.

Loz was the second oldest and took it upon himself to be the 'mother' of the house hold and cooked meals for them and cleaned the house. He had silver hair like his older brother, but it was cropped short and had an odd style to it and had the same green eyes. He became very emotional when he heard that Cloud was his older brother's new friend and was a vampire also, which had Kadaj freaking out about not having heard this little detail about his (cough) blond. Loz was the one to calm him down, which in turn had the younger silver haired brother think of the blond even more sexy as before because of his little secret.

Yazoo was a different story. He had long silver hair that reached beneath his shoulders as well as the green eyes like the rest of his brothers and was the third born. He'll seem laid back at one point, but then start acting like some crazed lunatic who has found a new love obsession; which so happened to be Cloud. Yazoo stated it was true love while he tried to rid the blond of his clothes when the young vampire was trying to take a leak. This all happened every time he went over to their house throughout the entire weekend.

There were some jealous rages from Kadaj here and there, but didn't act upon them when he saw how disgruntled and uncomfortable Cloud became around Yazoo. The third born brother didn't even try to hide what he would like to do to the blond, and this made both Kadaj and Sephiroth a little pissed. Kadaj, because of his love for the younger vampire; Sephiroth, because Cloud was his new friends and didn't want him to be scared off even though he felt a strange twinge in his chest every time he thought of Yazoo with the blond… alone.

Loz was amused by all this, it made life more entertaining now that the blond was placed into their lives and he rather enjoyed having Cloud over. Cloud liked being over there too, just not alone with either Yazoo or Kadaj. Sephiroth found it amusing too once in a while, but would sometimes have to pull Yazoo off of Cloud when the crazed brother tried to molest him right on the living room couch where everyone could see. It was very embarrassing and had the young college student blushing.

During his time with the silver haired brothers, Cloud learned that Loz worked as a night guard at an art museum that was top class and paid big money. Yazoo worked as an underwear model (why am I not surprised) that he seemed to enjoy doing. Another thing the blond learned was about their pets... Loz and Kadaj both had nine months old kittens, Yazoo had a gecko, and Sephiroth had a white furred, blue eyed ferret. The young vampire was more than a little surprised about the oldest brother having a pet, a ferret at that.

The little furry weasel was allowed to roam free around the house, because it hardly did any damage. Apparently, Sephiroth had trained his little friend how to use the litter box and how to only chew on his toys. And the ferret liked to play and rough house with your… feet; pulling off socks and then biting your toes gently, making Cloud almost giggle at the ticklish feeling. The two cats were terrified of the weasel and always kept their distance with it. It was sad, really, because the little animal only wanted to play with the two other furry animals in the house.

The ferret, Skid Meatball, was a little female bundle of love that Sephiroth had for two years before the others decided to get their own pets. Cloud still found it hilarious the way the older silver haired brother played with his pet and loved on it as if she was his best friend. Well, she could be… considering…

But the reason why Cloud was so tired this Monday morning was because Sephiroth had made him stay and watch a movie with him and his brothers, which they had started late and ended late. The blond got home just before twelve, seeing Zack asleep in his bed in nothing but his briefs, the blankets kicked off. And not only was Cloud hyped up on sugar, thanks to Loz, Zack was mumbling and moaning in his sleep; most likely having a wet dream about Angeal. So our young college student here was up most of the night, finally falling asleep around three before walking up at eight-thirty from the buzz of his alarm clock. He had work in thirty minutes.

After taking a quick shower, pulling on some old pants, a long sleeved shirt, a heavy black hoodie, and putting a stick of gum in his mouth, Cloud walked quickly to work. He made it just before the clock struck nine and seated himself behind the counter, ready to fall asleep when Kadaj arrived. He sat there now with his head on the fake wooden top of the counter, wishing he wasn't bribed into watching a movie with Sephiroth's family by cheesecake and other sorts of sweets; Cloud had a sweet tooth. But he had fun anyways.

The jingle on the door rattled, making the young vampire jerk his head up and see who had decided to walk into the shop this early in the morning. His eyes widened when they fell upon a raven haired man wearing a long, cotton duster coat, black leather pants, and a pair of old boots; the man had an odd case of clothing. Dark circles sat underneath his ruby red eyes, which were looking down towards the floor in depression.

"Uh, boss… hi," Cloud uttered as the man walked passed him towards the office. "You seem kinda down." He wished he could have taken that back when the raven, Vincent (his boss), stopped and peeked over his shoulder with an expressionless face. It was creepy the way he slowly turned back around and walked back towards the blond, sitting next to him in one of the stools and setting his head on his hands that sat on the counter top.

"…"

"…"

"… Shalua dumped me yesterday," came the boss' rough reply, his voice deep and hoarse. He let out a lonely sigh and suddenly leaned his head on Cloud's shoulder.

The young college student's back straightened and froze, looking down from the corner of his eye at the dark head on his shoulder. He was at a loss for words and was looking around to see if anyone was around to help; no one had yet to enter the shop. Not even Kadaj, which was odd. Cloud tried not to squirm away when the head started to snuggle his shoulder and a hand rested on his arm.

"She dumped me because of some rumor going around in our small circle of friends that I was cheating on her with a guy," Vincent slurred out, his eyes closing as he snuggled closer to the blond. "She wouldn't even let me explain that it was all lies and one of her many admirers were just jealous… you're warm." The raven pressed his body against Cloud's and ran a hand up his chest.

The blond's eyes widened at this and didn't know what to do; sitting there seemed like a good option… for now. Vincent's face was now buried in the young vampire's neck, pressing his lips against his vein before running twin pricks across it. This made Cloud to finally react, and he jumped away, falling off his stool to stand several feet away from his boss. Vincent was rather confused and stood also, but stayed where he was.

"That was a pretty fast retreat. Normal people wouldn't have been able to dodge away that quickly," Vincent murmured with amused filled eyes. "This is more interesting than being dumped. Hmmm, I wonder; are you, perhaps, a vampire." With the grace of fox, Vincent seemed to glide over towards the blond rather quickly before the young vampire had time to react and cornered the young male against his office door. "You have such a pretty face and a nice build… I've never noticed before, how shameful of me." He stepped away from the horrified Cloud, moving him aside so he could open his office door.

Cloud was about to walk away when Vincent's voice stopped him.

"You know, you don't hide your bite marks very well. People are going to think that you were bitten by a vampire." The raven haired man gave a smug grin before walking into his office and closing the door softly.

Well that was… awkward.

Cloud stood there next to the door, staring out of one of the shop's large windows. He was trying to wrap his head around what had just happened; it almost seemed like it was just an allusion, that his sleepy mind was playing tricks on him. But when he felt the small aching trails on his neck that his boss' teeth had made, he knew it wasn't a dream or an allusion. Either his boss had naturally long teeth or was a vampire like him. It was strange all the same.

And why did his boss move in on him like that? Now that's a question the blond wanted answered, and hopefully soon. Why did his boss act that way towards him and tried to bite him? What was he going to do to him? Was there a motive behind his actions? Cloud didn't know, nor did he want to… for the moment at least. Right now, he needed to concentrate on his job and worry about this later.

Fixing his hoodie, Cloud sat back down at the cash register, ready to go back to sleep. He slumped his head back down on the counter and gave a loud sigh just as the door jingled again. He didn't even bother to lift his head to see who it was, not even caring on whom it might be. It wasn't until whoever had walked in spoke up quietly that the blond jerked himself awake.

"Oh my, if I had known that making you stay late would make you this tired, I would have let you gone home earlier last night," said a familiar voice in amusement. Green eyes shown with mischief as they watched the blond sit up quickly, a blush forming on the other's cheeks. "You seem rather exhausted this morning; sorry about keeping you so late."

Cloud gave a tired smile in return to the new comer's teasing grin. "It's alright, I had fun. But I thought you had morning classes, Seph."

The older man lifted an eyebrow at the nick-name but let it go for now. "There are no classes today, apparently, because there was a bomb threat at the college this morning. So, to pass the time before work, I decided to come and say hi for a while." He leaned against the front of the tall desk on his side and gave the blond an odd look. "I say it's a bunch of bull-what happened to your neck?"

_Crap! I forgot to check to see if boss left any marks!_ Cloud waved it off, trying to pull off the innocent bit and hoped that it would work with the older vampire than it did with Zack. "Ah, it's nothing! I just scratched myself while pulling on my sweater. It happens all the time when I forget to clip my nails."_ Oh god, I hope I really did forget to clip my nails._ He looked down quickly, almost sighing in relief at seeing them long enough to help pull off the story.

Sephiroth gave him a disbelieving look, glancing both at the blond's nails and sweater before nodding. Cloud could see that the taller male still didn't believe him, but was glad that he didn't speak any more about it. But the look Sephiroth was giving him meant that he wanted a full explanation later today… the truth, that is.

"Anyways," Cloud spoke up, hoping that the older male didn't mind him changing the subject, "So no school today either, huh? Something must be up with the school or the teachers are getting sick with their jobs." He gave a small chuckle to lighten the mood, glad to see an amused grin on the other's face. "What are you doing later today? Work?"

"Yes, unfortunately. I was supposed to have off today, but I have to fill in for someone."

The blond nodded, glad that Sephiroth was here to entertain him for a while. "What are you working on?"

"A couple of newbies and me are putting on some sheetrock to a newly built mansion for some famous family, didn't catch their name. It's a pain with how much sheetrock we have to do." Sephiroth shrugged as if he didn't seem to care that much, letting Cloud know that it was more of the newbies being a pain than the sheetrock. "And then there's the sheetrock mud that has to be done afterwards. And let me tell you, it's not fun mudding the ceiling and have it drop on your face from time to time."

Cloud gave a light snicker and grinned. "Sounds like a pain in the ass job."

"It is when most of the team is made mostly out of newbies who don't know what they're doing and like to bitch a lot." He sighed, now facing the younger male fully, face settled in his hands. He gave the blond an appreciative smirk for letting him vent, even though it was mild. "But the job can be entertaining; just have to learn to like it."

"I guess. How long do you work?"

"From two to eight usually, sometimes later. However, I was able to get out early tonight because my parents are coming into town. Apparently, a certain birdy chirped to them about my break up with Genesis and wanted to come and support me or something like that." Sephiroth did not look pleased about this and it showed throw his tightly pursed lips and small furrow of his thin eyebrows.

"Ah, the parents coming to town, when?"

"Six, about the time I get off from work. Speaking of which, I was wondering if you would like to join us; make the evening more bearable for me. And, if it's possible, make dinner before they arrive." Sephiroth watched the blond quirk a questioning eyebrow and decided to elaborate. "Loz'll be gone for his shift at work, Yazoo left this morning to Cost Del'Sol (sp?) for a shoot this morning and won't be back until tomorrow, and Kadaj is horrible in the kitchen and is bedridden with the flu. Also, I won't have enough time to order something eloquent for my parents."

Cloud gave him an odd look before he sighed in defeat and nodded. "Fine. Anything in particular you want me to make? And when should I head over to your duplex?" _I was wondering where that little brat was…_

"Be at my place around five, I'll leave a set of keys underneath the mate. As for food, do whatever you like. I have plenty of things for you to cook with, but just make it look ardent enough for them. If the food's good, then it doesn't really matter I guess." Sephiroth added the last sentence as an afterthought, giving the younger vampire a wink.

"Okay dokay artichokey," Cloud replied with a grin before his eyes widened at what had just came out of his mouth. He did not just say that, did he? The other found it amusing and lifted an eyebrow at the blond's obvious embarrassment. "Uh, I mean, alright."

Sephiroth chuckled. "You are a very amusing person, Cloud." He stood up straight, fixing his long fancy trench coat and gave the other a small nod of gratitude. "I hope Zack and my brothers were right about you being a fabulous cook."

"You'll have to wait and see." Cloud gave a small smirk, winking back.

Sephiroth's eyebrows lifted somewhat and was about to reply when the jingle of the door interrupted him. Both looked towards the entrance to see a finely dressed dark redheaded male standing there, looking at them in shock, mostly towards Sephiroth. Cloud's eyes widened a split second later when he noticed who the man was standing in his shop. He gave the silver haired male a worried glance before looking back towards the newcomer. The redhead composed himself quickly and walked straight towards them.

"Sephiroth," the redhead greeted a little icily, setting a case in the shape of a violin onto the counter in front of Cloud.

"Genesis," Sephiroth replied with a hint of sadness in his voice. "How are you this morning?"

"I was doing quite fabulously until now."

Cloud winced at the touché tone the redhead was using and gave the older vampire a look of sympathy, which went unnoticed. Sephiroth had a blank expression on his face, but his eyes still held the love he had for the human, which hurt Cloud more than blond cared to admit. He guessed it was Genesis who ended things and Sephiroth was still having a hard time accepting it, and this meant that the older vampire was more sensitive than anyone gave him credit for.

"I see, I shall take my leave then if my presence disturbs you." His voice was emotionless and detached, and it disturbed the blond by the way he was letting things go so easily. "I'll see you tonight Cloud." He left swiftly and missed the look of disappointment the redhead gave over his shoulder, but Cloud didn't.

Genesis wanted to pick a fight with his ex-boyfriend. But he could be wrong…

Giving a small cough, Genesis was snapped back into reality and he schooled his features before looking back towards the blond. Cloud gave a small smile towards the customer, but it soon dropped when the redhead gave him a disgruntled glare. He opened the case and pulled out an interesting looking violin, setting it down on the counter for the blond to examine.

"Is there anything you need me to do for this violin? It looks fine to me," Cloud stated as he held the object in his hands. It looked like nothing was wrong with it except for a few scuff marks on the sides and back.

"I want it waxed and refurnished to get rid of the scuff marks so I can give it back to Sephiroth," Genesis replied haughtily, his glare still settled on the blond. "I always give things back in the state they were given."

"Oh, ok." Cloud set the instrument on a shelf next to other instruments that needed to be fixed, a little confused. "Uh, is there anything else you need?"

"No, but just keep your guard up."

"What for?"

Genesis had dropped his glare, but his eyes still held disgust as he leaned forward to whisper, "If you don't be careful, Sephiroth'll eventually turn his back on you and do something that'll make you think I'm crazy."

Cloud lifted an eyebrow, giving the other a miffed look. "What, you mean like suck my blood? Been there, done that." He waved it off like it was nothing and gave the other a small grin, enjoying the redhead's reaction. "Boy was I surprised when I found out he was a vampire… like me."

Genesis jumped away as if the blond was caring a contagious disease, giving a disgusted glare. "Disgusting. Should have known by the way you two have been acting like the best of friends these last couple of days."

"Is there something about vampires that disturbs you?" the blond snapped, standing his full height to make himself look a little taller. It didn't help much since the redhead was just about as tall as Sephiroth.

"Yes, ever thing about you disgusting creatures disturbs me. You things suck blood and make it look like it's no big deal; it's disturbing and nasty. I just wish you monsters would drop off the face of the earth."

Cloud's eyes narrowed in anger and gave a heated look that startled the vampire hater. "Well excuse me for being so different; last time I checked, we have to drink blood to satisfy our hunger and keep sane. Trust me when I say I wish almost every day that I could be normal like you. But I've noticed that humans are more assholes than any vampire I've ever met. And now I'm starting to think being a vampire isn't as bad as I thought it was.

"From what I saw when you two were together, Sephiroth loved you very much and made it his mission to make you smile every day. He made sure you were happy, doing everything you asked him to do with a smile. He was happy that you were happy! And yet, you broke up with him and treat him like he's the one who broke up with you, in the worst way! If you hate vampires so much, why did you date him?"

It took a second for Genesis to reply because he was so shocked. The freak, as everyone at the college called him, wasn't as laid back as everyone said he was. The little vampire was passionate when it came to things he thought was unjust and sometimes couldn't help but intervene. "Well I didn't know he was a vampire until a couple of weeks ago! I only found out when he suddenly bit me and fed from me to the point where I had to go to the hospital!"

"He most likely didn't mean to and I bet he apologized afterwards!"

The redhead growled at the blond being right. Instead of replying, he turned on his heal and stomped out of the shop, leaving behind a dark aura. Cloud let himself slump down back onto the stool, letting his head fall onto the counter, not knowing that his boss had heard everything and came out to see what was going on. Their loud voices had brought the man out and watch the display with keen interest, smirking at the blonds passionate words.

"So I was right, you are a vampire," he stated after a few moments of silence, startling the blond to the point where he fell out of his seat and landed awkwardly on the floor. Vincent watched the younger male get up slowly, wincing at his newly made bruise on the back of his head. "Your argument with the lovely redhead proved it. Interesting to find out that one of my employees is the same as me." He strode around the desk so that he was standing next to the blond, noticing the other tensing immediately.

"…"

"There's no reason to get all tense when I'm around."

Cloud scoffed, keeping his gaze straightforward. "Kinda hard not to when your boss starts coming onto you and tries to suck your blood."

Vincent gave an embarrassed cough. "Ah, yes, I do believe I was bit out of line. I apologize. I was upset and not in my right mind when I came in this morning and a little bit hungry. But I'm alright now." He gave Cloud a hesitant pat on the shoulder and gave an appreciated glance for sticking up for their kind when the blond looked up. He turned away and walked back into his office after finding nothing else to say.

Suddenly, the blond wished he had called in sick this morning, figuring that since Kadaj wasn't going to be here this morning.

xxBLOODxLUSTxx

Back in his dorm room, Cloud was happy to settle down into his bed and pull up his covers, ready to fall asleep. But it was not meant to be when the door slammed open and Zack walked in with a bright grin on his face. Closing the door, Zack walked straight towards Cloud's bed and let himself fall onto it, lying on his back next to his roommate. He rolled onto his side to look down at his friend, his smile calming down into a small grin when Cloud groaned in frustration and opened his eyes to gaze up towards the raven haired man.

"Hey spikey," Zack murmured, weaving his fingers into golden locks, running them along the other's scalp. He gave his blond friend a loving gaze and kissed his forehead. "Sorry to interrupt your sleeping."

Cloud's frown turned into a loving grin and kissed Zack on the lips. "It's alright; this is more entertaining and is making me feel better after a shitty time at work." He gave the raven another kiss, this one lingering.

"Aw, my poor spikey had a rough day today; what happened?" He laid his head on the blond's chest and wrapped an arm around the other's waist while his free hand was still running along Cloud's scalp.

"I rather not talk about it right now, maybe later." He closed his eyes, loving the feeling of the other's fingers in his hair. "I'm going to Sephiroth's later tonight. Going to cook dinner and meet his parents."

Zack jerked his head up to give Cloud an incredulous look, only to have it go unnoticed. Cloud still had his eyes closed and was on the edge of falling asleep by the other's fingers. Zack shrugged his shoulders and laid his head back down on the blond's chest, also closing his eyes. He also had a rough morning. He woke early to get to school, only to find out that there was no classes today and walked all the way back, only to find it locked, meaning Cloud had left and locked the door and Zack forgot to bring his key with him. So he turned back to go outside to go bother Angeal at the shop, only to walk into a fight going on between him and Genesis, concerning about whether or not the redhead should give back Sephiroth's violin. Angeal won the fight and Genesis stalked outside angrily to return the violin back to its rightful owner.

When Genesis was gone, Zack popped into the shop, gave his lover a good-morning kiss and told why he was there so early. Angeal's mood lightened up quickly at his lover's entrance and found great entertainment with Zack's misfortune. Zack didn't find it funny at all and grew annoyed with the older male, deciding to act like a brat and give Angeal the silent treatment until the other made it up to him. Angeal was rather amused by his puppy's childish actions and obliged by giving Zack what he wanted to gain his forgiveness. He had wrapped his arms around his lover and lavished his puppy with kisses until Zack caved in.

It went pretty smoothly from there. They had a short make-out session before Zack left to go visit Cloud. He was distracted, however, by running into Sephiroth on his way. The man looked down and upset, though it was hard to tell with the blank face he had put up. Cloud would have to wait, and Zack started to stride next to the taller man. Sephiroth was surprised by the other's appearance, but glad for the raven's presence. He felt his wall crack when Zack smiled up at him and found himself that he couldn't give one back, not even a small smirk would come across his face.

The raven noticed this and had the other stop and sit down with him in one of the many coffee shops that Midgar had. The vampire told the other what was bothering him and what had happened this morning with Genesis. He then confessed that he was still in love with the redhead and was having a hard time to let go. Zack had given him a reassuring smile and said that everything would be alright and that the older male would find love elsewhere. It was then that Sephiroth confessed again that he might be falling in love with another, but didn't want to say who and was quite sure if it was really love or just lust.

Zack had a good guess that it might be Cloud, but didn't voice his thoughts on it. Instead, he gave the man another reassuring smile and said that he should pursue this new found love if he thought it was going to be more than a passing attraction. Sephiroth took the thought into consideration and thanked the younger man before both walked in different directions to their destinations. He found the door to his dorm unlocked and happily walked inside, and that's where he found the almost asleep blond on his bed.

Zack grinned to himself as he snuggled closer to Cloud's side, listening to the younger roommates light breathing. His little friend had fallen asleep and was glad to have spent his time with him just snuggling together like they used to. Opening his eyes to look up at Cloud's relaxed sleeping face, he ran his hand up Cloud's side to cup his cheek and run his fingers over his cheek bone and lips, running a finger over the other's lip ring. He wore his black and white stripped one today.

Letting his hand fall onto Cloud's neck and slipping his eyes closed, he soon fell asleep along with his blond roommate.

xxBLOODxx

Waking up with a start, Cloud looked at his clock to see that it was ten minutes to five. He sat up quickly, startling Zack awake in the process, and jumped out of bed to get ready for tonight. It was too late to take a shower, so Cloud had to live with spraying on some of Zack's Axe to smell clean. Looking through his closet, he pulled out a pair of slacks and a dark brown button up shirt along with a black vest. Sephiroth never said anything on what he should wear, but by the way he told on how his cooking should look like, it was easy to tell on how he should dress. While he was doing this, Zack sat on the blond's bed, watching his friend run around the room looking for other touches he needed.

Zack watched the blond get dressed, take out his piercings except for one earring on his right lobe, and try to brush down his spikes only to find it as a lost cause. He slipped on some sock before putting on a pair of black and white converse, hoping that it looked ok before putting on his vest and twirled around the body length mirror in the bathroom that hung on the door. He thought he looked fine enough and walked out to have Zack's opinion. The raven gave him a thumbs up as he stood, walking over to unbutton the top two buttons on the blond's shirt.

"There, now you look fashioned enough for the big boy's parents," the raven said with a smile, patting Cloud's shoulder. "When are you supposed to be there?"

"Five."

"… Now would be a great time into considering on getting a car…"

Cloud said nothing as he pulled on his light brown jacket, giving Zack one final look before leaving.

"Hope little Spikey knows what he's getting into," the older roommate murmured to himself, getting himself ready for work.

* * *

**Lou-pie: ok dokey then, the name Skid Meatball was an actual name my brother used for his ferret, but she wasn't white. She was so cute but she died years ago. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter; I typed it as fast as I can and read over it several times so I hope its ok. So onto the next chapter with Sephiroth's parents!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lou-pie: ok, I think I could have done better with the last chapter. And I went back to reread the chapters and I noticed I had forgotten some things. Like, I mentioned Yazoo and Loz bullying Cloud in the first chapter, so I guess I'm going to bring it up again and make it… right? I don't know, anyways, thanks for the reviews, but I would make me happy if there were more. Not that I'm saying I'm ungrateful or anything, just I would like more to let me know I'm doing a good job or something. Anyways, here you go, the next chapter!**

**Rating: PG-NC17**

**Pairings: Seph/Cloud, Angeal/Zack, and some Zack/Cloud-ish stuff**

**Chapter 5: Meet the parents**

**

* * *

**

"You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you're a stalker," Cloud mumbled as he passed by a certain vampire hater who was sitting on the front steps of some old brick apartment building. The blond didn't stop to see what Genesis wanted and kept walking towards his destination, growling in annoyance when he heard the detailed footsteps of the other following after him. "Didn't you say what you wanted to say earlier today?"

"No," came the curt reply.

"Ah, so you have more disregarding things to say…" Cloud stopped and turned around to face the redhead, a bitter look etched across his face. He stared into blue eyes that looked similar to his own, seeing a hint of regret in them and almost smirked when Genesis dropped the wall he had put up and sighed dejectedly.

"No, I don't. I actually came to find you and apologize for being an asshole, but I'm still not a fan of vampires…" The redhead looked away, glancing across the street. "I heard Zack and Sephiroth talking this morning, more like eavesdropping on them in the coffee shop on the corner of Baker St."

This caught Cloud's attention and his angry façade dissipated into a look of curiosity. "Zack and Sephiroth were talking this morning? About what?"

"About what happened this morning when I dropped off his violin and some other things I'm sure I wasn't supposed to hear…" he trailed off with a small blush, looking back towards Cloud but not looking into his eyes. He cleared his throat and picked out a violin case from his bag. "Speaking of which, I was wondering if you could return this for me."

Jealousy raged through Cloud at the blush Genesis was creating, but kept up his blank face as he took the violin away from the older male's hands. "Sure, I'm heading to his house anyways." He almost smirked at the look Genesis was giving him. The redhead must have remembered what the older vampire had said this morning before he left the shop. "Look-"

"You were right," Genesis interrupted, gritting his teeth. It was taking a toll on him to prove that another was right and he could feel his dignity slipping when he said these words. "You were right about Sephiroth… He still loves me and seeing him… like he was at the coffee shop made me realize how stupid I was being about the whole vampire thing. And Zack… he's such a nice guy and understands what you and Sephiroth are going through. He's not a vampire too is he?"

Cloud shook his head, a little lost for words at the moment.

Genesis let out a thankful sigh. "Ok well… anyways, I felt bad for sleeping with Angeal even though I knew Zack wanted him. I have met Zack several times since he attends my class and I am best friends with Angeal…" He ran a hand through his hair before flipping it in frustration. "I guess I'm a little frustrated with myself."

_Duh, difficult not to notice_. "Don't worry about it. Knowing Zack, he's most likely forgiven you now that he and Angeal are together." He smiled at the redhead while the older male cocked an eyebrow, not expecting that kind of answer. "I better get going if I want to have dinner done in time; walk with me?"

"Uh… sure." Genesis was a little confused by the blond's sudden easy going attitude and felt a little uncomfortable around the young vampire. He still wasn't sure what to expect from a vampire nor did he know how he should act around one. But having Cloud in high spirits again kind of had him rethinking about the whole vampire ordeal, wanting to ask a few questions but too afraid to pipe up and ask. He followed the blond, a step behind him, towards the nicer part of town in which Sephiroth's home resided in.

Cloud had noticed the other's distress and could almost read his mind, knowing what the redhead was thinking about. It wasn't that hard if you knew how to read looks, and Genesis wore his emotions on his sleeves without meaning to. How Cloud knew this after a few minutes with the guy, don't ask; he's good at these sort of things… sometimes. To clear up some of the awkward aura, the blond decided to make small talk to help get Genesis' head out of the gutter.

"So what do you teach?" Cloud asked, slowing down his steps so he could walk in step with the redhead. His question brought the man back down to earth and snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Academics and Literature," was the quick reply. "Can I ask you something?"

"Knock yourself out."

Genesis paused in his steps, causing Cloud to do the same and closed his mouth before he said anything. He was trying to give it some serious thought to make sure it didn't sound too… absurd when it came out. "Does anyone believe, besides people who are friends with one, in vampires? And if they do, wouldn't there be like a… vampire hunter… or something?" Yeah, he sounded like a moron…

And by the way Cloud was looking at him; he knew he should have kept his mouth shut in the first place. He saw the blond bite his bottom lip to stifle his laughter, his face turning a slight pink color for doing so. In the end, the smaller male lost and let out a stream of snickers. Yup! Should have kept his mouth shut.

"Of course not!" Cloud replied through his snickering. "There hasn't been anything like that in several centuries. Either the hunters died out, or made a truce with us to hunt the bad ones. Whichever one it is, I haven't seen or heard of one yet. But if there is, I hope they know that not all of us are bad and are just trying to get by in life, no matter how long we live." His snickering calmed down and he continued his way towards Sephiroth's duplex, Genesis following after him.

The redhead let it sink in and rolled it around in his head. It wasn't much, nor was it important, but he wanted to see if he could find any flaws in it. The blond didn't seem animalistic, cold, or hungry for blood all the time, but he did have a 'not caring' streak about him from the encounter he had with him this morning and now. And when he means not cold, he meant not cold to the touch. The blond was like any other human despite his long lasting youth, blood feeding, and irregular fast heartbeat. He knew about the heartbeat from Sephiroth; though, the silver haired man didn't say anything about him being a vampire and that it was natural.

From this morning encounter, not all vampires were cold in an emotional sense. The blond proved that by the way he had yelled at him so passionately this morning and by the way Sephiroth was speaking to Zack later on. Ok, so the books about vampires from a series of authors weren't exactly on the dot, but they did get the blood sucking and forever youth thing down.

But what about stakes, holy water, and crosses? Did they do anything to them? And how did vampires come to be anyway? From what he read in the text books when he was a child, he never read anything about vampires. However, there was this one historical book that spoke about a young clan that survived for centuries by drinking blood of others in their own clan and contained their youth for a long time. They didn't have a name, but were ridiculed and killed off, being called witches or something along those lines. There were a few that got away, a brother and sister that revived their clan with inbreeding to have purebreds. The two siblings always had twin like wounds on their necks and were considered odd by others.

The clan grew and migrated away from everyone else, living in the mountains. It wasn't until people started adventuring out to find new lands, years later, that the clan was found. People who had lived among them during that time had recorded their experience with the clan, which the recordings were found centuries later by a scientist called Ghast, who then put them into a book and made up his own theories about the clan back in the 1400s. That was when the name 'vampyr' started showing up and was used into creating stories, only respelling it into vampire. The recordings were in a different language, but were translated into several other languages over the years. The scientist stated several times that the clan were good people who treated their guests well and welcomed them into their homes with open arms.

Although, in one of the recordings a young man had left behind said that he had walked in on a couple out in the fields… feeding on each other, sucking each other's blood. Once again, they were hunted down and killed. The ones that survived scattered to different parts of the earth and started their own clans.

It was a very interesting book that was found by a Professor Hojo thirty years ago and was the bestselling book of the year. Genesis had read it after coming across it a couple of years ago and enjoyed it, but didn't believe a word of it… until now that is. The book though, didn't contain any valuable information about where vampires had originated from; just about the first clan being made and when the word vampire first came up. It just boggled his mind of how much information he was giving about vampires and how much of it was true.

Genesis was pulled out of his thoughts when he bumped into Cloud, who had stopped and turned around to say goodbye to the redheaded teacher. The blond stumbled, but kept his balance as well as Genesis'. The spikey haired vampire gave the other an odd look, but didn't ask when he saw the flush of embarrassment bloom lightly on Genesis' face.

"I'll see you later," Cloud said, giving Genesis a small grin. "You should talk to Sephiroth tomorrow, get things straightened. Hell, maybe you two will become lovers again." That last sentence really hit below the belt.

Genesis shook his head, giving a sad grin in return looking away. "I don't think that'll happen. I heard Sephiroth tell Zack that he was falling in love with someone else, so that doesn't leave any room for us to get back together. Plus, I don't think I want to. The whole vampire thing is still a little weird to me."

A butterfly decided that it was time to wake up and make the owner of it uncomfortable by fluttering in his stomach. Cloud's eyes widened while Genesis looked away, only hearing the 'love someone else' part. He didn't know why he had the butterflies when it was most likely somebody else he was falling for, but Cloud couldn't stop the hope that welled within him that it was him that Sephiroth was falling for. He composed himself before Genesis looked back, giving his best understanding smile he could muster.

"I see… well, I must going and start on dinner before Sephiroth's parents arrive." It was almost five thirty already. He turned to go, but Genesis had one more question to ask that made Cloud freeze.

"Where did vampires first originate?" There, he spewed it out and didn't regret it when the blond froze, back ramrod straight now. Genesis waited several moments for the other to answer, but the young male continued staying quiet. It was starting to irritate him by the way Cloud was just standing there and was about to climb the steps to demand an answer.

After a minute or so, Cloud unfroze himself and finished the small climb up to the door, finding the key and opening the door roughly. He stood there for a moment before looking down at the redhead and gave an angry glare. "Don't ever ask that again." And with that, he disappeared inside, leaving Genesis to his own thoughts.

xxBLOODxLUSTxx

Cloud marched into the kitchen that was connected with the living room, the two rooms separated by one of the kitchen counters. When he entered, he noticed a sleeping figure on the couch and was covered up by a light comforter, the TV on and on mute; Cloud just now noticed that. He knew it was Kadaj since he was sick and should be the only one home since his Sephiroth wasn't supposed to be home yet. Cloud walked over to the sleeping boy and placed the back of his hand over his forehead. It was sweaty and hot, making the blond wince and pull back his hand.

Kadaj stirred in his sleep, eyes fluttering open and falling upon Cloud. He gave a tired smile and sat up, his vision becoming black and his head suddenly felt hot for a few seconds. "Ah, head rush," he whined, blinking to get rid of the darkness around his eyes. The heat slowly seeped away as well as the blackness, the dizziness left behind. "I don't feel so good."

"Of course not, you're sick," Cloud murmured softly, rewrapping the blanket around the silver haired boy and picking him up to cradle him in his arms so that he could carry the teen up to his room. "How'd you get all the downstairs?"

"I've been downstairs since yesterday." Kadaj yawned and cuddled close to the older male, closing his eyes and about to fall asleep on the blond. "This sucks."

Cloud didn't answer as he slipped inside Kadaj's room and laid him down on his bed, the boy already asleep. He left quietly, closing the door after him and trumped downstairs to figure out what he was going to make for dinner tonight that would be extravagant. He looked through the cabinets of the kitchen, finding all kinds of things he could use to make several different dishes. There was a bag of fresh salmon in the fridge and a package of seaweed. This gave Cloud an idea; if Sephiroth's parents were Japanese, then why not make a Japanese meal?

He found a bag of white rice and started boiling some water while he ran water over the fish to clean it. He had a grandmother who lived in Wutai, Japan and learned how to make many Japanese dishes and then taught them to Cloud. The blond grinned as he sliced up the salmon, letting them dry a little on a paper rag. With that finished, he cut up some carrots and pepper to put into the sushi before looking through the cabinets again and finding the ingredients to make miso soup. It was ten minutes to six when he finished the sushi and was almost done with the soup. He tested the sushi and found it absolutely delightful as well as his soup.

That's when it hit him, he didn't know why it did at that moment, but it did. Loz and Yazoo. Why hadn't he connected the two into the bullies at the school and why hadn't the two recognized him as the angsty college student? He knew their names, but he didn't know their faces since he always wore his hood up, hiding his face and the face of others. But he recognized their voices as the two should have recognized his and now all three of them had faces to attach to the voices, which they all completely went unnoticed. Cloud hadn't worn his hoodie up in days, so the two brothers wouldn't have noticed, but should have recognized the clothing. All this was making Cloud's head hurt and he decided to just forget about it and go back to cooking.

For dessert, he just made a batch of cinnamon sticks which were fresh out of the oven. And his grin grew when he heard the door open and close, followed by Sephiroth jogging by, who then jogged back to see Cloud in front of the over, the blond's back towards him as he stirred the soup. Cloud looked over his shoulder and gave a closed eyed smile.

"Welcome home, Sephy," Cloud exclaimed happily as he toned down his smile and opened his eyes to see Sephiroth smirking back. "I'm almost done; the soup should just be about ready." He took a sip after dipping in his spoon, smiling at the delicious taste. "Ah, perfect." He turned off the burner and started filling up five bowls, one of them for Kadaj.

"Smells nice," the older vampire complemented as he leaned against the counter that separated the kitchen from the living room. "What did you make?" He watched the blond pull out a plate of sushi from the fridge and set it on the counter in front of him before setting down four bowls next to it. "Mmm, looks good." Sephiroth licked his lips and was about to pig into the sushi when his hand was smacked by a wooden spoon.

"Wait until dinner," Cloud scowled, doing a poor expression of an annoyed housewife. He laughed while the older male chuckled, Sephiroth almost giving a genuine smile as he shook off his hand that now held a red welt on it. "Now go take a shower, you stink." He pinched his nose to emphasize his point and waved him off. When he sauntered off to the bathroom after grabbing some clothes, Cloud started to set the table. He couldn't remember how his grandmother taught him how the Japanese do it, so he just set it up regularly with a pair of chopsticks at each seat and a spoon for their soup.

He placed a bowl at each spot on the table and sat the sushi down in the middle of the table. The table wasn't large and there were only four chairs surrounding the rectangular furniture. He and Sephiroth would sit on one side while the parents sat on the other and hopefully they'll have an enjoyable evening.

Sephiroth was still in the shower when the doorbell rang. Cloud went to answer it just when heard the man cleaning himself curse, but just barely, and opened the door to come face to face with a very beautiful woman with long brown hair and light brown eyes. A tall man with short black hair and bright green eyes stood next to her with a small scowl on his face as he looked at the blond. The woman gave Cloud a confused glance before looking down at the paper in her hand.

"I'm sorry, I must have wrong house," the woman explained, her English a little sloppy, and gave an apologetic smile. "I look for Sephiroth's house."

It donned on Cloud and he couldn't help but give a bright grin. "Ah you must be his parents. Don't worry, you have the right place." He stepped aside to let them in and took their coats to hang them up on the hooks lining the wall next to the door. "He's taking a shower, but he should be out soon. He just got home from work."

The woman nodded and turned towards her husband to repeat what Cloud had said in Japanese. The man nodded and continued to scowl at the blond, making the young vampire uncomfortable. Cloud gave a nervous smile and motioned them to the couch to get the other man's eyes off of him, asking them if they would like to sit down. The woman nodded graciously and sat down where Kadaj was laying down earlier, her husband sitting next to her; the scowl did not leave his face.

"What your name?" the brunette asked, a small smile planted on her face as she gazed at the blond, who was still standing encase he needed to run.

"Huh, oh, Cloud."

"It is nice to meet you, Cloud-san."

"Just Cloud is fine." He grinned, feeling easy around the woman who really did look pleased to see him. Her long brown hair was done up in a tick pony tail with a few strands hanging on either side of her face. Her skin was pale, but it was hard to tell by the fancy lilac shirt and white skirt she was wearing. The pair of ugg boots that had adorned her feet was sitting by the door, making Cloud cringe mentally every time he saw them. He could never understand why people wear such ugly boots.

The husband's black hair was thick and messy, giving him a casual look despite the dark blue suite he was wearing. His skin was a dark tan, making him look nothing like his four sons. All the boys' looks came from their mother except their hair and eyes; the eyes they had received from their father, especially Sephiroth because they had both the greenness and coldness in them just like his father. But the fine skin and feminine looks came from the mother.

"You and Sephiroth go to same school?"

"Yes. I'm on my third year," Cloud answered just as the door to the bathroom opened and out walked a fully clothed Sephiroth, wearing a dark green turtleneck and black slacks, not a sign of leather anywhere on him. Cloud's eyes widened at the casual look, a soft blush spreading across his cheeks as Sephiroth walked towards them, giving his parents a small smile.

Sephiroth greeted his parents in their native tongue, which sounded deeply attractive on the silver haired male. The scowl on his father's face was gone and replaced with adoration for his son and patted him on the shoulder and said something that Sephiroth cringed at. Cloud heard his name pop up a few times from the woman and each time Sephiroth glanced over to give the blond reassurance that it was of nothing bad. After a few moments, the silver haired vampire turned towards Cloud to give introductions.

"Cloud, this is my mother Lucrecia Crescent and my father Shiro Crescent. They're both vampires," Sephiroth said, his smile gone. Cloud was expecting one of the parents to be a vampire, not both of them. And now he finally knew what Sephiroth's last name was because he was too much of a chicken to ask.

"R-really?"

"Hai," Lucrecia answered.

Cloud titled his head in confusion before remembering that it meant yes; his grandmother gave him a few lessons on the Japanese language. "I see. Well, shall we go eat before it gets cold?"

Sephiroth nodded and lead his mother to the kitchen with a hand on the small of her back. He pulled the seat out for her before helping her push it back in, grabbing the napkin and spreading it across her lap. Cloud sat across from her and Sephiroth sat next to him just like he knew he would, most likely fearing for the blond's safety than anything else from his father. No doubt, Sephiroth had already told his father about Cloud being a vampire, but it most likely wouldn't have changed anything considering that the man would glare at him whenever his gaze came across him.

It was only just about to get worse when the man gazed down at the bowl in front of him, glaring at its contents. His gaze switched over towards the sushi and his glare hardened before he turned to Sephiroth and spoke in an angry voice. Sephiroth was disturbed by the tone of voice his father was using, but answered back calmly, Cloud's name popping up again. At the mention of the blond's name made the man snap and throw the sushi plate straight towards the young vampire. Cloud protected himself by ducking down and letting the plate and sushi break on the floor behind him.

Sephiroth and Lucrecia both yelled at Shiro, only to prove futile when the man stood up, grabbed his shoes, and left. Lucrecia followed after her husband after apologizing to her son and his friend, pulling on her boots quickly. Cloud watched in stunned silence, blinking when the front door closed. He soon looked down at the broken plate and dirty sushi all over the floor as Sephiroth gave a hissing curse while running a hand through his hair in aggravation.

"Sephiroth… what just happened?" Cloud finally asked slowly after a few silent pauses and bent down to clean up the mess. His question seemed to draw Sephiroth back to earth because he snapped his head towards the blond, looking like he just remembered that he was there.

"It was nothing, really, just my father being an asshole and not knowing when to keep his mouth when he needs to." Sephiroth gave the other an apologetic look and went to help the blond pick up the dropped food and broken dishware. "I'm really sorry about this, my father… he's not used to eating regular meals like we are and I saw that you were trying to please them by making a Japanese dish. But miso soup is usually made by people who have no money back from where I'm from as well as sushi. They're not luxury dishes, maybe here they are, and that's why my father got angry, thinking that you were trying to make fun of him."

"I wouldn't-"

"I know Cloud, and I thank you for going through all that effort, it pleases me on how much you try for me…" Cloud stopped what he was doing on the floor and glanced up, blushing when he noticed how close their faces were and the way the older male was looking at him. "Thank you, even though I was being such an ass to you from the beginning. And now, I'm going to express how thankful I am." And with that, he leaned in and attached his lips to Cloud's.

It was light, just the brush of lips, but it was full of passion and want that it made Cloud shiver and grab Sephiroth's forearm. When the older man began to pull away, Cloud pushed forward to reattach their lips, pressing harder against them. This surprised the silver haired male and was startled when a tongue shoved past his lips to play with his and drag it back into the blond's mouth. Sephiroth obeyed the blond's obvious demand and took over, deepening their kiss and growling possessively when Cloud mewled. He placed his hands behind the blond's head to help push him forward, both turning their bodies so they were now facing each other.

Tongues danced around each other, sliding against one another like a ritual dance. Sephiroth was gentle yet aggressive at the same time and proved to be a great kisser. Cloud was like a puddle of lust by the time Sephiroth pulled away for air, both of them gasping in the much needed oxygen. Cloud had a pretty blush running across his cheeks and nose and was staring into catlike green eyes in shock.

"Did you just-?" Cloud started but was interrupted.

"Have my tongue in your mouth? Why yes I did," Sephiroth teased with a smug grin. "Yes, Cloud, I just kissed you and not because I'm very thankful, but because I really like you and I get the feeling you like me back." He chuckled when Cloud blanched, looking away in embarrassment. "Cloud," he grabbed the blond's chin gently and made him look back into his gentle gaze, "when I want something, I try as hard as I can to get it and once I do have it, I try as hard as I can to take care of it. And now that I have you in my grasp, it'll be impossible to let go. Cloud… I want you to be my koibito."

Cloud's eyes widened. His grandmother said this word plenty of times to her husband and told her grandson what it meant. And now hearing Sephiroth call him that made his heart skip a beat and he answered by giving the other a small peck on the lips and giving a bright smile. For the first time, Sephiroth smiled back genuinely and it made him look beautiful even more so, which had Cloud's breath hitch from the beauty.

Sephiroth pulled the blond into an embrace that had Cloud's stomach flutter. "Tomorrow, I'll pick you up after work and take you out somewhere nice, like a date."

"Ok."

The rest of the evening was spent eating Cloud's delicious food and the blond guessing what Sephiroth was planning on doing tomorrow and about what he and Zack were talking about. The older male brought it up after Cloud remembered about the violin that Genesis had given him to give to Sephiroth. The blond then found out that the man could play it rather well and used to play in concerts in high school, but it was now more of a hobby because his father didn't really approve of him playing such a sissy instrument. Cloud thought it was silly and asked the older male to play for him sometime, which Sephiroth gladly agreed to.

When the two decided it was time to go to bed, Sephiroth had Cloud crawl into bed with him and watched the younger vampire sleep throughout the night, brushing his hands across his face once in a while. And when he finally fell asleep, he held Cloud tightly in his arms and pressed up against him. But before he fell asleep, all he could think of was how lucky he was and how beautiful the blond was.

_I hope the one who had bid me goodnight all those days ago was you, Cloud._

_

* * *

_

**Lou-pie: ok, I feel like I could have done better with this chapter too. Arg! I am in need of a beta and I need some ideas that could help make this story more entertaining and interesting. Please review to let me know how crappy this chapter was or how great, whichever works.**

**Sephiroth: wow, you suck. What happened? You just suddenly… started to make the story crappier…**

**Lou: I'm running out of ideas! I'm using them all to fast with each chapter. I should have planned this better.**

**Seph: yes, you should have.**

**Zack:… I'm neutral.**

**Lou: you shut up! You're lucky you still get some Cloud in these chapters before Sephiroth could get his hands on him. **

**Zack:…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Lou-pie: wow, I wasn't expecting those kind of reviews! Thank you so much, and a couple of you gave me some good ideas. So! Onto the story of Seph/Cloud yumminess.**

**Rating: PG-NC17**

**Pairings: Seph/Cloud, Angeal/Zack, some Zack/Cloud-ish, and now the new pairing of Vincent/Genesis in later chapters!**

**Special thanks to my new Beta, TornAngelWings, who must be busy or something went wrong when i tried to send this chapter to her. And I'm not a very patient person (at least when it comes to my stories) so I decided to post it. Sorry Taw!**

**Chapter 6: New Challenges**

**

* * *

**

A month, that's how long they've been together and each week kept on getting better and interesting. Cloud learned a lot about Sephiroth over the month as well as the older male's parents. Lucrecia was born in the country of Japan as a commoner, but was exceptionally beautiful. Shiro was born into an exceptionally wealthy family and raised as such with luxurious foods and clothing, who wasn't used to common food and found it offensive whenever someone tried to feed him such things. That was why he had thrown a fit with Cloud. The man was prideful and only showed concern for his wife and children.

The love story between Sephiroth's parents was like any other typical story; the man saw the woman's beauty, fell in love with her; the woman saw the man as a jerk, but fell in love with him over time from the many gifts she had received. The two got married, had four children, and left most of their care on the maids and Sephiroth when he got older. They were mostly gone because Shiro was a high respectable business man who owned many different hospitals in Japan. Lucrecia went with him to act as support.

Shiro didn't speak, nor understand English, finding it inadequate for a man of his status to speak such a language and was disappointed that his sons had to learn it alongside with their regular studies. He also didn't like the thought of his wife taking English lessons either, but who was going to translate for him when he needed it?

Sephiroth, having enough of his parents disappearing acts, left for section Odin in the large country of Leviathan. Loz and Yazoo followed him soon after, Kadaj having to wait a few years before finally dropping out of school and running away to follow his brothers' footsteps. Sephiroth was almost tempted to go to college in section Behemoth (sp?), but he felt that section Odin was calling him. He didn't know what it was at first; thinking that it was Genesis, but now he knows it had to be because of Cloud.

If you're confused with all the section stuff, let's let Cloud give a geography lesson. Leviathan, Japan, and Valefor are the only countries on Gaia. Japan is made up of two islands connected by a long bridge and is about 186 miles off the east coast of Leviathan. Valefor is a small country on the other side of the world, but is well populated and is rather wealthy for its large valleys of cotton and coffee beans; there isn't a mountain anywhere on the country. Now Leviathan is the greatest country of all of them and has to be separated into sections-Odin, Behemoth, Shiva, Ifrit, and Nunchaku-because of its largeness.

Behemoth is the largest section and is settled in the middle of the continent, containing many valleys and swamps, with the other sections surrounding it. Odin is directly on the east side, made up of rich soil and high lands, directly across from Japan with Nunchaku (the dry land that covers most of the South coast) below it and Shiva (which covers most of the North coast and is made up of snowy mountain ranges) above. Ifrit covers most of the west coast and is the second largest section that contains many volcanoes and is not very populous because of this, but is rich in coal.

Odin contains all the big cities and is extremely popular, being the second biggest section and the most influential out of all the other sections. Its main language is English as well as the other sections, but there are still a few different languages that have yet to die out besides Japanese. And even though Behemoth is the biggest section, it doesn't contain a lot of people because of its swampy areas, making it redeem to almost useless. The areas that were useful were used for crops, so mostly farmers lived there.

Now that the lesson is over, back to the story.

During the month that Cloud and Sephiroth had been together, Vincent started acting differently towards the blond, becoming more friendly and spending more time out of his office with his two morning employees. But when their shift was over and the two other employees came for their evening shift, Vincent would hide in his office again. Genesis also started coming by after teaching or when he had days off to ask Cloud questions about vampires. Cloud knew Genesis was just being civil towards him and was trying hard not to run away at the sight of his fangs whenever he smiled.

During those times, Vincent started finding the redhead rather attractive and tried many times to gain his attention. It worked sometimes, but Genesis ignored him most of the time, finding the man odd. Vincent found it funny that the teacher didn't know that he was a vampire too until the raven haired boss gave a rare toothy smile, causing the redhead to almost faint and run away. Cloud just about died laughing at the scene.

Kadaj was rather upset when he found that Sephiroth and Cloud were together and could no longer look his brother straight in the eye for a while. Yazoo was upset as well and continued to whine whenever he saw the two together. And now that Sephiroth was his lover, Yazoo didn't dare touch him, fearing his brother's wrath. Kadaj wasn't as talkative to Cloud anymore and no longer showed his affection towards the blond, finding it hard to be around someone you love and can't touch them.

Cloud tried talking about it to the silver haired teen, but all he received back was an angry scowl and a snappy 'I'm fine.' The blond was at a loss at what to do about the situation, but he let it drop… for now.

xxBLOUDxx

"Sephiroth, stop it!" Cloud giggled, trying to push the older male away. It was proven difficult because of the other man's strength… and because he was sitting on his lover's lap while he tickled the blond's neck with his lips and tongue. "Stop, it tickles!" Sephiroth had found one of his most ticklish spots on his neck and was having trouble containing his laughter.

His pleas went ignored and Sephiroth continued 'noming' his neck. The silver haired vampire had his arms wrapped around the blond's waist and was keeping him from running away. The brothers were gone at this time, so Cloud couldn't scream for help. Loz was at work, Yazoo was on a blind with one of friends and their girlfriend, and Kadaj was spending the night with an old friend of his, some guy named Kunzel. Ha, almost sounds like Rapunzel! Anyways, the brothers weren't home to help, so Cloud was left to defend himself… which wasn't working obviously.

The tickling stopped though, when Sephiroth moved lower to tickle the pulsing vein with his tongue. Cloud moaned, smoothing his hands from Sephiroth's chest to clutch his shoulders, his head tilting to the side to give more skin for the older vampire to play with. Teeth scraped across his vein several times as hands reached down to massage the blond's ass, helping Cloud's pulse to speed up more quickly before he bit down, blood spilling into his awaiting mouth. Cloud moaned heartily as he leaned forward to wrap his arms around Sephiroth's shoulders, becoming hard against Sephiroth. The vampire underneath him was becoming hard as well and it was pressing up against the blond's rear.

Cloud blushed prettily at the feel of Sephiroth's length pressing against him, and moaned at how large it felt. The blond rubbed down on it, enticing a deep groan from the silver haired male. They had yet to explore into anything sexual, in fact this was the closest they've gotten to anything sexual in their relationship. Moving a hand from one of Cloud's cheeks, Sephiroth began to rub the blond vampire through his pants. Cloud gasped at this and rubbed up into his hand, mewling in pleasure. Tonight be the night that the two love birds actually got down and got dirty, or possibly make love.

An awkward cough interrupted their lust fogged minds.

The lovers froze, slowly turning towards where the sound came from, a little difficult in Sephiroth's position. Both of their eyes widened when they fell upon a very flustered mother and a very angry-yet blushing-father. Sephiroth's eye twitched as he removed his mouth from Cloud's, who was frozen in place, neck and removed the blond from his lap to replace him on the couch so he could stand and bow, a little worriedly, to his parents and apologize that they had to walk in on that. His hardness dissipated the second he laid eyes on his father, almost cowering from his gaze. His mother, however, looked elastic as she looked upon them with a smile, which was proven as a good thing.

Snapping out of his stupor, Cloud quickly stood to grab a wet cloth and clean himself before handing it to Sephiroth. The silver haired vampire quickly wiped his mouth and chin with a hint of embarrassment in his face while his parents stared at him with different emotions shown on their faces. Lucrecia greeted her son energetically, hugging him and saying something to him that Cloud couldn't understand before pouncing on the blond with just as much hyper. The young vampire was quite confused by all this, but accepted the hug awkwardly.

Through the whole ordeal, Shiro was gazing at the blond with an unreadable expression as his wife hugged him. Sephiroth was watching his father watch his lover a little tensely, waiting to see if his father would try anything. But after a while, Shiro turned to his son to speak with him while Lucrecia kept Cloud busy by talking rapidly in her tongue. The blond had no idea what she was talking about, but nodded anyways to show that he was listening.

"_Sephiroth,"_ Shiro started, not looking directly at the silver haired male. _"I must say, I'm a little… peeved about this one. How long?"_

"_About a month,"_ Sephiroth answered, gritting his teeth to keep himself from speaking out of line. _"The same night you spoke so rudely about Cloud and threw his delicious dinner at him."_ Ok, so he couldn't keep that one down, but his father deserved it. _"He was only trying to impress you and didn't know that what he had made was commoner food. It was rather delicious, by the way."_

"_Watch your tongue around your father." _Shiro glared angrily at his son.

"_Then you watch your tongue around my lover! He doesn't deserve your insulting behavior!"_ Sephiroth bit his tongue, but didn't back down from his father's gaze. _"What are you doing here anyway in Leviathan?"_

"_We came to apologize to you for ruining your dinner."_

"_And it took you this long to do it? If anything, you should be apologizing to Cloud, not me. He was the one who went out of his way to cook dinner for you and mother and yet you threw it in his face and insulted him! I will not stand your kind of behavior against Cloud."_

Shiro sighed in aggravation, rubbing his eyes angrily. _"But why does it have to be a commoner? At least Genesis knew what he was getting himself into. But he most likely left because he got bored of you."_

This really hit a nerve and before Sephiroth could stop himself, he found his fist against the side of his father's face. Shiro's head whipped around and he fell back onto his ass, a little stunned by his son's actions. Lucrecia and Cloud, who were now sitting on the couch, were on their feet immediately. Lucrecia went to her husband's side to help him off, but was rudely shoved away and fell against the coffee table roughly. Sephiroth was at her side immediately, helping her up and checking for any kind of injury. Cloud was at a loss on what to do and could only stand off to the side helplessly.

"_You know what __**father**__, you can just fuck off and take your half-assed apology with you!"_ Sephiroth yelled as he held Lucrecia, who was now terrified from what her husband, close to him, glaring at his father hatefully. _"And mother is staying here. That was the last straw! If you ever touch her again, I won't hesitate to kill you." _He didn't even flinch when his mother gasped and Shiro glared hatefully at his son. _"Get out before I force you."_

Shiro stood up, giving one last glare before he made his way to the door. He stopped suddenly, but did not turn around when he said _"You're dead to me,"_ and walked out, leaving behind a weeping wife, a confused blond, and an angry son.

xxLUSTxx

"I can't believe he said that to you!" Cloud all but shouted, pacing in front of the couch that Sephiroth and Lucrecia were sitting on. Sephiroth had told him everything that he and his father were talking about up to the point where he hit him and afterwards. Cloud was also furious about Shiro pushing away his wife and making her fall against the coffee table when she was only trying to help. "How could he do this to you and your mother? It's not right! My parents-" he stopped abruptly, his anger suddenly gone to be replaced with sadness at the mention of his parents.

Sephiroth noticed the change in attitude and stood up to embrace his lover. Cloud was always a little touchy when it came to his parents. He didn't get the whole idea about them, but what the blond did tell him made him realize how lucky he was to have parents like his, even though his father was an ass. The blond vampire's parents neglected him and ignored most of the time to the point where Cloud found that the only thing to make him feel better and alive was by drug and alcohol abuse. The blond never knew how his parents felt about him, nor did he longer care. And all this happened when Cloud was living with his grandparents when the authorities proved the blond's parents worthless at taking care of him properly. That was all Cloud would tell about his past and that was all Sephiroth needed.

"Cloud," Sephiroth started as he felt the other's arms wrap around his waist, hands clutch the back of his shirt. "There's no need to get so riled up for my sake."

Cloud removed himself from Sephiroth's hold and stared angrily, and lovingly, at his lover. "Yes I do! You're my lover, so I have the right to get riled up or worried…" He lowered his head against Sephiroth's chest and let the man rewrap his arms around him while Cloud kept his hands at his sides. "I don't like to see you so upset…"

"How do you think I feel when I see that you're upset? Cloud I worry about you all the time, especially when I found out that Loz and Yazoo have been bullying you not too long ago." Sephiroth petted his hair and knew the other was smiling when he brought up Loz and Yazoo.

The blond looked up and gave a small grin. "That was actually pretty funny when they found out it was me hiding underneath my hoodie all that time. Their faces were hilarious while they were cowering from your glare." He snickered, wrapping his arms around his lover again as Sephiroth leaned down and pecked him on the cheek.

All the while, Lucrecia was sitting there on the couch on the edge of her seat and watching with high interest while she blushed. She squealed when her son pecked his lover on the cheek and hugged herself happily. Seeing her son so happy and in love made her overjoyed and ecstatic to the point where she felt like was going to explode and rain down sparkly little hearts. Her squeal had the two remember that they were not alone and pulled away from each other while Lucrecia continued to hug herself.

"_I'll go make us some tea!"_ Lucrecia said excitedly as she got up and made her way to the kitchen.

Cloud was confused at what she said, but Sephiroth explained what she had said with a small grin. The blond 'oh'd and followed after her to start on dinner since they were a little occupied earlier. It was almost eight, but the three of them were hungry enough. And while Cloud made dinner, Lucrecia tea, Sephiroth tried coming up with a solution with his father. He even tried calling him, but the man would not answer his phone. Shiro was most likely on the plan back to Japan by now and still fired up by their conversation. He finally quit when Cloud announced that dinner was ready while Lucrecia was giving her son a concerning frown.

Sephiroth brushed it off and gave his mother a reassuring smile as he went to go receive his plate of food (use your imagination on what it is), giving his lover a kiss as a thank you. Lucrecia thanked the young blond in English when she received hers and all three of them sat around the table in silence, the clinking of their utensils being the only thing to break the quietness. Once in a while, Lucrecia would complement Cloud on his food with a smile, trying to get rid of the awkward silence. But after what happened today, the awkwardness wasn't going to leave anytime soon.

It was around eight-thirty when Cloud decided that it was time to go home since he spent the night with Sephiroth most of the week. Zack must be missing him and at least it was Saturday so the two of them could stay up late, talking. The raven had called him earlier today and said that Angeal would busy that night, hanging out with a couple of friends that he hadn't seen in a while. Cloud said his goodbyes, a kiss for Sephiroth and a hug for Lucrecia, before he left, declining Sephiroth's offer to give him a ride home. The silver haired male needed to stay home and take care of his mother.

The blond made it home a little after nine without any problems and was greeted by a happy Zack and a breath taking hug. The dark haired human dragged Cloud into their dorm after closing the door and sat him on his bed so he could explain everything that had happened to him this week. Cloud watched the man pace a few times, his words falling on deaf ears as the blond admired his excited friend. He was happy to see Zack so excited and joyous that he couldn't contain the small smile that etched itself on his face.

When Zack was finished explaining all the events that had happened, he sat down next to the blond and leaned against him, giving him a loving kiss on the lips before settling his head on the blond's shoulder and circling his hand with Cloud's. The young vampire let his head lean against Zack's as his smile widened when he started telling about his week, leaving out the Lucrecia part (it was Sephiroth's choice on whether he wanted Zack to know or not). It wasn't as eventful as the raven's, but it was enough to get his friend excited. They spent most of the night like that, talking, holding, and kissing before they settled onto Cloud's bed to watch a movie on the raven's laptop, but fell asleep before the movie was halfway over.

xxBLOODxLUSTxx

That Sunday morning, Cloud woke to the sound of Zack talking on his cell quietly but worriedly. He heard the other curse a few times as he listened to the person he was talking to. Cloud's eyes fluttered open and he was greeted with the sight of a half-naked raven, sitting on the blond's bed with his back to him. The muscles on his back and shoulders were tense as he continued to listen, saying a few things here and there. He was speaking too quietly for the blond to hear, but he knew something was up when Zack sighed in relief and let his muscles relax before pulling taught again.

"How could they do that?" Zack shouted, cursing himself afterwards and looking over his shoulder to see Cloud awake. "Shit… I'll call you back… You really want me to? Ok, but I don't think he's gonna take it well… ok, bye." Zack hung up and let his head drop forlornly before falling back, his head falling onto Cloud's naked side. He rubbed his eyes with his fingers in frustration while Cloud lay on his side quietly, waiting for the raven to speak when he was ready to. "Cloud… I don't know how I should say this without making you worry…"

"Why? Is Sephiroth hurt?" Cloud sat up on his elbow and looked down to see Zack gazing back up sadly.

"No… Kadaj's in the hospital…"

Eyes widening, Cloud sat up hurriedly, making Zack remove his head and sit up as well. "What do you mean Kadaj's in the hospital? I just saw him yesterday! How could he be in the hospital, and for what?" The blond was breathing rabidly as he stared angrily, with a mix of worry, at Zack, wanting some answers. "Who were you speaking to just now…?"

"It was Sephiroth. He tried calling your cell, but it was turned off. He called me and said that last night… Kadaj and his friend Kunzel were raped. The two of them went out to a party that a few of their friends were holding, only to find out that they were the… 'entertainers' for their friends." Zack let out a shallow breath as he angrily rubbed his forehead, not wanting to see the absolute horror on Cloud's face. "The supposed friends were over eighteen and were caught in time before they could get away. Some of the girls at the party recognized Kadaj and called the police. Weiss and Nero are behind bars now."

The blond's eyes widened, if possible, even more when he heard what his friend had just told him. _Weiss and Nero! I knew those bastards were going to try something sooner or later, now I wish I was there for Kadaj when he needed me the most!_ Cloud hated himself for how selfish he acted and ignored how hurt Kadaj was when he and Sephiroth hooked up. Kadaj most likely felt lonely and needed to feel older and did that by going to a party that was held by a college student without thinking of the after affects. Cloud blamed himself and wished that Zack could beat him for being stupid and ignorant.

"W-what's going to happen to them now?"

Sighing, Zack wrapped his arms around his roommate to comfort him, feeling the younger male's anger. "They're going to court with this one if Kadaj presses charges and giving the chance for Nero and Weiss to plead innocence, which won't do anything since they have enough evidence to put them behind bars permanently."

"Kadaj better press charges!" Cloud snapped as he moved away from Zack's hold. He got up and got dressed quickly, pulling on his hoodie and shoes before grabbing his wallet, not even waiting for Zack. Cloud knew which hospital Kadaj was in since there was only one really good hospital that people like Sephiroth would go to. He hailed a cab, told the driver where to go, and paid him when they arrived at Midgar Central Hospital.

He walked several flights of stairs towards the youth's section of the hospital and saw Lucrecia, Loz, and Yazoo in the waiting room. Loz looked like he had been crying for quite a while as well as Lucrecia, their eyes watery and red and their noses runny. Yazoo looked impassionate as he stared at the floor, clutching a can of _No Fear_ in his hands, almost crushing it. But Sephiroth was nowhere to be seen. The three Crescents looked up when Cloud walked towards them, trying to school his anger from the two brothers and the mother.

"I heard what happened," Cloud spoke softly, gazing down at the linoleum floor that soon turned into carpet when he walked into the sectioned off waiting room. "I'm sorry."

"It wasn't your fault," Yazoo said quietly, but a little harshly. He too looked at the ground, trying to school his anger. "But I would like to kick your ass for not being there…"

"I wouldn't mind if you did." The blond sighed as he sat next to Yazoo. "I feel like it is my fault because I was being ignorant to his feelings and I let… _this_ happen. I should have known!" Cloud finally let the tears slip from his eyes as he covered them, trying to control his quivering lip and keep himself from sobbing. Kadaj was like a little brother-a very odd brother-to him and he wanted to always be there for him and yet… and yet… "This is all my fault."

"No it's not," Loz snapped, suddenly standing over the blond and hitting him over the head. "Stop being stupid and blaming yourself. If any rate, it's Kadaj's fault for going to that party in the first place. But it's also Weiss' and Nero's fault for doing that to Kadaj. And the two bastards will get what they deserve. So stop your crying and go see him." He crossed his arms over his chest while the young vampire rubbed his head.

Cloud gave the second oldest brother a small smile as he wiped his eyes dry, standing up and asking what room his was in. He walked down to the end of the hall and asked a nurse from the nurses' station, which was right across from the very last door on his left, if it was alright to go in. When the old woman nodded, he opened the door and wasn't surprised to see Sephiroth sitting there, talking to his brother who looked worse for wear. Kadaj wasn't just raped, he was beaten too, most likely Weiss' doing.

The two looked up when the door opened and smiled at seeing the blond. Cloud smiled sadly back, closing the door and wincing when he got a better look at Kadaj; his left wrist was sprained and held in a small cast to keep him from using it too much, he held a nice shiner on his right eye and on his left cheek, and had several splits in his lip. His neck had had several bruises that looked like finger prints and scratch marks on his shoulders. Cloud kept himself from looking away from the sight and walked the rest of the way towards the bed, grabbing the teenager's good hand. Kadaj gripped it painfully and wood not let go even for a second.

"I see you've made it," Sephiroth murmured a little hoarsely, his eyes and nose a little red. "I'm guessing you left before Zack had enough time to change himself." He smirked a little dully when the blond nodded. "Thank you for coming."

"Of course, Kadaj is as much family to me as the rest of you are. You guys are very important to me." He felt the silver haired teen squeeze his hand a little roughly before letting go and letting it drop onto his stomach. "I'm sorry that I could be there for you this past month. I feel like it's my fault."

"Don't blame yourself on my credit," Kadaj stated a little roughly, giving the other half a grin. "It was my fault for being stupid and actually thinking that Weiss and Nero actually wanted to by my friend. And I was being kinda selfish by wanting to have you all to myself and being an ass to you when you and my brother hooked up instead of being happy for you two." He took in a deep breath, immediately regretting it when his left side started to hurt. "Damn those fucktards, I'm going to fuck them up when I get the chance."

Cloud laughed softly while Sephiroth chuckled at the young teenager's words. "You'll get the chance, I already pressed charges while you were asleep since you are in my care," Sephiroth said as he leaned against the chair's armrest. "I actually paid them a little visit earlier this morning and I think I scared them enough. But I couldn't harm them since they were behind glass… and there were too many witnesses."

The blond rolled his eyes, but grinned nonetheless. Sephiroth was protective of his brothers and lover and it showed through his actions rather than words. For a man like him, it was surprisingly difficult for him to tell his loved ones how truly cherishing they are so he has to show it through actions. Sephiroth does say he loves Cloud and his brothers, but it seems like that's not enough for him and needs to do more for them. Though, they tell him when he goes a little overboard. But this time… those two cock suckers deserve whatever's coming to them, especially Sephiroth's threats which he will go through with them if the law allowed him.

Kadaj winced as he moved onto his less injured side to get off his sensitive and bruised ass, his back towards Sephiroth. He sighed sleepily, a sign that he was ready to fall asleep. He closed his eyes, taking a few minutes before he drifted into a painful slumber. Cloud didn't know whether to leave or not, thinking that it would be best to leave the two brothers alone. But he got his answer when Sephiroth stood up, waiting at the door for his blond to follow him. The young vampire did so, taking the other's hand when he offered it.

"So how come the others stayed outside?" Cloud asked while he tangled their fingers together, looking down when a nurse watched the two with an unreadable expression.

"They couldn't handle the sight of Kadaj hurt and they also wanted to wait for you," Sephiroth answered. "It's tough having one of your family members hurt."

"Especially if they're human; they more fragile."

Sephiroth snorted a little angrily. "If only if that fucking curse didn't say that only first bornes…" he trailed off, not able to finish without growling or yelling. "I need to get out of here…"

Cloud only nodded and led his silver haired lover out of the hospital before letting the older male lead him to his jeep, just missing Zack by a few seconds. The blond kept his hand over Sephiroth's as they rode out of the parking lot, wanting to comfort the older vampire. Before he knew what he was doing, he started telling the man random directions-to Sephiroth at least-before he had him stop in front of a gate that said **KEEP OUT.** Cloud ignored it and climbed over the wrought iron gate, beckoning for Sephiroth to do the same.

Sephiroth opened his mouth to ask what the blond was doing, but was shushed and led through the abandon sector 5, passing by and climbing over rubble and debris. This went on for another fifteen minutes until Cloud finally stopped in front of a still standing church. He walked up the steps, opened the door, and went inside, not even waiting to see if Sephiroth was following him. The silver haired vampire followed after the blond after a few moments and was greeted with a beautiful sight when he entered the old church. He almost gaped and paused in his step to stare in awe at what he saw.

A spot of sunlight came through a large hole in the ceiling and fell upon a flower bed on the floor where Cloud was standing. The floorboards had been removed around that area to let the flowers grow and it looked absolutely fabulous, especially with the blond standing in the middle of it and the sun shining down on him, almost making him glow like an angel. The rest of the building was not so beautiful, however, and was in shambles. Benches were tossed around and flipped over, the pillars were crumbling, and the roof was almost completely gone. But all that didn't matter right now, all that matter was Cloud standing in the middle of the bed and letting the warmth of the sun calm him.

"I used to come here often," the young vampire murmured as he snuggled into his coat, it was almost Christmas time after all, and gazed up into the cloudless sky. "You and I are the only ones who know about it; Zack doesn't even know. I always wished that someday I could bring my lover here and this could be like our secret hiding place when everything seems to go bad. That's what I did when my parents started to neglect me, hoping I would fade away. It wasn't until I had to move in with my grandparents and my parents moved away did I stop coming here as often as I used to. But I would come here when things got bad, sometimes stayed here on days on end."

Sephiroth walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around his slender, but muscular body. "It is a nice place to hide when feeling lonely, angry, or sad." He kissed the blond spikes and loosened his arms so the smaller vampire could turn around and hug him back. "Thank you for bringing me here, I feel a lot more relaxed." And it was true, he was relaxed. The church gave a graceful aura that could relax even the tensest of man.

"I'm glad to show it to you. And…" Cloud blushed, hiding his face in Sephiroth's chest when a sudden thought ran through him before looking up, looking serious. "And when we make love for the first time… I want it to be here." He shocked Sephiroth by leaning up to kiss him deeply, wrapping his arms around the older man's neck. "I love you," he whispered after pulling away.

Sephiroth was astound at first, but he could see the love the blond held for him in his sky blue eyes and he couldn't stop the heartfelt smile from growing across his face. "I love you too." He didn't even wait to see the blond's reactions and dove down to capture stunned lips, taking the opportunity to slip his tongue into the other's mouth.

Moaning, Cloud pushed his tongue against Sephiroth's, twirling it around his lover's. He shuddered in pleasure when the older man started thrusting his tongue in and out of his mouth, licking the blond's lips from time to time. And when they pulled away to breath, a string of saliva followed them before breaking and falling onto their chins. Cloud wiped his and Sephiroth's wet chins, giving him one last kiss before they walked out, hand-in-hand.

* * *

**Lou-pie: so you're probably wondering about the curse thing and about why Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo aren't vampires. I am going to explain in later chapters, but the time isn't right yet and you guys need some suspense! And I loved the ending! I think I did well with this chapter, besides Kadaj being raped. You all probably hating me right now for that too… no flames! It just came out all of a sudden and I stuck with it!**

**Sephiroth: you bitch!**

**Lou: I said I was sorry!**

**Seph: but that doesn't give-**

**Lou: ok, onto the next chapter (runs away)!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Lou-pie: sorry about the late update, internet wasn't working because ACS SUCKS! And I had to borrow our next door neighbor's which also sucks and I could only check my email… and also I can see you guys really hated the part about Kadaj… sorry! Ah! I saw the movie Inception last month while I was on a plane to Hawaii and it was awesome! And I noticed that the main character had the same last name as me… Cobb! How epic is that? Anyways, on with the show, er, story!**

**Rating: PG-NC17**

**Pairings: Seph/Cloud, Angeal/Zack, some Zack/Cloud-ish stuffs, Vincent/Genesis**

**Chapter 7: Family Problems**

**

* * *

**

"You ate them all?"

"You said I could."

"Yeah… well, I didn't know you were going to eat them all today!"

"If you wanted a cookie, you should have told me so and I would have saved you some."

Cloud almost banged his head (couldn't because of the ferret asleep on top of his head) on the table as he listened to Yazoo's and Kadaj's bickering on the now empty cookie jar. The blond had made a batch of cookies yesterday before the young teen came home, which Yazoo kindly said that his younger brother could have them all, not expecting to have Kadaj take him seriously and eat them all in less than twenty-four hours. Now the two of them were fighting over on who gets to eat the next batch of cookies the blond vampire makes. Sephiroth was sitting next to him with his eyes closed in annoyance, left eye twitching when the two of them started arguing in Japanese. Lucrecia was sitting on the recliner across from the two fighting boys, smiling a little awkwardly as well as Loz, who was sitting next to his mother.

"Please make them stop…" Sephiroth mumbled angrily against his hand that was holding his head up from smashing against the table. Kadaj's little black kitten meowed on his lap and Sephiroth couldn't help but pet the fuzzy head and ears.

Cloud, after taking the ferret off his head and replacing it on top of his lover's, stood and walked over to the bickering brothers and smacked them upside the head before crossing his arms. He narrowed his eyes and frowned disapprovingly at both of them. "Shut up, you're disturbing you mother and brothers. Yazoo, you did say he could have all the cookies; if you wanted some you should have asked. Kadaj, you should have asked if he wanted some, or anyone else for that matter, before eating them all. As for another batch… I think you need to earn them." An evil smirk grew upon his face and the brothers' eyes widened a little worriedly.

Sephiroth was watching with enjoyment, finding it hot when his blond smirked like that. He did not disrupt him as he continued.

"If you want cookies, you'll have to make them next time."

"What?" both of the brothers yelled. "But I've never cooked before!" Kadaj whined.

"Don't worry; I'll be right there to help you out." Cloud's smirk grew and it started to scare the two brothers before the blond did a 180 and was back to his bored self. "But since Kadaj is still recovering, we're going to have to wait on that. And tomorrow we have to go to court so we can put those bastards behind bars. So I'll make a new batch today to make everyone happy." The young vampire turned around and headed for the kitchen, Loz's kitty following after him.

Sephiroth shook his head as Skid made her way down, clinging to her master's clothes and sometimes his skin where the clothing wasn't loose, but the silver haired male was used to her doing it after so many times. "You're so hot when you do that," Sephiroth stated without thinking. His eyes widen just a smidge and twitched, trying to keep a straight face as the others looked at him, especially when Cloud turned his gaze towards him. "So what kind of cookies are you making?"

The blond noticed the silver haired vampire trying to change the subject and found it comical at how embarrassed he looked even though he put on his emotionless face up. He noticed that Sephiroth had become more expressional than when they first met and couldn't help but think that it was his doing. He wanted to go up to Genesis and rub it in his face, though that would be wrong (note the sarcasm). But Cloud couldn't help but notice that Sephiroth had been more outgoing with his emotions with him than he had with the redhead and it made the blond feel good about himself.

When Cloud didn't answer the silver haired man's question, Sephiroth decided not to ask again, observing the young vampire's sluggish movements and recognizing his 'I'm off in another world so don't bother asking me anything 'cause I won't answer' stance. Rolling his eyes, the silver haired vampire decided to watch what the blond was making and was delighted to see that he was making sugar cookies rather than chocolate chip cookies, his movements still a little sluggish as he made the cookies.

It took only a few minutes before the blond was back in the real world and started preparing the delicious treats faster. The others were too busy talking to each other to notice Cloud's little episode and therefore the blond wasn't embarrassed. Sephiroth found it entertaining how his blond could still do daily activities while in his own little world and not look like an idiot.

_I wonder how h_e _does it._ Sephiroth rolled his eyes towards his mother and saw her smiling at everything her sons said, speaking a few times to either complement them or lecture them with that sweet smile of hers, making Kadaj and Yazoo feel like idiots a few times. He smiled as he watched his family interact with each other like they used to, not noticing Cloud's own delightful gaze on him with a small smile of his own. The blond watched both his lover and his lover's family, starting to feel a little envious of the family bond.

Sephiroth was still watching his family with a loving gaze when Cloud had finished the cookies and placed them in the oven. He took his place in his chair once again beside his silver haired lover and placed a hand on his shoulder, drawing Sephiroth's attention to him so he could give a small smile. Sephiroth smirked and leaned over to kiss the blond, ruffling soft spikes when he was finished to draw out a bigger smile from Cloud and a small chuckle. He also drew out an awe from his all-seeing mother, which drew the attention of his brothers to him and Cloud.

The blond smiled at Sephiroth's scowl, watching him stand up and smack Yazoo in the back of the head for making smooching noises. Yup, he was envious of their easy going family foundation.

xxBLOODxLUSTxx

"So how was your day?" Zack asked just as Cloud walked into their dorm, smiling widely like he had won an UFC fighting match. It dropped though when he saw the sad look on the blond's face which was immediately covered up by a fake grin. "Not very good, huh?"

The fake grin dropped and Cloud flopped down onto his bed, pulling off his hoodie. "Nah, I had a great day with Sephiroth and everything, but it hurts to watch how his family loves him while mine… I don't even know where they are or what they're doing." Cloud fell back onto his bed with a dejected sigh, gazing up at the ceiling and continued. "And it's not the same as having friends for a family. I need to feel the love of an actual parent instead of a grandparent."

Zack's eyes saddened as he sat next to the blond, giving a small grin that was filled with sympathy. "I may not know what you're going through, but at least you know you have friends who love you as well as your grandparents… where are they again?"

"In Watai to help with the orphaned children. They won't be back for a while."

"I see… well, you always have that hot lady Lucrecia, Sephiroth's mom. She would totally be thrilled to have another son." Zack grinned at the shocked and disgusted face Cloud gave him as he sat up, ruffling his hair. "And you always have Sephiroth's love, which is more powerful and large that it bypasses any parent's love. A sweetheart's love is more valuable and cherished than any other kind of love and should help anyone feeling down back onto their feet again." He watched the other's eyes widen before a loving smile spread across his face as he thought about Sephiroth's love for him. "See? Doesn't that feel so much better?"

"Yeah it does, though I have no idea what a parent's love feels like, but it sure beats it." Cloud was still smiling when he said this, not noticing Zack's grin fall into one of sympathy, but it changed back into a fake grin when the blond looked at him with a thankful smile. "Thanks, now I can sleep at night." The blond stripped to his boxers and slipped into bed, ready for the night and wake up early for his job tomorrow. Today, the band shop was closed and Vincent was missing so Cloud got the day off while Sephiroth faked being sick so he could have some time off from work.

Zack watched the blond fall asleep with a small frown before taking out a folded piece of paper he had been hiding in his pocket, ripping it into shreds and flushing it down the toilet. "I won't let you take Cloud's happiness away by saying you actually care for him… I know what you're up to and you're not fooling me." Zack glared at the flushing pieces. "You're not going to get into your son's good graces only to break his heart again; I won't let that happen." He closed the door to the bathroom and made his way to his own bed, already ready for sleep.

He slipped underneath his covers and rolled onto his side to face Cloud. _No, I won't let you hurt Cloud again._

xxBLOUDxx

Cloud heaved a sigh as he saw that the shop was closed again this morning and Vincent was still missing after a quick look inside the store. He locked it back up and left, going the opposite direction from the dorm. There were no lessons for the next two weeks for Christmas break so there was no reason to go back home yet and court was today at one. Sephiroth was most likely at work as well as Loz and Yazoo until twelve-thirty; Kadaj was certainly out of the question… who could he torture today to help pass the time?

Suddenly, an arm wrapped around his shoulders, which Cloud quickly reacted to and grabbed it, flipping whoever had grabbed him over his shoulder and onto the concrete sidewalk. Blue eyes widened at the sight of a redheaded man wearing a dark blue suit, the shirt underneath it undone at the top, showing slightly tanned skin and boney collar bones. Wide green eyes stared back up at him, blinking in confusion at what had just happened before a scowl grew across his face as he stood up, brushing himself off. Cloud smiled sheepishly at the redhead and shrugged.

"Sorry about that Reno; just thought you were a mugger or something," the blond said apologetically, scratching the back of his head as the redhead continued to brush the dirt from his back.

"No worries; just the right thing to wake me up in the morning, yo," Reno replied with a smirk, finished cleaning himself off. "S'up Sunshine? Long time no see, eh? Wha'cha been up to?" he asked as he grabbed the young vampire's arm and dragged him to the closest coffee shop, shoving him down into an open seat next to the window before sitting across from him. "And gimme all the details about what you and Zack have been up to in that small dorm of yours, yo." He wiggled his eyebrows, making Cloud roll his eyes and flick the redhead's nose.

"That's not gonna happen. Whatever we do is none of your business."

"Right, says the man who used to tell me everything that happened when he had sex with someone not too long ago." Reno sat back against the metal chair and quirked an eyebrow. "I've only been gone six months and you're already changing? Something must have happened while I was away, yo…"

"I stopped sharing my personal sex life with you years ago after I got clean," Cloud mumbled, shrugging off the redhead's last comment. "If you want to know what's changed while you were gone, though, Zack finally got what he wanted."

Reno's eyes widened, almost falling off his chair as he snapped his body forward and made sure that the blond was telling the truth. "Are you telling me that that hot piece of man meat finally hooked up with Angeal?" When Cloud nodded, Reno hissed a yes and pumped his fist at his side. "So tell me how they got together, and don't leave anything out, yo!"

Cloud shrugged. "Zack just jumped him and they had sex in the garage before Angeal dropped him off at the dorm and the two had sex again on _my_ bed." Both ignored the disgusted looks from the couple that passed by them, moving farther away from the blond and redhead. "Then I guess they became a couple after that."

"Well duh! Why wouldn't they after having sex twice in one night, yo?" Reno glared at a young woman who was glaring back grimly, standing up and walking out of the coffee shop huffily. His glare disappeared when he turned back towards the blond, who was shaking his head as he chuckled. "Man, I wish I was there and videotaped them having sex; that'd be so hot, yo!"

"Yeah, well, it was pretty embarrassing for me since I'm the one who almost walked in on them," the young vampire murmured with half a grin. "Luckily Sephiroth let me stay with him that night."

The redhead's back became rigid when Cloud said this, his eyes widening. "Sephiroth was there? Ok, now you have to tell me what all has happened while I was gone!"

Cloud began his explanation on what happened between the time Reno had left and had gotten back, the last month being the only one eventful enough. He told how he had gotten to befriend Sephiroth before becoming his lover just over a week ago before deciding to tell about what happened to Kadaj. This drew hidden anger from the redhead that Cloud hadn't seen in years and wished he hadn't said anything when Reno looked like he was about to explode, but luckily the redhead calmed down after letting his head drop loudly on the table, drawing a few looks from the others. Cloud decided that it was time to leave and helped Reno back outside, both shivering from the coldness.

"I'm gonna have to talk to Rufus about this and make sure they get what they deserve, yo!" Reno grumbled as he let the blond lead him down the sidewalk to no particular place. "I can't believe we used to hang out with those jerks in high school!"

"And had sex with them," Cloud added.

"Yeah, that too, even though they sure knew how to fuck, yo." Reno let out an angered sigh, stopping as he looked up into the grey clouds. "Those two are just fucked up, man…" Cloud didn't say anything, only watched him as the suit clad man closed his beautiful green eyes and took in a deep breath. "Man, I need a smoke…" He continued walking after several tries of calming himself down, stuffing his hands into his coat pocket. "I also need to get myself a heavier coat. I forgot how cold it gets during the winter."

Cloud smiled gently at his redheaded friend before looking down at his watch. "Shit! I need to get to the courthouse, I almost forgot! I need to be there in twenty minutes and I'm not even ready yet!" He tried to calm down before he completely lost his cool, but standing there wasn't going to help. "Now would be a great time in getting a car, like Zack said."

"Dude, che'lax. I'll give you ride," Reno said, pulling out his car keys from his pocket and began walking towards it.

Immediately, the blond relaxed. "Oh yeah, I keep forgetting you have a car." He followed the redhead to the red Lexus LFA sports car that the suit clad man loved so much. Cloud though it was cool, but it wasn't for him. He did liked Sephiroth's jeep though.

"A sweet one!" Reno exclaimed as he climbed in after unlocking it, Cloud slipping into the passenger side. "This baby saved my life plenty of times!"

"Ok, now can we go? I need to put on my suit and then be at the courthouse in less than fifteen minutes."

"Nooo problem!"

"Oh shi-"

Cloud never got to finish his sentence as Reno pulled out of the parking space close to the coffee shop and raced it out of there towards the blond's dorm, Cloud gripping his seat the whole time. When they reached the dorm building in five minutes, Cloud made his way to his room and got dressed hurriedly before running back out and sliding back into the car for another jolly ride to the court. It took about seven minutes to get there and two minutes to go through the metal detector. With one minute on the clock, Cloud and Reno found the Crescent brothers, mother, and Zack standing in the sleek hallway.

Sephiroth let out a sigh of relief when his eyes caught the glimpse of blond spiky hair, cocking an eyebrow in questioning. Cloud shrugged one shoulder, a sign that he'll tell him later. Sephiroth nodded, turning towards the redhead with a challenging gaze which Reno grinned at and slung an arm around the blond's shoulder, making the silver haired vampire bristle in possessiveness.

"Well Sunshine, I gotta go; boss' is waiting for me," Reno said, unslinging his arm to give the blond a smack on the ass as he passed by him to greet Zack, who grabbed the redhead and pulled him into a hug. Kadaj grinned happily at the redhead, the two doing their special hand shake.

"Wha'sup Kaj? My, you seem different; must be because you're no longer wearing those miniskirts or shirts." Reno let his eyes roam the young teen's body, liking at what he saw. Kadaj's miniskirt and skanky shirt was replaced with a pair of black slacks (Sephiroth's old pair) and a white button up shirt with the first button undone (also Sephiroth's). "Don't you look adorable? Just don't wear it every day, k?" He ruffled the teen's hair before leaving, giving Cloud another smack on the ass which Sephiroth outright growled at.

"Bye Reno," Cloud said before the redhead disappeared behind the door with a small smile, but it soon dropped at the scowl his lover had etched on his face. "Oh, gee, look at the time! Wasn't this thing supposed to start about two minutes ago?"

"Our lawyer, Reeve, said it'll take a few more minutes," Kadaj answered, oblivious to his brother's anger. "He seemed nice and… handsome." He blushed prettily as he said this, now the source of his brother's anger instead of Cloud.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" He asked, his voice sounding angry, different from his emotionless face. Sephiroth almost smirked evilly at the scared look Kadaj had on his face as he hunched down to make himself smaller.

"Uh, nothing… just a compliment."

"It better be 'just a compliment.' That guy is like… in his thirties."

"Sephiroth, stop it," Cloud growled, narrowing his eyes as he stood beside the small teen, his hands on his shoulders. "He'll be eighteen next month and he'll be able to be with whoever he wants to and you won't have any say in it. If he wants to be with that man, let him; just make him wait until he's eighteen to have sex." He whispered the last part with a smirk, knowing what it was doing to Sephiroth and both he and Kadaj relished in the fact of him squirming, though it was hard to tell.

"Oh god, don't say things like that," Sephiroth mumbled, a hand resting over his eyes as he changed his stance to where his hip was cocked and his other hand resting over it. He decided to change the subject so he wouldn't have to think of his youngest brother getting himself into anything sexual. "So who was that Reno guy? You can tell me since it's going to take a while to get our own room here."

Kadaj brightened at the mention of the redhead, smiling happily at all three of his brothers (Yazoo and Loz were all ears when Sephiroth said Reno's name). "He's a friend of Cloud's; I meet him when I first started working at the shop over a year ago. He's pretty fun, but he's been gone for six months with his boss at some job thing."

Sephiroth turned towards his lover, waiting for the blond to start his explanation. Cloud could see the obvious possessiveness the man held for him and didn't have enough patience to wait until they got home. That was one thing about the silver haired male that the blond learned, don't fuck around with him when he wants something and is on the edge of losing his temper.

Smiling to calm his lover down, Cloud cupped Sephiroth's right cheek, running a thumb along his cheek bone before running his hand down to his shoulder. "He's just a friend that I had since high school, nothing more. So there's no need in worrying… I'm not Genesis or any other of those cheating whores out there." He gave the other a small peck, ignoring the grim looks they received from the people that passed by or worked there.

Zack let out a sigh of relief now that the silver haired male was calm, a little embarrassed at the others' display of affection out in public. He was surprised to see how the blond knew the older male so well in such a short time they've been together. He was also surprised to see Kadaj smiling simply at they're display of affection right in front of them, not a look of anger or sadness could be seen anywhere in his eyes, face, or stance. Lucrecia was just ecstatic about the whole thing and giggled behind her hand while Loz and Yazoo rolled their eyes.

"It's nice for lovers to display their love for each other, but could you please refrain yourself for the time being," a deep voice interrupted, making them turn towards a man with brown hair, brown eyes, and a light beard around his handsome face. He wore a navy blue business suit with a pair of expensive looking loafers. He smiled at the couple, who were pulling away quickly to stand at each other's side, before smiling down at Kadaj, making the teen blush prettily. "My name is Reeve Tuesti; I'll be your attorney this evening. A room is now free, now if you'll just follow me."

Kadaj obeyed like a little puppy, right behind the man in an instant while the others followed a few feet behind them. A scowl was back on Sephiroth's face when they entered the small court room, eyes landing on Nero and Weiss, who smirked back mockingly. Sephiroth bristled, but refrained himself from walking over there and beating the shit out of them, and it also helped that Cloud was there to put a hand over his shoulder to keep him from doing anything stupid. The older vampire turned his gaze away to watch his younger brother limp after the man called Reeve, watching Kadaj smile happily at the man as the two conversed with each other as they waited for the judge.

Cloud watched his lover the whole time, seeing many emotions fly across his eyes before settling on anxiousness as he took a seat in the front row behind his brother. The blond sat next to him and grabbed his hand, squeezing it affectionately and gaining Sephiroth's attention. The older male gave an awkward grin back, ready for this whole thing to end.

xxLUSTxx

"Well that went along swimmingly, now didn't it?" Yazoo said sarcastically as he made his way to his car, Loz at his side with a sheepish grin on his face. "'I meant no harm when I raped your brother, Sephiroth,'" he repeated what Weiss had said in an innocent and girlish way. "What a bunch of bull shit!"

"He didn't say it like that," Loz pointed out, putting his hands up in defense when Yazoo turned on him and gave him an angry glare. "I'm just sayin'."

"Yeah, well, that's what he meant and you know he said it just to mock us! Thank Minerva that those two assholes are going to be behind bars for the next ten years, though they should be put to death for even putting their grimy hands on Kadaj!" Yazoo spun on his heels and slipped inside into his small car, speeding off as soon as Loz was inside.

Kadaj sighed as he watched them leave; liking the feeling of having people protective of him even though it was a little overbearing. Looking up towards his right, he smiled at his attorney with a small pink blush across his cheeks. "Thank you for your help Mr. Tuesti and becoming my attorney on such short notice."

"It was my pleasure, and please, just call me Reeve," the older man replied with a smile of his own, making Kadaj catch his breath and look away. "I hope to see you again, just not in a courtroom." He ruffled the teenager's hair and walked back inside, nodding at Cloud, Zack, and Sephiroth who were all a little amused at the little scene that had played out in front of them.

It made Cloud think of those romantic anime movies from Japan where the woman meets the man of her dreams and becomes all gushy whenever she's around him; Kadaj was playing the part perfectly. He could see Kadaj's obvious affection for the man while this Reeve character was a little harder to see through. The blond smiled and thought how hilarious it would be to see the two end up together and watch Sephiroth go crazy over the fact of his younger brother dating an older man.

"Oh my god, Cloud?"

Cloud tensed, eyes widening at the voice that had called his name and turned his head slowly around to come face to face with a blond haired, blue eyed woman. His eyes twitched as his mouth dropped open, arms suddenly engulfing him in a motherly hug. Cloud was too stunned to react and let the woman hug him, oblivious to the confused looks from Kadaj and Sephiroth (he had just arrived with his jeep) and the look of anger from Zack. When Cloud did snap out of his shock, the woman had already pulled away and was smiling at him.

"I finally found you! After several calls to mom, she finally told me where you were!" the blond woman exclaimed with a large grin, which soon vanished from the heated gaze Cloud was giving her. "Look, Cloud, I know we haven't been on good terms, but-"

"Leave me alone," Cloud snapped.

"Cloud, please! Give me another chance!" the woman pleaded, grabbing his forearm which was quickly jerked away. "I know I've been horrible to you and I want to make it up to you. I've been searching for you for over a year."

"I've already given you another chance years ago and you blew it; now you'll have nothing but yourself to blame for giving that chance up. I do not want to see your face again."

The woman gasped at Cloud's harsh words, eyes tearing up. She caught his arm just as he turned around, stopping him from walking away. "Please, I'm not asking you for forgiveness. All I'm asking for is to at least give me one more chance to make things right again and I promise I'll stay out of your life forever if it doesn't work out…"

Kadaj and his brother watched in confusion, becoming a little worried at seeing their favorite blond become so angry after just one encounter with this woman. Sephiroth was about to step in when Zack shook his head no, a look of pure hatred for the woman on his face. The raven haired human was giving his all to keep still and not rip the woman away from Cloud, biting his lip and fisting his hands to keep himself where he was, but it was proving difficult

The blond said nothing for several moments before jerking himself away again. "You may do as you please, but don't waste anymore of my time. Just go away and leave me be. If you want me to love you, better pack a lunch 'cause it's not happening." He began making his way towards Sephiroth, whose left eyebrow quirked up in questioning.

"If… if you won't accept my, your mother, love… then will accept your brother's love?" the woman asked as she motioned someone forward.

"My what?"

"His what?"

"You're his what?"

"What the fuck?"

* * *

**Lou-pie: whew, this chapter took longer than I thought it would, and the internet was being crap. Sorry about that. And now you're all confused, haza, I hope my plan of suspense is working to keep you readers in my grasp mwuahahahahah (cough, choke, hack). Anyways, just wanted to let you know that I am now officially 18 and now am living at home with my siblings, hooray! But I now I need to find a job to help with the payments of the house, which is difficult since finding a job in Alaska sucks! But I hope you liked this chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Lou-pie: wow, I get a kick out of your reviews and I think I creep my brother out when I start laughing cause his bedroom is right next to mine and the walls aren't very thick. Anyway, I know you guys wanted me to update early because of the ending in the last chapter, so I tried my best to type this down as fast as I could. And the internet now works, but ACS still sucks. Hope you enjoy; all hail Foamy!**

**Rating: PG-NC17**

**Pairings: Seph/Cloud, Angeal/Zack, Zack/Cloud-ish stuffs, and Vincent/Genesis**

**Chapter 8: The new brother!**

**

* * *

**

"Whoa, whoa, whoa; now hold on a second!" Kadaj yelled, waving his hands in front of him like it would stop everyone from what they were doing. "You're his mother? And Cloud has a brother? Since when? I don't remember Cloud ever having a brother!"

"That's because I didn't know either," Cloud snapped, wincing afterwards, but Kadaj was too confused by all this that he didn't truly care. The young vampire looked at the other blond standing next to his mother in disbelief. He looked to be around in his early teens and was tall, lanky, and adorable with his shaggy haircut and his baby blue eyes that looked almost identical to Cloud's but was a shade darker. "Ok, _mother_, you have some serious explain to do."

"Tell me about it," Zack mumbled underneath his breath, earning a glare from Cloud to keep quiet.

The blond haired woman chewed her lip nervously, glancing away. "Well, um… this is Denzel and he's your little brother."

"Half-brother. No thanks to your whorish ways," the kid spoke up with a roll of his eyes, surprising everyone, especially Cloud. He continued before his mother could, not wanting the woman to speak anymore. "Ok, look, this woman here cheated with her husband with some old boyfriend and became pregnant with you and that's one of the reasons why your parents treated you so horribly, the second reason is because they just don't like children and dad was pretty pissed."

"Denzel!" the woman yelled, grabbing her son's forearm which was quickly jerked away.

"No, mom; I knew you weren't going to tell him the truth so I am! So shut the fuck up and let me talk!" A quick glare shut the woman up and he continued with his little story, while Cloud was in a state of shock from what Denzel was saying and by the way the boy was speaking to his mother. "Anyways, after you turned seven and were sent to live with grandma and grandpa, mom became pregnant with me and that's how I was born. It wasn't until just a couple of years ago that I found out that I had a brother when my class was doing a science project dealing with DNA and our blood was drawn for the project to show us how it worked and that's when they said I had a brother. And when I asked mom about it, she didn't say anything, but I did get the information from our grandparents."

Snapping out of his shock, Cloud's eyes widened before narrowing at his mother, who was shifting her feet as her eyes twitched. Apparently, the blond teen had said more than his mother had wanted him to, which caused the woman to become angry and back hand her son. The slap didn't faze Denzel and only fueled his own anger towards his so called mother.

"Don't speak to your mother that way!" the woman yelled angrily.

Cloud was about to open his mouth when Denzel interrupted him and spoke first with a nasty look on his face. "Fuck… you. I am not some object you can use to get what you want. I know you were going to try and use me to butter Cloud up so you can worm your way back into his heart only so you can break it again; I'm not stupid! Your hate for him has driven you mad and I won't stand for it anymore, so leave me and Cloud alone or I'll call the police for real." He stood tall against his mother's glare and did not back down when she raised a hand to slap him again.

The hand never reached him, however, because Cloud had swiftly made his way over towards his brother and grabbed the woman's hand. The blond woman looked up in surprised and quivered in fear at the fierce glare Cloud was giving her; it held promising death if she dared to touch him again. She snatched her hand back and stepped back a few feet, giving her sons a cross scowl before looking around to see Zack giving the same dirty look that his roommate was giving and two silver haired males scowling at her with confusion. Giving one last bitter look to her sons, she ran away like a dog with her tail between her legs.

"Wow, what a bitch," Zack stated, watching the woman run away with a disgusted look before turning his gaze towards Denzel, whose cheek was turning bright red. "Geez, what kind of woman would hit her son anyways? Nice job back there, too… telling off that woman right in front of everyone. That was awesome."

"Thanks," the boy mumbled as he rubbed his cheek, looking up towards his half-brother. "So what now? I'm your brother, what are you going to do with me knowing I'm no longer welcomed back home (thank Minerva)?"

Cloud shrugged, trying to get used to the concept that yes, he does have a brother and that yes, his mother was still the same. It was shocking and hard for his brain to accept the fact of having a younger brother and what he was going to do with him. "I don't know; this all so very sudden." He walked over to Sephiroth's jeep and leaned back against it, trying to come up with some sort of answer to all this mess. He raised a hand to his mouth and closed his eyes as he thought, ignoring the worried looks from the others.

"You don't have to accept me or anything since we barely know each other," Denzel began, gaining Cloud's attention. "I'm not looking for any kind of brotherly love, if that's what you're thinking. I just wanted to see you at least once, and now that I have, I can sleep at night knowing what you look like. I understand if you don't want to see me ever again, so I'll just be going now." The boy began walking away, but a hand on his shoulder made him stop. When he turned around, he did not expect to see a silver haired teenager looking back at him with a worried frown.

"And where will you go?" Kadaj asked. "You're not thinking about living on the streets, are you?"

The blond haired teen gave the other an odd look. "Tch, no. I was going to call my grandparents."

"They're not here," Cloud uttered as he leaned away from the jeep and made his way towards Kadaj and Denzel with his hands in his pockets. "They've gone back to Wutai last year and won't be back for a while."

Looking down at his feet with a small frown, Denzel mumbled, "Oh… I guess I will be living on the streets then."

"No you're not," Zack snapped, crossing his arms as a grin rolled across his face suddenly and slung an arm around Cloud. "You're living with us whether you want to or not!"

"I am?"

"He is?"

"Sure! Why not? He is your brother after all!" Zack grinned widely at Cloud, showing pearly white teeth. "There's no way you're going to throw this chance out now that you know you have a brother. It'll be fun! You can teach him some discipline and be the big brother that you always wanted to be!"

Cloud sighed, rubbing his face with his hand. "I wouldn't be the perfect person to show him discipline since I didn't have enough of it when I was his age."

"I could help out with that since I have three younger brothers," Sephiroth suggested as he stood next to the blond. "And I have had a lot of experience on the big brother roll."

Denzel looked up at the tall silver haired man with wide eyes, gulping at his size and intimidating aura as Kadaj pouted cutely. The silver haired teen hugged the blond to him protectively and stuck out his tongue. Blushing, Denzel blinked several times rapidly in confusion as he felt a tingling sensation run down his spine from Kadaj's action.

"There is no way I'm letting you do that!" Kadaj stated firmly as Sephiroth chuckled. "You may play the big brother roll perfectly, but I know you. After years of tormenting me, I'm not going to let you lay a hand on him!"

Everyone stared at the teen with cocked eyebrows before Zack started snickering, drawing Kadaj's angry gaze towards him. Cloud smiled wearily as he shook his head while Sephiroth continued his chuckling. And through all this, Denzel was rendered speechless from all the attention Kadaj was giving him and having another home being offered to him. He was confused, but decided it was alright since his older brother smiling, though it was a strained one.

"Can I ask you a question first, Denzel?" the older blond asked while scratching the back of his neck. When Denzel nodded, Cloud continued. "How did mother know that I was here?"

"When doesn't mom know where you are?" Denzel scoffed, getting out of Kadaj's hold. "She lied when she said she's been looking for you; she knew where you were all along. She's practically your stalker; watching everything you do through the eyes of another."

"So she's been watching me wherever I go?"

"Yep. And she followed you here when she thought it was time to act upon her selfish ways."

Cloud shivered in disgust, his face becoming one of revulsion as he thought about the woman watching him doing every day activities. "Gross. I might actually call for a restraint for that woman." He heard Sephiroth growl before arms suddenly wrapped around him possessively from behind right in front of Denzel, making the older blond blush. "Sephiroth…"

"If I ever see that woman again, I won't hesitate to kill her," the older vampire hissed.

"Geez, Sephiroth, a little possessive much?" Zack joked with a grin.

"I have to be if I want to protect my lover."

Kadaj scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Like you aren't already."

Denzel watched this with keen interest, his eyes moving from person to the next as they continued talking about the older man's possessiveness. All the while, his gaze would fall upon the younger silver haired male and linger there for a few moments before moving on to the next person that was speaking. Denzel found it interesting when he learned about Cloud's sexual preference as he watched his brother interact with his lover, the older blond's face flushed in embarrassment. He watched silently as the four of them continued to bicker, Zack throwing in suggestive comments once in a while. But watching them was like watching a comedy movie and Denzel couldn't but laugh, causing the other's to stop what they were doing and turn their attention back to the young blond.

Grinning, Zack slung an arm around the younger brother. "I guess we got another member to add to our already strange family." He laughed at the boy's mouth open, wide eyed face, giving a small wink.

"I guess we do," Cloud agreed with a softer smile.

xxBLOODxx

"So you're a vampire just like our Sunshine here?" Reno asked with a smirk, leaning over the table with his arms crossed over it. The younger blond right across from him nodded nervously, making the redhead coo at how adorable Cloud's younger brother was. "And you should be since you two are only half-brothers." He stuck a pretzel stick into his mouth and let it poke out like a cigarette.

The others had decided to go out to eat an early dinner in celebration for Kadaj and Denzel and invited Reno, Rufus, Angeal, Loz, and Yazoo. They couldn't get a hold of Genesis and Cloud didn't know Vincent's phone number. Where they ate though, was the same place where Sephiroth had taken Cloud on their first 'not date.' Reno had yet to be inside and whistled when Sephiroth said he helped out with it. Rufus was impressed, though he was used to eating at fancy restaurants like the one near the Crescent's neighborhood.

"I don't get that," Kadaj uttered, leaning against the window next to Denzel. "I was told that only the first bornes become vampires and Cloud's the first born."

"I know it may seem confusing," Rufus began in an elegant manor next to his redheaded lover. "But it doesn't matter if you have the same mother; it does matter if you have the same mother _and _father. But since the two of them have different fathers, they are both vampires. You see, the first born of every _family_ becomes a vampire while the rest are humans like the curse says. And the two of them have different families… almost. When your mother became pregnant with her ex-boyfriend's baby, she created a family. But when she became pregnant with her husband, she created another family."

"I see." Kadaj still seemed a little confused, but didn't ask if Rufus could repeat in a simpler way.

They all sat in a round, corner booth in the back to be away from everyone's staring because of Rufus, Denzel and Reno sitting on the ends. The setting arrangements went from Denzel, Kadaj, Lucrecia, Sephiroth, Cloud, Zack, Yazoo, Loz, Angeal, Rufus, and finally to Reno. It was a little tight, but the friends didn't mind as long as they got to sit together.

Denzel was silent, nervous from all the new people he's met today. Reno was nice and everything, just a little… overboard sometimes. Rufus seemed like a nice man, but it was hard to tell through his quietness and pompous aura; and it didn't help that Rufus Shinra was the president of the whole Odin Section. Angeal was kind, gentle, and easy to love and he admired the man's and Zack's relationship, considering them lucky to have such an easy going one. The man was huge, but it just made him seem even more like a teddy bear. He liked his brother so far and found him entertaining whenever he talked to Zack or Reno, the three of them liked to banter back and forth from time to time. And Sephiroth… Denzel wasn't sure what to think of him yet. While Yazoo and Loz seemed ok, they had a creepy aura like their older brother and he didn't care to be in the same room alone with them. Who knows what they might do. And Lucrecia, she was quiet most of the time so he couldn't tell what he thought of her yet.

"So tell me more about this curse thing, like how it happened," Kadaj partially demanded, staring intently at his brother. Denzel was instantly hooked into the conversation then and gave an identical look like Kadaj's. "And don't leave anything out!"

"Yeah," Yazoo agreed. "I never heard the whole story."

Before Sephiroth could open his mouth, Cloud butted in to save his lover. "Ahhhh, that's not a story that needs to be told in public and it's rather tragic."

"Then you can tell us over at our house; we'll make it a sleep over!" Kadaj suggested excitedly, clapping his hands and hugging Denzel, who blushed quite hotly from the contact. "It'll be so much fun!"

"Sweet. Me and my baby are so coming," Reno confirmed with a smirk while Rufus rolled his eyes and muttered something that sounded like 'too childish.' "Come on, guys! Since when was the last time that we had any kind of sleep overs? Never! So we're going to have one. Tonight. At Sephiroth's."

Everyone rolled their eyes at Reno's childish acts while Denzel found it hilarious. Sephiroth did not look happy at all and his eyes said that he wanted to shoot himself while Kadaj was almost bouncing in his seat with joy that was starting to annoy the oldest silver haired Crescent. Angeal shook his head as he gave his friends a gentle smile, wrapping an arm around his lover as Yazoo squealed with happiness. Loz seemed unimpressed but you could tell he was kind of excited by the way he smiled at his youngest brother.

"Cool," Denzel said with a smile, melting everyone's hearts, including Sephiroth's and especially Cloud's.

"Fine," Sephiroth finally agreed with a huff. "But I better get rewarded for this." He looked at the older blond from the corner of his eye with an expectant look that made Cloud blush and punch him in the shoulder. "I meant later," he quickly added a little too late with a chuckle. "And you're making me something whether you want to or not."

"I can live with that," Cloud muttered at the same time Lucrecia said she would stay at a hotel for the night.

xxLUSTxx

"He actually said that to you?" Reno asked Denzel in a disbelieving tone, his mouth wide open in a smile as small chuckles came out of it. "Holy shit! And what did you say?"

"Then I told him that I rather be fucked by a vibrator than his cock any day," the younger blond replied through a laugh, making everyone else around him laugh. "You should have seen his face! It was fucking hilarious! He almost pounded me, but luckily I have some 'special moves' and kicked his ass! It was awesome! Totally got popular with the ladies."

"Watch the language the buddy," Cloud scowled as he set a plate with a slice of cherry pie in front of the boy that was loaded with whip cream. "You're only what… thirteen?"

The boy licked his lips and took a large bite from the pie when Cloud said this, making him scrunch up his face cutely and speak around the food in his mouth. "I'm fifteen thank you very much, since two months ago." He took another bite and hummed from the deliciousness with his eyes closed. "This pie is good!"

"Duh, it's Cloud; he's famous for his baked goods," Zack butted in, steeling a cherry from the boy's plate and popping it into his mouth. He ignored the boy's yelp of anger and smiled at Cloud. "And he's famous for other things too." He wiggled his eyebrows, which earned a bark of laughter from Reno, a smack in the back of the head by Angeal, a blush from the older blond, and a scowl from Sephiroth. "Ouch, watch how hard you're hitting?"

"Bow chika bow wow," Denzel joked with a wiggle of his own eyebrows, earning a blush from Zack and another bark of laughter from Reno.

"I'm really starting to like this kid," the redhead said through his laughter. Yazoo, Loz, Cloud, and Rufus joined in his laughter while Angeal was unimpressed and Sephiroth found it amusing. Kadaj just blushed and smiled awkwardly. "Ok Sephy, time for you to start with the story telling. I've been waiting for two hours and have yet to hear it."

"That's right! I almost forgot!" Kadaj exclaimed. "You weren't hoping that we'd forget, did you?"

Sephiroth rolled his eyes. "No… maybe. But since you brought it up I might as well tell it." He waited for everyone to get settled down before he cleared his throat and began the story, the two youngest males hugging their given pillows for the night in excitement. " Well, it's kind of a long story and I should explain it from the very beginning. So, long ago in the beginning of time, there was a young lady who was beautiful, smart, and gentle. She was once the empress of Japan and ruled over everything since the people of that time knew only of Japan. Anyways, she fell deeply in love with a foreign prince from a faraway land that we soon found out was Leviathan to look for the land of Japan that he had heard about from people who came from there without the princess' knowledge. He taught himself how to speak the language with the help from a couple of Japanese people."

Yazoo sighed happily at how romantic the story was starting out, laying down on his stomach on the floor with his arms holding up his upper torso. He fiddled with his hair as he listened, braiding a few strands here and there loosely. Everyone was quiet when Sephiroth started talking, becoming very interested in the story of their past.

"However, the Japanese were fierce people and were quite skeptical about the foreigners and locked them away in a dungeon; they couldn't just kill them for no reason and they needed to know about where the prince and the few men that were with him came from. All the prince's studies in their language paid off and he won the hearts of the men and woman from that land. He and his men were let out and were to work for them while they taught the Japanese their language and told them about their country. The empress married the prince and the two ruled the country hand in hand, and made the country healthy and rich.

"But the prince's farther was angered by his son's disappearance and thought that the Japanese were holding his son prisoner, torturing him and making him do difficult chores. He launched an attack on the Japanese right away to bring his son home, only to find out his son had married the empress and this angered him greatly. He began a war against his son and declared that he would kill every last one of them that stood in his way. The prince fought alongside his wife and people to protect them. He and his father fought a terrific battle, which the prince won in the cost of his own life, winning the battle for his beloved country. The empress was filled with grief and agony when she found her husband's body covered in blood.

"Now, the Japanese are very good with black magic to help out with their performances with circuses to help entertain their people. However, they were never to use black magic for more than that, and the empress knew this, but couldn't bear to live another day without her love. She used black magic to help bring her husband back from the dead. She almost succeeded until Minerva came down from the heavens and showed her angered towards the humans she had created by cursing the empress and stealing her husband's soul so that he could never be reincarnated. The last thing Minerva said to the empress was about the curse. 'Every first born to each family will be born cursed and will drink the blood of the living to keep sane or will fall into a life of darkness. You will live forever and will reign in your guilt. No matter how many times you try cutting yourself, you will not bleed to death. You may strangle, drown, or skewer yourself, but you will keep on living until the guilt inside you becomes too great and consumes you.' And after Minerva did her deed, she left with the prince's soul and was never seen again."

"We are not immortal per say," Cloud said, going to finish for his lover. "But it is very difficult to kill us vampires. Either our heads need to be chopped off or we're to be driven to the brink of insanity and are swallowed by darkness. After the empress was cursed, Minerva had impregnated her and the woman gave birth to the first male vampire. Her people began to fear her and drove her out of the country. She stowed away on a boat that was headed for Leviathan and fell in love with a young man that worked in a winery. She told the man about her curse, but the man loved her anyway and impregnated her. She gave birth to a vampire baby girl while her son was almost three years of age.

"Since she knew that only every first born of every family was made a vampire, she slept with many men to make many vampires so that she and her two children wouldn't be alone in their curse. Her lover was greatly disappointed when he found out about her affairs and left her. But she still slept with other men to create her own clan before migrating her people away from Odin and into Behemoth. The prince had taught her some English and she studied the language during her time in Odin and Behemoth. She and her clan had settled down in a town called Healin. It was a small town then and everyone knew everyone and they let the weary clan into their town with open arms.

"But after a few years, the clan's secret was found out and the town wasn't so nice to them anymore and started killing them off by cutting off their heads. Only two, a brother and a sister, survived because they had wandered away from the city to pick berries. The two of them ran off into the mountains of Shiva and made a home in the caves. They revived their clans by sleeping with the town's people in a village close to them, Icicle, before migrating down to Nunchaku where barely anyone lived because of the desert area. They had enough space to branch out their clan and loved the heat since it didn't affect them much.

"But once again, the clan was found out and killed off. The one's that did survive scattered and lived in small groups instead of large ones and lived comfortable lives after that. Nowadays, it's quite difficult to spot a vampire and we vampires only try to mate with our own kind. But once in a while a human may catch our interest and we mate with them. But all in all, that's the story about how vampires first came into existence," Cloud finished, not liking the sad looks on everyone's faces. "We told you it was tragic."

"But we didn't expect that kind of tragic," Kadaj mumbled into Denzel's hair. Sometime during the story, the young blond had rolled onto his stomach and the young silver haired teen and lay down on the blond's back with his arms hanging over Denzel's shoulders. "It makes me respect vampires even more."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Shall we watch something to bring everyone's spirits back up?" Angeal asked/suggested as he leaned against the back of the couch with his lover curled up on his lap. It was a good thing he had decided to take the day off to spend the day with his lover; you never know what may happen when Christmas is nearing. When everyone nodded, he began to stand up to look in the movie rack next to the TV, but Sephiroth had already beaten him to it and drew out _The Ringer_ and put it in the DVD player.

The silver haired vampire stood up with a small yawn that was obvious fake and said he was going to bed with a pointed look towards Cloud as he moved to go upstairs. The blond immediately obeyed, giving a glare over his shoulder when Reno started snickering, which earned him a smack in the back of the head from Rufus. Before Sephiroth made it all the way up to the second floor, he stopped and announced that everyone could sleep wherever they wanted to and there was no sex allowed in the house before he grabbed the blond's hand and dragged him into his room and pushed him down onto the bed, his lips catching the younger vampire's.

Cloud gasped in surprise, giving Sephiroth an opening to dive his tongue into the other's mouth and play with the blond's. Cloud moaned and wrapped his arms around the older male, tilting his head for easier tongue play as he let Sephiroth settle between their legs. When they broke apart, gasping, Cloud gave a suggestive smirk and leaned up to lightly kiss his lover's cheek, jaw, and neck while running his hands along Sephiroth's chest and down to his stomach before going back up again.

"I thought you said no sex in the house," the blond whispered in his lover's ear, earning a purr and a delighted shiver when he licked his ear.

"Who said we're having sex?" Sephiroth whispered back, humming as the blond's lips traveled down to his neck and began to caress it with his mouth and tongue. "I just wanted to have some fun before we go to sleep; think of it as me familiarizing your body." He ran a hand down his lover's body to settle on his hip as the other held him up, leaning up to run his eyes up and down Cloud's body.

Cloud smirked, sitting up as much as he could with Sephiroth above him. "Well in that case." He pushed Sephiroth off of him and switched their positions so that the blond vampire was straddling his lover. "I might take the time to familiarize your body also." Licking his lips at Sephiroth's naked chest and pink nipples that adorned them, Cloud ran his hands over his pecs and began massaging them to draw out a moan from the silver haired vampire. But he was denied of that moan and narrowed his eyes in determination, rubbing the muscles harder before leaning down to bring a nipple into his mouth.

A smirk adorned the older vampire's face as Cloud tried to bring a moan out of him, but seeing as how Sephiroth had a lot of restraint, it was going to be quite difficult. But he did have to bite his lip when Cloud brought a knee between his legs and used it to rub against his crotch through his sweats. When Cloud saw this, he smirked and pressed his knee harder into Sephiroth's bulge. Sephiroth gasped, but it wasn't a moan, though it was something to make the blond's determination grow stronger. The older male retaliated by bringing up his own hands to roam across his lover's body and take off the blond's shirt quickly to shuck it off to the side. It now became a war on who will moan first, each impelled to make the other moan.

Cloud was especially having troubles because Sephiroth's hands had moved down to his ass and began to massage them before one began rubbing its fingers between his cheeks and over his entrance through his pants while a knee pressed up against his dick that was quickly hardening. Sephiroth was good at controlling himself and seemed to know all of Cloud's weak spots and used them for his advantage, touching and scarping every sensitive spot since he couldn't use his mouth because the blond was too busy with his chest, his weakest spot. Cloud was losing from keeping himself quiet, but one small stroke to a certain spot had him reeling in pleasure until he finally let out a long drawn out moan.

Sephiroth smirked in victory, bringing Cloud up to kiss him and get a better hold on his ass. "Mmm, you have such a nice ass; so toned and so… grabable." He gave a small squeeze that caused the blond to yelp in surprise.

"Grabable isn't a word. "

"It is now."

Cloud chuckled, catching Sephiroth's mouth with his own, smiling around the other's tongue and weaving his fingers into luscious silver hair. Sephiroth's hands stayed where they were on his ass, giving a nice squeeze every once in a while as he made it an excuse that he was 'familiarizing' the other's ass while the blond's hands ran up from his chest to his shoulders, moaning at what Sephiroth's tongue was doing to him.

"We're coming in so you better be descent!" Kadaj's voice rang out through the door before it opened, revealing him and Denzel, who looked quite flushed at seeing his older brother in an intimate position. "You've been in here for only fifteen minutes and you're already getting ready to do the nasty!"

"Kadaj," Sephiroth said warningly from his position, Cloud's head dropping onto his shoulder in embarrassment. "What do you want?"

"We decided that we wanted to sleep with our brothers tonight!" The teen skipped over to the bed after closing the door, dragging Denzel behind him and sitting down on the edge of it. "So scoot over and let us in!" He tried to push the two lovers over, but didn't have the strength to move two full grown men.

Cloud rolled his eyes and rolled off of Sephiroth and almost onto Kadaj, who crawled over both of them to lie next to his brother on the other side while Denzel climbed in hesitantly on the other side of Cloud, scooting close to his older brother, but not completely touching him. Kadaj was laying almost completely on Sephiroth as the older male grabbed the covers in annoyance and pulled it over them, turning off the lamp light on his side of the bed. Smiling, Cloud grabbed his younger brother and scooted him closer to him so he could wrap his arms around him in a brotherly hug.

"What are the other's doing?" Sephiroth asked through a yawn, this one real.

"They were still watching that movie when we came up here," Kadaj whispered into his chest tiredly, eyes closing and body becoming relaxed.

Nothing else was said as the two younger brothers fell asleep while Sephiroth and Cloud stayed up a while longer so they could watch each other, telling with their eyes that they loved one another as they held hands while their other hands held their brothers. The silver haired vampire gave one last peck before declaring in a whisper that it was time to go to sleep. Cloud nodded and closed his eyes, falling asleep a few minutes later. Sephiroth stayed up a few more hours to watch his lover sleep until his heavy eyelids couldn't hold themselves up anymore and he soon fell asleep.

* * *

**Lou-pie: so I added a bit of corniness at the end, but I do love romantic stories… with comedy. I hoped you enjoyed this one and will review. And I have a question: should Kadaj and Denzel hook up or should Kadaj hook up with Reeve and Denzel hook up with someone else? I need to know because I can't make up my mind.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Lou-pie: so I see that you guys want Kadaj and Denzel to hook up, ok dokay then! And this chapter is going to be very interesting! I started thinking about it the night after I finished the last chapter. But I'm not going to spoil it and let you read for yourselves. I also thought about it during Sunday service the other morning and I just had to type it, so here you go!**

**Rating: PG-NC17**

**Pairings: Seph/Cloud, Angeal/Zack, Vincent/Genesis, and soon to be Denzel/Kadaj**

**Warning: soft lemon**

**Special thanks to TornAngelWings, my beta.**

**Chapter 9: Origins part 1**

**

* * *

**

He felt like he was floating, like he was in nothing but water, feeling weightless. Green eyes fluttered open only to be met with darkness and thought nothing of it because he thought it was still night time until he noticed that he couldn't see even the hint of an outline of any kind of object in his room. He sat up, or at least he thought he did, because he wasn't touching anything solid and just seemed to be floating in midair. His long silver hair flittered around him, giving him the sense that there was no such thing as gravity here… wherever here was. Waving a hand in front of him, Sephiroth saw it and looked down to see the rest of his body and see that he was naked.

Being naked didn't really bother him since he was the only one there, in this dark place. But he was beginning to panic as he continued floating there. "Cloud!" he called. "Kadaj! Denzel! Anybody?" He stopped when he heard his voice echo back to him an odd and serene way. He turned his head this way and that, but continued to see darkness.

It wasn't until he called Cloud's name again did green streams suddenly burst forth from the darkness and drifted around him, circling him as if interrogating him. Sephiroth heard soft voices coming from the streams, singing, laughing, giggling. As the streams continued to glide around the dark area, a sensation of peace came over him and he reached out to let the torrent of bright green run through his fingers. The nerves in his fingers tingled pleasantly, humming with the energy the stream gave him. He chuckled when the torrent twirled around his arm only to drift away when it reach his shoulder. Soon afterwards, that's when he realized what these green torrents were; the Lifestream.

A feeling of wonder ran through him as he continued to watch them, hearing them sing beautifully and wonderfully to him. He heard several different songs being sung and all were in a language he had never heard before. Closing his eyes, the silver haired vampire let the calm and relaxing feeling run through him as the streams brushed against his body, making his nerves sing in pleasure, but not in a sexual way. It felt good in a muscle relaxing way. Sephiroth smiled at them while he wondered where he was and at the same time not caring.

A flash of blinding light suddenly appeared behind him, making Sephiroth turn around and gasp at what stood behind him. A woman, a beautiful woman, drifted there with a small smile while she glowed with the purest of light. She wore clothing that Sephiroth had never seen before and looked ancient. And when the Lifestream came to circle around her, the man immediately knew who this woman was and he gaped in shock.

"Minerva?" he asked after finding his voice. The woman nodded as her smile grew. "But how-why?"

"I wanted to see the soul that had escaped from me," she answered, her voice ringing in the darkness. When she spoke, it sounded like there was more than one of her, but it was soothing and washed over him like a small tide.

"What do you mean?"

"Last night, you told those boys about your origin, about how vampires came to existence," the woman began, her face becoming serious and stoic. "The part about the soul I had taken, the king's soul, so he wouldn't be reincarnated… he escaped over twenty-six years ago and implanted himself into a descendant of his, Lucrecia Crescent, so he could be reincarnated and that was you."

"What?" If only Cloud could see his face right now. "I'm the reincarnation of the king whose soul you had taken long ago? But I don't remember anything about my past life!"

"You're not supposed to," the woman explained calmly, not at all bothered by the vampire's yelling. "When you're reincarnated, you're supposed to live a new life. So basically, your past self becomes a new soul and forgets everything to make room for new memories."

Sephiroth nodded in wonderment, lost in the woman's beauty and serene aura. "You wanting to see me isn't the only reason why I'm here, isn't it?"

The woman nodded, saying nothing as she snapped her fingers. The Lifestream circling around her suddenly swarmed him, surrounding his body and encasing him a green cocoon. His body felt like it was being ripped apart as the streams became bright and brighter with each second, causing him to close his eyes as he struggled. And then… nothing…

xxBLOODxx

"… tain."

A groan.

"…aptain."

A turn to his side.

"Captain!"

Another groan was heard as he turned away from the noise.

"Captain, please wake up!" the voice, a man, pleaded, shaking the man on the bed to wake him up. When the man only swatted away the hands on his shoulders, the standing male huffed and crossed his arms in annoyance. "Ok then… I was going to tell you we have spotted land, but never mind." The man started to walk away slowly, counting down from three. When he reached one, the sleeping man bolted up and grabbed the back of his tunic to stop him.

"Did you say land?" the now awake male asked, a grin decorating his pale face, not at all worried about his nakedness. The dressed man nodded with a grin of his own, causing the naked male to let go of his tunic and turn towards his chest to draw out his own tunic that was purple, putting it on over his head and tying two ends together over his left shoulder to keep it up. His right shoulder was bare as well as the right side of his chest. The tunic's only purpose was to cover his rear and his groin, stopping just at the knees. He sat down on the pallet on the floor to put on his sandals and wound the laces up his legs up to his knees, tying them together underneath them.

The other man was dressed in something similar, only his tunic was an off white and tied together over his right shoulder. Half of his long black hair was braided back neatly as the rest of it fell over his back and shoulders, stopping just above his waist. His bright hazel green eyes sparkled in mischief and the grin never left his tanned face as his captain made his way towards the large silver platter to use as a mirror to see his reflection. His captain took a bone brush to brush his shoulder length, bright blond hair back into a loose pony-tail, using a leather lace to keep his hair together. And when catlike green eyes met his, his grin turned into a toothy smile.

"All ready, Sephiroth?" the dark haired male asked happily as the blond made his way towards his friend.

"Indeed, Zack," the captain answered, his grin softening into a friendly smile. He followed Zack up the stairs from his small cabin below deck and climbed up into the sunlight. There was a small breeze this lovely afternoon and there in the distant was the land he had been wishing to find. Several months ago, in the early winter, a boat from a new land came and spoke a language the captain had yet to hear and was excited to learn it while he taught the men to speak in English. It was difficult, but he studied most of his days away until he could almost speak the language fluidly, finding out that it was called Japanese, named after their country. He set on a voyage to see this land for himself and be the first man from Leviathan to explore Japan.

His crew greeted him when he stepped onto the deck and made his way to the upper level to take the wheel from a dark haired woman. The grin never left Sephiroth's face as Japan became larger and larger until they were close enough to drop anchor and swim the rest of the way with knives in their mouths in case some kind of sea creature decided to attack them. The beach they had swum to was deserted of any human life and looked like it went on forever on each side and went up several yards before stopping in front of the jungle. Birds that Sephiroth and the five men with him (two stayed behind to watch the boat) had never seen before chirped from the trees that had large leaves and fruit dangling from the top of their trunks.

"Wow," one of the crew, the youngest of them all, said in awe. He stood beside his captain with a grin on his face. "Which way shall we go captain?"

"I say we go that way," the light haired man replied as he pointed towards the jungle. "I can't exactly explore if I stay on the beach now, can I?"

"No sir!"

Sephiroth and his crew made their way into the jungle, keeping their guard up in case they run into something. They killed off several snakes that attacked them and killed a boar for some food, but that was about it on the killing. There were many flowers and green plants that Sephiroth was grinning from ear to ear the whole way through the vegetation. What he didn't expect though was for him and his men to suddenly be lifted into the air by a net and dangle a few yards above the ground all squished together and accidentally brushing against embarrassing parts.

"Well this is just great, captain," one of the crew members, a young redhead, mumbled, his ass pushed up against Zack's, who was blushing brightly, crotch. "If you get excited and get hard, I won't be afraid to cut it off." He felt the raven haired male stiffen and nod against his back. "What now sir?"

Sephiroth tried to reach for his knife that was holstered against his hip, but someone's abdomen was pressing against it and couldn't move. "Can anyone reach their knife?" He heard the others start to struggle and hearing them curse before all saying 'no' at the same time. "Well shit… I guess we'll have to wait for the person who set this trap."

"Please don't take long," a dirty blond whined, not in the most comfortable position at the bottom of the net. "This does not feel comfortable, you know." His face was pressed against his captain's naked side of his chest while his crotch was painfully pressed against someone's back. "And captain… your skin is smooth."

The captain snorted. "Thanks for the complement." The other's mouth was crushed against his nipple and every time he spoke, his lips would brush against it. "Now stop talking against."

They waited for who knows how long. The sun was going down and dusk was about to approach. The men were hot, thirsty, and hungry as well as cramping at staying in such uncomfortable ways for so long. Sephiroth kept his patience while the others began to bicker, drowning out their voices so he could listen to the jungle around them. He then heard the break of a twig and then the net came falling down, all the men cursing when they hit the ground. They groaned happily and stretched, only to freeze when a spear was pointed at their faces.

The ones holding the sharp objects were dressed in odd black clothing that had wide sleeves and baggy looking pants. The top part of the clothing was kept closed by a piece of tied fabric and their black hair was pulled back into tight buns. Their faces were covered by masks made out of clay with no particular design and were round, their beady eyes glaring through two holes. They stiffened and pointed their spears closer to intruders' faces when the crew tried to pull out their knives.

"Don't do anything," Sephiroth hissed at his men, his hands up in front of him in surrender. The person in front of him stabbed his spear into the ground and grabbed one of the blond's hands, turning him around so he could tie Sephiroth's hands behind his back with a piece of rope he had pulled from his belt; the captain let him.

The man who had tied Sephiroth up yelled a command at the others and the rest began doing the same to the rest of the crew. With that done, the captain's men and himself were pushed through the jungle and into a clearing where farmers stopped what they were doing to see what was going on. The people who captured them moved the prisoners along none too gently, speaking as they did it in a rude way.

"What are they say, captain?" Zack asked from behind him, earning a smack from one of the guards who said something that sounded like a demand.

"They're saying to hurry up and told you to shut up," Sephiroth answered, also earning a smack and the same demand. _"My apologies, I did not say anything rude. My friend was just curious about what you were saying."_

The guards jumped when he spoke in their language, stopping and knocking the blond to the ground. _"How do you know our language?"_ one asked angrily. _"Tell us now!"_

"_A couple of your people traveled to my land and they taught me how to speak it while I taught them my language in return," _Sephiroth answered while he bowed his head respectfully. _"I have come to see this land with my own eyes to study it and hopefully trade some of my possessions with your people's to bring back home."_ He kept his head bowed until he heard a bark of laughter come from the group and was forced to stand back up.

"_You lie,"_ one hissed, pushing the captain forward.

Sephiroth stumbled forward but caught his balance, knowing the guard's disappointment in that. _"I do not lie. All of what I say is true. I come from a land that is not far across the ocean and I mean you no harm. Only to explore the wonders of this country."_

Another bark of laughter rang out through the small army. _"Yeah, yeah, keep going!"_

The group kept walking until they reached a village that first started out as huts made out of straw before becoming larger buildings made out of wood. People stopped and stared at the intruders, watching them pass by in shock in awe. Everyone that they passed by either had black or dark brown hair and were transfixed on Sephiroth's, the dirty blond's, and the redhead's and a few others that had light brunette hair or blond. Except, Sephiroth's was the lightest color of them all. Their clothing was also something that was different to them as well as their shoes.

By nightfall, they were led into the center of the city and passed by what Sephiroth could only guess as the people's castle, but he knew there was another name for it that he couldn't remember. The building was made out wood that was painted red and gold. Red/black dragon statues sat on each corner of the roof with their whip like tongue lashing out, eyes large and round with a golden mane. The prisoners gaped at the large building when they passed by it, almost fifty guards standing firm outside of it. They had never seen a wooden building so large before and it amazed them how well-crafted these Japanese men were.

When Sephiroth thought that he couldn't walk another mile, he and his crew were shoved inside another large building and kicked into small holding cells. Zack was placed into his own cell as well as Sephiroth while the rest of the blond's crew was put together in another. Zack's cell was right across from Sephiroth's and the others were at the far end of the hall. The guards snickered as they gazed down at their new catch with glee, especially at Sephiroth since they knew he was the leader of the new comers.

"_I wonder what her majesty will give us for these rats?" _a guard asked himself as he looked down at the captain's helpless form. _"Especially for him; he's quite the catch…"_ He licked his lips underneath his mask, but Sephiroth heard the faint wet sound and scoffed, turning away from them which he received a small laugh from the man.

"_Keep your hands off them,"_ another guard said roughly, taking his mask off to show a young, handsome face underneath with a strong jaw and piercing blue eyes. He was the biggest of the bunch, but was the most rational one of them. _"We have to tell the empress what we found first."_

"_Oh hush Angeal,"_ the first guard teased, leaning against the big man as he took his own mask off, showing another young man with a girlish looking face and muddy brown eyes. _"I saw the way you were looking at that dark haired fellow with the tanned skin."_

"_At least I have my honor, Nero."_ He said the name with such venom that it even made Sephiroth wince and almost feel sorry for the smaller male. Angeal turned towards the blond within the cell, his face softening when he saw that the prisoner was looking at him with calming ease. _"What is your name?"_

"_Sephiroth," _the captain replied. _"I am sorry to have troubled your men into taking us all the way here."_

The bigger man snorted with a smirk. _"It is I who should be apologizing for treating you and your men roughly. We just don't know who you are and what you want."_

"_I already-"_

"_I know, but that doesn't mean you could be lying. Besides, it's not my decision to let you go or not."_

"_And whose is it?"_

"_My empress'. She will see you tomorrow and gather information and decide whether you're enemies or not. One of my men went to inform her."_

Sephiroth nodded, sitting back against the wall instead of on his knees, dirt clinging to them. "This is all my fault. I knew I should have gone alone… My men would be safe then." He let out a sigh and laid his head against the wall, letting sleep fall upon him.

xxLUSTxx

He woke with a gasp, suddenly very cold and very wet. He shivered as he gazed up angrily at the smirking Nero, who was slapped in the back of the head by Angeal. The big man helped Sephiroth to his feet and brought him out of his cage, untying his hands. Nero made a noise of protest, but a small glare from Angeal kept the smaller guard quiet. Sephiroth thanked the man and rubbed his burned wrists, stretching out his shoulders and wincing at the sharp sting that ran through them as Angeal led him outside.

The sun was shining down on them, warming the crisp morning air. A sweet smell wafted through the air around him and he mentally noted down that he had to find out where that smell was coming from. Sephiroth let Angeal lead him by the elbow gently, the big man not at all afraid of Sephiroth running off. Where would the blond go even if he did escape? The captain threw the thought away and kept close to the guard, hoping that the rest of his men were ok without him while he was brought to the palace.

Angeal led Sephiroth through the palace until they were outside again, a bamboo fence surrounding the area they were in. Steam arose from the stone tiled ground and it took Sephiroth a second to realize that they were hot springs, which meant that he was most likely in a washing area. Angeal brought the captain to one of the hot springs and commanded him to strip. Sephiroth obeyed, untying the knot around his shoulder and letting the tunic fall to the ground, handing it over to the large guard as well as his shoes. The dark haired man took them and handed them over to an older woman that Sephiroth didn't notice was there until now. The woman's clothing was almost like Angeal's, only more feminine and more extravagant.

The woman walked back inside the palace with the piece of clothing, walking back out soon afterwards with an armful of fresh clothing. The woman gave Angeal the clothing and ushered Sephiroth into the hot spring with a wave of her wrinkled hand. The captain obeyed and stepped into the hot water, hissing as the heat worked at his sore muscles. The woman sat behind him on the edge and dumped a bucket of water over his head to wet his hair and began washing it with a bar of soap that had the same smell as the air did earlier this morning. Her hands were gentle with his hair, massaging his scalp with care before rinsing it out and pulling it back into a tight bun, using long hair pins to hold it in place. With that done, she was gone to leave Sephiroth to wash the rest of his body.

When he was done, he was handed the clothing in Angeal's hands. The guard helped him with it when he saw Sephiroth having troubles, smiling as he did so. He had the captain put on some kind of undergarment that covered Sephiroth's crotch but not his ass, going up it instead and leaving his cheeks bare. The captain thought the garment useless and almost took it off, but his hands were slapped away. Next were the baggy pants that Angeal called hakama, they almost covered his feet and were black. Next was the hitoe, which was black also, then the akome, which was white. A third layer was about to be put on when Angeal noticed Sephiroth was becoming uncomfortable with all the layers and decided to hold onto it until they were at their appointed destination. The last accessory were a pair of sandals that Sephiroth had never seen before that the guard called clogs and was held to his feet by a strap that went between his big and second toes.

With that finished, Angeal led Sephiroth back inside, the blond walking a little awkwardly from the clogs. They took many hallways and two stairways until they were in front of a pair of large doors with two guards wearing the same thing Angeal was wearing; only they had swords tied to their belts that were red. The two guards nodded a greeting towards Angeal, who nodded back and handed Sephiroth the last piece of clothing. The captain took it and put it on, but left it open, breathing steadily to calm himself when the guards opened the large doors. He and the large guard stepped inside and the doors were closed behind him.

In front of them were two more guards dressed the same as the ones outside that stood on either side of the empress, who was sitting down on her throne with a fan covering her face. Long black hair was in a square shaped bun with many metal pins and charms holding it in place. The pins had tear drop looking jewels hanging from their ends while the charms were short and held painted flowers, looking like combs that held back some of her loose hair. Baby blue eyes peeked over the white fan with a look of awe in them, standing up from her throne to get a closer look at the blond in front of her. Doing this caused everyone, except Sephiroth, to kneel on one knee. The blond soon followed suit with a small sound of embarrassment, making the empress giggle.

"_Is this the intruder one of your men has spoken of?" _she asked, her voice calm and relaxing as it washed over them like a calming wave. _"He doesn't seem threatening at all. But you can never judge a scroll by the way it's rolled." _She was now in front of Sephiroth with the fan closed. Using the fan underneath Sephiroth's bowed chin, she made the blond stand up and look at her. She blushed when her eyes gazed upon his handsome face.

Sephiroth's own eyes widened as he was forced to look at the young woman's face, a small flush coming across his cheeks as he stared at her beauty. Her skin was pale and her face held maturity and wisdom, her lips thin and yet perfectly shaped, and her eyes just right for her petit face. Her clothing was red silk with a gold floral pattern on it. She only wore one layer, which went all the way down to her feet and was held tightly closed with large silky golden belt that covered her stomach. She wore nothing on her small feet, her toes pocking out from underneath her garments.

As the two gazed at each other, Angeal looked from one to the other, his eyebrows rising towards his hair line before a smirk grew on his face. It was the empress who broke the atmosphere a moment later with a clear of her throat and raising the fan back up to hide the lower half of her face. She turned to walk back to her throne, Sephiroth following after a slight shove from the large guard. He sat on his knees when the woman motioned for him to sit.

"_What is your name and where are you from?"_ she asked softly, fanning herself lazily.

"_My name is Sephiroth Damien. I come from a town called Junon in Leviathan,"_ Sephiroth answered respectfully.

The woman almost swooned from the sound of his voice, but kept her composure. _"How is that you know how to speak our language and why are you here?"_

"_A couple of your men traveled to our land and taught me how to speak your tongue while I taught them mine in return. And I am an explorer; so when I heard of this land, I wanted to explore it and set out with a couple of men only to be captured and put in prison." _The blond winced at the last few words he said. _"Not that I'm angry about it, your people were just doing their jobs since they've never seen people like us before,"_ he quickly added, laughing nervously.

The empress giggled from behind her fan at the man's lame recovery, but she knew he was telling the truth by the way he acted and flushed at his dumb excuse. _"I apologize for that; I'm sure my guards were unpleasant."_

"_No, no, not all,"_ Sephiroth lied which the empress quickly picked up on and narrowed her eyes. _"Ok, so they pushed us around some, but they were doing their job. But Angeal here is pretty nice guy."_

The woman's eyes grew angry at that thought of anyone treating this man poorly before softening at the mention of one of her guard's name. _"Yes, he is. That is why he is head of the samurai force and kyudo force." _She paused, thinking for a few moments before getting up and heading towards the captain as she put her fan away on a nearby golden table. _"We're going for a walk, follow me."_

Sephiroth did so… as well as the guards.

"_Only Angeal,"_ the empress said in amusement, smiling at their protesting faces. _"I'll be fine." _She left her throne room and led Sephiroth and Angeal back outside, following the stone path through the garden that she had ushered them to. She took in a deep breath, sighing at the sweet smell that wafted into her nose.

Sephiroth smelt it too and looked to see where it was coming from, his eyes spotting a tree that was filled with pink flowers. He wandered over to it and picked a flower from the ground where one had fallen, giving a sniff. It smelt delicious. The empress watched him with a soft smile, finding the man rather attractive even more so. She watched as Sephiroth dropped the flower and walked over to a flower bed, picking out a handful of flowers before coming back. The woman thought that the man was going to give them to her, but it was pushed away when the captain sat down on a grassy area and began braiding the stems together.

"_So, um, do you have your own family at home?"_ she asked as she settled down beside him. She waved Angeal off, glad the man obeyed and walk away several yards. He was still in sight but out of ear shot.

Sephiroth shook his head._ "No, but my father wants me to, since he's getting older and expecting me to take over the throne soon."_

The woman became ecstatic at hearing this and beamed happily. Her smile grew when the word throne came out of his mouth. _"So you're an emperor?"_

"_Something like that, but we don't use that term. We go by the word king. But I'm not a king, yet, only a prince."_

"_A prince?"_

"_It's what we're called when we're the king's sons."_

"_Oh."_ It felt like she was learning so much in so little time. She watched Sephiroth's swift hands braid more flowers together to create some sort of flower chain before tying the ends together to make a crown and placed it over her head. It was a size too big and slipper over one eye, making her laugh. _"You know, I don't find you threatening at all; you're very nice…"_ she trailed off as she adjusted the crown on her head so it was no longer hanging over one eye.

"_Thank you, my men tell me all the time. You're nice yourself your highness."_

"_Oh please, call me Cloud."_

Nodding, Sephiroth smiled adoringly at the woman. _"Of course… Cloud."_ He adjusted the crown of flowers on her head so it didn't hang awkwardly on the side, making the woman blush and look down at her knees.

The two of them talked the rest of the day away, walking around the garden until their feet became too tired and sat down on the stone steps outside the palace. Angeal kept his distance to let the others speak in private, happy to see his empress smiling and laughing. At lunch time, a small meal was brought out to them that contained rice and some kind of soup. The two enjoyed themselves as they walked and talked around the palace and its gardens, feeding the koi fish in a small pond in the middle of the garden.

When dinner came, Cloud ordered Angeal to set Sephiroth's men free and have them washed was and dressed for dinner. The guard obeyed and left to do what was ordered of him, leaving another guard in his place. Soon enough, Sephiroth was hugged from behind from his youngest shipmate and greeted by nods and loud exclamations from the rest of his crew. The woman and man he had left behind on his ship were there too, all of them dressed the same way he was. Cloud watched with affection, loving how kindly the blond treated his men and showed just how much he missed them and how glad they were ok.

However, it soon turned into a worried frown when their attention turned towards her. Sephiroth explained to them that she was the empress, the master of Japan and the men were immediately kneeling and kissing her hand in respect. Cloud became fearful at what they were doing and pulled away. Sephiroth quickly explained that that was a show of respect towards a noble, saying that men did the same thing to him. The woman let out a sigh of relief, thanking the men for their courtesy.

The meal went well, Sephiroth translating for both her highness and his men. There was a lot of laughter and smiles going around the table, especially from the youngest crewmember named Reno. The guards listened to Sephiroth as he translated each man's tales, transfixed on him in awe. Cloud was listening intently to every word, enthralled by all the excitement she was learning today.

That night, each man was given his own room in the palace until they could find a place of their own to stay, glad that they weren't being kicked out of this wonderful land yet. Each man thought of what tomorrow might bring for them.

xxBLOODxLUSTxx

Two months had passed and each crew member were given their own little house to live in, a couple of them pairing up so they wouldn't have to live alone. Sephiroth was given his own close to the palace so he wouldn't have to walk far to talk to Cloud. And during those two months, love blossomed between the two and it wasn't hard to see that the two yearned for each other. Each day, Sephiroth would build up his confidence to tell her how much he wanted her, but every time he got the chance, his confidence would run away. The same with Cloud.

It wasn't until one rainy day, while Sephiroth was outside in nothing but his pants and enjoying the droplets hitting his skin, that Cloud sought the blond out. She had left the palace without anyone knowing and ran down the muddy road barefooted to the man's house, keeping her face covered by a cloak she had around her body. She stopped when she saw the prince standing outside with his face towards the sky, a blissful smile on his face. Her breath caught at the sight, feeling a tug at her heart. She walked forward, stamping down her fear.

Sephiroth heard her splashing steps and looked down to see a cloaked figure. _"Who are you?"_ he questioned, eyes widening when the person slipped off the hood of her cloak. _"Cloud? What are you doing out in the rain and without a guard? You could have been hurt!" _He took the woman gently by the elbow and led her inside, handing her a blanket and a yukata to change into. He ushered her into his room to change and began a small fire in the fire pit in the middle of the floor to warm up the house. The small amount of smoke made by the fire drifted through an open window on the ceiling that had a cover over it to keep out the rain.

Cloud changed and used the blanket to dry out her long hair, grabbing another one from the man's bed to wrap around her and warm her body. When she opened the sliding door and came back out into the larger room, Sephiroth had a pot of boiling over the fire and a couple of tea leaves by his side along with two cups. She sat across from Sephiroth, running her fingers through her long hair to comb out the tangles and keep herself distracted. The man had already changed out of his wet pants and was now wearing a yukata himself. His and her wet clothes were hanging up to dry with a bucket to catch the water.

"_Why are you here, Cloud? If you wanted to see me, you should have sent out a guard to come get me,"_ Sephiroth scowled, pouring some of the hot water and the leaves into the cups and handing one to her.

She took it without a word, shivering from the cold. She took a sip from her cup, not able to look into the man's eyes. _"I just wanted to see you without having a guard around us all the time, that's all."_

The blond's face softened, moving around so he was sitting next to her. He placed a hand on her shoulder, causing her to stiffen and look up. _"You still shouldn't have come without an umbrella. And it's dangerous for a woman like you to walk alone at night." _He lifted her chin gently when she looked down in shame.

They gazed into each other's eyes, seeing their desire for one another. Cloud's breath quickened as Sephiroth's lips neared hers, closing her eyes as she waited for the wanted contact. The prince kept his eyes open until his lips touched hers, both quivering at the contact and electricity that ran throughout their bodies. One of Sephiroth's hands cupped the back of her head while the other cupped her jaw when he deepened the kiss, both turning their heads to the side for better access. Cloud mewled when the man's tongue brushed against her lips, opening them and allowing him to plunder her mouth and play with her tongue.

Sephiroth gently pushed her down so that she was lying on her back without breaking the passionate kiss. Cloud's hands weaved their way into blond hair, pushing her breast into Sephiroth's chest and wrapping her legs around his waist wantonly. The prince broke the kiss to untie the woman's belt and nudged aside the flaps to look at her naked body. He bit his lip to hold back a moan, the woman was just perfect; every curve, every dimple suited her and made her seem flawless. He wanted her as she wanted him.

The night was filled with passion as they made love; filled with kisses, caresses, and loving words as Sephiroth took the empress' innocence. The empress never felt so alive as she arched underneath her love. The pleasure coursed through their bodies, dragging moans and mewls from Cloud; grunts and groans from Sephiroth. The blond held her in his arms, telling her how much he loved her, loving the feel of her body against his. When they finally came, Cloud's third time, everything felt so right in the world that nothing could go wrong.

And just a couple of months later, they were married; Sephiroth became the new emperor of Japan. He and his wife showered their land in love, hand in hand. His crew was given permission to leave, but they did not want to and became part of the imperial forces to guard their beloved master. During their three years, the land became wealthy by Sephiroth's hands.

However, Sephiroth was a little naïve at thinking that everything was alright that he forgot about a few things: his father and his mother.

* * *

**Lou-pie:** **whew, that was a long chapter and I spent most of my days typing it down 'cause I was getting so into it. I hope you guys enjoy too. Let me know what you think about the little past life, interlude story. I couldn't help but type it up because it gives a better explanation of the whole vampire story from the last chapter. I know it kinda went fast, but there's so much that I need to speed things up so I can move along with the rest of the story.**

**Cloud: I can't believe you turned me into a woman…**

**Seph: I can't believe me so happy and careless.**

**Lou: oh hush.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Lou-pie: I can see that you guys are a little weirded out by the interlude and making Cloud a girl. But I had to make Cloud a girl for certain reasons that I'm not going to spoil. Anyways, enjoy this chapter and review. And as for the pairing for Denzel/Kadaj, or Reeve/Kadaj… I keep getting both, so you know what? I'm going to make it a threesome between them. Reeve/Denzel/Kadaj BAM! There, now everyone's happy!**

**Rating: PG-NC17**

**Pairings: Seph/Cloud, Angeal/Zack, Zack/Cloud-ish stuffs, Vincent/Genesis, Reeve/Denzel/Kadaj**

**Chapter 10: Origins part 2**

**

* * *

**

Sephiroth laughed from his seat in the hot spring, watching his naked wife dance around the spring with a fan sluggishly, making weird faces at him every time she uncovered her face from the fan. They were celebrating their third year anniversary. They already celebrated with the village, receiving gifts from many people, but now they were having their own celebration. Sephiroth had ordered Angeal to keep anyone from entering the washing area so they could be alone. The blond gave a bark of laughter when Cloud suddenly slipped and fell into the water backwards, splashing Sephiroth in the face.

Cloud resurfaced with a gasp, coughing a little. When she saw her husband laughing, she splashed him, earning a splash back. Soon enough, it became an all-out splash war; water showering the stones around them. Cloud giggled as she threw water at the blond as she looked away to keep water out of her face. By doing that, Sephiroth got the chance to suddenly grab her by surprised and pull her onto him, wrapping his arms around her to keep her captive. The dark haired woman hummed happily and snuggled against Sephiroth's chest.

Three years and the love and excitement were still there. They didn't even have to say 'I love you' anymore, but they still did because it felt nice to hear it from their lover's lips. Cloud sat up, a look of seriousness on her face, though her eyes held excitement and love.

"_Sephiroth…"_ She looked down, her hands on her husband's shoulders.

"_Yes, my love?"_ Sephiroth removed his arms and sat his hands on her hips, the smile on his face dropping when he saw her face.

"_I think… I think I might be pregnant,"_ she uttered, happiness in her voice, though it was hard to tell. Her smile grew as she looked back up, almost looking like she would glow any second. _"I stopped taking the herbal tea like you asked me to and I missed my monthly bleeding. Plus, I've been feeling a little sick lately. We might be having a baby!"_ She hugged him with a laugh, Sephiroth's face stuck in shock.

He wrapped his arms around her slowly, Cloud's words still registering in his mind. However, a grin spread across his face when he finally got the concept that he was going to be a father and Hugged his wife tightly, standing up and twirling her around, making her laugh. After a few spins, Sephiroth sat his wife down back onto her feet and kissed her passionately, grinning into the kiss.

"_Sephiroth! Cloud!"_ Angeal suddenly yelled as he came running over to their spring in a panic, making the other two break apart.

"_What is it, Angeal?"_ Cloud asked as she stepped out from the water to grab the guard's forearms and look him in the eyes, not caring about her nakedness at the moment. Sephiroth came up beside her and waited patiently.

"_Intruders are attacking the village, killing everyone in sight!"_ the man answered hurriedly, urging his masters to follow him quickly.

Cloud and Sephiroth put on their yukatas and ran through the palace to the armory to load up on weapons. When Cloud grabbed for a katana, Sephiroth grabbed her wrist and shook his head no.

"I am not going to put your life on danger," Sephiroth stated harshly, speaking in English. "Especially now that you are with child."

This caught Zack's attention, who was gearing up on kunai, shurikens, and his katana, but said nothing and continued to listen.

"You and I both know that I am a better swordsman than you," Cloud answered back tensely. Sephiroth had taught her how to speak his language after their first meeting. "And I only said I might be pregnant. I'm not letting you go out there without me." She gently removed Sephiroth's hand from her wrist and tied the sheathed yukata to her waist. "I'll watch your back while you watch mine."

Knowing Cloud, Sephiroth knew it wasn't going to be easy to make the woman change her mind, especially now since she had her mind set and she was as stubborn as a mule. He sighed in annoyance as he rubbed his eyes. "Fine, but you will stay close to me at all times."

She smiled and nodded, handing her man his five foot long katana that he had specially made for himself. She gave one last loving gaze before leaving to change into something more comfortable and moveable for battle while Sephiroth's men gave him his own battle clothing.

For some reason, it felt like Sephiroth made the wrong choice in letting Cloud join the battle and something horrible was going to happen. He smashed the thought as one of his men pulled back his now longer hair into a bun to keep it out of his face.

xxBLOODxx

When Cloud and Sephiroth made it outside, Samurai were already fighting a bunch of men that were wearing the same thing the blond wore when he first came to Japan, only they were wearing armor and had shields. But what really caught the emperor's eyes was the symbol on each shield: a man on a six legged horse. This meant bad news for the Japanese and especially for Sephiroth; he'd recognize that symbol anywhere and it was not a good sign. He rushed forward into the fray and started killing the men off of his people without a second thought.

Cloud soon joined in with her fast agility, showing her true power and speed. The men she killed didn't even know what hit them until they were stabbed to death with a sword through their chests. She and Sephiroth killed down the main road where the fighting was going on until they reached the beach where most of the fighting took place, blood smeared over their clothing and dripping from their weapons. They fought side by side, keeping each other alive with the blond's strength and the woman's speed and kept each other's back like they said they would.

The battle was over quickly, the Japanese having more skills with hand to hand combat and sword fighting. However, just as they were settling down from their energy high, an arrow suddenly came down and pierced Zack, who was close by, through the shoulder, earning a cry of pain from him. More arrows came raining down, causing the emperor's men to run into the jungle and take cover. Angeal helped Zack into the jungle, broke the end of the arrow, and pulled out the head quickly, wrapping the wounded shoulder with a piece of cloth he had ripped from his own clothing.

"I'm fine," Zack said as he sat up, but soon winced at the pain that sang through his shoulder and arm.

"Just sit still," Angeal answered back, gently pushing the younger man against a tree trunk and giving him a small peck on the lips. The large guard had Sephiroth help him speak in his tongue so he could speak to Zack and tell him about his feelings. "Stay here and don't try to fight or you'll lose too much blood."

"But what about you?"

"I'll be fine." He turned towards Sephiroth, walking towards the man while in a crouch. _"What do we do now, Sephiroth-sama?" _

"_We wait, they'll run out eventually,"_ the blond replied, looking out to see two boats out in the ocean, the trouble makers that were raining arrows down upon them. An Arrow stabbed the trunk next to his head and he quickly moved out of the way just as another one pierced right beside its brother. _"We must find better shelter; the arrows are starting to get through the foliage." _

Angeal nodded, picked up Zack, and ran deeper into the forest until he was far enough away that would keep Zack safe. He placed the smaller man behind a large boulder and ran back towards the beach where Sephiroth was hiding behind the trunk of a tree. A couple of men were close by with their bows ready at their emperor's signal, lighting the tips of their arrows. Sephiroth motioned for them to move closer to get a better shot at the ships that were almost close enough to anchor before yelling at them to fire, raining the ships in fiery arrows. The blond smirked when they hit the masts and the sides of the boats, catching them on fire.

Men jumped off the flaming ships and swam to shore, but didn't make it far. Their bodies were littered with arrows just as they popped out of the water, the Samurais not giving the intruders a chance to fight back. When they ran out of arrows, they killed the rest of the enemies with their swords or knives until every last man was dead. The Japanese worriers cried in victory, raising their weapons as they did so. However, Sephiroth did not think that every enemy was dead; it seemed too easy to win in such a short time.

Pain erupted in his stomach suddenly. He looked down to see a five point shuriken imbedded there, blood gushing out from his newly made wound. He heard Cloud scream his name but ignored it as he fell to his knees to dodge another one, ripping out the one in his stomach at the same time to throw it in the direction it had come from. He heard a howl of pain and was satisfied that he had hit whoever had thrown them, but it soon dropped when he looked up to see that it was only embedded into the enemy's leg. A hand clutched around the weapon and pulled it out quickly from the leg, a squirt of blood following it.

The enemy was dressed in a red tunic and had medal made from gold around his left hand, forming a claw. Long raven hair fluttered around him as the ocean breeze blew around them, sometimes covering his dark red eyes. Tied to his belt around his waist was a katana along with a bag that Sephiroth knew held more shurikens or kunai. The man's skin was pale and a red bandana was wrapped around his head, contrasting against his skin. But the man's face, Sephiroth could never forget a face that angelic, that beautiful, a face that held so many secrets.

"You?" the emperor breathed out as he clutched stomach as he stood back up. He glared at the man in front of him, picking up the sword he had dropped.

"Me," the man dressed in red replied sarcastically with a smirk.

"Why are you here? I thought you said you never wanted to come back."

"Did I say that? I afraid you must have misheard me." The man chuckled as he walked closer towards the blond. He stopped, however, when a woman ran to the emperor's side. "Oh my, it has been a long time since I last saw your beautiful face Cloud-sama." He gave a mocking bow.

Cloud's eyes narrowed in recognition at the enemy and growled. "Vincent… what are you doing here? I thought I banished you." She raised her sword in case the other man decided to charge, eyes narrowing and filling with hate.

"You did banish, but I was hired to help this man find his son." The man called Vincent gazed to the side, causing Sephiroth and Cloud to look where his eyes went, finding a man holding Zack hostage with a knife against his throat.

"Zack!" Angeal and Sephiroth yelled.

The man holding the knife to Zack's neck had his face hidden behind his hostage's head, moving down the beach towards Vincent. When he reached the crimson eyed man, he pushed Zack away and revealed himself. Zack grunted as he landed harshly against a large rock, using it to help him to his feet; he had lost a lot of blood and was feeling weak and nauseous. The man beside Vincent snorted at Zack's pathetic attempt to get away, but didn't stop him, letting him be carried away by Angeal, who had ran towards his lover after he had been pushed away.

Sephiroth glared at the new intruder, only to gasp suddenly as his eyes widened. "Father?" This caused Cloud to freeze and slowly look between her husband and the man beside Vincent. She watched Sephiroth's eyes narrow angrily, most likely at what his father had done, when the man nodded. "Why did you do this? Why did you hurt my people?"

The man scoffed, brushing back his dirty blond hair over his shoulder, furious green eyes staring back; his purple tunic flapping with the wind. "You're people? Since when has these beasts become your people? Your friend Vincent told me all about these filthy rats and I want nothing more than to destroy them!" He pulled out his two edged sword from its sheath that was tied around his waist. "What have they done to you? Did they brainwash you? Did they make you fight for them?"

"What are you talking about? These honorable men are not rats or beasts; they are kind and care about each other, not power! Whatever that man has said to you, he's lying! He may have been the one to teach me their language, but I never considered him as a friend! But I did consider Kadaj, the man who he was with, a friend… where is he?"

Vincent chuckled at this and pulled out a necklace that the man called Kadaj had worn all the time, covered in blood. He threw it and it landed next to Sephiroth's feet. "I couldn't let him hinder my plans, now could I? He would have just gotten in the way. He was too nice for his own good anyways."

The young blond felt tears spring up at the thought of the small, dark haired man who had been so wise and courageous. Anger welled up in him as he picked up the necklace, feeling Cloud's hand rest on his back as he brought the piece of jewelry to his face. Suddenly, the hand was gone and Sephiroth heard the detailed signs of running footsteps. When he looked up, he saw Cloud charging the crimson eyed man, tears running down her cheeks as she raised her weapon to make the first strike. He called out his beloved's name before following after her and to help her, but his father interfered.

"You would rather help these people rather than kill them? They _must_ have brainwashed you!" The man thrust his sword forward which Sephiroth easily dodged and swung his blade around to strike his father's back, almost missing when he ducked. The man cried out in pain when the blade met his skin and left a deep cut across his spine, but not too deep to damage the nerves there. "Do you plan to kill me? What will happen to the kingdom then? You were supposed to rule if anything ever happened to me!" He brought his blade down which Sephiroth easily blocked and kicked the man away.

"I already rule a kingdom!" Sephiroth yelled, making his father stop and look at his son in confusion. "A couple years back, when I first came here, I met the woman of my dreams." He looked towards Cloud, making the man look back, both watching the woman beating Vincent senseless as she dodged the man's attacks. "But that woman was the empress whom I soon married almost a year later." He looked down at the sand with a small smile. "The people love me and I taught these people new things, bringing them great health and new ideas." The smile was gone to be replaced with an angry frown. "I will not have you murder them because of some kingdom that you could easily replace with another son. You're only in your forties."

His father growled lowly. "What have they done to you? Now you're just spouting out ridiculous things that your mind must have made up!" He charged and did a series of blows that Sephiroth easily dodged or blocked, his large sword making it easier on him. "Stop this madness and come with me back home!"

"This is my home!" Sephiroth spun around after moving to the side from of his father's thrust, swinging his blade up into his father's stomach. Blood spurted everywhere, getting on Sephiroth's clothes and making the sand clump around them. Once again he felt pain in his stomach suddenly, but it rain straight through to his back. He looked down to see his father's sword going right through his stomach. The man had pulled his arm back quickly after making a stab towards his son so he could make another stab while Sephiroth sliced at him, making them get each other.

The man went down, trying to hold in his intestines that were falling out from his wound only to have Sephiroth slice off his head as he fell to his knees. He watched his father's head fall to the ground, closing an eye from the immense pain running through his body. Taking the handle of the sword into his hands, the blond slowly took out the weapon, yelling as he did so. His yelling caught Cloud's, who had finished off Vincent, attention and turned to see her lover finish pulling out a weapon from his stomach, blood gushing from the wound and dying his clothing red. She screamed his name and ran towards him, catching him just as he fell back.

When Sephiroth had fallen to the ground, the future Sephiroth had stayed standing, watching his past self in the arms of his wife. The future Sephiroth was confused, having no idea what was going on. At one point he was his past self without even realizing and not noticing the difference or remembering; and the next, he was here… standing on a bloodied beach, watching his past self die right in front of him… and naked. No one could see him as he stood there, the past Angeal running through him to look at his emperor's wounds.

The blond Sephiroth smiled weakly up at his wife, blood staining his teeth as a crimson stream dribbled down the side of his face from his mouth. "I guess this is it for me…" he said weakly, cupping his wife's place with a bloodied hand, leaving a smear on her face.

"No! No, you can't die…" the woman Cloud cried, tears flooding her eyes and falling down onto her husband's face.

"I'll tell… Kadaj that you… said… hi." He gave a tired smile as his eyes dimmed, becoming lifeless as his hand fell from her face. His head tilted to the side as he became limp, every muscle in his body becoming relaxed.

Cloud grabbed the blond's shoulders and began shaking them. "Nonononono, you're not dead! Please tell me you're not dead!" Her shaking slowed when Angeal placed a comforting hand onto her shoulder, engulfing her when she launched herself in his arms and began balling. Everyone around them fell to their knees and began crying from the loss of their emperor, praying to Minerva to help bring Sephiroth back.

Future Sephiroth couldn't look anymore and looked away, a hand covering his mouth as tears began dribbling down his face. He felt a soft hand touch his arm, making him turn around and come face to face with Minerva, who had a sad look on her face. It suddenly became dark around them and Sephiroth found himself back in the dark room that he was in before he went back in time. He jerked his arm away from the woman, falling to his knees and letting the tears flow.

"Why did you show me that?" he asked thickly, his back towards the goddess.

"To give you a better understand about how your bloodline began," she answered a little sadly. "Cloud, the woman, was pregnant and killed Vincent before he could take his plan into action and become ruler of Japan. She did this with the thought of her child in danger. And when she tried to revive you, she was calling upon Hades. If I had let her gotten away with it, Hades would have been freed from the Underworld and causing chaos. So I had to stop her and punish her for almost freeing the god of destruction."

Sephiroth stood up slowly, turning around with fury etched on his face. "So you turned her into a vampire and her child? And not only that, you took my soul so I couldn't be reincarnated? What kind of sick fuck does that to people they created?"

Minerva bristled at this. "She brought this unto herself. She knew what would happen and yet… she couldn't part with her lover and took drastic measures that would have brought destruction on Gaia. I had to teach the people what would happen if they got carried away on their black magic and to keep them from doing it again." She spoke calmly, but the anger was evident in her voice.

Sephiroth shook his head in annoyance and turned away. "My mother used to always say: never let power get over your head and control you." He glanced back to see the goddess greatly offended like she had been slapped in the face. "Are we done here? I want to go back to my real life… or are you going to steal my soul again?"

The mighty woman was not pleased by the man's tone of voice, but admired his courage to talk back to her. "Yes, we're done here… you may leave." She snapped her fingers.

xxLUSTxx

Sephiroth awoke with a jerk, sitting up quickly and breathing heavily. Cloud, his Cloud, his blond, male, beautiful Cloud was sitting up next to him with a concerned frown, his hands on his shoulders. The blond opened his mouth, but Sephiroth cut him off as he hugged Cloud tightly against him and kissed him desperately. The young vampire's exclamation was muffled as his lips were covered, blue eyes blinking in confusion. When the silver haired man broke the kiss, Cloud gasped; eyes wide, and mouth trying to come up with something to say. Sephiroth only hugged the man tighter and let his face snuggle against the blond's neck in comfort, happy that he was back home.

"Uh, Sephiroth? What happened?" Cloud asked as he returned the embrace. "You were crying in your sleep and rolling around, making Kadaj and Denzel move to another room."

Sephiroth gasped out his brother's name and stood up quickly, moving towards his youngest brother's bedroom. The door was open and Kadaj and Denzel were on the floor, playing a round of Boggle. When the older male burst in, the two teenagers looked up just as Kadaj was suddenly pulled into his brother's embrace, the breath being squeezed out of him. Kadaj looked over his brother's shoulders towards Cloud, who shrugged. Denzel watched in surprise, looking at his own brother with a small pout.

The younger blond suddenly got up and hugged his older brother, surprising him. Before Cloud could return the embrace (confusedly), Denzel was already back where he once sat, Sephiroth done hugging his brother. Kadaj sat back down with an odd, yet giddy, look on his face, watching his brother drag the blond back out and into his own room.

Back in his room with the door closed and locked, Sephiroth grabbed the blond's shoulders and kissed him deeply. He gently pushed Cloud back until he hit the foot of the bed and gently laid him on his back, crawling over him. Cloud was expecting the man to suddenly ravish him right then and there, but the silver haired vampire only sat there on his hands and knees above him, looking at him with such love and adoration. The young vampire reached up and touched Sephiroth's still wet face, wiping the tears with his thumbs as he cupped pale cheeks.

"Whatever you were dreaming about must have been bad," Cloud whispered, leaning up to kiss his lover gently and wrapped his arms around Sephiroth to drag him down on top of him. Sephiroth wrapped his arms around Cloud's waist, happy that the blond wasn't asking him what his dream was about again. The younger male broke the kiss and let Sephiroth hold him; his lover's head once again snuggled into his neck and shoulder. "I heard you calling my name, telling me not to leave. You have nothing to worry about, I won't leave you ever."

Sephiroth almost cried again, but composed himself as he continued to embrace his blond lover. "I love you Cloud; so much that it almost hurts at the thought of you going away."

The blond kissed the top of his head, petting silver hair as he smiled tenderly with his eyes closed. "I love you too, Sephiroth. You are the first person who has ever captured my heart and make me into pudding just by looking at me; you are my soul mate."

Leaning up a little to look into Cloud's eyes, Sephiroth saw truth in them and smiled genuinely, kissing the blond's lips tenderly. The younger vampire hummed at the feeling of yearning running between them and felt himself becoming hot, separating his legs so Sephiroth could settle between them. Sephiroth did with a chuckle, feeling his lover's want for him. The older vampire did not, however, act upon his sexual urges and controlled them, disappointing his blond. Cloud bit his lip to keep from protesting when Sephiroth laid his head against his chest, closing his eyes so he could go back to sleep even though it was clearly morning.

"Don't worry Cloud," the older male murmured against his chest. "You'll get what you want, but not yet." He chuckled at his lover's groan, feeling his hands run over his back.

xxBLOODxLUSTxx

Later that afternoon, when Sephiroth decided to finally pull him and Cloud out of bed, everyone that hadn't left were talking in the living room as they ate a late lunch. Reno and Rufus were gone, telling the others to tell Sephiroth thanks for letting them stay overnight. Loz was gone for his job while Yazoo stayed home, up in his room to get in some extra sleep, saying he had the day off when Sephiroth questioned him. Angeal was gone, saying he had some errands to do before he left, Zack stayed. And Kadaj was leaning on Denzel's back, watching the young vampire play on Loz's PSP over his shoulder.

When Sephiroth showed up downstairs, Kadaj was up in no time to hug him, not exactly knowing why but he had a feeling the older man needed it. Done hugging him, Kadaj sat back down on Denzel's back to continue watching him, not noticing the constant blush on the younger teenager's cheeks. Sephiroth was a little surprised from the brotherly embrace, but his day seem to lift even higher from that one embrace and couldn't help but kiss Cloud on the mouth before sitting down next to Zack, who snickered at the older blond's flushed face. The snicker was washed away when Sephiroth kissed him long and hard, giving the raven haired man a taste of his kissing skills.

Zack's arms waved around, eyes wide as Sephiroth planted one on him, his protests muffled. He started to enjoy it a few seconds later, his muffles quieting into moans as Sephiroth's tongue did things to his that even Angeal had yet to do. In the back ground, Cloud watched as his friend slowly wrapped his arms around his lover, suddenly becoming very hot and bothered at the sight of the two kissing. He almost laughed, though, when Sephiroth pulled away, leaving a dazed Zack on the couch so he could help Cloud, who was going to make him and his lover lunch, in the kitchen.

Kadaj and Denzel tried to ignore them, but their faces held bright blushes.

"Now I see why you're always flustered after just one kiss from the man," Zack hummed, looking over at Cloud with a smirk. "Cloud, hurry up and have sex with him so we can have a foursome."

The older blond blushed at this, accidentally spilling some mustard on the counter and missing the slice of bread completely. "Don't say that out loud!" He took the wash cloth from the sink and cleaned up his mess before continuing on making him and his lover a sandwich. "Especially in front of Denzel…"

"Yes, please," Denzel murmured, groaning in frustration as he lost again. He turned off the game before he became too angry and handed it back to Kadaj, who placed it on the coffee table. "That game sucks…"

"What game?" Zack asked.

"Kill Zone. It's cool when you play it on the PS2, but it's more difficult on that thing and the story line is different." He made Kadaj get off him so he could lie on his back and stretch his muscles. "Speaking of which, I still have yet to play the second game and it came out like what… two years ago I think." He looked up at the ceiling in thought before he grunted when Kadaj fell on top of him, laying his head on Denzel's chest. He rolled his eyes, but let the silver haired teenager do what he want.

Zack cooed at the cuteness. "It would be so cute if you two hooked up, I can see it too."

This had the teenagers look back at Zack before they looked at each other, blushes coming across their cheeks. Kadaj laughed nervously as he got off of the younger blond, scratching the back of his head. He saw Sephiroth drop his head in agony at the thought of his youngest brother dating anyone at the time, especially if it was Cloud's younger brother. Cloud thought the same thing and glared at Zack for saying something that ridiculous. Though, he could see it too, but knew that something was missing, he just couldn't put his finger on it.

"Yeah, like we'd ever date," Denzel said lowly, suddenly becoming nervous. "Besides, we just met like yesterday…"

Zack raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Then kiss him."

"What?" the teenagers yelled as Sephiroth growled in the back of his throat.

"Kiss him," the raven repeated. "If you're so sure about not dating each other, then a kiss should have no effect on you two. Plus I just want to see you two kiss." He grinned, waiting for the two to begin. He smiled back at Sephiroth, who was being held back by Cloud.

Denzel shrugged as he turned his head to look up at the silver haired male sitting next to him. He nodded for Kadaj to kiss him, confident that this would be pointless as the other teenager leaned down to plant his lips on him. It wasn't like this was his first kiss anyway; how different-whoa! Those were some major vibes running through his body! Kadaj's lips were soft and felt nice against his. When Kadaj pulled away, Denzel grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him back down, surprising the other and everyone else in the room.

Sitting up without breaking the kiss, Denzel licked the other's bottom lip and slipped his tongue in when the mouth opened. Kadaj moaned and cupped the back of the young vampire's head, moving to sit on his lap and wrap his arms around his shoulders. Denzel cupped Kadaj's face, devouring the human's mouth greedily and almost professionally. Everyone in the room gaped, except for Sephiroth, at the heated kiss.

Zack's eye twitched as the teenagers kissed in front of him, feeling a bloody nose coming on. He looked to the side to see Sephiroth almost fainting at the sight of his brother kissing his lover's brother, looking like he was going to kill the raven haired male at any moment.

When Denzel broke the kiss, both painting and heavily blushing, Kadaj stood up and walked up to his room with his head down in embarrassment. Denzel followed after him while giving a quick glare towards Zack's way. The dark haired man wondered what the problem was before Cloud smacked him over the head.

"Now you gave the two boys a complicated problem to fix and confused them about their newly found friendship," Cloud scowled, sitting on the couch next to his roommate. "Whatever happens, we will support them, ok?"

"Of course!" Zack exclaimed.

"… sure," Sephiroth mumbled a few moments later after an intent look from his lover, taking a bite out of his sandwich. He just wished that whatever his brother chose, that he would be happy.

* * *

**Lou-pie: wow, I typed this all up in two days, lying off sleep a little. I noticed that a couple of you wanted Zack, Angeal, Sephiroth, and Cloud to have a foursome and I wanted to too, so I am going to write one in later chapters. I hope you all enjoyed the quick blast to the past thing and gave you a better understanding. And I was feeling corny so I wrote so fluff to the end. Review! Oh yeah! Merry Christmas! I hope you all had a good one, most likely better than since this is the first one me and my family celebrated without both our parents… oh well, it was still cool to hang out with my family!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Lou-pie: sorry it took so long, my beta has been busy so this chapter hasn't been betaed. I did get very many reviews these last couple of chapters… oh well! This is more of a test for me to see if I'm capable of making multi-chapter stories. I'm up to 75 reviews which isn't so bad since it is my first multi-chapter story and it is fun typing them down. But thank you to those who are reviewing, I'm glad to have your support! And those who aren't reviewing, thanks for taking the time to read my story.**

**Sephiroth: you sound rather corny this morning.**

**Lou: oh shut it you! I was going to put a lemon in this chapter of you and Cloud… but never mind…**

**Sephiroth: wait, wait! Ok, ok, I get! I'll stop being an asshole!**

**Lou: good, now onto the story!**

**Rating: PG-NC17**

**Pairings: Seph/Cloud, Angeal/Zack, Vincent/Genesis, Reeve/Denzel/Kadaj**

**Chapter 11: Ooooh Christmas Tree (moan)**

**

* * *

**

"Hark the herald, angel's sing 'Glory to the new born king!'" Kadaj began to sing as he decorated the small Christmas tree on the table, putting strings of popcorn on it before setting on the small string of lights. He opened his mouth to sing the next verse, but a hand covering his mouth stopped him. He looked up to see an annoyed Sephiroth shaking his head at him to not sing anymore Christmas songs. Kadaj pouted and finished up his work quickly so he could go bother someone.

The house was full of old friends in Sephiroth's duplex and were talking loudly to each other as music played softly in the back ground. They had decided to celebrate Christmas Eve this year at the silver haired man's house since Sephiroth could no longer go back to Japan to have it with his father with all his family members. The other brothers were invited to go visit Shiro for Christmas, but they declined and said that they already were celebrating it with _real_ family, then said that Shiro was not invited because he wasn't considered family to them anymore. Let's just say that Shiro was clearly pissed off by the end of the conversation.

Angeal and Zack were there, Cloud having invited them as well as Reno and Rufus. The redhead said he had invited a few friends from his workplace, but they would be arriving late. Cloud had asked Vincent when the crimson eyed man finally showed up at the shop and his boss surprisingly said yes as long as Genesis went… It took some time to convince the dark redhead into coming, but he came nonetheless and was talking to Denzel, finding the little brother rather cute as he ignored Vincent entirely. A couple of Yazoo's and Loz's friends came as well as Kadaj's friend, Kunzel.

It was a full house and everything was going well. Cloud was being a good host since he was the one who came up with this idea and made sure that there was plenty of food and drinks out, smiling at everyone that came to talk to him. A couple of times, Cloud was hit on by some of Yazoo's friends, but he quickly and gently turned them down and said that he already was with Sephiroth. This seemed to scare them and made sure to stay a few feet away from the blond, fearing the wrath of Sephiroth more than anything.

Kadaj was finished with the small tree and was now making his way over to Kunzel, who was talking to the older blond vampire, laughing a few times at what he said. The silver haired teenager wrapped his arms around his friend's shoulders and looked over his shoulder to give Cloud a grin, moving a few orange strands that were sticking out of Kunzel's beanie away so he wouldn't breathe them in when he inhaled. Grey eyes looked over at his friend with a surprised smile, not expecting Kadaj to do that.

"Hey Kadaj," Kunzel greeted. "Great party!"

"Yeah, it was Cloud's idea," the silver haired male replied as he let his friend go. "I'm surprised your parents allowed you to come over here; shouldn't you be having your own family Christmas Eve thingy?"

"Psh, no! My grandparents came over and they don't like me very much, so my parents let me escape to come here as a reward for lasting as long as I did."

Cloud snickered just as Reno slung an arm around his shoulder, making the blond tense up in surprise before smiling a little dryly at the redhead. "Geez, warn me next time."

"And miss out on making you scream like a girl? I don't think so!" Reno exclaimed as he steered the vampire away towards a less crowded part of the house. "My co-workers finally showed their lazy asses and I'm going to introduce them to you!" He let Cloud go and walked over to a man with shoulder length black hair, who had his back towards everyone and was talking to someone that Cloud couldn't see, putting his hands on the man's shoulders to turn him around to face the blond vampire. "This is Tseng, my boss… well one of them besides Rufus."

Cloud greeted the man with an apologetic look for Reno's enthusiasm, which the man gave a small smirk to, shaking the vampire's hand. Reno then turned back around to grab a dark skinned, bald man and pulled him towards him so he could greet Cloud. The redhead wasn't expecting, though, for the two men to already know each other and tense at the sight of one another.

"Rude?" Cloud questioned nervously.

"Cloud?" the bald man questioned back, becoming stiff. "I had no idea that you were the friend that Reno talks about all the time… I thought it was another Cloud…"

"Now hold on one goddamn second!" Reno interrupted, looking between his two friends. "You two already know each other?" For the first, the redhead saw the big dark skinned man squirm uncomfortably by clearing his throat and turning his head slightly away for a second. Reno could see the nervousness in the man's eyes even though he was wearing a pair of dark shades. Cloud shifted his feet and bit his lips. "Since when?"

"Since seven years ago," Cloud mumbled, flushing slightly. "Remember that guy I mentioned to you who was my first… this is him."

"Wha?"

"And remember when I mentioned the blond who was the first virgin I ever had sex with… this is him," Rude uttered, a slight blushing rising on his cheeks.

Reno's eyes widened, looking and pointing from Rude to Cloud several times before he started snorting, trying to hold down his laughter. Soon enough, it became too much and couldn't hold it in any longer, letting out until you couldn't hear him laughing anymore even though his mouth was wide open and his shoulders were still shaking as if he was still laughing. You know what I'm talking about; when you laugh so hard you cry and your laughter becomes soundless… that's how Reno was laughing. The redhead took in a deep, squeaky breath before laughing again and falling to the ground while holding his stomach and kicking his legs.

People around them turned to see what all the fuss was about and were amused by Reno's actions, wondering why he was laughing so hard and so much. The redhead took another deep breath, stood up, and looked like he was done laughing even though his mouth was twitching crazily to keep from smiling. He took one look at the two and burst into another breathless case of laughter, once again on the ground and drawing people's attention. The blond and bald man scowled and walked away, leaving the out of breath man to his laughter.

The two went to another part of the house where it wasn't crowded, which was outside. They had grabbed their coats before walking out and were now looking at each other weirdly, wondering which one was going to speak first. Cloud scratched his neck uncomfortably while Rude shifted his stance, urging the other to speak first. They both opened their mouths first, causing them to chuckle and tried again, but it was the same as last time.

"You go first," Rude said with a small motion of his head.

Cloud nodded, thinking of what he was supposed to be saying. "Well… what do you want to know?"

"What's been going on since the last time we met? We didn't leave each other on good terms because of… y'know…"

Another nod. "Yeah, I know. I'm no longer a whore if that's what you're thinking… or school whore rather. And I've got a job at Valentine's Chords, I'm living with Zack, and I've got myself a lover."

Rude sighed in relief, giving his ex-lover a smile. "You seemed to have mellowed out since I last saw you."

"Yeah… I went and got myself some help a few years ago and decided to start out clean before I started college. Zack helped me a lot over the years and has been real supportive."

"Did you and Zack get together like I thought you would?"

The blond shook his head. "We're still friends with benefits, but it's not so bad now that me and Sephiroth got together. He has three younger brothers, Yazoo, Loz, and Kadaj, whom I love very much like they were my own family. Yazoo and Loz used to pick on me in college but didn't know it was me because I always wore my hoodie up. You should have seen the look on their faces when they found out it was me they were bullying on." Cloud snickered before he stiffened. "Sorry, I said too much."

"No, no, I like hearing you talk so freely; you never used to do that." Rude sat down on the steps, Cloud following. "You still tell Zack everything?"

"Yeah, and Sephiroth now too." Cloud glanced down at his lap with a dreamy smile, a small flush appearing on his face. The look of adoration for the blond's lover told Rude everything that he needed to know. "He's going to take me out somewhere special tonight and won't tell me where… Sephiroth that is."

The dark skinned man nodded, his leg bobbing up and down to keep the circulation in it pumping and keep himself warm. "I work for Rufus now as a Turk; Reno's my partner. Tseng is my _partner_, partner if you catch my drift."

Cloud thought for a few seconds before it dawned on him. "I see… how long?"

"About five years and it's still going steady; Tseng doesn't like to argue, neither do I, and we just… complete each other. It's hard to explain."

"I know what you're saying." The blond elbowed the man in the arm and wiggled his eyebrows. "You big stud, you." He snickered as the other flushed. "Tseng seems nice."

"He is, a rather polite man from Wutai and has a lot of old customs. He's very flexible and keeps his employees safe from harm. I love him a lot, but it's so difficult to say sometimes because it doesn't feel like it's enough." Rude lowered his head as let his arms hang between his legs as his elbows rested on his thighs. He wasn't much of a romantic as much as his boss was.

"Well… do it through actions. Like, take him out to a nice a place for dinner, have a romantic bath with him, buy him flowers or something. I know it's corny, but it works!" Cloud smiled widely at his renewed friend. He watched the man think it over in his head before he nodded, having figured out something that the blond didn't need to know. "Shall we go in? It's rather cold."

Rude nodded and followed Cloud back inside as the blond told him about his little brother and how they met.

xxBLOODxx

Cloud waved good-bye to everyone as they left, picking up a few plastic plates from the coffee table. Denzel was already clearing off the table and wiping it clean with a wet wash cloth, pushing the crumbs into his hand and throwing it away. Sephiroth was busy sweeping the kitchen after having cleaned the counters and throwing away all the plastic cups after dumping anything that was in them in the sink. The plastic plates and utensils were already thrown away and the trash now needed to be taken out and replaced with a new plastic bag. Kadaj was cleaning upstairs with his brothers, nagging at them where they shouldn't or should put certain things. Lucrecia was in Sephiroth's room wrapping presents, making it an excuse as to why she couldn't help.

It was past eleven and everyone was exhausted, except for Cloud. The blond decided that tonight was the night that he was going to make love with Sephiroth as a Christmas present to both of them. He still didn't know where Sephiroth was taking him for dinner, getting a little concerned since all the restaurants would be closed by now and Zack would be at the dorm with Angeal since the older raven haired man's in-laws were in town and staying at his house. They couldn't have sex here because of all the people that were here… and he didn't want to scare Lucrecia away from his loud moans.

"Whew! This is a lot of work!" Denzel said as he picked up the trash that Sephiroth had taken out and had placed it in front of the door to take out later, but the younger blond decided that it couldn't wait. "Next time we have a party, let's do it where there's a lot more room and there's more people to help us. And it doesn't help that the cats keep getting in the way!" He said this as he almost tripped over one of the cats, earning a hiss from it. They had kept the animals in Kadaj's room during the party.

Sephiroth was finished putting in a new garbage bag and was ready to head out. "Hey, you think you guys can finish this on your own?"

Denzel shrugged, looked around, then nodded. "Yeah, you guys go on ahead; I'll look after the house and make sure it doesn't get burnt to the ground."

"Thanks." Sephiroth grabbed Cloud, who was done cleaning off the coffee table and the area around it, and whispered into his ear that it was time to go.

The blond nodded and said good-bye to his brother as he grabbed his coat, following his lover out the door. When the two of them got into the car, Cloud waited for the silver haired vampire to turn on the car and get it warm so they wouldn't freeze their asses off any more than they needed too. Instead, Sephiroth reached over to the glove compartment, searched around for a bit, and then looked around the back seat. Not finding what he was looking for, Sephiroth sat back into his seat and began to think where he had put the thing. A few seconds later, he scoffed, rolled his eyes, and reached into his coat pocket to pull out a small scarf.

"What's that for?" Cloud asked, looking at the scarf that was now being handed to him.

"To cover your eyes with," Sephiroth replied simply, waiting for the blond to take it. When the blond vampire only blinked at the object, Sephiroth sighed. "Where I'm taking you is a surprise and I don't want to spoil it before we even get there."

Cloud gave a wry smile and grabbed the scarf to tie around his head and cover his eyes. With that done, Sephiroth turned on the car and sped off wherever his destination was, turning on the radio and plugging in his Ipod. The younger vampire sat quietly, tapping his fingers on his legs to the beat of the music and chewed on his bottom lip. The car stopped about twenty minutes later and the blond heard Sephiroth get out, going around the car to help Cloud out and then locking it afterwards.

Sephiroth picked Cloud up bridal style suddenly, causing the blond to yelp in surprise. The blond started struggling, only stopping when Sephiroth warned that he might accidentally drop him. They walked for a while until the silver haired man put Cloud on his feet so he could open a door, which Cloud heard, and picked him back up again to carry him through the door, using his foot to close it. The blond heard his lover's echoing footsteps in the building that Cloud guessed they were in as Sephiroth walked, sounding like he was walking on wood. The young vampire tried guessing where they were, but kept coming back empty handed.

Finally, Cloud was put down and told to take off the scarf, the blond slipping it off his head. He gasped when his eyes focused on where they were, blue depths landing on the hole in the floor where the flowers bloomed in the church that Cloud had taken him to once before. In the middle of the blooming flowers, even though it was far too cold out for them to still be blooming, was a sleeping bag spread out with another one on top of it as well as a few layers of blankets. Sephiroth was lighting the candles that he had placed on the floorboards around the green patch and had a small fire going near the blankets in a hole he had dug earlier to help bring in a romantic atmosphere.

Cloud walked over towards his lover and sat down on the many covers, watching him finish light the candles with his small lighter, burning his fingers a few times. After that was done, the silver haired male walked over to a bag that sat next to the covers and took out two cups, two packets of apple cider, and a thermos he had hiding in one of his large coat pockets. He poured the apple cider packets into the hot water, closing it and shaking it up to get it all stirred before pouring some in each cup, handing one to Cloud. The blond took it with a shy smile, taking a small sip.

"What's all this about?" Cloud asked.

"Just wanted to romance my lover for the night, giving him some time to relax and be away from everything that has happened the last few weeks," Sephiroth answered with a smile of admiration, taking a sip of his own drink. "Is it working?"

"Very much so." Cloud smiled passionately as he set his cup to the side, crawling over towards his lover with the same smile. "Were you expecting something in return?"

"Actually no." And it was true, Sephiroth wasn't expecting anything back. He noticed that his hot blond was becoming overwhelmed with everything that had happened lately and needed some time to himself. So he decided that for Christmas Eve, he was going to woo his Cloud and help him relax.

Cloud stopped, one hand in the air as he hovered over Sephiroth's outstretched legs. "Really?"

"Mhm."

The young vampire bit his lip as the smile grew larger, happiness welling up inside him. He clomped the man, making the older vampire fall back and spill his drink onto the flowers and drop his cup. Cloud was kissing him in seconds; kissing his lips, chin, nose, cheeks, anything he could reach. Sephiroth was surprised by all the attention he was suddenly getting, but captured the blond's lips anyway and kissed him passionately as he sat both of them up. Cloud moaned as he ran his hands over the other's shoulders and into silver hair, clutching them to keep Sephiroth's mouth attached to his as the older vampire sat his hands on his hips.

Their tongues met and played with each other, lapping over the other or being sucked on by the other's mouth. Cloud was sucking on Sephiroth's tongue at the moment when the silver haired vampire slipped off his coat and shucked it to the side, beginning on Cloud's. The blond caught the drift and began unbuttoning his lover's black shirt, letting go of Sephiroth's tongue so he could see what he was doing. Sephiroth pulled off the blond's coat and shirt, leaving both of their chests bare in the cold, causing them to shiver.

Quickly, they pulled off their boots so they could pull off their pants and snuggle under the many layers of blankets and sleeping bags. Sephiroth was on top of him the moment he got settled in, sitting between the blond's legs, which hooked over his hips. Cloud pushed his chest up against Sephiroth's, moaning passionately for the other and latching his mouth on the older male's neck. The silver haired gasped, and not only from pleasure but from the flash of memory he had seen from his past self with the past Cloud when they first had sex. For a moment, it seemed like they weren't the only ones there and somehow… Cloud felt it too, and he let himself lie back down on the sleeping bag and look up at his lover oddly.

Sephiroth's response was to lean down and give the blond a sweet kiss, feeling electricity run through them from this small touch. Cloud ran his hands down the older vampire's back, feeling the muscles move underneath smooth skin, and stopped when they reached round and firm cheeks. He gave them a squeeze, earning a hum of approval. Sephiroth sat up on his elbows, gazing down at his beautiful boyfriend and finally seeing the tattoo that Cloud had once talked about. He only saw small teases of it, but never the whole thing. There were black spirally vines crawling up from his left thigh to wrap around his body with small leaves and stop just below the hairline in the back of the neck.

One of the vines that branched off swirled around the right nipple, bringing out the pinkness from the piece of flesh. It looked so delicious that Sephiroth couldn't help but lean down and lick the vine around the nub before flicking his tongue across it, bringing out small shivers to roll across the blond's skin. He suckled on the nub as he pinched the other, loving the feel of those hands that were now in his hair, pulling on silver strands and loving the small mewls he was earning. Sephiroth moved to the next nipple and repeated the process several times until both nubs were hard and wet from his saliva.

The silver haired vampire's mouth traveled down, pausing to give the naval some attention before continuing, mouth traveling off towards the side and to the inner thigh of Cloud's right leg after pulling off the blond's boxers. He gave it a lick as a warning before digging his canine's into it, drinking in the blood that spilled from the new wound. Cloud moaned as the other bit down and began feeding, hardening quickly; it had been several days since Sephiroth last fed (Cloud already had his fill before the party).

"Sephiroth," Cloud breathed out. "Shit." He could feel himself ready to blow from the other's ministrations, but was becoming too breathless to get a word out. Sephiroth hadn't even touched him once there and yet he was still about to come. He hissed as he used his hands to warn the man he was about to come, but Sephiroth didn't heed the warning, not knowing that the blond was about to blow his load and kept on feeding. That is until something wet splattered onto his cheek, followed by a load moan, the older vampire finally knew about the warning a little too late.

Sephiroth blinked several times, pulling away to look up to see a drop of semen spill over the now deflating dick. He chuckled as he wiped his face and licked the sweet (from all the sugar Cloud ate) nectar from his fingers. "You came without having me to touch? You _must_ be in heat."

Cloud glared, though it was weak, down at the older male, but then let his head slump back against the pillows. Sephiroth gave him a minute to catch his breath, licking the wound on his thigh and making sure it had clotted. When the blond's breath slowed, the silver haired vampire smirked as he reached over to search for something hidden beneath Cloud's pillow. He grabbed what he was looking for and quickly pulled it beneath the blankets before the blond vampire could see what it was, but he had a pretty good guess. He looked down again to see Sephiroth smirking evilly back up at him before those delicious smirking lips wrapped around his cock to bring it back to life.

The blond gave a loud gasp and put his legs over Sephiroth's shoulders, moaning as the other began to suck slowly up and down. He was becoming hard again fast and Sephiroth's bobbing became faster until Cloud thought he would reach his peak again, but the silver haired vampire let his cock slip from his mouth so he could make his way back up the blond's body and back up to his lips. While Cloud was distracted, Sephiroth grabbed what he had hidden under the covers and opened it to squirt some lube onto his fingers. He surprised the blond when he rubbed his lubricated finger around Cloud's entrance, the lube a little cold from being outside for so long.

Sephiroth waited, however, until it had warmed up and Cloud's opening relaxed to push in the first finger, groaning lightly at the heat and tightness that engulfed his middle finger. The young vampire groaned as his head fell back, breaking the kiss, and clutched pale shoulders. He spread his legs further apart and lifted them up so they were touching Sephiroth's waist. When the ring around his finger was relaxed and stretched enough, Sephiroth pulled out his finger to add another and stretch the blond further. Cloud gave a small hiss and let go of his lover's shoulders to grip his forearms.

Sephiroth pumped his fingers in out, scissoring them once in a while to stretch his blond further for his size. He had been searching the other's prostate, but was having some difficulty finding it; although, his ministrations were bringing Cloud great pleasure, causing him to breathe heavily and writhe underneath the silver haired vampire. Sephiroth watched his blond quiver in pleasure as he let out delicious moans and pants, eyes glazed over. Cloud arched suddenly, his mouth opening widely but no sound came out as he came again all over the silver haired vampire's stomach after Sephiroth accidentally pressed against his G-spot without knowing that he did. The older male was surprised and looked up through the large hole in the ceiling that there was a full moon out, a reason why Cloud was the way he was tonight. He must have been holding it in since the party.

Panting with his eyes closed, Cloud relaxed even further, allowing Sephiroth to slip in his index and spread his fingers easily. He quickly added a forth, not knowing how much longer he could stand not being in his lovely blond. He stretched his lover until Cloud's 'mini-me' was fully erect and redeemed ready. Sephiroth let Cloud catch his breath as he took off his underwear, revealing his hard and dripping cock to the blond, whose eyes widened in shock.

"You're… huge!" the young vampire exclaimed as he watched the large monster move when Sephiroth moved to get into position. "Will it fit?"

The older male rolled his eyes, but chuckled at the blond's cuteness. "Yes, it will fit. I stretched you thoroughly, but you will still feel a little pain since my fingers aren't the size of my dick." He grabbed the lube and slicked himself up before leaning forward once again with his arms hooked around Cloud's legs. His cock butted against the blond entrance, giving him a serious look. "You will tell me if I'm hurting you, right?"

Cloud nodded. "Yeah." The blond wrapped his arms around Sephiroth's shoulders while he hid his face in the silver haired vampire's neck, waiting for the small pressure and pain that awaited him.

Sephiroth's cock pressed against Cloud's hole a little forcefully until the head popped in, causing the smaller man to gasp. Sephiroth paused until the ring of muscles loosened around him and began pushing the rest of the way in, bit by thick bit, keeping himself still when his balls touched smooth skin. The blond was clutching his back painfully, but would not voice out loud how much pain he was in. It had been awhile since Cloud had used his backdoor, and wasn't sure how large Sephiroth was exactly. However, it also felt nice in a way; Sephiroth was inside him and he felt so full.

"You ok?" Sephiroth asked, trying to lean up, but the blond wouldn't let him. "Are you in pain?"

"Just a little, but I'll be fine," Cloud whispered, a little muffled from his mouth pressing against the other's neck.

Sephiroth nodded, keeping himself still a little while longer. "Just tell me when."

"When," the blond murmured a few minutes later, thinking he was ready. But when Sephiroth slid out only a few inches and thrusted back in slowly, he was not exactly ready and voiced it by giving a sharp gasp. "Stop, stop."

Sephiroth did as demanded, his hips pausing against the blond's. He was thankful that the smaller vampire told him that he was indeed in pain and wasn't going to get any better anytime soon. "Is there a position that you want to be in that'll help?" When the blond nodded, he pulled out slowly, making Cloud gasp painfully when the head popped out.

Cloud turned onto his side, motioning Sephiroth to lay behind him, tossing a leg over the taller man's hip when he did. Sephiroth grabbed the leg to keep it in place as he pressed in again after lathering himself up a little more to make sure he was completely wet and dripping. He slid in easier this time and Cloud found it more pleasurable than before even though there was still a little pain, but it wasn't as bad. Once again, Sephiroth waited until he was given the signal to move, which he didn't have to wait long for.

He gave a small, experimental thrust, earning a small moan in return. Happy that he was no longer hurting his blond, he began a slow and small rhythm, making sure he was hitting Cloud's prostate (which he found was in an odd place). Soon enough, he had the blond moaning his name and gasping at every thrust, mewling a few times, and clawing at the sleeping bag. Sephiroth began to speed up when Cloud shook his head, wanting to keep the slow pace, but wanting to feel the other pull out a little more. Sephiroth obeyed and slipped out a few more inches, now halfway out, and pressed back in.

Cloud gave a long groan, his eyes rolling back before closing as his head pressed back against Sephiroth's neck, arching his back and pressing back against his lover as he thrusted back in. Hands roamed his body, sometimes tracing his tattoo and giving pink nipples little flicks and pinches. The younger vampire's body was so responsive and tightened underneath his hands when they ran over slightly tanner skin, which felt nice to touch and pet. The touching, the kissing, the thrusting filled Cloud with immense pleasure, that the blond felt like he was about to blow his load for a third time. But what really made it feel good was the love that was behind it.

"More," Cloud uttered, pulling away from the silver haired vampire and letting the thick length slip out of him. He motioned for the older man to roll onto his back before settling on top of him, his rear hovering over Sephiroth's length as he held himself up on his elbows on either side of the older male. Sephiroth held his rod still as the blond sat down on it, moaning at the angle when the taller vampire slid back in. "Do you… feel good?" he asked curiously as he rose up a little more than half way and fell back down, his face hovering above Sephiroth's.

"Immensely," Sephiroth replied, slamming himself back in when Cloud went down a second time, grabbing round cheeks and kissing the blond deeply. He smirked at the loud moans the blond was giving as he slammed himself into the younger man over and over, giving his own grunts. He was close and he knew it was going to be a large load; it had been a while since the last time he had had sex and the blond just felt too good. "Cloud…"

The pace had hastened towards the end, Cloud coming against both their torsos and it was a large load, making a few drops hit both their chins. Sephiroth tried holding back his own as long as he could, but it started to get painful and he finally let himself blow inside the blond, filling him up until it started to run back down his dick and Cloud's thighs. The small vampire fell against his lover, panting with his eyes closed.

"Sorry that I came inside you. I remember you telling me you didn't like it so much," Sephiroth said as he moved Cloud to his side and wiped both of them clean with his shirt. He got up to blow out the candles and cover the fire with dirt. With that done, he went back to his lover and covered both of them up with the heaps of covers, hugging the blond to his chest. He gave one last kiss that went unnoticed to the sleeping blond, but it drew out a small smile from the sleeping figure. Sephiroth closed his eyes, falling asleep a few moments later.

* * *

**Lou-pie: there you go, you got your smut and I hope you're happy. And there will be more to come! Oh yeah, I'm also going to be make a another story, Kingdom Hearts one, alongside this one. I think it's going to be ok, but it's going to be a high school one and I have no idea what high schedules are like because I've never been to high school before… homeschooling sucks! So I would be very appreciative if someone could help me out with that :3!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Lou-pie: so I've been a little lazy updating lately, but that's because school has started again… dammit. And I've started my period this week which sucks, 'cause I'm going to be tired all the time and be mean to everyone. Even when I started typing this, I was in pain because the laptop was on my stomach, putting pressure… you know where… and I had to stop several times and take some pills to help with the pain… it's times like these I wish I were a guy and gay. I wonder what it's like being a guy who's gay? Would I be taller and be the seme; or would I stay small and be the uke? Kinda makes one think a lot about it.**

**Sephiroth: I rather keep the thought of you being a guy out of my head, thank you… (whispers) and you would definitely be the uke.**

**Lou: thanks for that input…**

**Cloud: could you guys go at least one story without getting on each other's nerves; it's rather troublesome.**

**Sephiroth and Lou: no!**

**Cloud:…**

**Rating: PG-NC17**

**Pairing: Seph/Cloud, Angeal Zack, Vincent/Genesis, Reeve/Denzel/Kadaj**

**Chapter 12: Spend the holiday with love**

**

* * *

**

Cloud woke slowly when something cold and wet touched his cheek, another soon touched his nose. Blue eyes fluttered open and looked up at the sky through the hole in the roof of the church, his eyes widening at what he saw. He sat up, his naked chest shivering at the cold air as he continued to look up and watch little white flakes float down to land on the flowers, floor boards, and on where he and his lover were laying. Another white flake fell onto the tip of his nose, making him giggle. It had been a while since he last saw snow and Midgar was known for its snowless winter months. Seeing it snow now was a wonderment and it excited the blond to no extent.

Sephiroth groaned beside him, the top of his silver head being the only thing visible at the moment. He moved to sit up, cursing at the chilling air when he did. The older vampire rubbed his sleepy eyes, blinking confusedly when something cold and wet touched his hand. He looked at his hand to see something white melting on it before another one joined its cousin to its melting fate, causing Sephiroth to look up and almost gasp at the sight above him. It was snowing through the roof, a rare sight to see in Midgar, but it didn't seem to bother his blond lover who was getting up and getting dressed so he could go outside and play in the snow.

Looking at his watch that sat near his shirt, Sephiroth saw that it was not even nine yet and yet… Cloud was ready to start the day. However, when the blond went to stand up, he doubled over in pain and put a hand over his lower back. Sephiroth couldn't help but chuckle at the reason why his blond was in pain, but the chuckle soon stopped at the murderous look Cloud was giving him over his shoulder. Sephiroth shuddered in fear at the look, never having seen it before and it scared him at what the blond might do to him for putting him pain. But the look soon lost its intensity and softened into one of happiness and pain; happiness of what they did last night and pain because of the burning agony in his anus and lower back.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" Sephiroth asked, coming up beside Cloud to wrap his arms around him.

The blond shook his head. "No, just been a when a while since I last used it and you're… pretty big." He blushed, but snuggled into his lover's warmth. His blush grew when Sephiroth laughed, biting his lover's neck harshly to make him stop; but it backfired and turned Sephiroth on.

The silver haired vampire touched his neck where Cloud had bit him only to find blood on them when he pulled them away. The blond felt hunger well up in him at the sight of the taller man's blood and licked his lips, licking the two small wounds he gave Sephiroth. The pricks clotted quickly since they weren't deep and Cloud licked his way to another patch of skin over Sephiroth's jugular, biting down and moaning at the delicious taste of his lover. The older male moaned, running fingers down the blond vampire's back and between his cheeks, causing Cloud to hiss into his neck and bite down harshly in pain. Sephiroth felt that the other's hole was swollen and left it alone, feeling kind of bad because his size was difficult to take on the first couple of times.

"Sorry," Sephiroth whispered as he lay down on his back, dragging Cloud with him since the blond hadn't filled his hunger yet. "I hope I wasn't too harsh last night." He felt the other hum against his neck and lifted an eyebrow at how much blood his lover was consuming. "Someone must be hungry; you ate yesterday, didn't you?"

Cloud didn't answer until he swallowed several gulps and cleaned the wounds, his mouth filthy with Sephiroth's blood. "Yes, but I'm not drinking just because I'm hungry, I'm feeding so I can heal faster." He cleaned his mouth with his hand before cleaning the appendage with his tongue. Cloud sat up and turned around so his ass was facing Sephiroth, showing off his entrance. Sephiroth watched in amazement as the blond's entrance slowly, but surely, became less red and swollen, becoming a healthy pink again. "See?"

"Since when could drinking blood help heal wounds?" Sephiroth asked confusedly, watching the ring of muscles twitch, his dick giving a twitch back. He looked down at the blond's thigh to see that the bite mark he had given him last night was gone, not even a scar was left.

"Since vampires were made," Cloud replied as he got down on his elbows, his face a few inches above his lover's quickly hardening erection, gulping at the size. He grabbed the base and lowered his mouth to lick the thick, red head that had squeezed out a drop of clear jizz. It was salty, yet tangy from the alcohol that Sephiroth drank sometimes.

"I see," the older vampire hissed out. He grabbed the blond's cheeks in his hands and pulled them apart, lowering them nearer to his face so he could give a long lick across the tight ring of muscles, surprising the blond. "And it is still snowing out, you know." He gave another lick and gave a hum of delight at the taste, causing the blond to shiver in anticipation of what will most likely happen next.

Cloud pulled back, a drop of clear semen on his bottom lip. "I don't mind; kinda makes this more exciting." He felt the soft yet cold drops of snowflakes on his back as he went back to work on taking Sephiroth back into his mouth, but it was hard to concentrate on the task while the older vampire was tonguing his entrance. The blond could feel the other's semen wanting to slip out of his hole and he tried to hold it in, but Sephiroth's tongue felt so good that it started dripping out onto Sephiroth's wet muscle.

When he tasted himself on his tongue, Sephiroth pulled back to see his seed oozing out of Cloud's hole thickly to drip down his thigh slowly and meet up with his side since the blond's legs were hugging him. Sephiroth groaned lowly as he searched for the tube of lube, finding it underneath his pillow and warmed it up. Cloud had no idea what was going on behind him, too enthralled with sucking his lover off with his hands around the bits he couldn't reach. The silver haired vampire squeezed some of the liquid onto his fingers and warmed it up some more with his breath until he deemed it safe that it wouldn't chill the blond's hole.

Cloud gasped when he felt a lubed finger touch his entrance, circling around it and pressing against it as it waited for him to open up. The younger vampire relaxed and moaned when a long finger entered him up to its last knuckle, pulling away from Sephiroth's length so that he wouldn't bite it. He felt Sephiroth's digit feel around inside of him, looking for his most pleasuring spot that was not in its usual place as it should be. The finger felt at the sides then pressed towards his back, pressing against the nub it found there. Cloud gasped loudly, lowering himself until his chest touched the other's thighs.

Another finger was pushed in to help press against his g-spot, making Cloud cry out in pleasure. The blond blushed though when he felt the rest of Sephiroth's seed slip out of him when the silver haired male scissor his fingers before adding a third. The younger male was just as tight as last night, causing Sephiroth to lick his lips in yearning, loving the tight heat around his fingers and the other's delicious moans.

"You're prostate is in a rather odd spot," Sephiroth announced as he pressed against the nub harshly with his fingers, smirking at the loud yell Cloud gave. "And it seems more sensitive than it should be." He slipped his pinky in. "I'm going to make you die from pleasure right now." He took his fingers out when he felt that Cloud was ready, asking the blond to ride him in a position he felt was comfortable and would be most pleasurable.

The young blond kept his back to the older male as he took the lube and spread it thickly around the large dick with both hands, apologizing when he forgot to heat it up; but the cold liquid did nothing to Sephiroth's hard on. Cloud hurriedly raised his ass over his lover's dick and slowly pushed down, gasping when the head popped in quickly. He took his time to get every bit of Sephiroth inside him, thankful that the silver haired vampire stayed still even though it was most likely killing him by doing so. He was tight, Cloud knew that, and he could tell Sephiroth wanted nothing more than to thrust up and pound into him.

"Thanks," Cloud murmured when he was fully seated, sweat dripping down his body and forehead.

"What for?" Sephiroth asked as he sat up behind the blond and held him against his chest. He kissed his lover's neck lightly, his hands resting against Cloud's stomach, massaging the tight muscles held there.

"For being so gentle… for choosing me when there's so many other people out there willing to be with you." Cloud turned his head to the side and captured Sephiroth's lips with his own. It was light, just the touch of lips, but it held so much passion and love that it felt like Cloud was flying.

"I think we're what you call 'soul mates.'" The vision he had with the past Cloud came to mind, remembering how much love there was between them, and now that love was passed on to them. "It's a gift that Minerva gave us, but we were lucky that we actually found each other."

Cloud smiled at that, closing his eyes in happiness as a few tears slipped down his cheeks, leaning against Sephiroth's hold on him gladly. "Move, but gently."

Sephiroth obeyed, grinding up against the blond slowly and tenderly.

xxBLOODxx

Kadaj blinked when he opened the door, looking at Sephiroth, who was carrying a tired Cloud, oddly. "I don't even want to know." He stepped aside to let them in and closed the door after them, glancing at the large duffle bag Sephiroth was carrying on his back. He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts at what might have been in there. The teen watched his older brother set the blond down onto the couch next to Denzel, who almost looked horrified at the sight his brother was in, before setting the bag aside.

Yazoo, who was sitting on the ground against the couch, was nodding off before the two came and was now wide awake, ready to open presents. They were waiting for the couple to get back so they could open presents together like they traditionally do, but were almost ready to break that when Cloud and Sephiroth didn't show up until sometime after eleven. It was obvious why they were late by the way Cloud was sleepily leaning against the couch's armrest, eyes droopy and fighting to stay open. Everyone, except for Sephiroth and Yazoo, were blushing awkwardly, but kept themselves from saying anything.

"Shall we start?" Yazoo asked as he got up and went towards the corner of the living room where all the presents were piled, picking one up and waving it to emphasize what he meant. When everyone nodded, he handed the first box to Lucrecia before walking back to get another.

It went like that, from oldest to youngest, until all the gifts were unwrapped. Sephiroth was the one who got the least while Denzel got the most, most likely because he was new and everyone wanted to show their love for him.

Sephiroth received an electric razor, a new pair of leather pants, a new leather coat, and something from Cloud that he had yet to know since the blond asked him not to open it until later. Yazoo got some expensive hair products, new clothing, and gift cards; Lucrecia received some new clothes herself… a lot, some new shoes, make-up, and a new diamond ring from all her sons. Denzel got some video games, new clothing so he didn't have to wash what little amount he had every day, his own PSP, and his very own ITouch. Loz got some of the same things Sephiroth and Yazoo got while Cloud got mostly lube and condoms. The only thing that the blond vampire did get that wasn't lube or condoms was a pair of keys to the duplex and a pair of expensive boots that everyone pitched in. Kadaj pretty much got the same thing Denzel did, except for the ITouch and PSP.

Now there was wrapping paper all over the living room, causing Sephiroth to almost trip and fall ungracefully to the floor. The older brother immediately set to work on cleaning and stuffed several bags full of gift wrapping paper with the help from Denzel and Kadaj. Cloud was asleep by then, his head lolled to the side on the back of the couch, his arms wrapped loosely around his stomach. The older vampire shushed everyone before he picked up Cloud and carried him to his room, setting him on the bed to sleep.

xxLUSTxx

"_This Christmas was splendid!"_ Lucrecia exclaimed as she set to work on making dinner, trying to keep quiet for Cloud. She smiled at her sons who were sitting on the couch and watching Kadaj and Denzel taking turns to play Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood on the PS3. She giggled when Yazoo kept saying he wished he had a boyfriend like the main character, going into a dreamy state.

"Yes it was," Sephiroth replied and kissed his mother on the side of the head, wrapping an arm around her small frame. He had just finished putting Cloud into bed and was now helping his mother when he was needed. "I'm glad you're here mom."

"_Me too. I also appreciate Cloud being here too as well as his brother; they're both adorable."_ Her eyes glistened in happiness as she looked at the young blond sitting on the floor. _"I noticed that his roots are becoming darker the longer his hair grows… maybe his hair is dyed blond."_

Sephiroth lifted an eyebrow and glanced at the young boy sitting next to Kadaj. "Hey Denzel?"

"Yeah?" Denzel called back without looking away from the screen since he was the one playing now.

"Is your hair dyed?"

"Yeah. My original hair color is light brown, why?"

"Just wondering." The silver haired vampire looked at his mother as if saying 'there's your answer,' which he received an eye roll and a light smile back. Sephiroth was finding it funny that his mother was talking in their language while he spoke in English.

It was silent, besides the game playing, for several moments before a thought came to Lucrecia. _"How come Zack didn't come this morning?"_

"He's spending it with Angeal and his family," Sephiroth answered as he picked up a piece of cookie dough and ate it. His vampire mother was making sugar cookies along with rich potato soup, which was cooking in the crockpot. Sephiroth earned a girlish hit from Lucrecia for eating the dough, making him laugh.

Feeling happy, Sephiroth looked around him to his brothers and adopted brother sitting around the TV, grins on their faces and giving Denzel complements at a job well done, while Lucrecia was making cookies and cooking the traditional Christmas dinner like the old days. The only thing missing was his lover Cloud, who was fast asleep on his bed. He felt kind of bad tiring the blond out, but the young vampire never complained, saying he enjoyed their love making very much.

"_So did you and Cloud… _connect_ last night?"_ Lucrecia asked slyly, snapping her son from his thoughts. She got to see the rare occasion of his son blushing, which caused her to giggle.

"Mom!" Sephiroth covered his face with a hand to hide his blush. He was glad the others weren't paying attention. "Yes… yes we did."

"Awwww." She hugged her son happily and had a large smile on her face as she went about the kitchen. Sephiroth left her alone with her cooking and stood beside the couch to watch Kadaj have a turn at playing, having some difficulty getting used to it.

When Kadaj failed a mission, he slumped dejectedly and handed it back to Denzel, which was quickly swiped away by Sephiroth, who now sat down cross-legged next to the young vampire. The silver haired vampire wasn't used to playing video games and was having some troubles on which button did which, looking down at his fingers from time to time. He died or failed several times, but Kadaj and Denzel let the man play until he was used to the controller and finally completed an easy mission. The blond vampire made to reach for the controller, but quickly pulled back when Sephiroth glared, letting the older male to continue playing. Loz and Yazoo laughed at this, finding how sucked in their older brother was into the game.

Two hours later and Sephiroth was still playing, getting much better and getting all 100 percent on each mission. Cloud was awake by then and was walking down the stairs when he saw his lover playing, his eyes wide at the sight of the silver haired vampire so concentrated on the game like it was his life. He even surprised the man when he put a hand on his shoulder, making him toss the controller that was quickly caught by Denzel. Everyone couldn't help but laugh at that, not even Sephiroth's glare could stop them; it was so hilarious by the way he was acting.

"Geez, the game isn't your life you know," Cloud teased with a small smile before he yawned and stretched. He chuckled when Sephiroth gave him an annoyed pout that was quite difficult to see. "I've never seen you play video games before."

"That's because I found them wasteful and useless," Sephiroth uttered, standing up to stretch, working his cramped hands. "Until this game came along… I've never found an assassin game that was so accurate. It's… addicting."

"I'll say," Kadaj mumbled. "He played for two hours straight."

Cloud slowly turned towards Sephiroth with an odd look, an eyebrow raised. "… really?" When everyone nodded, the blond looked away and snickered. He noticed Sephiroth becoming uncomfortable and waved him over to hug and kiss him lightly on the lips. "Don't worry; I was addicted to Kill Zone for a time and I beat the whole game in two days. Then I got the second one and beat that in four." He gave another kiss, this one lingering a little longer.

Lucrecia held back a squeal as she watched the scene, smiling widely. The others were concentrating on the TV to ignore the two, Denzel playing but messed up a few times until he failed and gave it to Kadaj. Cloud flushed and pulled back and gently grabbed Sephiroth's hand to pull him upstairs after grabbing the long rectangular box and putting it under his arm. The blond had Sephiroth sit on the bed before he handed the long box, about six feet long, to him, sitting next to him.

The silver haired male unwrapped it and used a pocket knife that was sitting on his knight stand to open one end of it, grabbing something metal and sharp. He quickly pulled out his hand before he could cut it and turned the box upside down at an angle to let whatever was inside slip out onto the floor gently. When the last bit was out and in Sephiroth's hand, the taller vampire gaped at the object, eyes widening at the familiar looking handle he was holding. It was a long katana, about five feet long with a dark red wrapped handle. A vision of his past self fighting his father with the same sword flew across his mind.

"Do you like it?" Cloud asked in concern, seeing the look Sephiroth was making.

"H-how did you get this?" Sephiroth stuttered, his eyes never leaving the sword.

"It's been passed down the Strife family for generations. My grandfather gave it to me before I left for college, saying that it would become important one day and it feels right giving this to you, like I'm giving something back." Cloud paused as he saw Sephiroth's becoming clouded with some kind of emotion that the blond couldn't tell. "You know, my last name only became Strife because of my grandparents. If they hadn't taken me in, I would still be Cloud Tibias." He gave a nervous laugh, hoping it would lighten up the mood, but he soon frowned when he could no longer see his lover's face, silver bangs hiding it. "Sephiroth?"

"Cloud…"

"… yes?"

"I have something I need to tell you that I should have told you before." Sephiroth took in a shuddered breath, leaning his head back with his eyes closed to hold his tears back. When he felt like he could go on, Sephiroth continued after he turned his head to look at the small vampire. "Remember that one morning where I woke up with a start and kissed you suddenly like you were going to leave me?"

"Yeah…"

"Something… happened."

"Like what?"

"… I met Minerva… a-and I saw my past self's life… well just a part of it."

"…" Cloud said nothing but gave his lover an odd look.

"She took me back in time so I could see how vampires really came about and it was because of me and you."

"What?" Cloud was starting to become nervous and looked at Sephiroth like he was crazy without meaning too. "What do you mean?"

"Minerva took me back in time and I basically relived some of my past self's life. I still had the same name back then and was from Leviathan and was the first explorer to visit Japan. I met you, the empress of Japan, and we fell in love. But… my father came after me to bring me back to Leviathan and we fought when I didn't agree with him. I died killing him and I left you behind when you were pregnant with our first child." Sephiroth took a shuddering breath as a couple of tears slipped down his cheeks. "Cloud… you were the one who couldn't stand having your lover dead and tried to bring me back to life. Minerva was angry and took my soul so I could never be reincarnated, but I escaped from her… now here I am, back with my soul mate."

Cloud was now crying, looking at the silver haired male to see if he was joking, but he found nothing but truth. Now he knew why his lover was so scared that one day and couldn't help but feel the same after learning about what horrors Sephiroth had seen. However, Cloud didn't know what all this had to do with the sword.

Sephiroth seemed to have seen it on the blond vampire's face. "This katana was my past self's weapon, the one that killed his father."

Eyes widening, Cloud looked at the sword in a new light. The story that had been told to him and Sephiroth when they were children was true and the story said that it began during the B.C. era; so the sword was pretty old, but still looked pretty much new aside from the small amount of rust near the handle. The blade was a little loose, but it was handled with care by the obvious way it shined in the light, telling the silver haired vampire that it was kept clean.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." Sephiroth wiped the tears from his eyes after he laid the sword aside on the bed behind him, looking at his blond lover to see him crying silently. He didn't expect to be suddenly hugged, but accepted it gratefully and returned the embrace.

"No, don't be sorry. I can see why you didn't want to tell me," the smaller male replied with a small sob, his shoulders shaking from trying to hold back his crying. "Why… why did Minerva want to show you that?"

"She said it was because of who I am and that I needed to see it for myself… or at least she said that in a different manor, but that's what she meant. But she's also a bitch who took her control a little overboard." This earned him a weak laugh. Sephiroth's tears stopped and he held Cloud sadly, feeling the hurt the blond felt inside.

"I love you," Cloud murmured. "I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you; so much that it hurts at the thought of what you've been through. I just want to cry every time I think of you d-dyeing." He sniffed and straddled Sephiroth's lap, holding him tighter around his neck. The taller vampire returned the squeeze, starting to feel better with each 'I love you's.

"I love too, Cloud. I love you so greatly that I feel the same way. I've… never been so in love with someone before that I'm willing to do anything for you." Sephiroth moved his head away from Cloud's chest to kiss him tenderly on the lips. He could taste salt from the blond's tears on his lips and he wanted to take his lover's pains away by showing how much he loved him by joining them together again, only this time more tenderly and slowly.

(outside the door)

Lucrecia smiled sadly, tears threatening to fall down her cheeks as she walked away towards the bathroom, which was her first destination in the first place. She would have used the one downstairs, but it was occupied. She was walking pass by her oldest son's door when she heard her son talking about Minerva, catching her attention. It explained everything, why her son was so in love with the blond, why he was scared about losing him; it just all made sense and it scared her endlessly of what Minerva could be like. It also made her happy at how much adoration her son held for Cloud, that he would do anything for him, maybe even put his life on the line for the blond.

Blinking back the tears, Lucrecia did her business and walked downstairs to grab the phone before walking right back up and into the bathroom again. She sat down on the edge of the counter and dialed a certain number that had her trembling that she almost messed up. The old woman sniffed as the phone rang, praying that it would pick up.

"_**Hello, Crescent's office,"**_ a young woman answered professionally in Japanese.

"_Hey Yuki, it's me,"_ Lucrecia replied, smiling at the other woman's voice; it was nice to hear it again after so long.

"_**Lucrecia? Is that you?"**_

"_Yes it is sweetie."_

"_**I miss you so much; I need you guidance still, there's so much going on right now that I'm having difficulty without you here."**_ There was a small sniff on the other line, letting Lucrecia know that she was indeed missed.

"_I'm sorry honey. I miss you too. But I need to talk to my husband, is he busy?"_

"_**Not at the moment, let me tell him you're on line three."**_

"_Don't tell him it's me! Just say that it's someone important."_

"_**Ok."**_

Lucrecia waited, biting her lip in nervousness. She didn't know what to say._ Just say what's in your heart, tell him what you've always wanted to say but never had the courage to._ She nodded to herself just as a deep voice answered.

"_**This is Shiro."**_

"_Hey."_

"… _**Lucrecia?"**_ The man's voice shook with obvious astonishment. _**"Wha-why are you calling?"**_ He didn't sound angry, just surprised and questioning. He had most likely missed her.

"_I… I just wanted to say that I love you. I love you so much even though I'm angry by the way you treated our sons. You've been too hard on them and they never knew if you loved them enough or not. I was the one who had to reassure them even though I didn't know myself, which scares me. I have kept quiet about this, but not anymore! Sephiroth has become a brilliant man and is keeping his brothers well fed with the help of his lover Cloud. You remember him; the blond who you threw the food at, which I am not happy about that._

"_You need to get off your high horse and stop acting so, so childlike when nothing goes your way! Life will always have its hardships and you'll just have to accept it, like how you need to accept our sons for the way they are. They are wonderful to hang around with and fun to talk to. They show their love for me, but show their dislike for you. If you want to keep this family… come to us and apologize and accept them for who they are. If you want, love, us… show us."_

She hung up, leaning her face against the back of the phone. Lucrecia let the tears flow just as the door creaked open, making her look up to see Denzel and Kadaj standing there. The three of them stared at each other before Denzel made the first move and hugged Lucrecia, telling her Kadaj had heard everything and translated for him. Kadaj was standing next to them until he was suddenly pulled into the hug; blushing at how close he was to Denzel (he had yet to get over it and his affection for the young vampire grew even though they agreed to be just friends).

They stayed like that for several minutes, finally letting go when Yazoo called for them that the soup was ready and that he was starving.

"Don't tell anyone about this, ok?" Lucrecia demanded gently in English, earning nods of agreement. She got up and walked towards Sephiroth's room and knocked. She heard nothing and decided to open it, smiling when saw that it was empty. _They need some time alone…_ "Alright, I'll be right down!" She gave one last smile at the empty room before closing it.

* * *

**Lou-pie: damn, sorry it took so long, been having writer's blocks. I only like the ending part of this chapter because it's so cheesy and romantic. I'll try getting the next one up faster. But I will be posting my new story, so accept that as an apology. And I'm almost to a hundred reviews, just twelve more! Come one guys, let's try and get it to one-hundred with this chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Lou-pie: fanfiction is being weird! It's says how many reviews I have, but doesn't say how many hits I've been getting. So my new story says I have two reviews, but no hits; so I'm thinking something must be wrong with the website or my computer is whacking out on me. Anyways, please review! I'm almost up to a hundred and that is one of my goals! Now enjoy the chapter! **

**Rating: PG-NC17**

**Parings: Seph/Cloud, Angeal/Zack, Vincent/Genesis, Reeve/Denzel/Kadaj**

**Chapter 13: Difference between adults and teenagers**

**

* * *

**

Five weeks… five weeks and still no Shiro. Lucrecia was becoming worried that she might receive a letter from her husband with divorce papers any day now and it scared her. Kadaj and Denzel had kept their promise about not saying a word about what had happened on Christmas, but the others were becoming suspicious of how she was acting. Sephiroth even asked her a few times what was bothering her and she replied that nothing was wrong, just a little tense about the New Year passing by; it was starting out rather badly and would most likely become worse during the later months. However, she still had her sons (Cloud and Denzel included) to help her and keep her safe.

It was the first Thursday of February, the third day into the month. Valentine's Day was right around the corner and her sons were coming up to her every other day to ask for advice about romantic ways to woo their lovers. Even Loz, the only virgin besides Denzel in the family, had asked his mother what would woo his girlfriend. Yup, Loz was not gay like the rest of her son and had been seeing this girl named Tifa for a couple of weeks. Kadaj and Yazoo teased their older brother every time someone brought up the subject about couples or something like that.

Lucrecia was pulled out of her thoughts when the door opened and Cloud walked in, Denzel and Kadaj following after him, the latter closing the door. The three boys stomped the snow off their shoes before taking them off and setting them aside, hanging their coats on the rack. It had been snowing a lot lately, causing a lot of people to freak out and cause more car accidents, but Cloud was probably the only one who didn't seem to mind about the snow since he once lived in a town near the mountains in Shiva. The old woman couldn't remember what the town was called, but she knew she would recognize it when spoken about.

Cloud smiled at the woman when his eyes fell upon her, sitting next to her to watch some TV as he waited for his lover to come home from work. He and Kadaj had just finished about thirty minutes ago and had gone back to the blond's dorm to pick up Denzel before coming here. Kadaj sat on the other side of his mother, taking a seat next to the arm rest so Denzel had to sit on the other side of his brother. The younger vampire was a little upset by the older teen's avoidance, but didn't blame him; things have been becoming a little awkward ever since their shared kiss and Denzel couldn't deny his affection and attraction to the silver haired boy.

The air became tense, causing Lucrecia and Cloud feel a little awkward to sit between the frustrated boys. You could practically feel their sexual desires for each other and it's been getting worse each day; Cloud was wondering when the bomb would explode between the boys and the two of them would start making out, not caring who was in front of them. Lucrecia couldn't tell who was more frustrated, Denzel or Kadaj, and it was starting to eat at her with worry.

"I'm going to go get a soda," Cloud suddenly said, standing up and walking into the kitchen to do just that.

"Restroom," Lucrecia simply said and scurried off down the hall towards the bathroom.

This left the two boys alone (mostly, Cloud was still in view) on the couch in the living room. It had been a while since they last sat close to each other without having someone sit between them and Cloud could see the desire rise up in his little brother. Kadaj looked straight ahead at the TV, trying to ignore Denzel, who was slowly but surely scooting closer to the silver haired teen. Cloud was finding this comical and wished he had a camera. Soon enough, Denzel was sitting right next to the older teenager with a blank look on his face.

"Yeah?" Kadaj asked, forced to acknowledge the young teenager now that he was so close that he was invading personal space; he was practically leaning on him.

"Nothing, just sitting here," Denzel replied, his face still blank, though there was a blush growing on his cheeks.

The older teenager snorted in disbelief. "Well, you can sit farther away; there's plenty of room on the couch."

Suddenly, Denzel was leaning over him, his face right in front of Kadaj's. He had a serious, intent look in his eyes and it made Kadaj shiver in fear and want. "Why? We used to always sit so close together even though there was enough foom. You used to sit on my back when I lay on my stomach; you used to use me as a pillow; you even used to hold my hand when we walked. Why is it such a problem now?" He paused, watching the silver haired boy's eyes widen and become speechless. "Is it because… we kissed?"

"…"

"Are you afraid that we might become something more?"

"…no," Kadaj finally spoke, hanging his head so he wouldn't have to look at the hurt look on Denzel's face. "I'm not afraid about us being more than friends… I just…"

Denzel eyes softened at the way his interest's voice wavered. He may only be fifteen, but he was smart and observant… even more so than Cloud. He was observing how Kadaj was wringing his hands in nervous and how his voice had sounded tense and angry while sounding sad at the same time. Something must have happened for the silver haired boy to be so afraid; afraid of what, Denzel didn't know. "You just?"

Kadaj let out a frustrated moan and slumped down against his knees. "I don't know; it's hard to explain why I'm afraid. I want to be with you, but I'm afraid of… rejection, that you only want me for sex and then throw me away."

At this time, Cloud disappeared from the kitchen without being detected and made his way upstairs. He knew what Kadaj was talking about and anger welled up in him at remembering Weiss and Nero. _Those bastards! Now Kadaj's mentally scarred!_ His fist clenched as he heard an angry 'what?' from Denzel and a small sob from Kadaj; the boy had told him what had happened all those nights ago. It soon got quiet and Cloud couldn't help but tip toe his way down stairs to see the boys in a very passionate and loving kiss, Denzel holding the boy gently against him. It was such a loving sight that he almost cried, his heart almost breaking from the tears on Kadaj's face that were soon being wiped away with his brother's thumbs.

He went back upstairs so as to not disturb them, running into Yazoo, who had finally woken up even though it was around two. Cloud quickly pulled him back into his room and closed the door softly while the silver haired male gave the blond a questioning gaze. The vampire explained what was happening downstairs and all he received was a wicked grin from Yazoo. Cloud gave him a 'don't you dare disturb them' look and guarded the door, smirking at the pout Yazoo was giving him. They waited for another twenty minutes before going back downstairs to see if anything else had happened.

The two teenagers were still clothed, but their hair was all rumbled up, giving the two older males a thought of what they most likely have been doing (Cloud especially because of what they were doing before he left). Right now, Denzel was lying down on his back on the couch with Kadaj cuddled on top of him, a small smile on both their faces. Yazoo cracked a devilish grin and made his way over to start picking on the new couple, but was quickly pulled back by the back of his baggy, sleeping shirt, choking him for a few seconds. The older silver haired male gave an annoyed glare, but he was ignored as Cloud dragged him over to the love seat and pushed him down. The blond then smiled at his brother, who smiled back.

"Got everything settled?" Cloud asked as he sat at their feet on the long couch.

The two teens looked at each other with evil grins. "Not quite," Denzel answered.

"We're still missing something, or rather… someone," Kadaj finished, looking over his shoulder as he said this to gaze at the older male.

Cloud blanched at the look and no longer wanted to know what they were talking about. "Ooook, I don't want to know." He was curious though since it involved his younger brother, but it wasn't any of his business. He eyed the two teenagers wearily, the air suddenly becoming awkward again… at least for Cloud.

However, the door knocked and Cloud was happy to go answer it, not caring who it was until he opened it; the grin on his face falling when he saw who it was. Blue eyes smoldered in anger and almost slammed the door in the man's face; instead he stepped aside and let the man in, not even willing to exchange words with him. He slipped off his shoes and gave his coat to Cloud, not even bothering to acknowledge the coat rack, before walking fully inside.

It became very quiet suddenly the second Shiro stepped into the living room, the TV being the only thing making noise. The man didn't particularly like the sight of his youngest son on top of another boy nor did he like the sight of Yazoo painting his nails a light pink color, making his eye twitch. He watched Kadaj roll off of the smaller blond and onto the floor, quickly standing with his back straight and tense at the sight of his father standing before him. An angry glare could be felt at the back of his head from the older blond, but it didn't bother Shiro.

Denzel was confused at his brother's angry glare and the silver haired brothers' terrified gaze, wondering who this man was and why was he so disliked. Only one thought came to mind of who this man might be, but he didn't want to be right and hoped it was someone else. He was suddenly pulled up and dragged upstairs by Kadaj, going into his room and leaving Cloud and Yazoo downstairs with the man. Denzel didn't want to think what might happen, especially at the way his brother was glaring at the man with great displeasure.

Back downstairs, Shiro sat down where Lucrecia had been sitting and stared at Cloud, waiting for him to do something since he couldn't speak English, not even bothering to ask Yazoo for help because of his damn pride. He didn't have to wait long before the blond vampire was calling his wife's name, finding her in the bathroom (still) and talking on the phone. The woman hastily said good-bye to whoever she was talking to and followed Cloud out of the bathroom, pausing at the end of the hallway when she spotted her husband. The couple stared at each other for a few moments, Lucrecia holding her stomach while Shiro shifting his weight after he stood up.

Finding the situation tense and awkward, Cloud left to go find his brother and Kadaj while dragging Yazoo with him, giving Lucrecia an encouraging smile when they passed by. Lucrecia gave a small, worried smile back and walked forward to her nervous husband. It was hard to tell what kind of expression Shiro showed, but it was easy for the woman vampire since she was of course his wife; wives know these things.

"_I see you finally came,"_ Lucrecia stated, now in front of her husband.

"_Yes I did, just like you told me to,"_ Shiro replied, not looking at his wife's eyes. His hands were clasped in front of him instead of behind him like they usually were when he talked, a sign that he was indeed nervous.

Lucrecia smiled sweetly before she suddenly backhanded her husband, an angry frown on her face. _"What the hell took you so long?" _Her arms were crossed and her hip cocked to one side, making Shiro blush and feel a little tight somewhere… below the belt.

"_Well… I… was scared and didn't know what to do. You were my first girlfriend and now my first wife; I never had to deal with these things until now."_ Shiro was finding it difficult to speak with his wife looking at him that way, it was rather enticing; a new Lucrecia he hadn't seen before. _"It's my fault for not paying more attention to my sons though. I should have told them I loved them and should have showed them how much by 'hanging out' with them instead of drilling into their heads about the business world."_

Lucrecia cocked her hip to the other side and put her hands on her hips, quirking an eyebrow as she stared at her husband expectantly. _"I'm happy I was your first everything like you were mine and I can see how horrible you feel about what you've done to our sons. Now… all you need to do is to apologize to everyone and I don't mean just our sons, but Cloud also."_

Shiro tensed at this, but nodded. He knew he had done wrong and knew he had to make things right, but he was terrified. Gulping down his pride, he looked into his wife's eyes and said, _"I'm sorry Lucrecia… for everything. I'm sorry for being a horrible husband and putting you into a lot of bad situations so that I didn't have to face them." _He bowed. _"You look very hot standing like that… by the way."_ A blush covered his cheeks as he stood straight again, looking at his wife sheepishly with a small smile and hoping that it would make his wife forget about apologizing to Cloud.

Lucrecia blushed at this and smacked him upside the head lightly, chuckling at the words he just said. She pulled him into a hug, wrapping her arms tightly around her love. Shiro hesitantly returned the hug and leaned his head against her shoulder, feeling rather comfortable where he was. The dark haired man pulled his head back after a few seconds and leaned down to kiss his wife, surprising her. Lucrecia closed her eyes, weaving her hands through dark hair so she could pull Shiro's lips closer to hers.

"Whoa! I did not need to see that when I first walk in!"

The couple pulled away and looked to see Sephiroth standing near the entrance, a bag of groceries in front of his face so he could cover his eyes as he walked towards the kitchen. Shiro had pounced on him then, hugging his eldest son after he had put the bag down. Sephiroth was too surprised to hug back before his father pulled away to give a shaky grin.

"_I'm sorry for being a horrible father and not showing or telling you how much I love you! You are my son and simple words aren't going to change that! I miss my family, so… I've decided to move here to live close to my sons in Midgar."_

"… _what?"_

"_Oh, honey, what a splendid idea!"_ Lucrecia jumped into her husband's arms, kissing his face all over.

"_I've been looking for another home so Lucrecia and I could move in ever since she called and basically chewed me out,"_ Shiro quickly added, seeing the look on his son's face. _"I didn't know if Lucrecia was going to take me back, but I wanted to stay close so I can see our sons and try to win her heart back."_

"_I see,"_ Sephiroth answered a little tensely. _"I'll forgive you, __**if**__ you apologize to Cloud."_ He smirked when he saw his father tense, but nodded. The silver haired vampire called for his lover and everyone else that was in the house, seeing Kadaj and Denzel come down from upstairs first, hand in hand, and Cloud and Yazoo second. Sephiroth pushed his father forward, urging him on. _"Go ahead and I'll translate for you." _He took in a deep breath and said,

"_I… apologize."_

"_For?"_ Sephiroth urged, earning a small glare back.

"_For being an ass to you when I threw the food that you made at you."_ He coughed, listening to Sephiroth translate to the blond vampire. His pride felt hurt, but his heart felt like a weight had been lifted off and it felt great.

Cloud chuckled at how uncomfortable Shiro looked, knowing it had to take a lot of courage for him to shit out his pride and apologize. "Don't worry about it… I knew you would come crawling back because of Lucrecia." He winked at his mother like figure, blue eyes telling her that he knew everything. "Nice job by the way Lucrecia, you certainly had him scared."

Lucrecia blushed at this.

"Now if you'll excuse, Zack is waiting for me back at the dorm." Cloud gave Lucrecia a gentle hug good-bye. "You may come over Sephiroth after you and your family has had some time talking to your father." The blond looked over towards Denzel, who was still holding Kadaj's hand. "You coming?"

The young vampire shook his head with a smile. "Nope, I'm staying behind. I want to meet this… father of my beloved." He snickered at how cheesy it sounded and from the look on Sephiroth's face.

"Ok. Just call me if you need anything." Denzel nodded and Cloud gave his brother a small hug, a small kiss for Sephiroth, and a large hug for Shiro when the man put his hand out to shake. He snickered as he slipped his shoes on and put on his coat, telling everyone goodbye before he left.

xxBLOODxx

Twenty minutes later, Cloud found himself in his apartment. Zack was sitting on a stool at the counter, reading a motorcycle magazine while eating a bag of Cheezits with cream cheese. The puppy looked up and grinned widely at seeing his blond roommate, who walked over and sat next to him, eating some of his Cheezits after he had taken off his shoes and coat. Zack hugged him tightly from the side, his head leaning on a bony shoulder as he finished chewing a mouth full of crackers and cream cheese.

"God I missed you!" Zack exclaimed as he let his friend go. "I haven't seen you in days! I thought Sephiroth kidnapped you and locked you away in some old shed so he could have his way with you all the time!"

Cloud blinked, an odd look on his face. "He already does have his way with me all the time. Took me several times to get used to his big cock; now he can fuck me without it hurting too much afterwards."

"So he has quite the package, eh?" The raven elbowed Cloud in the side, his eyebrows wiggling suggestively. "I remember having to get used to Angeal's."

"Where is he anyway?"

"At work. He gave me the day off. How come you're not with Sephiroth?"

Cloud snickered at this, telling Zack everything about the Shiro incident that happened earlier this evening. It was around four now and that gave him enough time to hang out with his roommate before he had to go to his classes, though he was planning on skipping if anything between him and Zack happened. The puppy was laughing by the end of the story, almost falling off his stool.

"I can't believe he actually came crawling back! Go Lucrecia!" Zack exclaimed excitedly.

Cloud laughed along aside him, only a little more softly and not as loud. "Oh, you have a crumb." The blond swooped down and licked the crumb from Zack's bottom lip, biting it as he pulled away, making the raven blush and smirk sexily at his roommate.

"You know," Zack started as he slid off the stool, cornering Cloud against the counter with each hand on either side of him. "We haven't _bonded_ properly in a long time."

"I know, but I told Sephiroth to stop by when he was finished."

"So? Let him walk in and see what good friends we are."

Before Cloud could say anything, Zack picked the blond up and carried him over to his bed, dropping him before pouncing on him.

xxLUSTxx

Sephiroth sighed as he walked up the stairs towards Cloud's dorm room, happy that everything with his father was settled. He was not expecting his mother to actually stand up for herself and tell Shiro to come to them if he really wanted them; and he did… five weeks later. He had to sit there and listen to his father speak for almost an hour since Cloud left and now he needed the blond's help to cool off some steam.

"Sephiroth."

The silver haired man stopped and looked back to see Angeal coming up the stairs behind him. He waited for the dark haired man to catch up so they could walk to the dorm together, greeting the man back. The rest of the way was made in silence; they already knew why the other was here so no words needed to be said. They weren't really friends, but they did talk to each other once in a while.

The two stopped in front of the door and Sephiroth opened it, both men's eyes widening at what was happening before them.

"Oooh, fuck!" Cloud moaned as he rode Zack, gasping every time the raven thrust up into him. His eyes were half lidded with pleasure as he bounced up and down, leaning back against his hands. He licked his lips and threw his head back, moaning for everyone to hear and not caring who heard it.

Angeal closed the door; accidently slamming it and making the two friends stop and see who had intruded them. The two boys tensed when they saw both Sephiroth _and_ Angeal, surprised by both of their visits. They were expecting Sephiroth, but not Angeal. This gave Zack an idea. Cloud gasped when Zack began moving again, trying to tell him to stop, but the raven was hitting his prostate with every thrust.

"I see you guys are enjoying the show," Zack said breathlessly. He wouldn't have said if it weren't true, which it was because of the look on their faces; all flushed and filled with lust. "Aren't you gonna join?" He grabbed Cloud's hips and held him down to keep from bouncing so he could grind up into the blond, receiving a delicious cry in return.

The small cry seemed to have made the two older men snap, for they were stripping their clothes off as they made their way to the rutting pair. On the way, Angeal whispered something in Sephiroth's ear, causing the silver haired vampire to smirk. Zack eyed the two men wearily, stopping his grinding and keep him and Cloud still so they wouldn't come before the real fun began. Angeal reached them first and slowly pulled Cloud away from Zack, making the raven slip out.

"Seems like our pets have been rather naughty," Angeal murmured to Sephiroth, pushing two fingers into the blond's hole after lathering them up with Vaseline. His fingers were larger than Zack's so they stretched and reached farther, making it easier to find out if the blond needed to be stretched some more before he put his own cock in. "Shall we punish them?" The two fingers went in easily so he added a third, then a fourth when the third went in easily as well. The fourth, however, did not slide in easily and Angeal was glad he checked before he did something that would hurt Sephiroth's lover.

While this was happening, Sephiroth had Zack in his arms and was stretching him as well with the Vaseline that Angeal had passed to him when he was finished. His light pink lips caught darker ones and felt excitement at the new flavor as he ran his free hand down a more toned chest and abs, much different from Cloud's soft yet hard body. Zack moaned into Sephiroth's mouth and moved so he was straddling the taller male's legs without removing those pleasuring fingers, but he had to break the kiss. Sephiroth captured those lips again and parted the raven's mouth his tongue, playing with the puppy's wet muscle and earning a delightful gasp.

A small whine captured the two men's attentions and they looked back to see Cloud sitting down on Angeal's rather large erection, panting in pleasure of being stretched a little wider from before. The larger male was leaning back on his elbows as he watched the blond slide down on him, biting his lip to keep himself from going out of control and let the younger male get used to his wider and longer dick. Cloud only waited for a few moments when he was finally seated before he began a slow pace; gasping and moaning each time he slid back down.

Zack shoved Sephiroth down next to Angeal and hovered over the silver haired vampire after lubing it up, grabbing the hot length to keep it steady while he sat down on it and gasped when the head popped in. Sephiroth licked his lips as he watched the raven take him in before changing his gaze towards Cloud, who was picking up his speed as Angeal began to thrust. Since Zack had been used to Sephiroth's kind of size longer than Cloud had, the puppy immediately picked up speed and bounced the same rhythm with the blond vampire.

The blond and the raven leaned over to capture each other's lips, stopping their bouncing so they could grind against their partners. Angeal and Sephiroth were finding the kiss very sexy, but didn't like the thought of being ignored. Angeal sat up and gripped Cloud's hips so he could hold the blond still and jerk up against him in small, quick thrusts, causing the blond vampire to pull away from the kiss and cry out at the sudden change. Sephiroth had sat up also, only so he could alternate their positions. Zack moaned lowly as he was pushed down onto his back with his legs propped up on Sephiroth shoulders so the silver haired male could penetrate him more deeply.

Zack was helpless and could only grip Sephiroth's forearms as the silver haired vampire thrusted into him hurriedly, but not enough to hurt the raven. The younger male kind of liked being this helpless while during sex, it just seemed to arouse him more and he didn't know why. Angeal would usually give Zack some control, but never complete helplessness. The feeling felt great and Zack didn't know how much longer he would last. It didn't seem like Cloud would hold out much longer either as Angeal jerked him off and gave long hard thrusts (Cloud had a weakness for that).

Zack, surprisingly, was the first to orgasm and came all over his stomach, completely missing Sephiroth. Cloud moaned out a small 'Ha! I beat you!' before coming, using his own hand to point it towards Angeal's chest and covering it with his semen. Sephiroth came third inside Zack while Angeal pulled out and spilled all over Cloud's chest as payback. The blond panted and fell against Angeal, mixing his juices with the older male's, Sephiroth doing the same thing and smearing Zack's come against his chest, slipping out of the raven.

"That was hot," Zack mumbled against Sephiroth's neck, rolling them over so that the silver haired vampire was no longer on top of him and crushing the air out of him. "We should do it again some time."

Angeal chuckled and turned onto his side with Cloud so that the blond was pressed against Sephiroth's side. The large man got out of the small twin sized bed and pushed over the other against it so there was more room to sleep. Cloud scooted over a little and pulled up on of the blankets to cover himself and Angeal. Zack took the space where Cloud had been and snuggled beneath the blanket with the blond, wrapping his arms around his best friend and cuddled him. Sephiroth pressed against his back as Angeal pressed himself against the younger vampire's back; another blanket was thrown over them that would cover all of them.

"Yes, but let's do it where there's more room," the large man replied as he ran a hand up and down Cloud's soft thigh. "I almost fell off the bed." The others laughed or chuckled quietly to themselves, their eyes becoming heavy with sleep even though it wasn't that late yet; it was maybe only five or five-thirty. "When we wake up and it's still not too late, want to go out and do something together?"

"Sure! But aren't you supposed to be at work?" Cloud asked, glancing back.

"I decided to give myself a day off too." Angeal winked towards Zack, who blushed, and moved his hand from Cloud's thigh to settle against his puppy's. "I need the rest anyways."

"Oh…"

Angeal chuckled at the blond's cuteness and kissed his temple. "Your pet is rather adorable, Sephiroth."

"Thank you, but I'm not much of a sharer. However, I guess I can make an exception for you as long as I can have another taste of this unruly little puppy." Sephiroth licked Zack's ear before giving it a small nip.

"Hey! Don't we get a say?" Cloud asked as he sat up, giving the two older men cold looks. Sephiroth and Angeal didn't say anything, fearing for their lives at the look the blond was giving them. "If the two of you want to switch partners again, then you two got to fuck each other." He smirked at the horrified looks on their faces. "You don't have to do it now, but think about it." He laid back down and shared an evil grin with his roommate.

* * *

**Lou-pie: I feel like I could have done better with the lemon, but I wasn't really into it for some reason and I'm having trouble with keeping this story up. I need some more ideas! I was thinking about our boys and other vampires getting together for a vampire ball, or something, and the host of it is really evil. It sounds cliché, but it could work I guess. And maybe Aeris could be the vampire assassin that could just suddenly pop in… or something. Just give me some ideas. And just seven more reviews and it'll be a hundred! Come on guys, keep reviewing so I can reach my goal!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Lou-pie: I like the idea of having a masquerade ball, sounds fun! A V-day ball for vampires and their lovers or friends. There will now be a bad guy and Aerith will be the assassin that swoops in and does stuff… Anyways, I've been taking my time with my new story **_**I'm Yours**_** cause I don't want to miss anything and make too many mistakes since each chapter is going to be long. If you haven't read the first chapter yet, you should; I think you might like it.**

**Rating: PG-NC17**

**Pairings: Seph/Cloud, Angeal/Zack, Vincent/Genesis, Reeve/Denzel/Kadaj**

**Chapter 14: Family Ties (part 1)**

**

* * *

**

"A ball?" Cloud repeated Shiro after Sephiroth translated for him, grabbing the nice looking invitation from the man's hand. "'You, your friends, and your partner are invited to attend the Valentine's Day Vampire Masquerade Ball at the Valentine Mansion. Please dress however you wish and wear whatever mask you want. Be here at 7:30 on the 14th.'" Cloud handed the invitation to Sephiroth and thought about this mysterious masquerade. "Valentine Mansion… isn't that just outside Midgar near section one where all the very wealthy families live?"

"Yes it is," Sephiroth answered as he handed the letter back to Shiro. "Isn't Vincent's last name Valentine?"

"Yeah, but he's no rich guy. Maybe a relative?" Cloud sat down next to Zack, who looked a little excited about a ball. "A ball for vampires; sounds suspicious to me. I've never heard of a ball held for vampires before. How would he know that we were vampires anyway?" The blond scratched his cheek as his mind wondered off, leaning his head back against the couch.

"And we did already have plans for Valentine's anyway." Sephiroth took the letter and reread it as if trying to decipher a difficult codex. "Cloud's right; it does seem a little suspicious. Vampires are rather secretive, so how would this guy know..." His eyes widened a smidge when an idea popped into his head. "Unless…"

Cloud knew what his lover was thinking and cut him off before he could say anything else. "No way. Vincent's not like that. He may be creepy and all, but he's a really good guy. And he's told me he's not that close to his family anyway."

"He could be lying," Zack suggested.

"Vincent's not a liar. I know since I've been working with him for over six years. I mean… I may not have hung out with him much until last year, but that doesn't mean we should go pointing fingers."

The puppy nodded in agreement. The crimson eyed man may have been creepy and secretive, but never lied to anyone when they asked something of him. Plus the man was rather helpful in training Cloud when he first started since it was his first job he ever had. The blond had been working there ever since, bringing in lots of costumers because of his friendliness. Vincent then helped Kadaj when he was having troubles in ordering certain things that they were running out of.

"So what, then? Do we accept the guy's invitation and see what happens, or do we decline and miss out on a most likely fabulous ball?" Zack was once again looking off wishfully at the thought of going to a masked ball.

Cloud glanced at Sephiroth, asking the older man with his eyes on what they should do. The blond didn't really want to let Zack and Angeal go alone to a vampire ball without him there to supervise them if they happened to be attacked by some rabid, blood thirsty vampire that happened to sneak inside. Cloud could tell that Sephiroth was thinking the same thing and was considering whether they should skip and go out to a lovely dinner as planned, or accept and go to a fancy party. It was hard to choose; a dinner alone with him and the blond or a ball with lovely music, free wine, and most likely free food-a dance added to it as well.

"Well… we did have something planned, but a dance with Cloud to tasteful music does sound rather nice," Sephiroth finally said, making up his mind. He smiled softly when his lover gave him an appreciated gaze that held a promise. "I guess we should start getting out our suites and masks since the dance is just three days away."

"But we don't have any really nice outfits," Zack whined a little, earning a glare form Shiro from the raven's impoliteness. "Or masks in general."

"We could rent a few suits and buy a few masks," Sephiroth suggested as he sat on the coffee table across from Cloud; his father's glare was now on him for doing something so below their status. "It wouldn't cost too much and I have money to spare."

"Are you sure?" the blond asked as he took his lover's hands in his. He kissed the other softly when the silver haired vampire nodded. "I feel rather lucky since I ended up with such a great man." Another kiss and a loud aw from Zack.

"_I feel so left out of this conversation… what are we doing?"_ Shiro finally spoke confusedly, a little upset about seeing his son kissing another male and not understanding what they're saying.

"_I guess we're going to that ball thing," _Sephiroth answered. "Zack, you might want to call Angeal and talk to him about it."

"Ok!"

xxBLOODLUSTxx

(Three days later)

"Wow!" Zack exclaimed when they pulled up in front of the Valentine Mansion, looking at all the fancy looking people making their way up the pearly white steps and into the entrance way. Everyone was in some kind of costume, wearing a mask or held a mask to their face with a thin stick, and everybody looked ravishing. The driver of Shiro's limo that they were all riding in opened the door and the raven haired human was the first one out. "This looks amazing!" As soon as Angeal was out of the car, Zack immediately dragged him and pulled up the stairs.

For the night, Zack wore the regular black and white tux with the tails on the coat, but Lucrecia used some of her black magic (something no one knew she had) to give the raven a pair of pointy dog ears in replacement of his human ears and a fluffy tail, the same color as his hair. As for his mask, it was white and simple and just went over his eyes. His tie was missing and all three buttons at the top were gone, giving everyone a clear view of his chest. Angeal didn't like the thought of anyone staring at him, though it did make him feel rather prideful at having such a lovely partner. Zack knew it too and did that on purpose.

Angeal wore something similar to Zack's, but wore it properly and didn't have the ears or tail. However, he did wear the same mask Zack was wearing so they could spot each other easily if they were ever split up suddenly.

"Wait up you guys!" Cloud called after them after slipping out from the car. He growled under his breath when the two dark haired lovers disappeared inside. A gentle hand landed on his shoulder, making Cloud looked up at Sephiroth.

"Don't worry about them; let them have their fun," the silver haired vampire said as he removed his hand form the other's shoulder to wrap around the blond's waist. Cloud smiled at the gesture and let himself be led as he flushed from the gazes he and Sephiroth were receiving.

The couple were rather fashionable tonight, indeed. Sephiroth had Cloud wear a silk-spun Japanese kimono that was black with three red lines around the trimming, lighter black vines swirling around the rest of the clothing. The sleeves widened towards the blond's hands so he could cover them up when he clasped his hands together over his stomach. His feet were bare except for the thin sandals adorning his feel, tying around his ankles. Sephiroth wanted him to wear clogs, but it would have proven difficult to dance in. The blond did wear the fundoshi, however, and felt rather embarrassed as it felt like he was wearing a thong (it practically was!); he wasn't even wearing any kind of pants underneath his kimono! The only thing keeping his clothing closed was the crimson red belt tied around his waist.

That wasn't all, though; again, Lucrecia used her black magic to give Cloud cat ears and a tail that were the same color of his hair. On his face, he wore a small, cat-like mask. Luckily, no one could see how embarrassed he was underneath it. Sephiroth, though, didn't have to see to know that Cloud was pretty red by now.

Sephiroth decided to wear a black leather trench coat that was only buttoned once in the middle with black leather pants and black knee-high leathered boots, but no shirt! The only thing covering up the vampire's nipples were the leather straps that criss-crossed over his chest to hold the shoulder guards in place. Adorned his side was the sword that Cloud had given him that was tied onto his belt. He looked rather sexy, drawing many lustful gazes from women and woman-like men. One side of his face was covered by a black mask, making him look dark and mysterious… kind of like the phantom from the _Phantom of the Opera._

They were followed by Shiro and Lucrecia. Shiro wore a black tux with a black mask like his son, while Lucrecia wore a beautiful lavender dress that puffed out around her legs a little with lace-like sleeves and a frilly white and light purple mask. She was led with a hand on the small of her back as she excitedly told her husband how exciting this was, thanking him for bringing her.

Just inside was the foyer, which was rather large and was where the party was being held. A pair of staircases led up to the second floor near the back of the room on either side. The floor was made out of white and tan garnet tile that dozens of feet were dancing, standing, or walking on to the sound of wonderfully played music. Off towards the side besides some of the pillars that lined around the room to hold up the walk way above them held a buffet of many treats and delights. Drinks and glasses were on another table even though there were waiters walking around groups of people while carrying glasses of sorted beverages.

Cloud eyes widened at the sight, mesmerized by the people and the music, wanting to go out and join the people that were dancing. It was then that he noticed that most of the people here were vampires, vampires of the higher class. He almost turned around to tell Sephiroth he wanted to get out of here before a pair of small arms wrapped around him. Looking down, his eyes met another pair of blue eyes that shone through the eye holes of his dark blue mask.

"Sorry we're late," Denzel said sheepishly as he let his brother go, pulling at the bow-tie around his neck. Cloud almost hugged him at the sight of his little brother, finding him rather adorable in his fancy tux. Kadaj was beside him with his hair gelled back and a few strands in his face, a mask the same as Denzel's adorned his face. Kadaj practically wore the same thing Cloud did, except his was red with gold leaves. "Yazoo had to stop by and pick up his date."

Just as that slipped out of his mouth, Yazoo walked in with his arms wrapped around a light brown haired man's arm. The silver haired human wore a black, silk kimono-like shirt with black silk pants; a pair of thin sandles on his feet. His hair was pulled back into a loose braid that was tied with a red ribbon. On his face was a white gold mask with red dots outlining around it and around his eyes. The man with him wore the simple tux with no tie, and with one button undone, no mask on his face.

Loz and a young brunette walked in after them. The tall silver haired brother wore the simple tux as well with no mask while his date wore a long black, slinky dress that had no straps with a dark brown mask tied to her face with a back ribbon. The four of them spotted Cloud and Sephiroth and walked over to them with excited smiles, expect for Yazoo's date, who had a straight face on the whole time.

"Isn't this exciting?" Yazoo exclaimed to Sephiroth after he let go of the man's arm to greet his brother. "Thank you so much for inviting us to come with you!" His smile grew as the brunette put a hand on his shoulder. "Ah, this is my boyfriend Nanaki. Nanaki, this is my older brother Sephiroth and his boyfriend Cloud, my younger brother Kadaj and his boyfriend Denzel, Cloud's younger brother."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," the man greeted in a rather deep, bedroom voice. His light tannish eyes rolled over each one of Yazoo's siblings and friends.

Nanaki was a strange looking man indeed, with his slightly long light brown hair spiked up and down towards his face like a mohawk except he had all his hair with two small braids falling over his shoulders, two blue feathers braided into his hair near the back. On his cheeks, underneath each eye, were two small, thick lines like tattoos as he wore a cloth tied around his right eye. Thick, golden bangles were attached to each reach wrist, giving Sephiroth the impression that this man was from Cosmo Canyon, Nunchaku.

"And this is my girlfriend, Tifa," Loz said as he showed off his woman to the others proudly. The woman greeted them with a small smile, blushing when Sephiroth kissed her hand in a gentlemanly way that Cloud was not used to seeing his lover do that to other woman.

"Now it's safe to say that our family line will continue as Loz continues to woo this beautiful woman," the oldest brother commented as he gave Loz a prideful grin. "Nice catch, by the way."

"Thank you!"

Cloud shook his head as he chuckled while Tifa giggled into her hand. "Would you like a dance, Sephiroth?" the blond asked, looking towards the dancing couples in longing. His lover accepted without a word and pulled him into the crowd, Loz and Tifa soon joining them as well as Yazoo with his boyfriend.

Denzel stayed behind with Kadaj, looking around to see if he could spot someone familiar. It was then that he spotted Reno with some blond man in the dancing crowd, Rufus leading. The redhead hadn't changed into something nicer and stayed in his regular Turk suit, though he did wear a crimson red mask. The blond leading him, had his hair slicked back in its usual style with only a few strands sticking out over his forehead and wore a white business suit with a black vest and tie; a black and white mask tied to his face. Close to them was Tseng and Rude standing to watch at one of the large windows that practically outlined the room, they too were still in their Turk clothing.

Reno was the first to spot them after he noticed Cloud and Sephiroth, and walked on over to say hi while he pulled Rufus along with him. His face lifted and he couldn't help but hug the young vampire. "You look so cute!" He was soon pushed away with a hard shove from Denzel.

"Please don't say that. At least Cloud knows how to keep his mouth shut…" Denzel straightened his suit and mask.

"Why aren't you out there dancin'?" The redhead's grin lowered some at the embarrassed blush the small blond was giving him, ignoring the annoyed glare that Kadaj was giving him. "What's the matter, yo?" he asked when the young vampire didn't answer.

"It's nothing, you'll just laugh."

"No I won't. What is it?"

Denzel stumbled over his words as he played with the bottom of his jacket. "I… can't dance," he mumbled quietly, his face becoming bright red.

"So? Neither can I, yo!"

"That's for sure," Rufus teased before giving the redhead a peck on the cheek. "He kept stepping on my toes, but that didn't stop him from wanting to dance." He smiled fatherly like to Denzel and offered his hand towards the blond. "Come, I'll teach you." The blond man led the teen off to a secluded corner and started a small lesson on how to lead a partner.

Kadaj watched in jealousy while Reno stood behind him with a cheerful grin. Denzel would sometimes step on Rufus' feet, but the blond human would just laugh about it and start over. The young boy started to get the hang of it when a young man with long black hair, almost as long as Sephiroth's, and red eyes stepped into the room.

The music quieted and everyone stopped what they were doing to give the man their intention. The red eyed man that had just walked in wore a suit that was so old fashioned that you knew he was born in that time period; the old fashioned white blouse that had the ruffles on the cuffs and around the collar with a leather vest that had light brown swirls on it, a tight fitting light black tailcoat, tight black slacks, and knee high brown leather boots. He wore no mask, but his face was painted with swirls that came from around his eyes to twirl to the sides of his face in dark blue like tattoos. White velvety gloves adorned his hands, which her swinging slightly with each step he took. The man smiled at the crowed and gave a small bow.

"Who's that?" Kadaj asked as he pointed at the man that was obviously wealthy.

"That's Akuji Valentine, Vincent's younger brother, yo," Reno replied as he gazed wearily at the man. "I looked up some information about him when Tseng and Rude had received the invitation and invited me. Vincent was born here in Midgar back in 1908, so his parents gave him a Leviathan name, while Akuji was born in Japan back in 1927, yo."

"Wait, wait, so this Akuji is human?"

"Apparently."

"Then why is he having a vampire party?"

Reno only shrugged his shoulders. "It's difficult to see Vincent being so old when he only looks like he's in his late twenties." He chuckled, only quieting when the man began to speak in a loud voice.

"Good evening friends, I am Akuji. It is so nice to see so many of my fellow vampires and so many humans who have accepted them," Akuji began, making Denzel and Reno look at each other confusedly. "It warms my heart that we are not a dying breed and that we will continue to prosper. I have set this little event so we could all reunite with one another. I made sure and did my research before inviting anyone to make sure I didn't make a mistake." His grin sent shivers down Denzel's spine. "And I can smell that we have two very important quests whose ancestors started our wonderful breed, what luck."

The man's smile became giddy as he walked up to Cloud and Sephiroth, who were very tense and ready to attack if need be. Akuji stopped in front of the couple and bowed respectfully. Reno watched this in bewilderment and looked over towards his lover to see Rufus giving him the same look. Everyone's eyes were upon the blond and the silver haired male by then.

"It is such an honor to have you here in my house," Akuji exclaimed after he straightened himself.

"How did you-"

"Know?" the man interrupted Sephiroth, which greatly annoyed the silver haired vampire. "Your smell. I recognize it from my ancestor who was on your ancestor's ship, Sephiroth." The vampire's smile suddenly became malicious for a split second that no one noticed except for Cloud and Sephiroth. "I know it's a rather sad and horrible way how we came to be, but I am glad that it happened." Akuji turned back towards the crowd with an endearing grin. "Isn't it great to live long lives and not have to worry about diseases, getting shot or stabbed, or being poisoned."

A lot of voices spoke in agreement as Akuji turned back to the couple. "Will you join me for a glass of wine?"

Cloud and Sephiroth glanced at each other for a moment, silently contemplating, before agreeing. They followed the long haired man towards the beverage table that had expensive looking wine as everyone went back to what they were doing. Akuji picked up two glasses of red wine and handed them to the blond and silver haired vampire, only to have Cloud shake his head and pick up a glass of pink wine. The dark haired vampire smirked at this with a small chuckle before taking a sip of his own white wine.

"I see you have a sweet tooth," Akuji observed, looking into his glass while he swirled his drink around. "My mother had such a great sweet tooth that it was difficult to keep any kind of sweet pastry or candy to last a week."

Sephiroth glanced over towards Cloud with a knowing look.

"What? I'm not that bad," Cloud protested. He huffed when Sephiroth lifted an eyebrow. "Shut up."

"I didn't say anything," the silver haired vampire stated around his glass before taking a sip. "Is there anything you wanted to talk to us about, Akuji? Unless you just wanted to make small talk."

Akuji shrugged. "Just wanted to speak to the vampires who made this all happen, which I am very thankful for. But I'm surprised to see that Cloud is a man rather than a woman like the stories says and that your ancestor got away from Minerva's clutches. It is such an honor, though, to have you in my house." The smile that the man gave made Cloud's blood run cold and stand a little closer to Sephiroth. "And you have such rare beauty, Cloud."

_Ok, he's now renamed Mr. Stalker. _"How do you know our name?" the blond asked as he put his empty glass on the table.

"My men hear everything and tell me everything, so that's how I know." Akuji motioned around the room to show the lovers his guards standing at each window around the room except for the one that Tseng and Rude were standing next to. "If I need to know a name, I ask and they find out for me."

"So they eavesdrop for you?"

"That makes me sound like a child." The red eyed vampire looked offended and stuck his nose up a little. "I don't ask them to find out about people's personal lives, just names." He took one last gulp of his wine before one of his guards came over and whispered something in his ear. "Excuse me; it appears I have something that needs tending to." He turned on his heal and disappeared up the stairs.

Not wanting to spend any more time at the so called bar, Sephiroth grasped Cloud's elbow and dragged him over towards a confused Reno and Denzel. Rufus also looked a little confused after Reno told him about the information he had dug up while Kadaj just looked uninterested. Angeal and Zack were suddenly behind them and asking them questions what that was about, but they were ignored. Reno, however, had something important to say.

"Guys, Akuji is not supposed to be a vampire, yo," the redhead said with a worried look towards the direction Akuji disappeared to. "He and Vincent are brothers and were both born by the same parents; Akuji was also the second born."

"And yet, he calls himself a vampire," Sephiroth butted in, his lips forming a thin straight line as he thought. "But I saw those fangs when he spoke, and they certainly weren't fake."

"And get this; both of them were born from the early nineteen hundreds, yo," Reno began. "I can see why Vincent is here because both his parents were vampires and he was the first child to be born, but Akuji is still here and a vampire like his brother. How?"

"Because he's a phsyco," a deep voice interrupted them.

They all turned to see Vincent dressed similarly like his brother, only his hair was tied up in a lose bun with a pair of chopsticks keeping it together and he didn't wear a mask or any kind of facial pant. Standing beside him was Genesis in a black turtle neck, sweater vest with a long red, leather trench coat, black leather pants, and leather boots that went over his knees with two buckles that went under each knee. He too didn't wear any kind of mask and was bringing a lot of attention to his pretty face from many fawning women.

"Vincent?" Cloud asked in surprise. "And Genesis? What are you two doing here… together?"

"Reno called me yesterday after he found out Akuji was my brother and told me everything," Vincent explained. "I had to come and find out what my brother is planning."

"And I came along since I was…" Genesis blushed lightly and crossed his arms, clearing his throat.

"In a very intimate position with me at the time," the red eyed vampire finished with a smug smirk. It dropped, however, by the question Denzel asked that was settled in everyone's mind.

"How is he a vampire since he's not the first born?" Denzel asked suddenly. He stood close to Kadaj and had his hand wrapped around the other's, squeezing it when he felt the other's fear.

"Let's just say he's been playing with some pretty dark magic when we were teenagers. Now, where has he gone?" Vincent glanced around his circle of friends, his eyes landing on Cloud and Sephiroth. "I can smell him on you; what has he done to you?" He walked up to the two lovers and examined them intently.

"Nothing," Cloud answered a little quickly as he leaned away from the dark haired man. "He said he just wanted to talk to us and have a glass of wine with… us…" The blond's words suddenly became slurred as darkness started to surround his vision. Zack was the one who caught him since he was standing right behind him and soon enough, Angeal was catching a fainting Sephiroth (who was about to freak out before he too slipped into unconsciousness). Suddenly, people starting falling onto the floor unconscious around them, some were being caught while others hit the floor… hard. Rufus was one of them and fell into Reno's awaiting arms; Rude doing the same with Tseng.

"Something is not right here," Vincent mumbled to himself as the people started to scream and scramble about. His crimson red eyes scanned the room and saw metal walls closing in over the windows and doors so that no one could escape. "Very wrong." He pulled out his long barreled gun just as the lights went out, causing everyone to scream louder. His eyes glowed in the dark as he searched around the room, still able to see.

The guards around them shape shifted into creatures that he had never seen before, most likely from the dark magic Akuji liked to use often. Their teeth turned into fangs, their nails grew into claws, and their skin became covered with fur. They looked a lot like dogs that were able to stand on their feet and use their hands like regular humans. Their clothing ripped to shreds as they grew a full head taller than Vincent and howled into the darkness.

"Werewolves."

Denzel screamed when he was suddenly grabbed by something he couldn't see, feeling claws digging into him as he was carried away. He could hear Kadaj screaming his name as he too was hauled off the ground and carried away. Vincent tried to help them, but was stopped by several of the creatures. Cloud and Sephiroth were dragged away as well as the rest of the gang. Angeal and Zack tried fighting back but were knocked unconscious. Anyone who was unconscious was dragged away and anyone who was still awake was killed off, all expect for the people Cloud and Sephiroth knew. Genesis screamed Vincent's name when he tried to fight back, but was completely blind in the darkness and was soon over taken, dragged away with the rest of them.

Vincent tried to defend himself and save the others, specifically Genesis, but there were just too many to fight off and they were too strong to beat by himself. He didn't stop fighting though, and fought until he could no longer stay awake. The werewolves made sure to tie him up before they dragged him away.

While all this was happening, a figure stood on top of a chandelier, their scent covered so they couldn't be found out. The figure wanted to help out, but the person needed to be patient if they wanted to save the innocent people even though most of them were vampires. When the room was cleared, the stranger carefully swung themselves from the chandelier and onto a pillar to climb down, stilling every time the figure heard a noise. On the floor, it ran across the room and over dead bodies without a sound, climbing the stairs and down the hall where the stranger saw the people being dragged away.

* * *

**Lou-pie: sorry it took so long, I was gone most of the last few weeks and didn't have a lot of time to spend on it. But when I did, I typed my little fingers to the bone… and yet, this chapter is a little shorter than the others, that's because I went a little too fast. Oh well, no harm done. I hope. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Please review, I want to see if I can get to 120 reviews… maybe more.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Lou-pie: I am so sorry for the long wait! My computer had a virus and I didn't know what to do! I finally bought that stupid AVG security thing to get my computer up and running again. After this conflict is resolved, I might end the story. But I still have to have a chapter with Sephiroth and Angeal having sex, Reeve/Denzel/Kadaj having sex, and Vincent having sex with Genesis. Plus, TAW wanted me to do a sex orgy with the boys I just mentioned, so I might do that last. This story might have maybe five or ten more chapters left I'm guessing. I'm glad for everyone's reviews, makes me happy :3!**

**Rating: PG-NC17**

**Pairings: Seph/Cloud, Angeal/Zack, Vincent/Genesis, Reeve/Denzel/Kadaj**

**Chapter 15: Family Ties (part2)**

**

* * *

**

"…cent…"

_It hurts!_

"…incent."

_No, go away! It hurts, it hurts, it hurts._

"Vincent."

_Stop calling my name!_ "Meh…"

"Vincent, come on. Please say something," a familiar voice begged, the sound of chains clinking together as the raven haired vampire moved his arms. A similar sound of chains clanked before him as the person who spoke moved. "It's me, Genesis."

"…Genesis?" Vincent's voice cracked, throat sore. He split an eye open, the other swollen shut and had yet to heal, and looked up to gaze upon Genesis' bruised and scratched face, but it wasn't as bad as he thought it was. Memories from before fled into his mind and he cursed. "Akuji, you bastard."

"Are you alright," the redhead asked gently, a look of worry on his face.

"… physically yes; mentally… no. I'm a little pissed off right now." Vincent growled to emphasize his point when his brother walked in, a smug look on his face. "You bastard; what are you planning?"

The younger brother chuckled as he crossed the room and up to a wooden table that held a large leather bound book and a flask of blood. "You shall see soon enough." He looked over his shoulder to give his older brother a malicious smirk before grabbing the flask and the book and made his way over towards Genesis. "He's your lover no? And he's a human? Tsk, tsk, how can you two live eternity together if he's going to die sooner or later?"

"What are you doing?" Vincent growled when Akuji set down his book to open the flask and stood in front of the redhead. He got his answer when Akuji forced open Genesis' mouth and tipped the flask over it. When the flask was empty, the younger brother clamped the human's mouth closed and pinched his nose shut so Genesis couldn't breathe, making him swallow the red liquid. "Akuji, what the hell are you doing?" The chains rattled as Vincent jerked himself towards his brother, but couldn't get far from the chains wrapped around his hands that sat on a large hook which was tied to a beam in the ceiling. "Just be patient brother," Akuji murmured as he licked the side of the human's face. "I'm going to show you how I made myself into a vampire."

"No!"

Genesis gasped, eyes going wide. He began to struggle, but it did nothing since he was just a human and strung up the same way Vincent was. "No, please don't! I don't want to be a vampire!"

"Oh really? But it's so much fun and you can get away with anything." Akuji then bent down to pick up the book, unbuckling it so he could open it and began flipping through it. "Ah, here we are." He cleared his throat. "Devil's Circle, check," he murmured as he looked at the antique design of a circle drawn beneath Genesis' feet. "Blood from a dead vampire, check. Good, everything's in place; now all I have to do is get started." He began the chant the book told him to do with a huge smile on his face.

Vincent watched as the circle began to glow red, lighting up the room better. He growled a curse when Genesis began to scream in agony, trying to curl up away from the pain, but his feet were chained to the ground. There was a heart wrenching squelching sound as a new pair of canines burst forth from his gums, the old pair falling to the ground. The blood the redhead had drank began to fill his system and rewrite his DNA into one of a vampire's; a rather painful process. With one last final scream, Akuji finished and Genesis fell unconscious.

"No," Vincent whispered, his eyes gazing at Genesis' slumped form. "No… this was not supposed to happen. Why did you do this?" His chin was suddenly grabbed in Akuji's strong grip and forced to look down into emotionless eyes similar to his.

"To make your life miserable," was the younger brother's simple answer. "Father and mother loved you best since you were just like them and given anything you wanted. But when it came to me, I was nothing more to a burden since I was human. And yet, you didn't care. All you cared about was yourself."

"No, Akuji, that's not true."

"Is it really? Then where were you when I needed you? Where were you when I was kicked out of the house when I turned myself into a vampire? Hm? Where were you?" Akuji's eyes became ablaze with anger and sadness, confusion and hurt. He let go of Vincent's jaw and turned away. "Our parents gave you anything and yet you walked out on them and never bat an eye my way when you left. Did I matter to you?"

"Yes, you did-"

"Then why didn't ever play with me when we were kids?" the brother asked furiously after he spun around. "Why did you leave me to myself all throughout our childhood and teenager years? Were you really disgusted in me being a human? I loved you Vincent, truly I did. I wanted to be like you so much that I turned myself into one of you disgusting vermin." The younger vampire's bottom lip trembled and he looked away, he almost looked like he was about to cry.

"Akuji-"

"No! No, just… just don't!" Akuji turned his body fully away from his brother and covered his mouth with his hand, closing his eyes as a few tears escaped. He jumped when the only door to the room opened and in walked one of the werewolves.

"I heard yelling," the blond furred creature explained in a gruff voice to the young vampire when the younger brother gave a questioning look. "Are you alright, master?" The large wolf strode over towards Akuji and laid a clawed hand on the man's shoulder. The hand soon slipped around him as did the other to hug the male.

Akuji pulled himself gently away and wiped his eyes. "I'm fine; I just need some time to myself." Akuji left then, leaving behind a worried looking werewolf. The blond wolf glared at Vincent with a growl before he left to follow after his master, closing and locking the door behind him.

xxBLOODxx

Akuji turned his desk over just as the blond wolf entered his master's room. The vampire then proceeded to throw a few books at the wall across from him, wishing there was a window there to break. That's the downside in living in an abandon, underground dungeon; nothing but bricks, dirt, metal, and a few wooden doors here and there. His mansion was his parents and he burnt it down in hopes in getting rid of some painful memories along with the bodies inside. It didn't help, maybe gave him some satisfaction, but that was it… nothing more. He had to live_ here_ now that people will start noticing the others were missing and will be searching for them.

"Akuji," the wolf started as he shifted into his naked, human self. He wrapped a pair of arms from behind around the vampire which stopped the man in the process of throwing another book. "My master Akuji, my beloved, my everything." The werewolf kissed the top of the young vampire's head and growled gently, lovingly, as he nuzzled the other's hair. "What troubles you?"

The vampire's shoulders slumped as he let out a tired sigh. "I promised myself that I would not cry or bring up painful memories," Akuji whispered, leaning back against a thick, muscled chest. "Yet, here I am, breaking a promise I knew I shouldn't have kept." He turned around to embrace his servant, feeling safe and warm, comforted and loved. "You won't ever leave me, will you, Lazard?" There was hope in his eyes as he gazed up at the blond haired, deep blue eyed wolf.

"No, my beloved. I love you and will always till the day I die."

This got a chuckle out from Akuji. "That's quite a long time, considering…" The vampire sighed and closed his eyes, loving the feeling of being helpless in front of his most trusted servant and lover.

"I have loved you for fifty years and I will love you another fifty years if I am alive that long." Lazard titled the other's head back and captured Akuji's lips, tightening his hold on the vampire.

Akuji pulled away after a few moments of looking deeply into blue eyes. "Show me."

"As you wish."

xxLUSTxx

Cloud groaned as his eyes opened when his head rolled back, his arms sore from being held above his head for a while. From what he could tell, his wrists were tied together with chains that hung on a hook which was tied to a beam in the ceiling. Three other chains and hooks that hung from beside him and in front of him were also tied around three other pairs of wrists, he noticed after lifting his head up to lean against his left arm. He closed his eyes tiredly. He felt too weak to keep his head up and his limbs felt heavy and dead; it must be the after effects from the drug that was in his wine.

"Cloud, you awake?" a small and scared voice that belonged to Denzel asked.

The older blond opened his eyes to gaze at his brother's untouched face. Denzel gazed back worriedly, waiting for Cloud to reply even though seeing his brother awake should have been enough. "Yes, for now, anyways." Cloud blinked back the sleepiness from his eyes so he could take in the situation they were in. Kadaj hung beside Denzel and was giving the older vampire a scared look, which only softened some when he heard Cloud's voice. Sephiroth was still unconscious beside him, long hair covering his face as his head hung down.

Looking around the room, all he could see was that they were in a circular room with stone walls, no windows, and a couple of lamps to light the room. The wooden beams above them held up the stone ceiling and were attached to a couple of wooden pillars that aligned the walls with one right in the middle of the room. It wasn't a large room, so that made the four prisoners rather close to each other. If they wanted to, Denzel and Kadaj could possibly touch the other two with their feet (Cloud's and Sephiroth's were chained to the ground).

Cloud sniffed the air and sneezed at the musky and dusty smell; a hint of dog scent lingered in the room. "I'm guessing we're underground, someplace away from the mansion… with dogs."

"They're not dogs," Kadaj whimpered, glancing at the door to his left side, Cloud's right. "Well, not fully. They had the features of one, but they stood like humans and were huge! We didn't know until we were brought here where there was light. They almost look like-"

"Werewolves," Sephiroth's voice interrupted, surprising the others. He groaned and blinked blearily at the two teenagers across from him and Cloud before looking around confusedly until his eyes fell upon Cloud.

"But I thought werewolves didn't exist," Denzel stated confusedly.

"Just as much as vampires don't exist," Cloud murmured and Sephiroth gave a nod of agreement. "Werewolves stay in packs like regular wolves and keep to themselves mostly; making small villages in the woods away from civilization."

Denzel stared at his brother with wide eyes. "How do you know about all this? First it was how vampires originated and now you know about werewolves? Where are you getting all this information from?"

"Our grandparents," was the simple reply. "And they know… well, because they're over a thousand years old and practically know everything! Still looking good in their old age, though." He chuckled at his own joke, but soon stopped when no one else joined in. "Well, since I guess there's nothing to do and all these questions are popping up; how did you know I was your brother just through DNA?"

The younger blond sighed as he looked up at the chains wrapped tightly around his wrists, trying to find any kind of flaw in it. "When my DNA was taken, they asked if I wanted them to check and see if I have any relatives with the same DNA like they did with all the kids, only I actually said yes. They said they found someone who didn't exactly have the same DNA as mine, but close enough. I didn't know you were my brother until that bitch told me we were going to see you and showed me a picture of you, saying you were my half-brother."

Cloud gave a slow nod when Denzel finished, agreeing that his mother was a bitch. He was feeling more awake with every minute that he or Denzel spoke. "I see. Were you and your class on a field trip when you found out about me?"

"Yeah."

"… huh."

"What I want to know is why Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz never knew about the whole vampire story thing until just a couple months ago. I mean, I never knew because grandma and grandpa never had the chance to," the younger brother said through a small sigh, glancing over at his older lover. Denzel watched as the young silver haired boy gave a thoughtful glance up towards the ceiling, wondering the same thing.

"Sephiroth never brought it up and we never asked," Kadaj began after looking away from the ceiling and looked down at the ground, "we thought it was a touchy subject so we left it alone. Well, we did ask when we were much younger, but dear older brother said we had to wait until we're older. And wait we did, yet still he didn't say anything." The young silver haired teen gave a small pout towards his brother, earning a raised eyebrow back.

"It's not something I rather talk about on a daily basis, or ever for that matter," Sephiroth replied a little sourly, earning a small glare from his blond. "I only told them about it because everyone insisted and Cloud was there to tell most of it." _And I was the one who was given the chance to live through it, fucking Minerva._ Sephiroth growled at the thought of Minerva and her bitchiness, wondering if she'd come down and save them to earn their forgiveness… good luck on that.

Cloud looked up towards his tied up lover when he growled, raising a questioning eyebrow. Sephiroth said nothing else, but he did glare angrily down at the ground, making the older blond worry. Cloud turned his thoughts away from the older male and decided to think about everyone else that were most likely somewhere else in the underground building, wondering if they were still alive and safe. Sephiroth must have been thinking the same thing, because he suddenly took in a sharp breath and cursed, mumbling his parents' names underneath his breath.

"I wonder who's behind this and what he wants with us," Denzel wondered out loud as he started to swing his legs up so that he was now upside down with his feet and legs clutching the chains that held the large hook up, his face right in front of the lock that kept the chains around his wrists locked together to keep his hands restrained. He didn't even bother with the lock and slipped his chained hands off the hook. The others watched in wonderment as he grabbed the hook with his hands and dropped his legs so that he could drop down onto his feet. Kadaj tried doing the same, but didn't have enough agility to swing his legs up and over his head.

Denzel, now free to walk around, started searching the room for some kind of key to unlock the bond around his wrists. He found nothing, a great disappointment to him since he was the one everyone had put their hope on. Though, the sound of footsteps had Denzel stand beside the door where it would open and hide him incase whoever was walking decided to come in this door. He was in luck; the person stopped just in front of the door and unlocked it, opening it cautiously, hiding the young blond behind the plank of wood.

When the door closed, Denzel acted without a second thought; not even concerning himself with the fact that his hands were still bound and the person he was going to attack was one of those werewolves. The wolf man noticed too late and was kicked in the face rather harshly, flying back between Kadaj and the two older males to hit the wall. The blond didn't waste any time and followed the flying animal to drive another kick into its furry head, hitting it upside the head and making it fly down to the ground. A stomp had the wolf knocked unconscious.

"Holy shit," Cloud murmured in awe, watching his brother search the creature with his bound hands.

Sephiroth stared in amazement, being reminded of the time when Cloud kicked some mugger's ass when they tried to attack the silver haired vampire, using only his feet since the human wasn't worth his hands. He scoffed in acknowledgement a few moments later, really starting to like this boy and his guts even more than before. The boy was always full of surprises, just like his Cloud; the brothers were so alike in personalities it was starting to get scary.

Kadaj watched his lover intently, feeling rather hot after watching the blond kick the wolf's, which was two times his size, ass. Denzel pulled a key out from between the creature's fingers and released the older teen first and was kissed deeply when he was done. Denzel almost forgot about the others and grabbed Kadaj into a deeper kiss, but a small cough reminded him and he released the two older men from their chains as quickly as possible so they could unlock his chains since Kadaj seemed to horny to really pay attention, using the chains to tie up the black furred, wolf creature.

"We need to find the others and set them free as soon as possible before the person who kidnapped us knows what's happened," Sephiroth ordered, taking a deep breath through his nose to see if he could find familiar scents. "Let's go." He followed the scent out the door and down the left hall.

The group followed it a few yards before coming up to another door that held Yazoo's and Nanaki's scent. Cloud tried opening it, but found that it was locked. Denzel gave the key he got from the wolf to his older brother and the door was soon unlocked and opened, revealing a very awake Yazoo who was scared out of his wits and a very pissed off Nanaki. The two were rather grateful when they saw who stood at the entryway of the door; Sephiroth had to tell his younger brother to be quiet a few times if they didn't want to be caught. They did have to fight a few werewolves on their search, but with Cloud, Sephiroth, and Denzel, it was quite easy; though it didn't help in the older silver haired male's thoughts.

The group grew as they traveled down many hallways, relying on Sephiroth's nose. Zack was unusually quiet when he and Angeal were found with Lucrecia and Shiro. The last people they found were Vincent and Genesis… and by the way the air around them smelt, something bad had happened. Sephiroth unlocked the door (the key had been given to him some time ago) and stepped inside. Vincent was a bloody mess, though his wounds were healed, and didn't look too good; he was rather pissed off actually and wanted to rip the head off the nearest thing if his hands were free.

The red eyed vampire looked up when the door opened and was surprised to see Sephiroth and Zack (Cloud stayed with the group to help his younger brother if any enemies happened to walk down this hall anytime soon) walk in with a few scratches here and there that were quickly healing, for Sephiroth at least. "How did you escape?"

"Thanks to the help Denzel's agility and craftiness," the silver haired vampire replied as he unlocked Vincent's chains around his wrists and feet before throwing it towards Zack so he could help Genesis as he put an arm around the raven haired vampire to keep him up. Vincent heard the click of a lock and turned his head sharply to see Zack releasing the redhead.

"Don't-"

He was too late in his warning; Zack had already unlocked the 'unconscious' redhead (feet first). The raven haired puppy turned to see what Vincent wanted, only to be grabbed suddenly and pressed up against Genesis body. Pain erupted from his neck as Genesis suddenly bit down with his new fangs and began sucking the precious blood that flowed out, literally sucking the life out of him. When Sephiroth tried to help, the newly made vampire quickly lashed out, not even leaving Zack's neck, and threw the silver haired male away. Cloud rushed in when he heard a crash and quickly went to help his friend, but he was pushed back like his lover. Anyone that came close were pushed or kicked away.

Zack clawed at Genesis' arms and tried to push away, but he became too weak as his body was sucked dry. Soon enough, his struggles ceased and his eyes dimmed, his skin becoming rather pale from the lack of blood. With no more blood to feed the rabid vampire, Genesis grabbed the next body he found, which was Cloud (luckily) and began feasting on him. The blond stayed still and let the redhead feed from him, knowing he wasn't in danger, but was rather worried for his friend. He almost cried when he saw the puppy's lifeless body just a few feet away from him.

"Zack," the blond whimpered as he reached out a hand.

Angeal got up from where he was thrown and ran towards his lover, bringing him into his arms. "Zack…"

"Damn it!" Vincent hissed under his breath from where he was dropped. "Damn Akuji, you bastard."

"Oh my," a new voice, yet familiar to Vincent, sighed mockingly. "So close to escaping, how tragic that you had to be caught now." He chuckled darkly as a pack of werewolves surrounded the group of humans and vampires yet did not grab any of them. "Looks my new addition to the family is rather hungry." He laughed at Cloud's uncomfortable look on his face, but was soon pulled away from them from a tug on his coat.

"Save him, please," Angeal begged with Zack still in his arms, lifeless eyes still open to stare blankly at the large man's chest. "I'll do anything."

The raven haired vampire threw the human a disgruntled look and stepped away."How disgusting. Lazard, get them out of my sight." Akuji motioned the blond wolf to do as ordered with his hand, but was greatly disappointed when the creature just stood there. "Didn't you hear what I said?"

"I did, but I don't feel like it," the large wolf said harshly as he gazed down at his vampire lover with narrowed eyes. He continued as Akuji opened his mouth to protest. "I have listened and obeyed your every order, because you are my master and lover, but I can no longer obey someone who I don't know. Akuji, you have become so self-centered and cold that I don't even know you anymore. Your obsession in hurting Vincent has gotten out of hand and I will no longer leave this plan in your hands. I am giving the orders now."

Akuji's mouth opened and closed several times, surprised by Lazard's bluntness. "Y-you're leaving me?"

"No; you are still my lover and I will always love you for you are my soul mate. I will never leave you." He put a hand on his lover's shoulder and gently guided him out to hand him over to another wolf, this one brown. "Bring him to his room and have a meal prepared for him. The rest of you bind the prisoners and bring them back to their rooms. I want a wolf in each room to keep an eye on them. You!" he pointed at a small orange furred wolf, "bring a vampire heart and ssome blood." The werewolves nodded and did as demanded of them.

Cloud was left alone as Genesis wasn't done feeding yet, but Sephiroth was pulled back kicking and screaming to his prison. Angeal was left alone as well to mourn for his lover, crying into his chest as he held him tightly. Lazard retied Vincent and placed him back on the hook that hung down from the ceiling before walking over towards the humans on the floor. Angeal stiffened when he felt a clawed paw on his shoulder, though it was gentle, and shouted for the creature to go away and leave him to his mourning.

"Do you love him?" Lazard asked, surprising the large human into looking up at him.

"… Y-yes, more than anything…" was the quite answer.

"Enough for him to be brought back to life as a vampire?"

"… You can do that?"

"Yes, you as well if you so wished to stay with your lover as long as you want to." Lazard thought he was going to have to wait a while for the man to answer, but he was surprised when Angeal immediately said yes. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes, as long as Zack is alive and I can spend all of eternity with him, I don't care."

The orange wolf was back with the heart and a large flask of blood. Lazard motioned the wolf to put the objects on the table next to the leather bound book before ordering the wolf to leave. The blond wolf then told Angeal to move away from the puppy so he could tie both of them up for cautious reasons. Angeal was about to protest before his eyes landed on Genesis who was still feeding on Cloud, he let the creature tie him where Genesis once was in the strange looking circle. Zack's body was soon being gently chained up on the hook next to him.

"What do we do?" Angeal asked as Lazard picked up the heart and placed it in front of Zack's feet. The large human was soon given some blood to drink, which was rather revolting in taste and smell, and Zack had to have his head tipped way back so the blood would flow down his throat after a couple of neck rubs in the front from Lazard to help with the process.

Lazard then grabbed the book and flipped it open where Akuji had marked it. "Be prepared," was all he said before he began the chant.

The painful process began.

xxBLOODLUSTxx

Akuji paced around his room after being escorted, the delicious smell of food that was not needed but was more of a comfort for his anxious body wafted into his nose. He left it too cool though, not wanting to eat anything at the moment to disrupt his mind. He was furious at the way Lazard had spoken to him and was pissed at how the wolf had taken away his leadership just like that in front of everyone, and what did he do? Nothing! That's what bothered him the most. He didn't do anything to stop his lover, as if a spell was cast over his lips to keep him from speaking. He did pause, however, when two screams echoed from the halls and into his room.

"That soft hearted fool," he hissed. He knew exactly what Lazard was doing and hated him for it. Just what he needed, more vampires. He listened to the loud screams until they stopped abruptly. Akuji waited impatiently for Lazard, knowing the wolf wasn't done with him.

Moments later, the door opened to reveal Lazard. The blond wolf strutted towards him as Akuji began spouting whatever was in his mind, sometimes hurtful things that Lazard knew wasn't true. As he walked towards his lover, he changed into his human form, finishing his mutation just as he stopped in front of him.

"And then you-"

The now human Lazard stopped his rant with his lips, filling the vampire's mouth with his tongue. This worked immensely in shutting the raven haired male up, but it didn't stop his hands from beating and pushing against a naked chest. Those hands were grabbed and pinned above his head, however, after being pushed up against a wall. Akuji gasped for air when his lips were released, but only for a second or so when those sweet and talented lips were back on his. There wasn't any kind of struggling this time around and Akuji let himself go, kissing back with just as much vigor. He wrapped his arms around Lazard's shoulders as soon as his wrists were released and he moaned into the kiss when a pair of hands traveled underneath his shirt to run over his stomach.

"Are you still mad at me?" Lazard asked softly into Akuji's ear as soon as he pulled away, regretfully, from the vampire's lips.

The raven gasped heavily against his neck as he shook his head, grasping his shoulders when the blond began to grin against him. "If you fuck me again, I might reconsider my anger."

Lazard growled playfully and nipped his neck.

* * *

**Lou-pie: dun, dun, dun! You all are confused, aren't you? There will be more, so don't worry, and I haven't forgotten about Reeve. I have something special for him X3! So sorry for the long wait again, I know you guys must be pretty pissed at me and holding guns to my forehead. Don't you worry any, I'll try and type the next chapter as soon as possible and hopefully my beta won't be busy at the time. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Lou-pie: I have not been in a typing mood lately, but I've been pushing myself so I can try and finish this story faster; I guess that's what happens when you're trying to keep the story alive, but have no more ideas for it. I've been pulling out random ideas and I'm pretty much just winging it! I have been ever since I started this story. Oh well, if people don't like it then they shouldn't be reading it. Anyways, onto the story, hope you're enjoying it.**

**Rating: PG-NC17**

**Pairings: Seph/Cloud, Angeal/Zack, Vincent/Genesis, Reeve/Denzel/Kadaj**

**Chapter 16: It all comes out**

**

* * *

**

Cloud panted as he was carried back to his cell where his lover, lover's brother, and his brother were, dizzy from all the blood Genesis had taken from him. When the redhead had drank his fill, the man seemed to have snapped back to reality and was immediately apologizing to the blond for what he had done before he was pushed down by Lazard and had his wrists chained behind his back with his feet chained to the floor again; he wasn't strung up like before. Neither were Angeal and Zack after the spell was over. Vincent, however, stayed where he was.

The blond groaned as his body tried to replenish its missing blood, but his body was too tired after all the blood Genesis had drunk. The dark red furred wolf that was carrying him in its arms replaced him on its shoulder so it could open the door to his cell, gently setting him on the ground and chaining his feet to the floor with hands tied in front of him (the wolf was being generous considering how weak the blond was). Cloud faintly heard the others calling his name, but didn't care by how tired he was; he didn't want to think, move, or speak he was so drained.

"What's wrong with him?" Kadaj asked the wolf quietly, his eyes never leaving the panting form on the ground. The teen shivered when the creature's eyes fell upon him, shying away from the gaze from where he sat.

The red wolf lifted a furry eyebrow, but answered nonetheless. "Your redhead friend drank too much blood, so his body is weak from replenishing itself for so long; he'll be exhausted for a couple of days, but he'll be alright." The creature added the last part of the sentence to reassure the silver haired vampire who was giving the blond a worried gaze. "Cid."

"Yes?" the large, light blond wolf that had been keeping guard in this cell asked rather rudely, making the red wolf eye twitch. "What can this lowly wolf do for you, oh great one?" Cid gave a mock bow and smirked at the other's displeasure.

The red wolf growled. "Watch yourself before I change my mind and have Master Lazard be rid of you."

The blond creature put his hands up in surrender. "Ok, ok, geez; I was only playing. What is it that you want?" Cid was clearly enjoying ruffling the red wolf's fur even though it appeared that his life was on the line.

"Lazard wants to make sure that the prisoners are kept comfortable and given three meals a day, especially the blond one since he is rather powerless at the moment." The red werewolf made to leave, but was stopped when it heard the other scoff in disbelief.

"So Lazard wants to baby our enemies in hopes that he'll win their favor in helping get rid of the humans? The guy is such an old geezer." The blond wolf barked out laughing before it was suddenly smacked across the muzzle, leaving behind three red lines along its snout. The creature stumbled back and clutched his nose as it glared heatedly at the red wolf who was glaring back.

"Do _not_ disrespect our master you piece of trash!" Red snarled, scaring Kadaj and making him yelp. The werewolf's face softened when heard the frightened yelp and straightened its back. "I'm warning you Cid; one more comment like that and I'll kill you myself. Behave yourself." Red left in a hurry, closing the door gently.

"I like to see you try," Cid snorted, still rubbing his sore snout. "One of these days, I'm not gonna stand by and take a hit; I'm gonna fight back and win."

"Says the one who just got bitch slapped," Denzel mumbled, wincing when angry sky blue eyes fell on him. The younger blond expected the wolf to come over and hit him, but was surprised when the creature chuckled and leaned against the wooden pole in the middle of the room.

"You got a point there," the creature sighed, forming into its human self.

Denzel looked away from the man's naked body with a blush, catching sight of fine muscles and short blond hair before he did. Kadaj did the same while Sephiroth only rolled his eyes and snorted at the man's shameless attitude. Luckily, the man opened a crate and pulled out some pants and a pack of cigarettes. Cid pulled up the pants, zipped them up, but kept them unbuttoned.

"So what's this Lazard going to do with us?" Sephiroth asked, watching the man swear when he couldn't find a lighter or match to light his cancer stick.

The older blond raised an eyebrow at the question as he slipped the cigarette on his ear. "Well I'm not supposed to tell you that now am I? But since I don't give a rat's ass what Mr. Holier-than-thou thinks, I guess I can tell ya." He sat close to the silver haired vampire, but just out of reach, with one leg up so he could rest his arm on his knee. "Lazard is planning on killing all humans except for the ones that don't mind being vampires or whatever, and he's going to use the ones that Vincent cares for to do his bidding to get to the guy. Makes no sense to me when no one is gonna accept his terms, unless they have a spell for that too." The old man shrugged uncaringly.

"Why does he want to kill all humans?" Kadaj asked, a little weary about his own life.

Cid cleared his throat as he rubbed his stubbled chin. "If I can remember right, he hates them because of what they've done to the planet. Such as, taking its life force for their own needs, contaminating the soil, air, and oceans, and all the crap they put each other through for money and whatnot. I happen to agree with him. Luckily, vampires aren't like that because Minerva decided to be graceful and let them have that kind of attitude." Yawning, he laid back on the cold floor. "Us werewolves are like that too and find other ways to suit our needs."

"That's actually not a bad idea," Sephiroth murmured, looking up towards the ceiling in thought.

"Sephiroth!" the young human cried out in anger, hoping his brother was joking. Sadly, the silver haired vampire was actually being serious.

"It would make Gaia a much cleaner, safer, and nicer place to live if the world was rid of all those ungrateful humans."

"Really?" Cid asked in amazement, eyes wide as he looked up at the vampire. "You really think so?"

"Yes, but humans were here first and we're basically taking what's not ours," Sephiroth said, all thoughts about destroying the human race gone, though it was nice idea to think about. "We would have been humans too if our ancestors weren't being stupid themselves."

"You got a point there," Cid agreed sadly, hands behind his head. "You should try telling that to Lazard, though I doubt he'd listen."

Sephiroth sighed as he lifted up his knees and hunched forward to lay his chin against them. "So how did werewolves originate? I was never told."

The older man sat up with a grin. "A woman's love for a wolf. Long ago after vampires were made, a woman was said that she could understand the wolves when there was a full moon. She fell in love with a wolf after meeting with it every full moon for three years, but knew the relationship would not last unless the wolf was a man." He chuckled at this, finding it rather funny while Sephiroth was fascinated by it. "She went to a witch who knew any kind of dark magic and asked the old hag to turn her wolf into a man. But! There was a price she had to pay.

"The woman said she would do anything in order to get what she wanted. The witch agreed and said she wanted her and her wolf as her slaves. The young woman agreed and the two set off on a full moon night to turn the wolf into a man. The deed was done, but the two newly made couple ran off, breaking the agreement with the hag. The witch then placed a curse on them that they would become neither human nor man, but stay in between the species, becoming either one."

"That's… fascinating," Sephiroth whispered, deep in thought.

"So the down fall of vampires and werewolves basically revolves around love or some crap like that," Denzel commented.

"Pretty much," Cid agreed, finding the young boy's reply acceptable. "Now don't tell his high and mighty I told you this; I rather like living. Anyways, I knew all this because my father was the reincarnation of that wolf and he told me all about it when I was a young boy. He said the story has been passed down our family for generations and he said he knew he was that wolf because Minerva miraculously showed him in a dream." Cid said the last sentence mockingly like he didn't belief in his father about the Minerva part.

"Me too," Sephiroth hesitated, wondering why Minerva had done the same thing for someone he didn't even know about. He glanced towards the side and his eyes caught Cloud's glazed blue ones (missing Kadaj's and Denzel's shocked ones), the blond's panting had subsided, but not enough to suit his tastes.

"Oh really? How nice of Minerva to do that." The blond man snorted. He followed the vampire's eyes when the other didn't reply back. "He your lover?"

"Yeah, he's very precious to me."

"I can tell; you're all concerned and lovey-dovey towards him…" Cid paused and watched the older blond brother gaze unseeingly and tiredly at the floor. "I can help him if you just lend me some of your blood; he's gotta be kept hydrated with it if we don't want him to go insane." He didn't wait for the other to reply and stood up to walk back to the crate that was behind the silver haired vampire, picking out a clean, but nasty looking cup. "This should do. Now don't do anything funny."

"Of course."

Cid walked over towards Sephiroth with the cup and let his nails grow into claws so he could slit one of Sephiroth's wrists after untying them. The vampire hissed, but did nothing as red liquid dripped heavily into the cup. The wound soon healed itself enough to where it stopped bleeding and scabbed over just as the cup was filled almost to the brink. Cid carried it carefully to the blond, sat it down on the ground so he could set the young blond against his knee and picked up the cup again, tipping it against Cloud's, who immediately began to slurp it down, lips. The blond vampire finished it within seconds.

The panting subsided into normal breaths as Cloud fell into a deep sleep, his belly full from the large glass of blood he was given. Cid ruffled the boy's spikes before setting him back down, placing the cup back in the crate before sitting down next to Sephiroth so he could retie his hands, only in front of him this time.

"You're not a bad prisoner at all," Cid complemented suddenly with a small grin. "I like you, you got guts. Too bad I can't let you go unless I forgot to tie your binds tight enough and I just so happened to drop the keys right next to you." The blond man was walking towards the door when he said this and dropped the keys from his back pocket next to Sephiroth's feet before he looked over his shoulder with a knowing grin. "I gotta take a leak, I'll be back shortly." He was gone in a flash, leaving behind a couple of confused vampires and human.

Sephiroth wiggled his wrists and found them loose enough to slip his hands through. He smirked down at the keys and wondered why the blond wolf was helping them (maybe a trap?), but didn't waste any time unlocking his ankles from the chains. Finished with that, he did Denzel next then Kadaj, Cloud last; he need at least some protection if any other wolf decided to barge in and Cloud was a little unconscious at the moment to help. Denzel made sure the door was unlocked while Sephiroth freed his blond, checking down the hallways and sniffing the air to see if anyone was close by.

"Is it safe?" Kadaj asked as he came up behind his lover, looking over his shoulder to see. The hallways were dark and smelled heavily of dogs, even to the small silver haired boy; it must be excruciating for the vampires since they have a great sense of smell.

"It seems to be, kinda hard to tell with all this stench in the air," the young blond replied just as Sephiroth came up beside him and moved him away so he could walk out with Cloud in his arms. "Wait, shouldn't I be in the lead since I'm not carrying anything? You are kinda vulnerable while carrying Cloud."

Sephiroth stopped. Denzel was right in a way; he wouldn't be as fast now that he was carrying his lover and wouldn't be able fight without hurting Cloud or setting him down somewhere, where he could be captured. The silver haired vampire motioned the younger blond to take the lead with Kadaj beside him so that his little brother wouldn't be grabbed from behind suddenly and captured. The two young teens began making their way through the maze to find a way out, hoping to come back and help the others one at a time since going all at once didn't work. Plus, the security around the building most likely increased.

The small group ran into a few werewolves, but Denzel was quick to act and surprised the creatures by his rush assaults and brought them down quickly and quietly. He made sure to tie them up with whatever he could find and dump them somewhere, where they couldn't be found. This happened several times until they finally found an exit that led them out into a cave which soon led them out to… a beach?

The silver haired vampire looked around the sandy area they were in, the sun already set beneath the horizon and was quickly becoming dark; the moon, however, was already set in the sky and was giving them enough light even though it was only have full. The sand was much darker and grainier then the sand in Odin's beach, the moon looked farther away than normal, and the heat was starting to make the small group sweat. From the looks of it, they were in an inlet, and the only place he could think of that had an inlet this large and in such a hot place was Nunchaku. But how could that be? He and Cloud weren't unconscious for that long… were they?

"Denzel, were you and Kadaj awake the whole time when we were captured?" Sephiroth asked as he turned around to face his brother and younger blond.

"Uh no, we actually fell unconscious maybe twenty minutes after we were captured," the young vampire replied, giving the other a curious gaze as the older man looked up towards the bluff behind them, looking for a way up. "Why?"

"I think we're in Nunchaku."

"You're very good in your geography," a new voice complemented cheerfully, a man in a hooded trench coat slipping out from the darkness of the cave. All that could be seen of his face was from his nose, down to his lightly bearded chin and lips, which held a small smile.

Sephiroth's muscles tensed as he slowly turned to face the new comer, a confused frown on his face; the voice sounded familiar. "Who are you and what do you want?" The silver haired vampire was ready to run if need be, but didn't want to if the time came because of Kadaj and Denzel. Who knew how strong this man was and what he would do to them.

"I'm surprised you don't recognize my voice," the man muttered a little sadly. He grabbed the sides of his hoodie and pulled it down, away from his face. Brown locks of hair, a pale face, and brown eyes were revealed when the hoodie was completely removed, making the others stare in astonishment at who was standing before them. "Luckily I've been keeping a close eye on you and was able to track you down."

Kadaj stared in wonderment as he walked up to the stranger, running his fingers down the man's cheeks. "Reeve?" When the man nodded, the silver haired human hugged the man tightly. He didn't know why he was so happy to see him even though he had only met the man three or four times, usually in random places like the store or at a coffee shop, but his heart beat rapidly as his stomach fluttered with butterflies in happiness.

"Reeve?" Sephiroth repeated Kadaj's question, looking completely lost. "What the hell are you doing here? How did you know where we were?" He watched his brother let go of the man to stand next to Denzel again, a small smile on his face when he took the young blond's hand.

Reeve sighed and motioned for the others to follow him to where it would be safer; looking into the cave they had just come out of to make sure no one had followed them. They walked a small, but safe, distance away and down behind a rather large rock for cover. "I guess I should tell you the truth," the older man stated bluntly.

"That would be nice, yes," the silver haired vampire scoffed impatiently, waiting for the man to continue.

"You see, my job as a lawyer is more like a cover up of what I really am," Reeve began, pacing in front of the younger males. "What I really am is a vampire assassin, but not in the way that you're thinking." The last part was quickly added when a look of panic ran across their faces. "I'm a vampire, who's an assassin, a good assassin. Me and the alliance that I'm part of helps vampires, 'cause we all know vampires are not what everyone claims them to be. And when I saw that you guys were vampires, you went onto our list of protection."

"Interesting," Denzel hummed as he crossed his arms in thought. "So you're a vampire who helps other vampires… then why are you called an assassin?"

The older man chuckled, scratching the back of his head. "Well, you see, helping out a vampire isn't always easy and sometimes will take drastic measures; like killing someone for instant. But only when it is needed, not for sporting or because it's fun."

"How did you know where to find us?" Kadaj asked this time.

"Aerith, the leader of our group, made me your guys' protector, especially after what happened with you," Reeve answered and gave a pointed look towards the young human after he stopped his pacing. "When Aerith caught wind of you guys going to Akuji's mansion, she told me she would pick up where I left off, but was too late when she arrived at the party. Everyone was already taken hostage or killed by the time she got there, but at least the werewolves left behind a good enough trial to lead her to Nunchaku before the trailed disappeared. She soon called up everyone who wasn't busy and gave us the coordinates of where she was."

Sephiroth nodded and rolled the words that Reeve had just said in his head, trying to get a better grasp on this. "So where are the others? The people from your team, I mean," he asked, sitting with Cloud in his lap; his arms were becoming quite tired from holding the blond for very long.

The brunette shrugged. "We split up into three groups when we got here. By now, my team must have already gone into the cave to help out the others and take care of the… 'problem.'" Just as he said this, two hooded strangers came from around the rock with Lucrecia and Shiro. Lucrecia was being carried while Shiro was walking with some help from the other.

Sephiroth was up on his feet, helping his father to the ground while his mother was already being placed on the cooling sand. The hooded strangers left back towards the cave, passing by two others who were helping Reno and Rufus towards where the others sat. Reno was immediately energetic when he saw Sephiroth, Cloud, and their brothers and parents safe and sound. The redhead immediately began talking, most of it falling on deaf ears, while Rufus was placed on the ground next to Kadaj, who had just sat down next to his father. Rufus pulled his lover down beside him as a way to make him shut up, making the others sigh in relief.

"How many are in your group?" the silver haired vampire asked when he saw four come out at the same time while two others were going in.

"Besides me? Six," the brunette answered. "Let me call and tell the others." He pulled out a satellite phone and began to call the other teams, giving them their coordinates.

Sephiroth watched the others that were now saved. Yazoo, Nanaki, Loz, and Tifa were just being sat down when Cloud began to wake up, a confused frown on his face when he felt a small breeze and smelt the salty air. The older vampire was at his side, helping him up when the blond tried to push himself up, sitting him back against the rock. Sephiroth ran a hand down a soft cheek, kissing chapped lips. Cloud made a confused noise and opened his eyes fully to see his surroundings.

"Where are we?" he asked, almost sighing in relief when he saw that Denzel and Kadaj were ok.

"In Nunchaku," the blond's lover replied quietly. "Akuji and his werewolves brought us here to an abandoned, underground dungeon. We're out now and we have help." He moved to the side to show Reeve, who was still talking on the phone. "Apparently, Reeve is a vampire and an assassin, and is trying to save us."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

Cloud glanced to his side and saw everyone that he knew was here, except for Zack, Angeal, Genesis, and Vincent. Worry fled into his heart, which began to beat rapidly in his chest, and tried to stand up, but found that his legs were weak and fell back down onto the sand. "We have to go find Zack and the others."

"They're already on it." Sephiroth motioned towards the other assassins who were dragging out people the blond didn't know, but people Vincent most likely knew. The assassins left, none came back out… for a long while.

The blond began to worry his bottom lip when all the assassins came out at the same time, two carrying a restrained, unconscious Angeal, the same with Zack, while Genesis was walking on his own with a guilty expression on his face. Vincent was nowhere to be seen. Cloud stood, swaying where he was, when he saw the state Zack was in and made his way, with some help from Sephiroth, to his friend's side after he had been laid down on the ground. The small vampire touched his friend's sweaty and clammy cheek, wishing his friend would wake up.

"Why is he restrained?" Sephiroth asked one of the hooded figures who had been one of the people to help carry the raven haired male.

"He's a newly made vampire," a female voice replied from underneath the hood with a deep accent. "We have to restrain him if we want to keep everyone safe, same with the other." She pointed a finger towards Angeal. "We do not have to worry about him," she pointed at Genesis, "since he already had his fill."

The two nodded and the woman walked to her group, obviously done in getting everyone out, except Vincent still wasn't with them. Sephiroth and Cloud exchanged glances, the older man telling the blond with his eyes for him to sit and comfort Genesis while he kept Zack company. The young vampire nodded and slowly made his way over towards the grieving redhead, sitting beside him and talking to him in a quiet voice. Sephiroth did not move from his spot next to the newly made vampire, wondering what he should do. The only way to make Zack normal again when he woke up was to feed him as much blood as he needed, which should be an easy feat for him since he didn't need blood himself at the moment.

Picking up a sharp edged rock, the silver haired male made a small cut on his throat, above his jugular, and picked up Zack so he could cradle him against his chest with his mouth touching his throat where the cut was. The smell of blood wafted into the raven's nose and he began to stir awake, lapping up the sweet fluid that was being given to him. Soon enough, two sharp pricks plunged past his skin and deep into his precious vain, sucking hurriedly so he could fill his mouth with the sweet nectar.

"What are you doing?" one of the assassin's cried out and ran towards him, but was stopped by Reeve, who shook his head and gave the young man a pointed look.

Sephiroth was becoming dizzy with how much blood Zack was drinking, his body trying to keep up of what was being sucked out. Cloud watched with uncertainty, but did not get up from where he sat next to Genesis, who was also gazing at the silver haired vampire with a hint of uneasiness. Lucrecia and Shiro were watching their son do his heroic act with confused and shocked frowns, worried about their eldest boy. All the others were either talking to each other to notice what was happening or were asleep while the assassin's kept watch over them.

Zack finally stopped when Sephiroth was on the urge to passing out from his body working so hard, panting in exhaustion. The raven lifted his head away from the older vampire's neck and looked up into tired green eyes, wondering what had just happened until he noticed the newly made wounds on Sephiroth's neck. He gasped and tried to sit up, only to fall over when he noticed that his arms were bound against his torso with rope, his legs also bound together. Reeve was there in a second to cut the rope and set Zack free from his binds.

Cloud was up and running towards his lover and friend, hugging them both at the same time. He kissed Zack quickly on the lips before moving Sephiroth's head towards his neck, urging to drink some of his blood. The older vampire obliged with a thankful murmur and bit down softly, drinking only what he needed to help his body replenish itself more quickly. Zack was holding onto the silver haired male in a tight hug, a small smile on his face as he gazed up lovingly at Cloud.

Then it hit him… Angeal. Zack sat up suddenly and looked around for his lover, spotting him only a few feet away in the same predicament he was in not too long ago. He crawled his way over towards him and cradled the man's head in his hands, trying to shake him awake, which was quickly stopped by Reeve. The raven was quite surprise to see the so called 'lawyer' and was about to open his mouth when Reeve immediately retold the story he had told the others to Zack. He then explained why he shouldn't wake his lover up just yet. The newly made vampire nodded in understanding.

"I could help him," Genesis quiet voice startled Zack into looking up. The redhead was standing beside him with a look of remorse etched on his face; it was his fault for turning both Zack and Angeal into vampires anyway.

"But you're a newly made vampire too," Zack replied grimly, looking down and away from the other. This hurt Genesis when the raven looked away, but he didn't know that the younger man wasn't blaming him and was just upset. "Wouldn't that be harmful, or something?"

Genesis shrugged. "I don't know and I don't care; all I want to do is help." He sat down on the other side of Angeal and waited for Zack's approval, not exactly sure why he was doing this when he found it rather revolting. When Zack nodded, the redhead gave himself a small scratch over his wrist, not wanting to feed the other by his neck, and placed it over the large man's mouth. The redhead gasped in surprise when a pair of fangs dug into his wrist suddenly and his precious blood began to squirt into the awaiting mouth wrapped around the wound.

Silence fell upon them besides the sucking noises and the small chatter happening around them, making the two a little uncomfortable. To help keep himself occupied, Zack looked around at his surroundings, finding the beach rather beautiful in the dark with only the moonlight shining down on them. A fire had been made and everyone was either sitting around it or somewhere near it to either keep warm have or have some light for whatever they were doing. Glancing at the people, Zack noticed that Vincent was missing from the group.

"Where's Vincent?" he asked, looking back towards the redhead, who was having trouble to keep down his growing erection from the sucking motion on his wrist. Zack tried not laugh and kept a blank look on his face as gazed at the tired male.

"Hm?" Genesis mumbled quietly, trying to come out of his pleasure filled mind. "Vincent? He's still inside. He said he was going to take care of Akuji himself and told us that no one is to come inside."

"What?"

"I tried to reason with him, but he wouldn't listen and ran off once he was set free."

Zack quickly stood up on wobbly feet and hurriedly made his way over towards Reeve, who was talking to the other teams that had arrived. The raven tapped the older man on the shoulder and gave an angry glare when the brunette turned curious eyes towards him. "We need to go back in and save Vincent."

"But he told us to leave and not come back in once everyone else was out," one of the helpers in Reeves team replied in a small voice, his hoodie down and revealing short blue hair and glowing yellow eyes, a few patch of freckles on his nose and cheeks

"I don't care what he said; we need to go in there and help Vincent beat that mother fucker!" Zack growled, making the small assassin whimper in fear. He was about to turn around when a hand on his shoulder stopped him and made him turn his eyes towards whoever was touching him. He didn't expect there to be a woman when he looked; a woman with the air and stance of a leader. She was most likely this so called Aerith Reeve was talking about.

"We will help your friend, just be patient," was all she said before turning away and walked towards the others to see how they were doing, her trench coat flapping around her legs.

* * *

**Lou-pie: sorry for the very long wait, trying to decide if this is how I want my chapter to go. I guess it is since I can't think of anything else at the moment. I know the escape and everything is going a little fast and I'm sorry about that, but I'm trying to finish this story quickly before I decide to give up on it. I didn't attend for all this to happen until someone suggested it. But I will try and do the next chapter better. Thanks and review please.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Lou-pie: thank you so much for the reviews! It helped bring my spirit up about the story and I am going to finish it, no matter how long and frustration it takes! Thank you! I've been searching my brain for any kind of idea I have and I think I'm going to be ok… hopefully. I heard about the Japan earthquake and the tidal wave, I was so surprised and scared for the Japanese and all the people that live in the west coast of America, because that's where the tidal wave hit besides Japan. Let's all pray for everyone's safety. Sorry for the very long wait, Fanfiction was being a bitch and not letting me update.  
**

**Rating: PG-NC17**

**Pairings: Seph/Cloud, Angeal/Zack, Reeve/Denzel/Kadaj, Vincent/Genesis**

**Chapter 17: Ending to our sorrow**

**

* * *

**

Zack paced back in forth in front of Angeal, who was sitting up and watching him (done drinking his fill), and Genesis, who was almost falling over from where he leaned against Angeal he was so tired. The raven didn't know what to do about the whole situation; should he trust the new comers, or should he watch his back and keep an eye out on the assassins. They said they were their friends here to help them, but what if they had a different motive? However, Reeve was part of the alliance and he was a rather nice man who helped put Weiss and Nero behind bars. How could he argue with that?

Glancing to the side towards the cave, he saw some of the assassins dragging out bound werewolves in both human form and wolf form; some were struggling, some were awake. The ones that were awake were looking down in shame, not able to look anyone in the eyes. The only wolf who wasn't being dragged out or was bound was some blond guy with blue eyes. He stood smoking a cigarette, but there were two assassins on both sides of him to keep him from going anywhere.

Sephiroth looked up just then and quickly stood up to go greet the man. Zack watched the silver haired vampire speak to the assassins before speaking to the blond, who scratched his head and looked away bashfully at what the other had said. Before long, the assassins left the two to go back inside, leaving Sephiroth and the older man alone to speak as they made their way over towards Cloud. The young vampire stood up and greeted the man with a small smile, shaking his head while the other strangers kept a close watched over them.

Wanting to know what was going on, Zack made his way over towards the two lovers and werewolf, catching the end of their conversation.

"… stop thanking me; I only did it 'cause I knew Lazard was gonna have me dead one way or another," the wolf man uttered, annoyance lacing his voice, though the small flush on his face spoke otherwise. He huffed when the two lovers only smiled at the man who had helped them. "When we get back to the tribe, Rosso's going to be so pissed."

"Who?" Cloud asked, eyebrows scrunching up in confusion.

"The leader of our tribe. She's a little… insane, bloodthirsty, but a hell of a good leader."

Zack stood beside Cloud, his face blank when the older blond's eyes fell on him for a second before turning back towards the couple with disinterest. The raven was a little annoyed at this, but kept his mouth shut to hear what was going on.

"How come you left your tribe?" Sephiroth asked this time.

Cud shrugged, running a hand through his short, dirty locks of hair. "I was in prison before Lazard got me out, just so I could help him with whatever before he would kill me after his plan had worked. He told me all sort of lies to make me feel like I was safe with him, but a little birdie told me what was gonna happen." He sighed, smoke rolling out of his nose after he took a long drag. "And there's no way I'm going back just so I could be put back into prison or have my head chopped off."

"Why were you in prison in the first place?" Zack decided to ask, a little curious himself. This earned him an amused look from the other.

"I did something that I'm not proud of, and don't even think about asking what it was; I'm not telling you." Cid flicked his cigarette away and gave the three younger males a harsh grin before he brushed past Sephiroth so he could talk to Aerith about something no one knew what of.

The three of them stood there in silence for a few moments before Zack finally erupted. "I can't take it anymore! We need to be in there helping Vincent! We could have beaten the mother fucker down in no time and be on our way back home!" His yelling had caught everyone's attention and he was gazing angrily at Aerith, who was staring right back at him with an unreadable expression. Without another thought, Zack began running towards the cave, dodging people's grabbing hands.

"Zack!" Cloud cried out, following after him into the cave, which had Sephiroth chasing after both of them. Denzel stood up, not wanting to be left out of the fight and followed after the others, but was caught underneath the arms and held back by Reeve, Genesis flying pass them so he too can be part of his lover's fight.

"Let me go Reeve!" Denzel snapped, struggling to get out of the older man's hold, but the brunette was much stronger than the young vampire had thought. The arms around him let go suddenly, only to have hands spin him around and grab his biceps to keep him still as a pair of lips touched his softly. It was quick, only lasting for a few seconds, but it calmed the teen down.

"I can't risk you being killed," Reeve began after the kiss, pressing his forehead against the blond's. "I don't know what I'd do if either one of you," he gave a pointed look towards Kadaj, "were hurt. I may seem like some geezer who's only trying to keep other's safe because it's my job, but I truly want to keep you two safe. Not because it's my job, but because… I have rather deep feelings for you. It may even border on the edge of love." He then pulled the silver haired teen close and gave him a quick kiss.

Kadaj's eyes were wide and filled with adoration when the older vampire moved away, giving the teen a quick wink. "Really?"

"Of course." Reeve nodded with a small smile and wrapped each arm around the two boys so he could pull them close to his warm body. "I did have orders to keep a close eye on you and I've learned a lot about you two. Denzel, you're smart and usually calm with messy situations, kind, gentle hearted, and love people. Kadaj, you're sweet, dramatic sometimes but it's cute, you love your family and think they're awesome, and strong minded. Those are what I see in you two and I rather enjoy them."

"Is that what you really see in us?" Denzel asked, pressing close to the older vampire.

"Yes. Now come, you two need your rest." The brunette led the two over towards the fire and sat had them down on a blanket before setting a blanket on top of them to keep them warm since it was beginning to cool. He sat close to them to keep an eye on them as they slowly fell asleep, running a hand through their hair.

**(In the cave)**

"Zack, hold up!" Cloud yelled from behind Zack, wondering how a new born vampire could outrun a full blood vampire and not become tired… at least not yet. Sephiroth was finally able to catch up with the raven and stop him by pushing him into the wall, holding his hands up above his head.

"Let me go! There's no way I'm going to let Vincent fight that brother of his alone!" Zack snapped as he struggled against Sephiroth's hold.

"Calm down!" the silver haired vampire yelled, pressing close to keep the other from struggling too much. "We can't just waltz in there, where ever they are, without some form of plan. We don't know how powerful he is or that werewolf of his."

"Sephiroth is right, Zack," Cloud agreed, though the look on his face was pained and strained. "But Sephiroth, Zack is right as well. We can't afford any more time to form a plan when Vincent's life is in danger. We're gonna have to wing it once we find them and hope it works out." He gave the two of them concerned looks just after he said this when there was a pained scream that sounded like Vincent. He didn't wait for them and ran past them towards the sound.

Sephiroth and Zack were right behind him, following the loud banging and yells coming from one of the rooms down the halls. Just as they reached a doubled door, they burst opened with Vincent flying through them, hitting the wall behind them. The red eyed vampire hit the wall rather harshly, causing cracks to appear behind him and he crumbled to the floor, eyes scrunched up in pain. Cloud was by his side in seconds, calling his name.

"Oh dear," Akuji's voice came from the door as he stepped out without a scratch on him. "It appears that a few friends didn't like Vincent's demands and came to save him." He let out a loud giggle, smirking as he wrapped his arms around Lazard's furry arm. "But a vampire can't compare to a werewolf's strength, especially when they're protecting their loved one." He nuzzled the arm, but was soon gently pushed away so the blond wolf could advance the fallen vampire.

"But a vampire is more powerful when _their_ loved one is in danger!"

Akuji turned his head towards the voice, only to get a heel shoved into his face and shove him into one of the doors and breaking it off its henge, making him and the door fall to the ground. Genesis landed where the younger brother once stood, a look of pure murder on his face, especially after he saw the state Vincent was in. The older brother was covered in his own blood, clothes ripped into pieces (leaving him almost naked), and looked ready to pass out.

Genesis dodges the claws that were aimed at him and landed in front of his lover, using himself as a shield to protect him. Lazard was quickly attacked and forced back by Cloud and Sephiroth, making him very angry and use all his strength to push himself forward, but the two together was just too much to handle. While the wolf was busy, Genesis decided to have a little fun with Akuji, who was just getting up and wiping the blood from his lip with a look anger on his face, though it did hold amusement as well.

"Well, well, if it isn't our adorable little redheaded lover who's come to save you, my darling brother," he hissed between his teeth. "But just like you've done to me, I'm going to take anything that you hold dearly away!" Akuji jumped in the air, a knife held high above him as he readied himself to strike.

Genesis was ready when the vampire took a dive at him, but did not expect for him to suddenly disappear and reappear behind him; nor did he expect for Cloud to push him away and take the blow for him. The redhead looked behind him and gasped when he saw a sword rather than a simple knife stick out from the blond's stomach, blood dripping from the wound and stain his already dirtied kimono. The blond reached behind him to grab hold of the raven's arms and made them wrap around his body so he could keep the other from escaping.

"Cloud…" the redhead began in a whisper, but was cut off.

"Akuji," Cloud stated firmly, his grip tightening on the older vampire's wrists. "Do you really want to kill your brother, truly?" The vampire behind him lifted an eyebrow in confusion, but didn't struggle. When he didn't receive an answer, Cloud continued. "You may seem like you want to kill your brother because of what happened in the past, but what you really want to do is be loved by him. However, you're scared of being rejected and decided to get rid of him so you wouldn't have to face it."

Akuji growled and began struggling, which made the sword still embedded in Cloud to move around rather painfully. "How dare you-"

"I see a lot of my mother and of me in you. She always hated me and wanted to hurt me and take everything I loved away. She hated me because I was the 'bitch's son'." He chuckled as the other stopped to hear what was so funny and what the blond was saying. "She ignored me and never once showed any kind of affection towards me; that's the me I see, the one that's being ignored. However, you trying to ruin your brother's life, that's my mother I see."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

Even Genesis appeared to be confused.

But Cloud kept on talking, ignoring their confusion. "In the past, have you ever tried talking to Vincent? Have you ever gotten to know him and let him get to know you?" When the captive vampire didn't answer, the blond vampire smirked. "You see, I tried to love my mother and get her to love me, but that only led me into heart ache. Once, I told her I wanted her to love me and hug me like all mothers do to their children, but she told me to go drown myself because I wasn't her child, only a nuisance." Cloud let go of the wrists and the arms quickly moved away, pulling the sword out of him and turning back into a small knife.

"Why are you tell me this?" Akuji asked, shaking from what the blond was trying to say. He didn't want to accept that the other was right, that he didn't get to talk to his brother, not once; he didn't like the thought of someone reading him so well and saying it out loud for him to hear it.

Cloud didn't turn around to face the other, but the smirk did fall into a sad smile. "You want Vincent to love you, but since he always ignored you, you were afraid of rejection, like I said before. But not once did you ever try to talk to your brother because you were a simple human while Vincent was a vampire. When you did turn into a vampire, you were ridiculed by your parents and kicked out because it is against the laws among our kind to do such a thing." Finally, did he turn around, the sad smile still placed on his lips.

Akuji fell to his knees with his head tilted back, tears springing up from his eyes as his face crumbled up into misery. "You're right, absolutely right. I never once talked to my brother because I was a simple little human when my parents wished for both of us to be vampires. I did watch him though, wanting to be just like him. It wasn't until I turned myself into a vampire, did I really begin to hate him." Slumping his head down, he began to cry, though silently with a few hiccups from time to time. "It wasn't until I met Lazard, did I finally feel wanted.

"He showed me of my past self back when vampires first originated with a little black magic. I was a simple crew man on Sephiroth's ship, more like the cabin boy back then while Lazard was a simple servant in Cloud's palace. It was like love at first sight and that's how our love for each other was spawned. I died during that war while he lived, but he never had anyone else and waited for me each time I died. He's been alive since then and has been looking for me whenever I was reborn, a sign of true love."

He froze and gasped when a clawed hand touched his shoulder, making him look up into shining blue eyes. "You have been my soul mate since the beginning and I will never have anyone else beside me," the blond wolf whispered, his body a little battered, a little more so than Zack's and Sephiroth's.

Akuji nodded, looking down. "I never felt like I had a purpose in life until Lazard found me again, wondering around in the forest near his village. He was running away from it with a few dozen others and told me what he was planning after he and I had become one again. I thought I had purpose then, to be a part of something and take down something that wasn't worth living." He shook his head before looking over towards Vincent, who was breathing heavily and unaware of what was going on around him.

Sephiroth hurried over towards his lover checking the wound that was slowly healing while Zack went to keep guard on Vincent. Lazard had stopped fighting once Cloud was stabbed and began saying all those things that sounded like a bunch of gibberish at first, but then began to understand what the blond was talking about. Akuji had no right to be so angry with his brother when he was at fault as well for not taking the courage to step up to his brother and talk to him.

"That purpose, to destroy the humans, is a very poor choice to choose," Cloud sighed out, watching the blond wolf's eyes widened at how he knew that. "Cid, a very noble wolf, told me all of your plans and by doing so, I shall reward him a new life in the city." He smirked when Lazard growled; hatred for the blabbering wolf could be seen in his eyes.

"Humans don't deserve to live," Lazard began with a hiss. "Look what they have done to Gaia! I'm surprised the earth can handle all this stress, even today! Putting all their sewage in the ocean, taking down more trees than necessary; it sickens me!"

"To me as well," Cloud sighed. "But as I see it, humans were here first and we'd be taking something that's not ours. Surely you don't have a habit of stealing." The blond remained calm, even when the older blond gave a threatening snarl and made the others tense up in case they needed to fight. "Yes, what the humans are doing to this world is awful, but we are at fault as well for not helping the environment. Your way of making it better is by killing off anything harming Gaia. Shouldn't we be killed as well for not taking our part in helping out the earth by fighting for it and bring it up to the government?"

Lazard had calmed down by then, looking rather guilty as he held his head down in shame. "I never thought about it that way before."

"Me either," Akuji agreed, his head still lowered.

Cloud began to smile at the two, but soon frowned when Akuji's shoulder began to shake. The blond vampire at first thought the younger brother was upset until he heard the other began to laugh in a maniacal way, getting louder with each second. Akuji tossed his head back as he started another bout of laughter, eyes wide with a look of insanity held within them as he held a large grin on his face, scaring everyone in the room.

"Does it look like I care what you think?" the brother yelled, the grin still on his face. He picked up his knife that he had dropped to the ground earlier and made a dash towards Vincent, that crazed look still in his eyes as he made a swung towards his brother.

However, he didn't make it far before pain erupted from his chest, a bloodied hand sticking out where his heart once was. A crimson river trickled past Akuji's lips, eyes becoming clouded and the hand that had pierced him disappeared, tearing out his heart along with it. When Akuji fell forward, Lazard was seen standing in his spot, his lover's heart in his hand.

Cloud's eyes were wide, a look of horror on his face at the sight of the younger twin's body laying on the floor and bleeding. He tore his eyes away from the bleeding mess to look up into the sorrowful, teary blue eyes of Lazard. The blond wolf had large tears running down his cheeks as he looked down at his lover's body, heart still in hand that was quickly tossed away as he knelt down into the pool of blood next to Akuji. He cradled the body to his chest, wondering if he had done the right thing in killing his lover.

"Time after time, I have watched Akuji either die of old age, body diseases, or from murder; but this is the first that he has ever died by my own hand and as a vampire," Lazard murmured against Akuji's long raven hair. "At least, I got to enjoy him a little longer than usual." He gave a bitter laugh as he stood, Akuji still cradled in his arms. He gave the others a fierce gaze until his eyes landed on Cloud, his eyes softening. "As for next time, don't come to me unless you know he has been reborn and know where he is." He disappeared soon after he said that, leaving no traces that could be followed.

"I guess… that's it then," Zack sighed out in exhaustion a few moments after Lazard left. "Shall we leave and get Vincent properly healed?" His question roused the others interests and Vincent was quickly picked up by Genesis and the five of them left the dungeon.

xxBLOODxLUSTxx

"It seems like they won," Cid mumbled around his cigarette, causing everyone to turn towards the cave and see Sephiroth, Cloud, Zack, Genesis, and Vincent, who was still being carried, walk out of the opening of the cave a little worse for wear, but alright. Vincent however, was in need of special attention.

"Bring him here," Nanaki commanded gently, standing up from Yazoo's side so he could examine the injured crimson eyed vampire. "He seems to have many wounds, but they're all just simple cuts." His eyes soon widened when one cut in particular near Vincent's navel began to trickle out a black like substance. The brunette gritted his teeth as he dipped his finger into the black liquid and brought to his nose to smell, but soon gagged and wiped his finger clean with the sand and a nearby blanket. "Dead vampire's blood… I should have known."

"Huh?" Zack tilted his head to the side in confusion. Nanaki ignored him and began sucking the wound to bring out the black substance and the blood that was laced with it and spit it out on the sand. "What are you doing?"

Once again he was ignored as Nanaki pulled away with a low growl, spitting one last time. "Damn, this would be a lot easier if I had my medical bag."

"You mean this, sir?"

The brunette looked to see one of the assassins' holding a large leather bag with a fiery red N on the front. Nanaki quickly took it from the stranger's hands and opened it, taking a few seconds to look through it and pull out a small tube with some sort pink liquid in it. He forced Vincent's mouth open and poured it into his mouth, making him swallow whatever it was and making him gag. Nanaki sighed in relief and put the tube back into his bag.

"What did you just do?" Genesis questioned, eyes wide when Vincent's breathing began to slow and his face became less pained.

Nanaki stood up and brushed the sand off his knees. "Vincent had been poisoned, most likely with a knife dipped in a dead vampire's corpse." He held up a hand to keep anyone from asking anymore questions, a sign that he wasn't done talking yet. "A vampire's blood is highly toxic once it has stopped flowing or is not flowing fast enough, like that of a human's. That is why vampires have very fast pulses, to keep the toxins leveled out. But because of the toxins, vampires can regenerate blood faster and heal a lot quicker than normal humans. The living for eternity part is just part of the curse, though, that Minerva has placed on them."

"What did you use just now?" Yazoo asked as he looked worriedly down at Vincent's body.

"The juice from cherry blossoms," the brunette answered simply as if it was something that everyone should have known. "Empress Cloud was rather fond of cherry blossoms and used them for many things; it is only ironic that Minerva had made the cherry blossoms for the antidote for a poison only harmful to vampires." He smirked, finding it rather amusing at Minerva's childish acts. "Behemoth is rather fond of his daughter though and entrusted her in making a new planet this time after it had been destroyed by Omega."

"How do you know all this?" Sephiroth asked, suddenly becoming suspicious of what he might be. He had only heard of his being once and it was just a story that his mother used to read to him.

Nanaki let out a small sigh before smiling. "I am a prophet, or more like a watchdog."

"A what?" everyone yelled.

"Behemoth created me when Minerva created the new Gaia just so I could keep an eye on things. I have lived ever since time began on this earth ten thousand years ago and I sometimes see familiar faces that I once saw on the old earth. Such as you lot, I have seen you all work together to stop meteor when Sephiroth summoned it and I have seen you, Cloud, stop him… several times in fact. But… then Omega rebelled against Behemoth and with the help of a group called the Tsveits, he over powered His Majesty and destroyed Gaia and tried to take the souls of the Life Stream with him to another realm in the galaxy." The brunette took a deep breath, giving a small smile.

"But in doing so, it would have killed the souls and creating new ones would be quite difficult. So Minerva used all her strength to destroy Omega and made a new Gaia. She created new bodies for the souls, but only a handful or else it would become complicated to rebuild every soul's appearance. Then Lord Behemoth picked my soul and created me. I was only a prophet that did not know love and kept an eye on the earth. Until His Majesty gave me a choice to either stay by Minerva's side while she ruled, or live on the earth. I chose to live on the earth and I began to learn a lot of things… such as love." Nanaki gave Yazoo a loving smile, making the human blush.

"I see," Angeal mumbled beneath his breath, standing next to Zack.

"Ever since I was allowed to live on earth, I used my knowledge of everything to become a doctor before I soon became a medical specialist when vampires were born. Whenever I was killed, Behemoth would revive me and I would go back to what I was doing. Scared a lot people by doing that." He chuckled. "Shiva and Behemoth weren't very pleased with their daughter when she punished Empress Cloud by making her into a vampire; she let her title slide right over head a bit too much."

"So what will you do now?" Yazoo asked, hands clasped behind him as he gazed at his lover with hopeful eyes.

Nanaki smiled down at his silver haired lover and held him close. "My master gave me another choice to make. If I wish to stay on earth and stay with my lover, then I will become fully human. Or, my lover could become a prophet with me and we would live together forever… except we wouldn't be able to live on Gaia." Yazoo's smile dropped at the last thing he said and looked away from the brunette. "But I have already chosen to live as a human and stay on this planet with my lover.

Yazoo squealed at this and wrapped his arms around the brunette, smiling brightly at this. Sephiroth smirked, shaking his head as Cloud smiled warmly at the two, an arm around his shoulders.

"Hey Sephiroth?" Cloud asked from where he was huddled close to the older vampire.

"Yes, my love?"

"How long will we live together until one of us dies?"

"I do not know, nor do I care. But don't you going dying on me anytime soon."

The blond chuckled at this and looked towards the side to see Kadaj's and Denzel's heads on Reeve's lap as the older man pet their hair. "Well, if you do die, I would wait centuries for your rebirth."

"As will I." Sephiroth hummed to himself as he led Cloud away to his parents while trying to ignore his brother and Reeve. "As will I."

"Hm, I'm glad."

* * *

**Lou-pie: I think the next chapter will be the last one and it'll be an epilogue. I know you guys wanted some sex scenes with the other characters, but I'll save those for one-shots. Maybe make it kinda of like a series. Who knows, there might be a sequel to this story. Don't know though. I tried to keep this story up and running as possible, but I've run out of ideas and I want to put all my attention on my new story that I've already started. Thank you for all the reviews everyone and I hope I will receive more once this is done.**

**Oh yeah! I remembered the knife that stabbed Cloud was not the knife that had poison on it, just to let you know and not make you confused.**


	18. Chapter 18: Epilogue

**Lou-pie: what's up my readers? This is the last chapter, which is an epilogue, for the story Blood Lust. I am sad to see this end, but I was running out of ideas and thought it was time to end it. There will be one-shots for the others and I hope you guys have enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you thought about the story. I don't know, maybe there'll be a sequel… highly doubt it though.**

**Oh yeah, the person who had forged The Hot Doc wasn't the real author, someone had hacked into their profile and pretended to be them. You may not believe it, but I do and the real author has gotten everything straightened out.**

**Rating: PG-NC17**

**Pairings: Seph/Cloud, Angeal/Zack, Vincent/Genesis, Reeve/Denzel/Kadaj**

**Chapter 18 (Epilogue): Happy Ending**

* * *

Blue eyes glanced to the side towards the silver haired beauty next to him, wondering if what they were doing was the right thing. Piercing green eyes glanced back, giving the blond a reassuring look as he grabbed the other's hand as they made their way down the crowded streets of Junon. They had a mission to fulfill, but Cloud wasn't sure if it would work out like he hoped it would. Sephiroth's hand squeezed his when the blond gave a doubtful look, but chose not to speak it out loud; instead, he gave his older lover a kiss on the cheek.

Fifty years later and the love between them was still growing. After that incident years ago, Sephiroth and Cloud had grown closer together and practically never left each other's side unless they had work. Speaking of work, Vincent closed down the shop so he could sing, play his guitar, and travel, becoming quite famous rather fast for twenty years until he faked his death along with his lover Genesis so they didn't have to worry about the paparazzi asking them why they looked so young even after twenty years. After that, the red eyed vampire and his redheaded lover moved to Costa Del Sol which they are now located… for now.

Because of Vincent closing down the shop, Cloud and Kadaj had to find a new job. Cloud was given a job in Sephiroth's department, but wouldn't be working alongside him most of the time. Kadaj was given the chance to be trained by Reeve to become an assassin like himself and help his fellow vampires or humans as well as Denzel. The two teens had agreed, with their brother's permission-though it took nearly a week to convince them and it was a sad ordeal-, and they left with their lover Reeve to live with him in Junon and wouldn't be back until they were assassin's, which could take years. After fifteen years, they were back in Midgar and were now keeping peace between the vampires and humans with Reeve beside them to help them along the way… until Kadaj was killed on a mission ten years ago. He wouldn't be reborn for another twenty years or so.

As for Zack and Angeal, well… Zack had Lucrecia teach him some of the black magic after they left Akuji's cage and found his book of spells. The raven had gotten a little too crazy with the magic and managed to make himself a uterus… I don't think I need to say more about that unless you really want to know about their eight kids, who were all vampires by the way (a gift from Behemoth as Angeal liked to say). Anyways, the two of them stayed in Midgar for ten more years before moving to the Nibelhiem Mountains where they could raise their children without worrying about them being found out. They did make a few friends and did tell them what they were when they had enough trust between them. The two lovers and their eight kids, that were now around thirty and under, were still there to this day.

Yazoo and Nanaki traveled to Cosmo Canyon in Nunchaku where they lived for forty more years, dying from old age since they were both human. Their family members were rather upset, but soon found out that they had would be reincarnated in ten years and Cloud and Sephiroth had plans for the two of them to meet again when they were older. And this time, both Yazoo and Nanaki will be vampires… from what the new prophet had said

Loz and Tifa were married a year after being kidnapped by Akuji and both had died in a car crash fifteen years later, leaving behind two kids that Cloud and Sephiroth had to take care of for five years before the children went off on their own and made something of themselves. The oldest one, who was now in his early forties and married with two children of his own, had followed his father's footsteps and became a security guard, but for superstars instead of a museum. Loz's second child, who had passed away in her late twenties from leukemia, was a great child with a big heart whom Cloud really enjoyed and loved and was rather sad to let her go. She was not married and had no children to leave behind.

Shiro and Lucrecia continued to stay in Midgar in low profile before they moved back to Japan twenty-five years later and were now about to move back to Midgar. They decided that every twenty-five years, they would move back and forth from Japan to Midgar and so on, visiting old friends that were still alive or were vampires, and seeing their children when they could.

Reno and Rufus were still alive and looking as young as ever, even today because of Akuji's spell book and Zack's new use of black magic. Luckily, Lucrecia was there to make sure everything went well and had done the same for Rude and Tseng. Rufus still reigned over the Turks and with them, he made his own little assassin team and began to travel around the world to help when they were needed.

And Cid… no one knew what happened to him. After that whole thing with Vincent's crazy brother, the blond wolf disappeared and was never seen again. The Assassin Borough tried searching for him, but the werewolf was one step ahead of them and was gone before he could be captured. Aerith and her assassins had given up on him when they decided that Cid wasn't causing any trouble so it would be best just to leave him alone.

Now back to Cloud and Sephiroth; the two lovers decided to leave Midgar and travel, hoping to find Lazard's reincarnated lover Akuji with the help of the new Prophet Jenova. A few months ago, Jenova had appeared before them and told them where they could find Akuji, or rather Cissnei. She was twenty-one years old and lived in Kalm, attending the small university there as a child psychologist. Right now, the two lovers were in Junon looking for Lazard after they traveled to Kalm and practically stalked her to find out what she was like and took a couple of pictures to show Lazard, finding out she was a vampire.

"What if, you know, Lazard doesn't like her?" Cloud finally spoke after thirty minutes of searching for Lazard's home. Junon had gotten rather big and prosperous over the last fifty years and the two of them hadn't been to the city for a long time.

Sephiroth stopped in his tracks and turned around to stare at the young vampire like he was insulted. "You kidding me? Don't you remember all those words that Lazard had spouted out before and after he had killed Akuji? It doesn't matter what gender his soul mate is as long as he/she is alive and is single." He crossed his arms and glared at the person who had bumped into him. "It's a sign of true love, and we secretly promised that we would tell him if we found his mate, and we have."

Cloud rolled his eyes and continued to walk, not looking back to see if Sephiroth was following him. "I know, I know. It's just… he's been with Akuji longer than any of his past selves, so what if he really wanted a male instead of female. It's hard to explain, but you get what I'm saying right?"

An arm wrapped itself around his shoulders and a soft kiss to the cheek was his answer. "I understand how you feel. But Lazard would be ecstatic just knowing that his mate has been reincarnated." The older male smiled softly when he felt the other lean against him and wrap an arm around his waist.

"Hn, maybe you're right."

"I'm always right."

"Heh, sure."

xBLOODxLUSTx

An hour later, Cloud and Sephiroth finally found the duplex that the blond wolf was staying in with the help of some of the locals. The blond rang the doorbell, shifting his weight until he heard footsteps coming towards the door. A couple of locks could be heard being undone until the doorknob finally twisted and the door was opened, showing a disheveled looking blond in only a pair of sweats. Lazard stared at the two that stood in front of his door before suddenly slamming it closed. Cloud and Sephiroth glanced at each other with confused frowns until the door was reopened.

"Are you really Cloud and Sephiroth?" the wolf asked as he raked a hand through his short hair, long bangs falling back on either side of his face once the hand was gone. When the two nodded, Lazard took a step back as an invitation to come in. "So why are you here?" Hope could be heard in his voice as he spoke.

"Well," Cloud began, a little nervous. He sat down on the love seat next to Sephiroth and swallowed the lump that was in his throat. "We happened to find the reincarnation of your lover." He took out a large envelope and held it out to the blond creature. "Her name is Cissnei."

Lazard pulled out whatever was in the envelope and almost gasped at the picture of a rather beautiful girl with wavy brown hair, light brown eyes, and light pink skin. She was smiling at some other girl that had short blond hair, both oblivious to their picture being taken. You could see her sharp canine teeth, however, from her large, laughing grin. The wolf moved the picture aside and gazed at the notes Sephiroth had written down to help Lazard on his quest to recapture his love's heart.

"She's beautiful," the older blond said with a happy sigh.

Giving a wink and a cocky smirk to Cloud, Sephiroth stood. "If you'll excuse us, we have a boat to catch." Cloud stood up after him and the two of them left the wolf's home, glad that the mission was finished with good results.

xBLOODxLUSTx

"You think they'll be happy?" Cloud asked as they nestled down into one of the many rooms of the boat. The blond sat his bag at the foot of the bed before flopping down onto his stomach on the bed, liking the feel of the silk sheets against his face. He felt the bed dip beside him, a warm body lying next to his with a hand landing on his back to rub it.

"I'm sure they will," Sephiroth answered from where he laid on his back, his hand now slipping underneath the blond's shirt so he could run his fingernails lightly up and down the smooth back. "He's probably on his way right now to see her."

"I hope he doesn't do anything stupid."

The silver haired vampire chuckled. "He's much older than we are; I'm pretty sure he knows what he's doing." He turned onto his side when he felt his lover do the same, leaning his head on his hand with his elbow holding him up. Green eyes stared down into blue and Sephiroth felt like he could gaze into them forever, but that forever was cut short when Cloud looked away shyly, a blush across his cheeks.

"I guess so." Cloud yelped when he was suddenly pulled towards the other's chest before the silver haired vampire turned back onto his back, bringing the blond with him. "What are you doing?" he asked when he felt the hand that was once on his back travel down towards his pants and underneath it to grab his ass. "Hey!"

"Don't worry; I'm not going to do anything," Sephiroth replied through a yawn. "I'm exhausted. I'm going to sleep after I feed." He didn't give the blond a chance to reply by bringing the blue eyed vampire's neck closer to his mouth and bit down on it softly, humming at the sweetness of Cloud's blood.

Cloud gasped pleasantly and grasped his lover's forearms. "… Sephiroth…" He didn't feel rather hungry since he ate last night, but the feeling of Sephiroth's teeth digging into his neck made him want to do the same thing back. Tilting his head to the side to give Sephiroth a better angle, the blond dug his teeth into the older vampire's vein and began to suck and drink the juicy fluid that spilled into his mouth.

"This room seems to be empt-oh my," a young man's voice echoed into the two lovers' ears, alerting them that they had forgotten to lock the door. "I am so sorry, please excuse us." The door was quickly shut with a loud bang just as Cloud and Sephiroth sat up to see who had interrupted them. Luckily for them, it only looked like they were snogging to the people who had interrupted and couldn't see what was really going on.

The two lovers smiled at each other with bloody mouths as the older male lent down and took Cloud's mouth with his own. A tongue made its way past the blond's lips and into his wet cavern, poking at the younger vampire's tongue to play. Cloud obliged and moaned lowly in his throat, his pants becoming rather tight from what the silver haired vampire's tongue was doing to him. Even after fifty years, kissing was still as hot and sweet between them.

"I thought you were tired?" Cloud asked after Sephiroth broke the kiss, panting.

"Not so much anymore." The older vampire chuckled as he pushed Cloud down onto the bed, crawling over him to sit on his waist and take off his jacket and shirt. With that done, he grabbed the edge of the blond's shirt and pulled it over his head, thankful that Cloud had already taken off his own coat. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

Cloud nodded in agreement. "Yes it has; we've been so busy searching for Cissnei that we completely forgot to have sex from time to time." He grinned when his pants were pulled off eagerly by Sephiroth's needy hands, leaving him in only his red, mini-slip underwear and white socks. Blue eyes watched lustfully as Sephiroth took off his own pants after standing up from the bed, taking off his boxers as well. "No foreplay?"

"Not tonight. I'm too horny, I want you right now," the taller male almost growled out as he crawled back over the blond and between his spread thighs after taking off his underwear. "Do you have any lube on you?" He did growl this time, in frustration, when Cloud shook his head. "Well I'm not taking you dry and saliva won't be enough." Sephiroth searched the room to find something that could be used as lubricant and was happy to find a bottle of baby oil underneath the pillow that had most likely been left behind by accident… which meant the sheets hadn't been changed yet. Giving a disgusted look for a split second, Sephiroth decided not to think about it anymore.

Cloud bit his lip in anticipation while he watched the older man wet his fingers thoroughly until they disappeared from sight, but he could feel them pressing against his entrance, one of them waiting for him to calm down so it could enter him. The blond took deep breaths and let himself relax, relishing in the feeling of his lover's finger pressing into him slowly. The appendage didn't slow or stop when it was fully in, it began moving immediately in circles or pumping in and out of him in a rapid pace. It did miss his prostate purposely, however.

"Sephiroth," Cloud whined, reaching down to touch himself, but the hand was slapped away.

"Don't touch yourself just yet; I don't want you coming before I'm even in," the silver haired vampire replied bluntly, adding another finger that had Cloud moaning wantonly.

"Then hurry up!"

"I don't want to hurt you. It's been a while and that means you'll be much tighter than usual, almost like a virgin again. You feel rather tight even with just my fingers inside." The two fingers that he had inside the blond spread apart to stretch him further, making the younger of the two turn his head to the side and bury his head into the pillow with his hands grasping the sheets below him. A third finger was quickly added when Sephiroth felt the other loosen up for him, but it was soon tight again when the silver haired man accidentally brushed against Cloud's g-spot.

"Sephiroth, please hurry…" There was urgency in his voice as he spoke, telling Sephiroth that the blond wouldn't last much longer; pain or no pain, Cloud needed him now.

Giving the blond a couple more minutes to relax, Sephiroth finally gave into Cloud's wanton calling and pulled out his fingers before rolling onto his back so Cloud could ride him and go at a pace that the younger vampire would enjoy. The blond sat up and grabbed the baby oil to lather Sephiroth's erection with it, hovering over it when he thought it was wet enough. Sephiroth kept himself still when Cloud began to bring himself down on his large cock, hissing at the heat that surrounded him while Cloud hummed at the feeling of Sephiroth filling him once again after such a long time.

"You don't seem to be in much pain," the green eyed vampire murmured as he gripped the blond's hips, watching himself disappear inside his lover slowly.

"There's a little pain, but the feel of your heat inside me feels so good that it's overpowering it," Cloud whispered back, gasping in joy when he finally felt Sephiroth's skin touching his rear. Feeling his older lover inside of him completely was really wonderful that it had Cloud smiling down towards his silver haired vampire. "You can move now if you want." A bead of sweat dripped down the blond's temple and down his neck to disappear over his shoulder and down his back.

Sephiroth nodded and began to move Cloud and his hips, helping his blond mate move up and down (so much for Cloud being the one in control). He'd thrust up when Cloud came down, sometimes pulling the young vampire down onto him forcefully to see if could reach deeper inside the blond with his length, which had the blue eyed man yelling in pleasure. The speed picked up once Sephiroth felt Cloud relax enough around him to do so, holding him still so he could thrust up into Cloud at a rather harsh pace that had the younger gasping and crying out in pleasure. The older male's dick was like a hot piston shooting up inside of him over and over again, brushing up and against his prostate gently or forcefully with each thrust.

"Sephiroth!" Cloud shouted at one particular thrust, eyes widening when Sephiroth stayed seated deeply inside him and stood up from the bed with his legs hooked over each arm. He wrapped his arms around the pale man's neck and held on tightly when Sephiroth began to thrust up into him again, the pace much faster and harder than before. "Ah! Seph! Oh god, that feels so goooood!"

The older vampire only smirked against Cloud's shoulder, feeling his peak reaching its limit. By the way the blond was yelling and blushing all over, Cloud was just about ready to explode as well. They've barely been going at it for twenty minutes and yet they were both at their limit, a sign that they truly needed each other and 'reconnect.' Giving one more thrust, Cloud came over his and Sephiroth's stomachs and chest, even their chins, with a rather loud moan.

The younger male gasped when he felt shot after shot of semen fill him, a little slipping out and trailing back down Sephiroth's softening length. Sephiroth dropped Cloud on the bed and followed after him, flopping down beside him with a tired sigh after gently pulling out, eyes feeling heavy from wanted sleep. Cloud chuckled at his lover's sleepy expression and kissed his temple after pulling up the sheets over them, scooting close to the already sleeping vampire's heat and wrapped his arms around him with a small smile.

_Together forever, no matter how many times we die, we'll always find each other one way or another._

_(in the room next door)_

"Oh god that sounded hot," said a young girl with short black hair, blood dripping down her nose as she smiled to herself. "Damn you Yuffie! You should have recorded it!" She hit herself and continued to degrade herself all the way into her room's bathroom.

**The End**

* * *

**Lou-pie: ta-da, it be finished at last! I hope you all enjoyed it and as I said before, there will be one-shots for the other characters; maybe even an orgy with all our hot guys! Please review and tell me what you think! Any ideas for another story are welcomed, though I'm already working on another one! And sorry this took so long, I tried to wait for my beta to get better, but I became impatient and betaed it myself… several times.**


End file.
